Mi Guardiana
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Cuatro años después de la guerra Sasuke decide volver a Konoha. Pero no todo será fácil para el Uchiha que apesar de a ver ayudado en la guerra la gente le sigue temiendo. Kakashi decide otorgarle un guardia a Sasuke para que los civiles se encuentren más tranquilos. — No quiero niñera Kakashi —.— Ella no te cuidara a ti, cuidara a los demás de ti.—
1. ¿Sentido de la vida?

"Pensamientos"

-Flash Back-

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

.

.

.

¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida? ¿Para que luchar? ¿Por que la vida es una eterna pelea?

Más haya de las alegrías y las buenas personas, la vida es curiosa y vueltera. Llena de giros absurdos e inexplicables. Tanto, que hace pensar que todo tiene un para que.

No nos deja acostumbrarnos de un reciente golpe por que enseguida viene otro.

¿Cuál es el sentido de estar presentes en el momento y en el lugar equivocados? ¿Cuál es el sentido de ser bueno o malo? ¿Hay premios y castigos para todos?

Uno pasa por la vida haciéndose esas y más preguntas, pero en el fondo se resume una sola ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?

Hinata suspiro con desgano al pensar todo eso.

De verdad anhelaba una respuesta...

Pero ella no la tenía y dudaba que alguien la tuviera. Tendría que vivir el resto de sus días con ese gran enigma.

Alzó la vista para observar el parque con niños jugando, a un par de enamorados besándose, mujeres paseando a sus hijos, chicas cuchicheando, civiles paseando sin preocupaciones.

Envidiaba a todas las personas que estaban allí. Eran personas normales, sin preocupaciones, sin un apellido exigente, sin una gran responsabilidad...

De verdad que eran afortunados.

Ella quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y si eso no era posible por lo menos le gustaría ser menos débil para poder sobrellevar los problemas que la vida le ponía en el camino.

Hablando de problemas, de debilidad y de responsabilidades, Hinata se dio cuenta que debía volver a la mansión Hyuga, tenía una importante reunión con el Consejo de su familia y por nada del mundo podía llegar tarde.

Se levantó de la banca del parque y miro una vez más el paisaje que estaba frente a ella.

De verdad...le gustaría encontrarle sentido a la vida.

.

.

.

.

El trabajo a veces podía ser divertido, otras veces fatigante, otras verdaderamente odiosas.

Para Hatake Kakashi ser Hokage era las tres cosas juntas. La mayoría de las veces tomaba su trabajo con suma seriedad pero cuando no tenía trabajo y su asistente no estaba hacia lo que más le gustaba, su pasatiempo favorito.

-Jejeje-rio sonrojado al leer un párrafo de su amado e inseparable Icha Icha.-¿Qué sería de mi sin ti, mi precioso libro?-

-Probablemente dejarías de ser un holgazán y tomarías más enserio tu trabajo.

Kakashi levantó la vista para ver a su ex alumno Sasuke parado frente a él, mirándolo con expresión estoica.

Había cambiado bastante, llevaba puesto un poncho de color morado, una banda en su cabeza, unos pantalones negros y sandalias ninja.

-Sasuke, sigues siendo tan sincero.- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió igual.

-Y sigues siendo de pocas palabras. Bueno, ¿Que te trae por aquí después de cuatro años? Según la única carta que me escribiste, no volverías jamás.

-Cambie de opinión.

-¿Quieres quedarte de forma definitiva?

-Si.- respondió secamente.

Kakashi hizo hacia atrás su peso recargando su espalda en el asiento.

-Dime ¿Por que quieres regresar?

-Eso no te importa.-respondió tosco sin querer decirle la razón de su regreso.

-Hum. Te equivocas, me importa y mucho. Pero si no me quieres decir respetaré tu decisión. Y respecto a que quieres regresar, tendré que hablar con el Consejo. Mientras tanto, mantente oculto en el recinto Uchiha. Los civiles aún no te pueden ver.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Por el momento si. Yo te avisaré sobre la decisión del Consejo.

Sasuke asintió y camino hacia la ventana.

-No le digas nada a Naruto y a Sakura. Harán un escándalo.-pidió poniendo ambos pies sobre el marco de la venta.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

Sasuke asintió y saltó hacia afuera, perdiéndose entre los tejados de las casas.

-¿Qué te hizo volver Sasuke?- pregunto curioso al viento.

.

.

.

Hizo una reverencia ante el Consejo y su padre.

-Llega tarde Hinata-sama-dijo un anciano con supuesta superioridad.

Hinata suspiro silenciosamente. Sólo habían sido tres minutos.

\- Lo siento. No volverá a suceder.- pero no podía hacerle ver su error al anciano por que lo tomaría como una ofensa y su padre estaría más decepcionado de ella.

El anciano la miro con desprecio.-La verdbarco ad nunca e esperado más de usted.

Hinata tenso la mandíbula y desvió la mirada.

Hiashi sólo suspiro al oír lo que dijo el anciano. Aún que Hinata no era santo de su devoción, era su hija y no le gustaba que la dañaran.

-Siéntate Hinata.-pido Hiashi a su hija.

Hinata asintió con desgano y se sentó aún lado de su padre.

El menos anciano del Consejo carraspeo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-El Consejo a tomado una decisión con respecto a la heredera del Clan Hyuga.-se levantó de su asiento y miro a Hinata.- Hinata Hyuga, por tu falta de habilidad, de fuerza y de carácter hemos decidido que Hanabi Hyuga será la nueva heredera y que tu... serás sellada.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Q-que?-pregunto incrédula. Miro a todos los del Consejo. Todos miraban con satisfacción el dolor de Hinata, menos el más viejo de todos que miraba con tristeza a su nieta.

Hiashi bajo disimuladamente la mirada al escuchar eso.

Hinata sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Perdió su título de heredera y sus posibilidades de vivir.

Si le ponían el sello...cabía la gran posibilidad de que muriera. El sello se ponía a temprana edad por que las redes de Chakra no estaban completamente desarrolladas.

Moriría al primer intento.

Bueno, no tenía nada que perder aún así.

Carraspeo tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran pero inevitablemente rodaron por sus mejillas.

-S-supongo que si es t-todo lo que querían decirme... me r-retiro.-hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hiashi quiso seguir a su hija pero un miembro del Consejo le habló haciendo que su furia creciera.

-Lamentamos mucho esto Hiashi-sama. Lamentamos que si hija sea una desgracia...

Hianta corrió por todo el recinto hasta llegar a la salida de el. Quería llorar en la soledad del bosque sin posibilidad de ser escuchada. No quería miradas de lástima por parte de nadie ni tampoco quería oír los sermones de su padre. Por primera vez en su vida anhelaba estar sola.

.

.

.

¿Por que mierda había vuelto a esa repugnante aldea?

No tenía respuesta, sólo sintió que debía volver.

Y eso, lo hacía sentirse un idiota.

¿Desde cuando el se dejaba llevar por simples impulsos? El nunca actuaba así, eso era más propio de Naruto.

Un idiota que se deja llevar por sus instintos, por una "corazonada".

Eso era ridículo, pero sucedió con el.

Sólo sintió que era lo correcto, tal vez fue una extraña melancolía por estar lejos de donde creció toda su infancia o tal vez era por que Itachi así lo hubiese querido. El hubiese querido que protegiera la aldea que el protegió hasta su último aliento.

Si tal vez era eso. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera como un verdadero idiota. Era muy masoquista volver al lugar que le quitó todo lo más preciado, el lugar que le quitó lo que más quería.

Chasqueo la lengua hastiado de pensar en eso.

El no se martillaba la mente pensando en tonterías.

Pensó que mejor sería llegar lo antes posible a él recinto Uchiha, aún que hubiera tomado un camino escondido hacia haya, era mejor ser precavido.

Justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina sintió que alguien tropezaba con el.

"Mierda"-pensó al ver que para su desfortuna era una chica con la que se tropezó.

Observó un camino de lágrimas bajar por la piel de la peli azul.

Pero ese, no era su problema.

Miro con una ceja alzada que la chica no lo miro ni se disculpó, sólo siguió con su carrera hasta perderse entre los árboles del bosque.

-Tonta.-mascullo mirando unos segundos más por donde se había perdido la albina para después seguir con su camino.

Sentía que la conocía de algún lado pero no pudo confirmarlo al no haber podido ver sus ojos debido al flequillo que los ocultaba. Tampoco recordaba a ninguna chica con ese color de cabello tan singular, ni con ese cuerpo.

Se reprendió internamente por de nuevo pensar en tonterías ¿A el que le importaba lo que le pasará a esa chica? No era de su incumbencia, que se las apañara como pudiera.

Camino con pose desinteresada hasta llegar al inicio de los terrenos Uchiha.

Camino hasta quedar dentro de donde había sido su hogar. Observó con su típica mirada inexpresiva las casas y los puestos que antes eran habitados por su familia. Aún habían pequeños restos de sangre seca en las viejas paredes de las casas y el polvo y la suciedad no faltaba en dicha imagen.

Iba a ser un infierno vivir en ese lugar pero no le quedaba de otra. No hasta que supiera la razón del potente impulso de regresar a su aldea natal.

Tal vez debía de cerrar un ciclo que empezó allí. Cerrarlo para comenzar uno nuevo. Para eso debía quedarse en esa aldea.

Gruño con desagrado y siguió con su andar hasta estar frente a la mansión Uchiha, la cual estaba descolorida y polvorienta. Si quería hacer ese lugar habitable tenía que empezar rápido. Tendría mucho trabajo de ser así.

.

.

.

.

Cuando las lágrimas se acabaron quedó en una especie de transe, sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor sólo mirando a la nada mientras escuchaba el ruido del arroyo fluyendo.

Mientras lloraba sin cesar trató de idear alguna posibilidad para salir de ese asunto. Pensó en huir de Konoha, dudaba poder esconderse de quienes la tratarán de atrapar pero al menos habría intentado algo, también pensó en el suicidio pero esa muerte era demasiado patética incluso para ella, además de que su querido Neji dio su vida por la de ella, ella no podía hacer que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

-Lo mejor será morir ante las manos de mis familiares.-susurro lejana.-Mamá, Neji-nisan me hacen tanta falta.-sollozo volviendo a sentir las lágrimas bajar por sus pómulos.

¿Por que era tan débil?

¿Por que no pudo ser tan fuerte como su primo, su padre o Hanabi?

Fuerte como papá y bondadosa como mamá. Patética.

Ni siquiera pudo hacer eso bien.

Era tan débil, sosa, tonta, inútil...

Tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con ella misma pero todo era verdad.

Era una verdadera vergüenza.

Al menos... moriría a manos de un clan poderoso.

Digna muerte la suya.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia Sasuhina… se me ocurrió hace mucho, tendrá mucho drama y romance, claro que el romance será lento y así ^-^

Ustedes, queridos lectores, díganme si continuarla o no dejando sus Reviews No quiero un público fantasma . continuaré esta historia, si ustedes lo desean, en cuanto termine con S-sasuke-kun eres un p-pervertido.

¡Gracias por leer!

(Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, es que escribo por mi celular)


	2. Resignación

"Pensamientos"

-Flash Back-

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

.

.

.

Debía admitir que para ser la primera vez limpiaba desde hace siete años lo había hecho bastante bien. Después de ver la devastadora imagen de su antigua casa hecha un desastre se dedicó a limpiarla de pies a cabeza. Había sido agotador, eso también lo admitía. Pero suponía que había valido la pena. El no quería vivir rodeado de polvo y mugre. Ya suficiente había tenido con la guarida de Orochimaru y las cuevas en las que le tocaba dormir cuando no había de otra.

Se miro un momento en el espejo del baño.

Su ejercitado torso surcaba sudor haciéndolo brillar mientras unas pequeñas gotas escurrían por sus marcados pectorales y abdominales. Algunos mechones de sus negros cabellos se adherían a su frente y pómulos al estar mojado.

Chasqueo la lengua. No podía ser que una simple limpieza pudiera hacer que sudara y que se agotará tanto, y eso que aún no acababa. Ahora entendía un poco a su madre.

Ladeo un poco el rostro para ver la regadera. Se daría un baño para después esperar el llamado de Kakashi. No podía hacer nada más que esperar pues ni siquiera podía salir.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí volver.

.

.

.

.

.

Roso con lentitud y delicadeza aquella lápida que estaba pulcramente limpia y aseada. Dejó con delicadeza el ramo de girasoles para después sentarse frente a la lápida cuyo nombre grabado en la roca era Neji Hyuga.

Cuando recién habían enterrado a Neji ella no pudo visitarlo más que un par de veces, pues la culpa y la tristeza la carcomían lentamente, visitará o no la tumba de su primo.

Ella debió de a ver muerto, no el. Ella debería estar bajo la tierra, no el. ¡El ataque era dirigido para ella, no para el!

No sabia cual era el sentimiento que le ganaba más, si la tristeza o el enojo.

¿Enojo? Por no haber muerto ella ¿Con quien? Con Neji…

-Se suponía… que tu e-estarías siempre conmigo. Se suponía que n-nunca m-me dejarías.-hizo sus manos puños mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente.- ¿P-por que? ¿P-por que lo hiciste Neji?

Nadie es de nadie. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Pero era inevitable no sentirse incompleta y vacía cuando una parte tan importante de tu vida se iba. Neji era su luz, su fuerza, su amigo, su consejero, su maestro… el era su todo.

-¿Por que?—pregunto en un musito. Frunció el ceño y cerro fuertemente los ojos.- ¿Por que? ¡¿Por qué, por que, por que?!- grito furiosa golpeando el suelo con sus puños.- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste si sabías que me iba a quedar sola?!- se levanto agresivamente del suelo y miro con reproche la lápida. Sabía que parecía loca, y que se estaba dejando llevar por la furia y el enojo, pero poco le importaba. Quería desahogarse. Apretó su mandíbula -¡Pues ya no importa! ¡Tu sacrificio fue en vano por que voy a morir!- grito para segundos después caer de rodillas al suelo, cabizbaja mientras sus lágrimas golpeaban el suelo.

Sus sollozos e hipidos era lo único que se escuchaba en el desierto cementerio.

El sacrificio de su primo fue en vano… ella moriría.

Ni siquiera hizo algo productivo en esos últimos cuatro años. Nada digno de recordarse, nada digno de una "Hyuga", nada que enorgulleciera a su primo, nada que valiera la pena.

Sonrió con amargura mientras limpiaba rudamente sus lagrimas. Nunca hizo nada bueno en sus 18 años de vida. Ella sólo era un estorbo en el mundo, sólo era una cosa inservible que tenía que ser eliminada para que los demás no tuvieran que cargar con ella y sus desgracias.

Cuando Neji murió ella se había propuesto hacer de su vida algo bueno, algo que de verdad dejará huella. Ella quería ser la líder del Clan Hyuga para hacerlo un mejor clan, con diferentes costumbres y valores. Quería destruir la tontería de la rama secundaria y desaparecer para siempre el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Otra cosa que estaba fuera de su alcance, otra cosa que debido a su torpeza y debilidad no pudo cumplir.

-Siento decepcionante nisan. Perdóname.-rogó en un susurro.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

Era patético pero… se rendía. Si el destino y la vida la querían muerta, así sería. Ella no podía luchar contra ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué dicen entonces? ¿Uchiha Sasuke puede regresar a la aldea?-una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por su cien mientras miraba a los ancianos del Consejo sisear entre ellos.

Hace poco había iniciado una junta urgente donde se decidiría si Sasuke podía quedarse en Konoha o no. Había dado un discurso de los pros y contras, obviamente ganando el simple hecho de que estaban hablando del último Uchiha que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

Había visto las miradas maliciosas de los viejos decrépitos del Consejo, sabia que la respuesta sería positiva, más estaba nervioso por que el Consejo era tan impredecible como el mismísimo Naruto, el ninja cabeza hueca más impredecible de Konoha.

-Hokage-sama, creo que no hace falta decirle nuestra respuesta.-habló un viejo una vez que los murmullos y siseos acabaron.

-¿Podría ser más específico?-pidió rascándose la nuca.

-Uchiha Sasuke puede quedarse, además de ser el único Uchiha, también coopero y se convirtió un héroe de la guerra.—habló la única mujer del consejo.

Kakashi sólo sonrió tras su máscara.-Eso me alivia y me alegra… pero ¿Debe de a ver condiciones no?

Todos asintieron.

-Solamente queremos que Sasuke vuelva a ser un ninja activo de Konoha en cuanto antes.

\- De acuerdo, hablaré con el y le haré saber de su condición.-dio una reverencia para después salir de la habitación. Iría lo más pronto posible a hablar con su ex alumno. Le alegraba el tenerlo devuelta en la aldea y sabía que Sakura y Naruto también estarían muy contentos.

Se preguntaba… ¿Cómo tomarían los demás el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea?

.

.

.

.

Kiba gruño por lo bajo y pataleo el suelo.—Oi, Shino ¡Vamos a entrenar! No te quedes allí sentándote.-exclamó con desesperación el Inozuka mientras Akamaru lo secundada aullando.

Shino estaba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol con los brazos cruzados y expresión estoica.- Hoy no entrenaremos. Tenemos que esperar a Kurenai-sensei y a Hinata.

-¡Podemos entrenar mientras esperamos! ¡Vamos Shino! ¡No seas flojo!

Silencio fue lo que se escucho después de a ver terminado de hablar. Kiba arqueo una ceja.

-Me has dicho flojo, Kiba.

Una gran gota de sudor rodó por su nuca.-¡Eres muy delicado Shino!

-Me has ofendido, yo nunca te he dicho flojo.

-¡Tu usas indirectas para decirme flojo y chucho!-exclamó apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

Iba a seguir peleando con su amigo de lentes pero olfateo un aroma a lilas y frutas cerca de ellos. Ladeo el rostro para ver a Hinata cabizbaja caminar hacia ellos.

-Ohayo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru.- saludo bajito para después sentarse a un lado de Shino mientras Akamaru se dirigía a ella para darle una lamida en su mejilla. Hinata sólo le sonrió sin mucho ánimo para después acariciar su blanco pelaje.

-¿Te pasa algo Hinata? No es que seas súper entusiasta y energética pero te vez… rara.-en cuanto llegó supo que le pasaba algo. Sus ojos se miraban apagados y opacos, además que ella siempre los saludaba con una dulce sonrisa, pero hoy no fue así.

Shino estuvo de acuerdo con el en silencio. Su compañera se miraba muy distante y triste.

-No es nada, s-solo e estado u-un poco c-cansada p-por los entrenamientos q-que tengo con Otto-san.-mintió, regalándoles una sonrisa forzada que más haya de tranquilizar a sus amigos los puso peor. Ella no quería que sus amigos supieran nada, Kiba era capaz de hacer un escándalo y amenazar con matar a todo el Consejo junto con su padre, y a un que no lo pareciese, Shino estaría de acuerdo con la decisión de su amigo y estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Justo cuando Kiba se disponía a replicar para que su amiga le dijera la verdad, llegó su maestra Kurenai.

-Ohayo chicos.- saludo amistosamente a sus jóvenes pupilos.

Shino inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo mientras Kiba le sonreía perrunamente. Hinata sólo sonrió forzosamente como lo había hecho en toda la mañana.

Kurenai se extrañó ante esa sonrisa. Ya después hablaría con su alumna.

-¿Por qué nos a citado aquí, Kurenai-sensei?-pregunto Shino ajustando sus raras gafas.

-Hokage-sama nos a encomendado una misión.-les explicó. Hace mucho que no tenían una misión juntos.

-¿De que se trata? ¿Patearemos traseros?-pregunto con emoción el castaño.

Kurenai negó a Kiba.-El hijo de un feudal a escapado y debemos encontrarlo.

-¿Por q-que a escapado?-habló por primera vez Hinata, mirando a su maestra con duda e impresión.

-Su padre quiere cascarlo a la fuerza.-respondió con pesar. Si por ella fuera de verdad dejará al chico escapar, pero era su deber como ninja llevarlo devuelta a su hogar y más cuando el era tan importante. Cualquiera que lo reconociera como el hijo del feudal, rápidamente lo secuestraría.

Hinata sólo bajo la mirada al escuchar eso. Lo comparecía enormemente, sabía que de no haber sido que a ella se le impondría el sello, le hubiese esperado el mismo destino que aquel muchacho; ser casada a la fuerza. Al menos el si tenía el valor se renegarse contra su padre.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

\- Mañana mismo-le respondió a Shino.- Tenemos una semana para encontrarlo, ese el tiempo que nos a dado el feudal.

-¡Será pan comido!- exclamó Kiba siendo acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru. Estaba emocionado pues hace mucho que el equipo ocho no tenía una misión juntos.

-Me alegra que pienses así Kiba. Bueno, nos veremos a las seis de la mañana en la entrada de Konoha. Lleven sólo lo esencial y necesario ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

-Pueden irse.- Kiba soltó un "¡Yahoooo! mientras Shino se ponía de pie al igual que Hinata. – Hinata ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Hinata pestañeo repetidas veces antes de asentir.

-Nos vemos chicos.

-Adiós Hinata.-se despidió Shino poniéndose aún lado de Kiba.

Kiba sólo le revolvió sus azabaches cabellos antes de irse junto a sus dos amigos.

-¿Q-que pasa, Kurenai-sensei?

-Eso es lo que yo te debería de preguntar a ti Hinata ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Hinata se removió inquieta y nerviosa, justo cuando abrió su boca para contestar su maestra se adelantó.

-Y no quiero la pobre excusa de tus entrenamientos con Hiashi.-amenazó mirándola sería. Ya varias veces había usado esa excusa para que no le preguntaran más, pero hoy no se dejaría engañar, algo grave sucedía con su alumna y costase lo que costase lo averiguaría.

Observó con preocupación que los ojos de Hinata se inundaban de lágrimas.

Hinata empezó a sollozar, cabizbaja y con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-K-kurenai-sensei…-susurro antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Inmediatamente Kurenai rodeó sus brazos por la espalda de la fémina, atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo maternal. Dejó que se desahogara en sus brazos, ya hablarían seriamente de lo que le pasaba a Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sintió el chakra de Kakashi dentro de la mansión.

Bajo sin apuros las escaleras para encontrarse con la imagen del Hokage de Konoha sentado en uno de los sofá mientras leía su asqueroso libro Hentai.

Bufo llamando la atención del peli plata.-Sasuke, te traigo buenas nuevas.-cerro su libro mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Habla.

-Has sido aceptado por el Consejo, puedes quedarte siempre y cuando vuelvas a ser ninja activo de Konoha ¿No es genial?-pregunto con emoción ante la mirada carente de emoción del Uchiha.

-Si, claro.

-Eres tan pesimista.-chasqueo la lengua repetidas veces a modo de desaprobación. Metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le entrego una bandana con la placa de Konoha.—Felicitaciones Sasuke, vuelves a ser un ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke tomó la banda en sus manos y la observó un largo tiempo. Un ninja de Konoha nuevamente.

-Ya puedes salir y andar a tus anchas por la aldea.- le informó sin dejar de sonreírle. Sasuke sólo asintió.-Bueno…-se estiró perezosamente y se acomodó en el sofá.-Siéntate y dime que a sido de tu vida estos últimos cuatro años, y no te lo pido como tu maestro, sino como Hokage así que es una orden.

Sin quedarle de otra, se sentó frente a su Hokage para contar sólo parte de lo que había vivido estando explorando el mundo el sólo.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de revelarle toda la verdad a su maestra, tuvo que tranquilizarla antes de que ella misma matará a todo el clan entero.

Kurenai dijo que pensaría en alguna forma para desviar su cruel destino.

Después de eso, pasaron toda la tarde juntas, rememorando viejos recuerdos del equipo ocho y momentos que ellas pasaban a solas. Kurenai era como una madre para ella. Le estaría eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hacia por ella, pero sabía que no encontraría la manera de salvarla de su cruel realidad.

De su parte lo que menos había en esos momentos era fe y esperanza.

Cuando anocheció se encaminó hacia su casa. Tenía que dormir pues mañana tendría una misión con su equipo, probablemente una de las últimas misiones que tendría junto a ellos.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, se dio un largo baño. Tratando de que el agua y la espuma se llevará toda la tensión y tristeza que cargaba su pobre y menudo cuerpo.

Seco con minucioso cuidado su cuerpo al igual que su larga cabellera azulina.

Ella no se enorgullecía de su cuerpo. Sus senos la molestaban de sobremanera y sus caderas eran demasiado anchas para su gusto. De lo único que podía sentirse orgullosa y feliz era de su cabello, el cual era igual que el de su madre.

Su madre…

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

¿Estaría decepcionada de su debilidad? ¿Triste al comprobar que no era la hija que esperaba?

Prefería no saberlo. Demasiado era su sufrimiento y dolor al comprobar que su padre no la quería como para que también se enterara que su madre estaba decepcionada de ella.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar unos leves golpes en su puerta de caoba.

-¿Hinata-nesan? – escucho la voz de su hermana pequeña.

Hinata se miro al espejo, encontrándose con rastros de lágrimas. Rápidamente las seco y tomó un par de largas bocanadas de aire.-P-pasa Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi asomó su rostro para ver a su hermana sentada en el borde de la gran cama.

-¿Qué paso en la junta de esta tarde y por que no me dejaron estar en ella?—pregunto con curiosidad y enojo. ¿Por qué ella no podía estar en ese junta? Ni siquiera pudo acercarse a oír tras la puerta pues habían varios guardias a fuera de la sala de juntas.

Hinata se mordió el labio con inquietud y nerviosismo. No quería decirle a su hermana la verdad, por más que su padre la haya dañado ella no quería que su hermana le tuviera rencor a Hiashi. Después de todo, con ella siempre se había portado bien.

-N-nada importante. Ya hablaras sobre eso con oto-san.—tarde o temprano, Hanabi sabría la verdad. Esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano.

Hanabi la miro con una ceja alzada.- De acuerdo. Te dejo descansar entonces onesan.

Hinata asintió regalándole una sonrisa.-Buenas noches Hanabi-chan.

Observó confundida que Hanabi hacia un mohín. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle el que le pasaba, ya tenía los brazos de Hanabi rodeándola. Con un poco de duda rodeó a su hermana con ambos brazos. Hanabi rara vez la abrazaba, ella siempre tenía que ser la que iniciaba los abrazos.

Lo de Hanabi fue más un impulso que cualquier otra cosa, sentía que necesitaba un abrazo de su hermana. Era…extraño. Imposible de explicar.

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar ante la calidez de su pequeña hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

Eso no le estaba gustando nada.

Esa mañana había decidido llenar la alacena. Tenía que comer algo, el podía sólo comer ramen instantáneo o sólo mal gastar su dinero comprando comida de los puestos.

No pensó que fuera problema, así que salió temprano del recinto Uchiha.

Como dedujo, aún seguía teniendo fangirls. Todas empezaron a gritar y perseguirlo cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el: Sasuke Uchiha. Fue fácil esquivarlas y seguir con su camino hacia los puestos. Todo iba bien hasta que captó las miradas de temor y de asombro de las personas. Por donde el pasaba todo mundo se hacía un lado, sobrecogiéndose en sí mismos. A el no le molestaba infundir temor, es más, hasta le agradaba de cierta manera. Pero… sabía que el que los aldeanos de Konoha le tuvieran miedo traería problemas, y muchos.

Chasqueo la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que con su sola presencia, los aldeanos ya habían empezado a cerrar sus puestos, sin importar que fuera temprano o que ese día no tuvieran suficiente dinero en sus bolsillos.

Definitivamente, esto se había convertido en un gran problema.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hokage-salma! ¡Con todo respeto no creo que sea conveniente tener viviendo entre nosotros a ese Uchiha!-gritó quien parecía ser un civil de la aldea.

-¡Calmados por favor!- pedía en un intento se que todas las personas que se habían introducido en su pequeño despacho callaran y le pusieran atención.-Sasuke Uchiha a sido aceptado en la aldea por los mismísimos y honorables viejos del consejo.- dijo lo último imaginándose así mismo sacando la lengua al decir "honorables viejos" ¡Honorables los viejos libros de Icha Icha de su colección! – Sasuke ayudó en la guerra, perdiendo su brazo en el proceso al querer ayudarnos.

-¡Si no hubiese sido por que Itachi-sama le dijo la verdad, y sus razones para proteger Konoha entonces ahora no habría Konoha y hubiésemos perdido a muchos más ninjas y personas queridas! ¡Sasuke Uchiha es un peligro estando aquí!-después de eso se oyeron gritos de aprobación.

-Por favor gente, sean más humanos y piensen en todo lo que Sasuke Uchiha a pasado.

-¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso! ¡Su clan inició con su golpe de estado! ¡Si ellos no hubiesen planeado eso, todo sería diferente!—gritó otra persona que no alcanzó a ver debido a tantas que habían.

Trató de pensar desesperadamente en una solución, el no podía decirle a Sasuke que siempre no podía estar en la aldea y que se tendría que ir, eso jamás. Pensó un poco más y el foco se le prendió.

-¿Y si le pongo un guardia?-pregunto esperanzado.

La marabunta de gente calló para verlo, interesados en lo que acababa de decir.

-Será por un período de tiempo, hasta que ustedes puedan tenerle confianza.

La gente empezó a hablar entre ellos mismos.

Kakashi espero pacientemente.

-¡De acuerdo!-escucho la voz de un hombre.-Pero tiene que ser uno de nivel Anbu, no puede ser cualquiera.

-¿Qué tal Naruto Uzumaki?- sabía que Naruto no era un Anbu, pero los aldeanos le tenían tanta fe al héroe de Konoha…

-Uzumaki-san es amigo del Uchiha. ¡Es obvio que no querrá hacerle daño si es que se revela ante nosotros!

Los murmullos y gritos se hicieron presente en la habitación, haciendo que el dolor en la cabeza de Kakashi incrementara.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pondré a un Anbu a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha!

Si no le quedaba de otra, así sería.

El problema ahora era…¿Quién se atrevería a cuidar a los aldeanos de Sasuke?

-Denme una semana para encontrar al candidato adecuado.

Sería una agotante búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola de nuevo! Esperó que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que aún quieran seguir leyendo ^u^ Sasuke y Hinata aún no se encontrarán, como leyeron, Hinata se fue a una misión de una semana…

Bueno ya no doy más explicaciones u ¿Alguna pregunta, queja o comentario? No duden en dejar su Review (:

Contestando Reviews:

MisakiUchiha25: Me alegra que te haya gustado *u* espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que estés dispuesta a leer mis locuras (: ¡Gracias por tu Review! Esperó que me regales otro ;)

Miirellinu: Pensé en esta trama en solo una noche de insomnio 7u7 me alivia que te guste *u* y gracias por leer mis demás historias al igual que dejas tus Reviews *u* lo agradezco mucho (: ¡Nos leemos! ;)

Danu22: espero que este capitulo te haya gustado entonces ;) ¡Saludos y gracias por tu Review! (:

Nanouchiha: Hola (: lo de las parejas tendría que verlo un poquito más adelante, y si es que pongo mas parejas dejaré en claro que no profundizare en las relaciones, sólo será SasuHina (: mencionaré por ejemplo, Shikatema y Saiino, (: ¡Gracias por tu Review! :*

Cami-shama: Lo se :'( shon malos :p pero recibirán su merecido u ¡Gracias por tu Review! (:

Ghost Princess: ¡Gracias por tu Review! Esperó que me sigas leyendo y dejando tus hermosos comentarios ;)

Patohf: lo se, yo también los odio con todo mi cuerpecito al consejo de m #*! $* :( lo de Sasuke aún no diré nada :3 pues aún estoy pensando en un plan para darle su merecido a los viejos :3 ¡Gracias por tu Review! :3

Daisuke-37: amo que ames mi historia *u* gracias por tu Review (: espero que sigas dejándolos :3 me animan mucho(:

Adx-25: me da gusto que te haya gustado :) espero que este capitulo también :) gracias por tu review ;)


	3. Palabras

**"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras frotaba sus brazos. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Era la tercera noche de su misión y aún no encontraban al hijo del feudal, ni una pista de su paradero. Por un lado se alegraba, si no encontraban al joven el podría hacer su vida como le diera la gana. Pero por otro lado también le preocupaba el no a ver encontrado ningún rastro de el en esos días, ¿Y si le habían hecho daño? ¿O algún mercenario lo había secuestrado? Aún que ella no conociera al hijo del feudal, de verdad se preocupaba por el, seguro que el vivía la misma vida de cargas que ella llevaba. Aún que no creía que su padre fuera tan maldito como para llevarlo a una muerte segura, eso esperaba.

Viro un poco el rostro para ver a su sensei y compañeros de equipo dormir profundamente. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, a ella le había tocado hacer la primera guardia. Apenas llevaban allí dos horas. Tenía sueño, no iba a negarlo, hasta estuvo cabeceando por un largo rato hasta que fue al pequeño lago que estaba cerca de allí y mojó su cara con la helada agua.

En todo lo que llevaban de misión no pudo evitar seguir recordando y pensando en el futuro que le deparaba. Pensar en dejar a su hermana sola a merced del concejo, dejar a su equipo, a su sensei, dejar sus sueños… tantas cosas.

Tantos sueños que no pudo cumplir. Tantas esperanzas rotas e ideales tirados a la basura. Años de entrenamiento ¿Para que? Una vida entera de dolor y sufrimiento ¿Para que?

No quería sonar como una persona que siempre quiere dar y recibir algo a cambio pero… ¿Por qué nunca fue recompensada?

Siempre dio lo mejor de si para ser reconocida por su padre ¿Y que ganó? Absolutamente nada. Las cosas siguieron iguales siempre: padre indiferente y frío, hija débil e indigna de ser una Hyuga.

En otra cosa que tampoco nunca se rindió fue en querer obtener la atención de cierto rubio. Una atención que nunca fue dada como ella quería. Ella no quería una amistad, ella quería más. Ella amaba al Uzumaki. Admiraba su fuerza, su determinación, entusiasmó, su jovialidad, sus ojos, sus labios… el era absolutamente perfecto para ella.

¿De que valieron tantos años de apoyo incondicional? ¿De que valió toda esa admiración, amor y dolores al corazón cada vez que lo miraba proclamar su amor a Sakura Haruno? ¿Qué valió a ver estado al borde de la muerte por el?

Nada.

No valió nada.

Mientras esos pensamientos se acumulaban en su mente no le quedo de otra más que apretar los ojos y los labios. No quería despertar a su equipo con sus patéticos sollozos.

Si todo eso le estaba pasando era por que era su culpa. Por débil, por blanda, sensible y tonta. ¡Por ser tan estúpida!

Pensar que su padre y el concejo la aprobarían si daba lo mejor de si ¡Fue tonto! Pues ella era demasiado débil para sobresalir.

Ilusionarse en tener el amor de Naruto ¡Fue tan pero tan estúpido! ¿Qué persona de tan mal gusto se fijaría en ella? Una chica sosa y rara. Una chica sin chiste. Sin una pizca de virtudes, cualidades, carácter o fuerza.

Una sonrisa amarga brotó de sus labios.

Le gustaría ser como Sakura, Ino o Tenten.

Si ella fuera como ellas, sólo un poco, todo esto no estaría pasando.

Definitivamente se odiaba.

.

.

.

.

Una venita creció en su frente, no faltó mucho para que empezará a palpitar al escuchar lo que le dijo el Hokage de Konoha.

-No.

-Sabes que si no aceptas no podrás quedarte en Konoha, Sasuke…

-Eh dicho que no.-su voz ronca dejaba en claro que no cambiaria de opinión. El no sería vigilado por unos ANBU.

Kakashi lo miro con cansancio.-No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-Tu eres el que las hace difíciles.—aseguró.- eres el maldito Hokage. Los aldeanos tienen que obedecerte. No puedes ponerme un guardia sólo por que ellos así lo quieren.

-Ser Hokage no sólo significa imponer reglas y hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. Tengo que ver por el bienestar de mis aldeanos ante todo.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua sin saber que decir.

-Vamos…-habló de nuevo el peli plata.- Sólo será por unos cuantos meses, después podrás hacer tu vida a como te plazca, sin un guardia de por medio. ¡Claro siempre y cuando te portes bien!- exclamó con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

-¿Acaso no me tienes confianza, Kakashi?

Un largo bufido salió de los labios del Hokage. ¡Era tan…!

-No es eso. No es que yo te quiera poner el guardia o no, si no que esas son las condiciones que se me dieron para que tu puedas estar aquí. Lo último que quiero es que los civiles se rebelen y quieran…

-Ya, ya…-hiso que parará.- ¿Quién será?

Eso fue suficiente para saber que su antiguo alumno había aceptado.

-Calma Sasuke, lo sabrás en una semana. Tengo que buscar a alguien adecuado para el difícil trabajo que es el poder aguantar tu carácter.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido Sasuke sólo mantuvo su estoica expresión de siempre.

-Espero que sólo sean unos cuantos meses. No soportare por mucho tiempo ser observado.

-Eso lo se muy bien. Por eso sólo serán unos cuantos meses, nada más y nada menos. Lo prometo.- aclaró mientras levantaba la palma de su mano en un signo de promesa.

Sólo asintió sin ganas de malgastar más de sus palabras. Quería estar sólo, no quería ser observado las 24 hrs por un completo extraño. El tan sólo pensarlo hacia que su furia incrementará. Maldita aldea y las personas que habitaban en ella.

-Sólo espero que no sea Naruto ni Sakura a quien me asignes como guardia. Créeme que si es así sólo lograrás que los temores de la gente de esta villa se hagan realidad…

-¡Oh Sasuke! ¿Me crees tan tonto? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no podrás aguantar meses y las 24 hrs a ese par. Tu no te preocupes, encontraré a una persona tolerable y cuerda, una que no te cause problemas ni que te moleste.

-Más te vale.- le amenazó antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kakashi sólo suspiro y se desparramo en su silla ¿Dónde encontraría a una persona capaz de ser tolerable y también capaz de tolerar el mal humor de Uchiha Sasuke? Rezaba a todos los dioses encontrar a una persona adecuada.

.

.

.

.

Hiroshi Hyuga siempre fue una persona orgullosa y altanera.

Siempre tuvo la idea de que los Hyuga eran los mayores depredadores de la cadena alimenticia mientras los demás sólo eran simples personas que sólo existían sin razón alguna. Era tan orgulloso que no se permitía ningún error, por pequeño que fuera. Siempre que cometía alguno se autocastigaba con fatigantes entrenamientos de días sin parar ni descansar. Podría decirse que era el Hyuga "perfecto".

Todos sus pensamientos acerca de los Hyuga se disolvieron cuando su hijo Hizashi murió.

Asqueo con todo su ser las reglas del Clan.

Odio inmensamente la división entre la familia.

Su pensar y forma de ser cambio drásticamente convirtiéndolo en una persona más flexible y bondadosa. En vez de llenarse de odio hacia el clan lo único que lograron fue fortalecerlo y que su corazón se llenara de sentimientos puros.

Cuando su pequeña nieta Hinata fue creciendo se dio cuenta de algo… ella sería la líder perfecta. La única Hyuga con los sentimientos más puros que había conocido. La única que haría todo lo posible para cambiar el destino de ese maldito clan.

Cada vez que miraba ayudar a los de la rama secundaria, inevitablemente una sonrisa se implantará en su rostro. Verla entrenar día y noche sólo hacían que se enorgulleciera de ella. Pero el problema era que… al concejo no le importaba cuan fuerte fuera su nieta, ellos siempre estarían inconformes al ser que Hinata era un alma bondadosa y con corazón. Además de que no querían que una mujer fuera la líder del Clan, los varones fueron los que siempre tuvieron el control del clan. Todo el tiempo fue así y el Consejo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso, que el varón fuera el líder de la manada.

Cuando le informaron que Hinata sería sellada su sangre se helo. ¿Perder a otro ser tan querido por culpa del Clan nuevamente? El no lo permitiría… sin embargo no se le ocurría nada para salvar a su nieta.

Que le dijeran que Hanabi sería la sucesora era sólo para distraer, ellos luego se las arreglarían para quitar de su camino a su segunda nieta.

Tenía que proteger a ambas de todo y todos. No permitiría que Hinata fuera sellada así como tampoco permitiría que también quisieran hacerle algo a Hanabi.

-Algo se me ocurrirá...-musitocerrando lentamente los ojos mientras disfrutaba del reconfortante aire que soplaba esa noche.

.

.

.

.

-No sirve de nada esconderse.-declaró Kurenai mientras aparecía detrás de un delgado chico peli negro, estatura media y piel morena.

El chico dio un brinquito y antes de que pudiera escapar Shino ya estaba frente a el, tapando cualquier escapatoria con sus insectos. No había necesidad de atacarlo, el no era un ninja y no era un peligro.

El tembloroso chico sólo suspiro resignado mientras bajaba la cabeza.

No pasaron más de diez segundos para que a su costado aparecieran Hinata y Kiba junto a Akamaru.

-¡Genial! Lo atrapamos.-exclamó aliviado con una perruna sonrisa, mientras Akamaru soltaba un ladrido, Shino se mantenía estoico y Hinata miraba con culpa al chico que acababan de atrapar.

Kurenai miro de soslayo a sus ex estudiantes para después posar su carmesí mirada en el peli negro.

-Shiro ¿Cierto?

Shiro asintió lentamente sin despegar su vista del suelo.

-Bien Shiro, puedes estar tranquilo. No te haremos daño.-dijo regalándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa.-Al contrario de eso estamos aquí para protegerte y llevarte sano y salvo hacia tu hogar. Juramos ante tu padre y el Hokage de la hoja protegerte costará lo que costará y así será.

Shiro sólo miro de reojo a todos para después suspirar silenciosamente.-Gracias.-musito con cansancio impregnado en su voz.

-¡No hay de que!- exclamó amistosamente Kiba mientras rodeaba los hombros del peli negro con un brazo.-Eres el hijo del feudal después de todo ¡Tenemos que cuidarte o sino…!—simulo un cuchillo con su dedo índice mientras lo ponía frente a su cuello. Habían recibido muchas amenazas de una segura muerte por parte del feudal si no llevaban a su hijo con bien hacia sus brazos.

Shiro sólo miro con tristeza a Kiba y bajo la mirada nuevamente.-Claro, era de esperarse.-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. Con delicadeza quitó el brazo de Kiba que estaba alrededor de su cuello y camino a paso lento sin ser detenido por nadie. Sabían que ya no escaparía.

Hinata lo miro con preocupación y sin una palabra a nadie lo siguió hacia donde había ido.

-Eres muy imprudente Kiba.- regaño Shino mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kiba no replicó ni trato de defenderse. Sólo se rasco la nuca avergonzado y bajo la mirada sin saber que decir.-Creo… creo que le debo una disculpa.

.

.

.

.

Localizó rápidamente a Shiro, quien se hallaba sentado en una roca frente a un pequeño riachuelo. Camino acompasadamente escuchando el pequeño y casi insignificante ruido que hacían sus sandalias al pisar el verde pasto.

Paro a sus espaldas esperando a que el comenzará a hablar.

El silencio fue el único acompañante de ambos antes de que Shiro se animará a hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Usted cree que fue cobarde el querer huir de mis problemas? ¿Fue cobarde huir de mi destino?

Esas simples preguntas hicieron que el corazón de Hinata se oprimiera. Al parecer tenían más en común de lo que se había imaginado aquella vez que le dijeron de que se trataba la misión.

-Cada quien tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas. Tal vez por miedo, desconfianza o simple mente por que no es capaz de aceptar su destino.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo. No quiero casarme con una desconocida. A decir verdad no quiero nada de esto y es que… ¿Por qué no puedo ser una persona normal? ¿Por qué yo fui quien tuvo que nacer bajo la carga de ser el hijo de un feudal?

Lo entendía. Sabía lo que se sentía todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Yo quiero casarme por amor, no por que mi padre me lo ordene.

-¿Usted está enamorado?

-No. A un no. Y eso es lo que más me enfurece, el que mi padre tiene tanto control en mi que ni siquiera e hecho una vida normal. No e conocido a chicas y amigos son contados. Quiero conocer el mundo. Ser independiente y tomar mis propias decisiones. No quiero ser la marioneta a beneficio de mi padre.—apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

Hinata apretó los labios sin saber que decir. Estaba en una situación similar a la de Shiro. Ambos siendo controlados por sus exigentes padres, ambos con cargas que son muy pesadas. ¿Cómo contestarle su primera pregunta?...

-No eres un cobarde al querer escapar de tu destino Shiro.-posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho. Observó que este no se movió ni un ápice pero supo que la estaba escuchando.-Tienes mucho valor al huir y renegarte a tu padre. No es justo que haga de ti lo que le venga en gana, tu puedes hacer tu vida como quieras, al fin y al cabo es tuya y nadie más puede decidir por ti. Si quieres un consejo, sólo te digo que no te rindas, cumple tus sueños y demuéstrale a tu padre cuanto vales.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo haré?-pregunto quitando sus rostro de sus manos y mirándola directamente a sus ojos. Allí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que esa muchachita que lo estaba ayudando no era sólo una ninja de Konoha, si no que también era una Hyuga y al parecer no era sólo una Hyuga, sino que era de la rama principal.

-Eso es algo que sólo tu puedes responderte.-Le sonrió ladinamente.-Lucha por lo que quieres, no dejes que tu padre desmorone tu felicidad. Demuéstrale que tan fuerte puedes ser.

Shiro medito sus palabras en unos segundos antes de regresarle la sonrisa lentamente.-Gracias.

-No hay de que.-le respondió. Después de esa pequeña plática motivacional para Shiro… extrañamente sintió como si un peso se le quitará de encima. Además de que estaba la satisfacción de a ver ayudado a alguien. Amaba esa sensación.

-Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No me lo has dicho.-se rasco la nuca mientras reía apenado.

Hinata le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.- Me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

Observó con un poco de confusión que Shiro abría de sobremanera los ojos.-¿T-tu eres Hinata Hyuga?

Hinata asintió repetidamente.-Si ¿Qué pasa?

Dio un respingo cuándo observó que Shiro saltaba de donde estaba sentado para después mirarla maravillado.-¡Usted es Hinata Hyuga! ¡La próxima líder del Clan Hyuga!

El rostro de Hinata se congeló. ¿Líder? Ella ya no lo era. Pero no quería miradas de lástima y pena, por ello no le diría nada.

Le regaló una sonrisa forzada.-S-si, soy yo.

-¡Eh oído sobre usted y su clan! Mi padre es amigo del suyo.

-¿Deberás?-pregunto con nerviosismo.

-¡Si! ¡Usted intervino en la batalla de Pein, es la primera Hyuga en siglos en a ver vuelto a hacer el Jutsu puño de León, estuvo en la guerra y de no a ver sido por usted el mundo ya no existiría!

-¿P-por que lo dices?-pregunto desconcertada ante lo último.

-Me contaron que usted le dio una bofetada al héroe Naruto Uzumaki, quien casi es arrastrado por Obito Uchiha ¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto admirado y emocionado.

Hinata no cabía de la impresión. ¿El la admiraba sólo por eso? Se sonrojo un poco por la atención recibida.-B-bueno, p-pues si.

-¡Genial! –exclamó sonriente.

-N-no entiendo.—dijo incómoda.

Shiro parpadeo confundido.-¿Qué no entiende?

-¿Por qué tanta emoción al conocerme? No e hecho nada admirable. T-talvez, quien te haya contado sobre mi exagero.-dijo mientras sonreía melancólicamente. Sinceramente le gustó la atención recibida, ser admirada y ver la emoción en los ojos de Shiro fue genial… fue la primera vez que recibía este tipo de atención. Sin embargo, tenía que ser justa y no engañar al chico. Ella no era nada comparada a sus compañeros.

-No, no me e equivocado y tampoco han exagerado al hablarme de usted.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿E-entonces?-

-¿No se da cuenta? A veces las personas no reciben la atención que realmente merecen. Los demás siempre esperan algo grande de las personas y nunca se dan cuenta de que a veces las cosas pequeñas siempre hacen la diferencia. Si usted no se hubiese entrometido en la pelea de Pein, entonces probablemente Naruto-sama no estaría vivo y Pein hubiese destruido Konoha. Si usted no le hubiese dado esa pequeña bofetada a Naruto-sama entonces la humanidad y el mundo como lo conocemos hubiera pasado a la historia. Y ni hablar de el Jutsu que usted sabe, eso no es una cosa pequeña.-terminó sonriendo abiertamente.-Las cosas pequeñas hacen grandes diferencias.

Hinata fue levantando poco a poco la conmistura de sus labios. Tenía razón.

-Creo que tienes razón.-le dijo sonriente.

El sólo asintió.-Gracias.-

Hinata parpadeo confundida.-¿De que?

Alzó los hombros.—Hablar contigo me hizo sentir bien.

-A mi también me hizo sentir bien hablar contigo.

A lo lejos, Kurenai sonreía sutilmente mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes que se sonreían amistosamente. Tal vez con esa pequeña plática las cosas cambiarían gratamente para ambos.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Yehh! 8) creo que e recibido la aceptación de esta historia *u* de hecho a mi también me gusta escribirla *u* me e entretenido mucho escribiendo estos capítulos 8) espero que les siga gustando**

 **¡Gracias por sus Favs, Follows y Reviews!**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Miirellinu**

 **Danu22**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Patohf**

 **Adx-25**

 **Hatihati-chan**

 **Sadhyrose**

 **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.**


	4. Valor

**"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se pocisionaron frente a el imponente feudal, llamado Yaudome.

-Shiro.-Su voz sonó ronca, llena de enojo.

El tembloroso peli negro dio un paso al frente, levantando poco a poco la mirada para encontrarse con el duro rostro de su padre. Bajo nuevamente la cabeza, incapaz de poder sostener la mirada de su padre.

Intentando hablar y no tartamudear, carraspeo un poco tratando de darse animo así mismo.

-Padre, y-yo…-

-Calla.-ordenó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.-No trates de excusarte.

Shiro se sobre encogió sobre si mismo.

Hinata sólo miraba con preocupación a su nuevo amigo. Si, nuevo amigo. Durante el trayecto del viaje hacia donde habitaba el padre de Shiro, el y ella pudieron conocerse más a fondo. No tardó mucho para que ambos se considerarán buenos amigos.

-Burlaste a más de diez guardias, desobedesiste mis órdenes, escapaste, mentiste… estoy decepcionado.

Hinata observó como Shiro apretaba sus puños y escondía sus ojos.

-Eres el hijo de un feudal ¡Tienes que comportarse como tal! Mantener el orgullo de nuestro Imperio en lo alto ¿Qué es lo que dirán de mi ahora que a pasado esto?.- el hombre empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.-¿La princesa Hitomi ya no querrá casarse contigo? ¡Eso sería una vergüenza! ¡Mi reputación esta en riesgo!-gritó colerizado y con evidente preocupación.-Recibirás un castigo ejemplar… y esta vez no sólo será encerrarte durante días en tus aposentos, esta vez no tendré consideración.

-Lo entiendo.-musito con ánimos hasta los suelos, rezando internamente que el castigo no lo matará en el proceso.

Hinata sólo quizo gritar en ese momento un gran "¡¿Que?!" ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su propio hijo?! ¡¿Castigarlo por el siempre hecho de querer ser feliz?! ¡¿De vivir SU vida?!

Lo que más le molestó fue el que Shiro no se defendiera, que no protestara… en ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de algo. Ella no podía juzgar a Shiro, ya que desgraciadamente… ella estaba igual o peor que el.

Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños.

No era hora de sus lamentos, no era hora de su debilidad. Era la hora de sacar todo lo que tenía.

.

.

.

.

Ese día debió de a ver sido "perfecto", si no hubiese sido por una mata rubia y una cosa rosada.

Después de un ligero desayuno fue a entrenar en el renovado dojo de la mansión. Después fue a la oficina de su Hokage para ver si ya había encontrado al candidato adecuado para la ardua tarea que era el soportarlo y vigilarlo. Al ver una negativa de Kakashi agradeció (Sólo un poco) internamente. Después tomó una pequeña siesta de una hora pues esa noche no habia podido dormir bien por las pesadillas que aún lo asechan. Todo bien por el momento hasta que escucho un gritó y un portazo dentro de su casa.

Rápidamente y con sigilo bajo las escaleras de la mansión para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

El primero mirándolo con su típica sonrisa zorruna y la segunda con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡Teme!-gritó emocionado, corriendo hacia el dispuesto a darle un abrazo.

Sasuke sólo dio un pequeño paso hasta la izquierda, haciendo que Naruto se estrellara contra la pared.

-Dobe.-pronunció en forma de saludo sin emoción en su rostro.

-Sasuke-kun.-quizo suspirar cansadamente cuando escucho la irritante y chillona voz de su compañera.

La miro de reojo.-Sakura.- saludo con sequedad.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la persona a la que amaba desde niña. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo por el y ahora que el estaba de vuelta, haría lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo a su lado.

-¡Eres un mal amigo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvias?-pregunto medio enojado una vez que se levanto del suelo.

Sasuke no le contestó, sólo lo observó estoicamente. No tenía que darle explicaciones.

-¿Quién les dijo que estaba de vuelta?-pregunto evadiendo el tema anterior.

-¡Eso es lo peor! ¡Tienes aquí más de una semana y no nos habías visitado! ¡Tuvimos que enterarnos por los aldeanos! –hizo un mohin y se cruzó de brazos.-Eres un mal educado.

-Hmp-

-¡No has cambiado nada! ¿Cierto Sakura?-

Sakura ni siquiera reaccionó cuando escucho su nombre, ella sólo seguía observando a Sasuke.

Como siempre, Sasuke la ignoró por completo mientras ideaba algún plan para deshacerse de ellos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Naruto trataba sin éxito alguno sacar de la ensoñación a Sakura.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para callar a su amigo, tocaron a su puerta llamando la atención de los presentes. La abrió para encontrarse con el rostro aburrido de Shikamaru. Sabía que no se impresionaria al verlo, ya que el fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de que había vuelto a la aldea.

-Hola Sasuke.-alzó una mano y miro suspicaz hacia adentro de la casa.-¿Esta Naruto aquí?

-Por desgracia.-confirmó a sus dudas y dejó que pasará a la casa. Todo contal de deshaserse un rato de Naruto.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Naruto cuando lo miro pasar a la casa del Uchiha.

-Hokage-sama me a encargado que te encontrará y escoltara hacia la torre.

-¿Para que? ¿pasa algo?

-Tienes una misión en la aldea de la arena. El Kazekage solicita de tu ayuda.

-Oh.-se rasco la nuca un poco confuso.-De acuerdo ¡Vamos! –desvió su mirada un segundo hacia la Haruno.-¿Vienes Sakura?

-Quisiera quedarme a hablar con Sasuke.-le sonrió ladinamente a Sasuke.

El sólo quizo golpearse con la pared.

Naruto se alzó de hombros.-Bien. Vámonos Shikamaru.

El peli negro asintió e hizo una floja y corta reverencia hacia Sakura y Sasuke.-Hasta luego.

-¡Vendré luego Sasuke-teme!-alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La habitación quedó en silencio sólo por unos segundos, ya que la paciencia no era el fuerte de Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres?-se cruzó de brazos y cerro los ojos esperando a que la peli rosa hablará.

-B-bueno yo quisiera…-se rasco el brazo tratando de distraer el nerviosismo.-No se, hablar contigo, saber como estas y que hiciste mientras no estubiste en Konoha.

\- ¿No sería mejor hablar de eso cuando este Naruto? –pregunto mirandola de reojo. No quería estar sólo con ella, sentía que en cualquier momento ella podría saltarle encima.

Sakura río nerviosamente.-C-claro… pero yo quería decirte otra cosa.

-Habla de una vez.

Se intimidó un poco al escuchar esa voz ronca y carente de emoción.-Yo sólo quería recordarte… que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y que nunca cambiarán por que yo te am…

-Pierdes tu tiempo.-interrumpió bruscamente dándole la espalda.-Pensé que te había quedado claro. No siento lo mismo que tu.

-¡Eso es lo que crees! Todo este tiempo has vivido cegado por el odio y el rencor, pero ahora es diferente.-se fue acercando poco a poco.-Todo a acabado ¡Puedes hacer una vida de verdad!-exclamó esperanzada.

-Tienes razón.-los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron como farolas. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando escucho las siguientes palabras de Sasuke.-Puedo hacer una vida…-dijo mirandola con sarcasmo.-pero no te tengo dentro de ella. No como tu quieres que sea.

Llevo una mano hacia su pecho mientras sentía el como sus labios temblaban. Fue cruel, fue muy cruel escuchar esas palabras…

-Ahora vete.-terminó para despues subir sin apuros los escalones que lo llevarían a la segunda planta.

Pero no se rendiria. Ahora que estaba de regreso no podía permitirse perderlo nuevamente. Sabía que con el tiempo el aprendería a amarla tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Si, era lo más seguro.

Un poco triste pero sin perder las esperanzas de poder tener algo con el amor de su vida, abandonó lentamente la mansión Uchiha.

Tenía que estar sola para pensar con claridad las cosas.

.

.

.

.

-¿Se fue a una misión de una semana? ¡¿Sin avisarnos tan si quiera?!-

Hanabi sólo miro con una gotita tras su nuca a la rubia que estaba frente a ella. Ino se había vuelto demaciado sobreprotectora con su hermana cuando empezaron una amistad. Antes sólo eran saludos o misiones juntas, pero ahora no se les podía ver separadas.

-Tranquila Ino, seguro que tuvo que haber tenido una buena razón para no haberse despedido de nosotras ¿Cierto Hanabi?-

-Sinceramente, no sabría decirle Tenten-san.- la castaña era la que completaba al pequeño grupo, las tres se la pasaban juntas. Podría decirse que eran como hermanas.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto exasperada la oji azul.

-Bueno…-titubeo un poco.-desde hace unos días esta muy rara. Casi no habla, se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, en el dojo o casi siempre esta en el área de entrenamiento. Aveces ni siquiera quiere comer.

-¿Y no sabes a que se debe todo eso?-pregunto con evidente preocupación la castaña.

-No. Sólo se que todo empezó desde que salio de una junta con el consejo. Tal vez alli se enteró de algo.-resoplo moviendo su flequillo mientras sus cejas se fruncian.-No quiso hablarme sobre ese día.

Tenten e Ino se miraron con suspicacia.

Algo olía muy mal allí.

.

.

.

.

-¡E-espere Yaudome-sama!-

El feudal volteó violentamente su rostro hacia la peli negra que le había gritado.

-Hyuga-hime ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-pregunto entre dientes, con evidente irritación.

Hinata trago saliva. No pensó en llegar tan lejos ¿Ahora que le diría? ¡No tenía ni la menor idea!

Miro de soslayo a sus compañeros y maestra, quienes la miraban con asombro, pero sobre todo con preocupación.

Trago saliva. -¿N-no cree que esta exagerando?

El hombre arrugo el ceño.-Esto no es de tu incumbencia Hyuga.

-Se equivoca.-corrigió, dándose valor así misma.- Shiro es mi amigo.

-¡Ja!-río el hombre sarcasticamente.-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Tu amiga de mi hijo? ¡Eso es una vil mentira! Apuesto a que sólo tienen horas de conocerse.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero déjeme decirle que esas pocas horas que tengo de conocerle me han hecho ver la maravillosa persona que es. Persona que usted no es capaz de ver con sus propios ojos.

-Niñita insolente ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? ¡Le diré a tu padre sobre esto! ¡Tiene que saber la clase de heredera que tiene!-

-¡No me importa!-gritó secundandolo.-¡Al fin y al cabo que yo ya no tengo ese puesto! ¡Seré sellada!-gritó desahogandose, sin recordar que su equipo estaba escuchandolo todo.

Kiba miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a su compañera de equipo.- Hinata…-susurro sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Primero ver a Hinata gritarle a un feudal y después saber que… la sellarian.

Shino no quitaba su mirada de ella y Kurenai sólo la miraba con angustia.

-Ya no me importa lo que mi padre piense de mi…-musito más para si misma, tratando de autoconvenserse.-¿Usted le haría algo parecido a su hijo? ¿Lo arriesgaria a una muerte segura?

El feudal confundido y afectado por las palabras de Hinata, sólo apretó la mandíbula

-Seguro que no.-miro un momento a Shiro.-Los sueños son algo hermoso en la vida de las personas, son una especie de motor. Si usted no deja que Shiro realice sus sueños…acabará como usted, una persona amargada y que tratará a sus hijos como una especie de animal que controlará a su beneficio. Perdón por mis palabras pero es lo que creo, lo que siento.-apretó los puños y lo miro desafiante.-Mi misión aún no termina, usted me ordenó proteger a Shiro y déjeme decirle que también estoy dispuesta a protegerlo que usted mismo.

La habitación quedó en un tenso silencio, los guardias estando alertas a cualquier probable ataque de parte de la Hyuga y el equipo 8 estando aún sin creer lo que acababan de ver y escuchar.

El feudal suspiro.-No será necesario. Supongo… que tienes razón.

-¿Eh? ¿Encerio?-pregunto sorprendida y dudosa ¿Encerio había escuchado bien?

El feudal asintió.-Así es.-miro a Shiro y suspiro.-Eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Acepto que en un principio me importaba más el tener un gran heredero para favorecerrme a mi mismo. Esta chiquilla me a hecho abrir los ojos. Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca, y yo respetaré lo que quieras ser. Claro que aún me encantaría que tomaras mi puesto pronto, pero claro que esta vez será como tu quieras. No tienes que casarte con la princesa.

-¿E-estas hablando encerio?-

Yaudome asintió nuevamente y volteó hacia Hinata.-Gracias Hyuga.

-N-no hay de que.-le sonrió un poco sonrojada.

.

.

.

.

Todo salió mejor de lo que había esperado.

Shiro podría hacer una vida sin la presión de ser el hijo de un feudal y podría cumplir sus sueños. Se enviaran cartas a menudo y seguro que se verían en un tiempo no muy lejano. Ahora tenía un nuevo amigo y ella no podía estar más feliz por ello.

El problema fue el camino hacia la aldea. Todos estaban en un tenso silencio. Kurenai nerviosa por dicho silencio, Shino siendo Shino pero no había despegado su vista de Hinata y Kiba… Kiba era otra historia.

El era el más expresivo del grupo, el que no se detenía cuando quería gritar lo enojado o feliz que estaba. Ahora era diferente. Su rostro presentaba una mueca de enojo, sus fosas nasales se abrían como las de un toro cada vez que respiraba y caminaba rápidamente.

-Etoo… ¿Kiba?

Paro su anda e violentamente y giro hacia Hinata.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? ¿Por qué ahora? –pregunto enojado, frustrado.

-Basta Kiba.-intervino Kurenai.

-¡Tuvo que habernos dicho antes!-

-No te lo dijo por que sabía que te pondría así.

-¿Usted lo sabía cierto?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.-¡¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron?!

-Kiba-kun, por favor.-tomó su mano y le dio un apretón para tratar de tranquilizarlo.-Esta bien.

-¿Qué esta bien dices? –pregunto enojado.-¡Te sellaran!

-¡Lo se y esta bien!-

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Hinata negó.-No podemos hacer nada Kiba. Aprecio que quieras ayudarme, pero es imposible.

-¡Mataré al consejo y así no podrán hacerte nada!

-Por eso no quería decirte nada.-le sonrió tiernamente.-no quiero que te lastimen y tampoco quiero que los mates. Son mi familia después de todo.

-Pues tu "familia" te matará. A ellos no les importa si mueres.-sin nada más que decir reanudó su camino sin importarle dejar a su equipo atrás. Estaba demaciado enojado, tanto que le gustaria mucho destrozar todos esos lindos árboles que estaban alrededor.

Hinata sólo miro con tristeza por donde iba Kiba. Tenía que ser realista con sus compañeros. Mo podían hacer nada.

Shino palmeo su hombro y le dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa para tratar de animarla.

Hinata le respondió también con una sonrisa melancólica y los tres siguieron con su camino.

La Hyuga no sabía que al llegar a la aldea, las cosas cambiarían grandemente y que pronto podría saber cual era el sentido de la vida.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios (: espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Patohf**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Danu22**

 **Hatihati-chan**

 **Wendy10323**

 **.s**


	5. Nueva oportunidad

_**"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Los personajes de Naruto no son míos"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa misión había sido agotadora. Tanto que de favor Kurenai pidió a Hinata que fuera a entregar el informe, Shino se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó pidiéndole que se fuera a descansar. En cambio Kiba ni si quiera se ofreció a acompañarla, se fue derecho a su casa junto con Akamaru. Seguía enojado.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Admitía que no le gustaba nada el que Kiba no quisiera dirigirle la palabra pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Resoplo antes de tocar suavemente con su puño la puerta del despacho de su Hokage.

Todo eso apestaba. No quería que Kiba estuviese enojado con ella. Era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Quería pasar lo poco que le quedaba con todos sus seres queridos.

-Adelante.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Kakashi. Rápidamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una imagen algo rara.

Había un tiradero de papeles y documentos regados por el piso, basura de envolturas por doquier y por último su Hokage estaba más pálido que Sai mientras sus ojos eran rodeados por una ligera negrura, signo de que seguramente no había dormido en un tiempo.

-Hokage-sama.-susurro aún un poco impresionada.-¿Q-que fue lo que p-paso aquí?-

Kakashi suspiro.-¿Se nota mucho?

Asintió lentamente sin dejar de ver el desorden.

-Bueno, Shizune no esta y yo soy un completo desorden.-se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado.

Hinata sólo soltó un respiro. Ya antes lo había encontrado en situaciones similares y cada vez que lo hacía ella amablemente se ofrecía en ayudar a su Hokage. El terminaba cediendo ya que Hinata podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. – No se preocupe Hokage-sama, yo le ayudaré.

-Hinata eres un ángel pero no puedo ser tan abusivo. Acabas de llegar de una misión y estoy seguro de que has llegado exhausta. Mejor retírate a descansar, yo lo resolveré.

La oji blanco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.-Descansare cuando termine de ayudarle aquí. Por favor, acepté mi ayuda.

Kakashi bufo.-¿No te haré cambiar de opinión cierto?

Hinata negó con media sonrisa. Era verdad que se encontraba muy cansada pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era poner un pie en la mansión Hyuga. Ya ni la podía llamar casa.

.

.

.

.

Después de tanto pensar y pensar por fin se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Algo que posiblemente podría salvar la vida de su nieta.

Sabía que el consejo no podría negarse ante su petición.

Sonrió discretamente y tomó un pequeño sorbo a su taza de te.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la sala de te. No hacia falta voltear para saber quien había sido el que había entrado a la habitación.

-Hiashi, pensé que estarías entrenando con Hanabi.-

-Ella salió a entrenar con su equipo.-tomó asiento frente a su padre, tomando una taza y sirviéndose un poco de te.

-Ya veo.

Un silencio los invadió nuevamente. Sólo siendo acompañados por el sonido de los respetuosos sorbos que les tomaban a su te.

Dicho y corto silencio fue roto por el mayor.-¿No has sabido nada de Hinata?

Hiashi se paralizó un momento para después dejar cuidadosamente su taza de té sobre la mesa para después verlo con la ceja alzada.

-Tiene una semana fuera ¿No te preocupa ni un poco?

Hiashi cerró lentamente los ojos.-No tengo por que… ella se sabe cuidar perfectamente sola.

-Entonces dime Hiashi…-lo miro con ojos severos, sin embargo su voz se mantenía estoica.-Si tienes tanta confianza en ella ¿Por qué dejas que le pongan el sello?

La habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio, uno lleno de tensión.

-Por que el consejo cree que es lo mejor.

-¿Y tu que crees que es mejor?

Hiashi estuvo apunto de contestar pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Contéstame como padre, no como el patriarca de este clan.

El oji blanco menor se sorprendió un poco. No se esperaba eso.

Al no obtener respuesta de su hijo, sólo se levantó del suelo lentamente.-No me sorprende tu falta de respuesta.

Hiashi cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño escuchando como su padre abandonaba la habitación.

Ni siquiera el mismo se podía responder.

.

.

.

.

Después de recoger papeles del suelo, sacudir y sacar toda las envoltura de comida chatarra podía decir que la oficina estaba limpia. Los pisos relucientes y sin manchas de contenido dudoso sobre el escritorio. Los documentos bien acomodados y organizados en su lugar.

Podía felicitarse así misma por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

-Hinata-chan, no se como agradecerte.

Hinata le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su Hokage.-No hay de que.

Kakashi se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía tras su máscara.-Eres tan considerada, has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo. Mira que ya haber limpiado mi oficina como cinco veces.

-Para mi no es problema ni molestia Hokage-sama.

-Por fin puedo ver por donde piso.-murmuró Kakashi caminando hasta su escritorio. Se sentó en su cómoda silla y le sonrió a Hinata.-Bueno Hinata-chan creo que ah sido mucho por hoy ¿No crees? Debes de estar muerta del cansancio.

-N-no es para tanto.

-Acabas de llegar de una misión sin descanso de una semana y lo primero que haces es limpiar mi sucia oficina. Eso debe ser cansado.-se recargo en su asiento.-Ahora te ordenó que descanses.-dijo sonriente.

Hinata le regresó la sonrisa.-Gracias Hokage-sama.

-A ti Hinata-chan.

La Hyuga le sonrió una vez más para después desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la oficina.

-Que linda es Hinata, tan comprensiva. ¿Cómo podrá tenerme tanta paciencia?-se pregunto mientras seguía revisando los expedientes de algunos Anbu que servirían de guardia para Sasuke. Ya había encontrado algunos pero lamentablemente al llamarlos y proponerles la misión todos se negaron.

Le tenían miedo a Sasuke.

Bueno, no los culpaba. Sasuke tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

-¿Cómo podré encontrar a una persona amable, tolerable y paciente que se ocupe de cuidar a Sasuke? Lo más difícil será encontrar a alguien que quiera hacerlo…-suspiro resignado. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y se encontró con el informe de la misión del equipo ocho sobre su escritorio. Seguro Hinata lo había dejado allí para que el pudiera revisarlo.

Abrió el pergamino y lo revisó cuidadosamente. Sorprendiéndose ante cada línea que leía.

-Increíble.-cerro el pergamino y miro hacia la ventana que daba la vista de toda Konoha.-Hinata-chan me impresiona cada día más. Corregir a uno de los más orgullosos feudales sin ser asesinada es algo casi imposible, y digo casi por que al parecer Hinata ya lo logró.

Sonrió tras su máscara al momento que una idea pasaba por su mente.-Eso sería perfecto.

.

.

.

.

Después de estar en la Torre del Hokage se decidió en hacerle una visita a su querido primo. De verdad aún no quería llegar a su casa, por muy cansada que estuviera prefería esperar a que anocheciera.

Paso por un pequeño local de flores y compro unos girasoles. Olfateo su aroma y después sonrió sutilmente. Ahora entendía por que a Neji le gustaban esas flores.

Camino con calma hacia el cementerio de Konoha, no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba y por eso mismo se dedicaba a caminar con tranquilidad por las pobladas calles de su aldea.

Le gustaba ver a las personas reír mientras platicaban entre ellas y ver a los niños corretear de un lado para otro. Le gustaba ver la felicidad de los demás, le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Sonrió cuando miro aún par de niños correr de la mano mientras un adulto los perseguía, seguramente por que ambos habían hecho alguna travesura. Río con diversión.

Le hubiese gustado tener hijos. Un pequeño niño y después una niña. Sería hermoso. Lastima que ya no tendría tiempo para eso, ni para encontrar el amor verdadero.

Suspiró mientras las comisuras de sus labios se decaían.

Cuando entró al cementerio no hizo falta buscar de lápida en lápida, conocía perfectamente en donde se encontraba descansando su primo.

Camino más hacia el fondo y cuando llegó no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Quitó las flores viejas y las reemplazó por las nuevas. Limpio el polvo que tenía la lápida y una que otra hoja de árbol que estaba sobre ella. La enojaba grandemente el que casi nadie de su familia se dedicará a visitar de vez en cuando a Neji. Los únicos que lo hacían era Hanabi de vez en cuando, Ko cuando podía y ella. ¿Qué su padre no podía visitarlo?

Suspiró tratando de calmarse. No era momento de enojarse.

-Hola Neji-nisan… yo creo que te debo una disculpa. No debí haberte gritado y reclamado.-parecía una loca pidiéndole perdón a un muerto, sabía que muchos pensarían eso pero no le importaba. Ella había ofendido a su primo.-Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es la mía, por ser tan débil.-suspiro con cansancio. De verdad que estaba cansada, pero también era cierto que aún no quería regresar a casa ¿Qué haría?

Tras pensarlo un poco más, recordó aquel lugar en donde solía entrenar con Neji. Era un pequeño lugar que se encontraba en el fondo del bosque junto a un pequeño riachuelo.

Desde que Neji murió, no volvió a poner un pie en ese lugar. El tan sólo pensar en el le hacía recordar momentos con su primo.

-No creo que me haga mal regresar allí.-miro que el sol aún no bajaba. Pensó que sería bueno ir sólo un rato allí.

Dio una pequeña oración a Neji y salió rápidamente del cementerio.

.

.

.

Ko abrió la puerta de la mansión, pensando que al fin Hinata había regresado de su misión. Grande fue su decepción al ver que no era la persona que esperaba.-Hokage-sama.- saludo con una reverencia.-¿A que se debe su visita?

-Buenas tardes Ko.-saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.-Bueno, mi visita se debe a Hinata…-

-¿Qué pasa con Hinata-sama? ¿Ella esta bien?-pregunto con suma preocupación.

Kakashi parpadeo impresionado.-¿Eh? Ko, tranquilo. Hinata-chan esta bien. De echo hace no mucho llegó de su misión.

-Oh ¿Enserio?, pero aquí aún no a llegado.

-¿No sabes donde podría estar?

-Bueno…-puso su mano dedo índice bajo su mentón.-Tal vez este en el cementerio, con Ino-san o Tenten-san o tal vez…-quedó pensativo un momento.

-Hokage-sama.

Kakashi volteó al escuchar la voz ronca de Hiroshi.

-¿Busca a Hiashi?-

Kakashi hizo una leve reverencia- Buenas tardes Hiroshi-san. No. No busco a su hijo, busco a su nieta.

-¿Ah Hanabi? Ella no se encuentra, esta entrenando con su equipo.

-Oh no, no. Busco a Hinata-chan.

Hiroshi frunció su ceño.- Hinata esta en una misión.

-No. Ella regresó hace unas horas.

-No ah puesto un pie en esta casa entonces.-se cruzó de brazos.-¿Para que la busca?

Se rasco la nuca.-Bueno, tengo otra misión para ella. Es una que sólo ella puede hacer.-

Ahora si estaba impresionado. Que el Hokage dijera que sólo su nieta era capaz de hacer esa misión.

Quedó en seriedad un momento, sin demostrar emoción.-Pase, hablará de esto conmigo.-sin decir nada más camino por el pasillo, directo a su despacho.

Kakashi sólo lo siguió con la mirada confundido.- Pero…-

-Vamos Hokage-sama, pasé por favor.- pidió amablemente Ko con una sonrisa.

El peli plateado suspiro. No le quedaba de otra, ya más tarde hablaría con Hinata.

Se dejo guiar por Ko hacia el despacho de Hiroshi. Ko se despidió de el con una reverencia. Kakashi le respondió de la misma manera y viro sus ojos hacia Hiroshi.-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-

-Vamos al grano Hokage-sama, necesito de su ayuda.

Kakashi lo miro con una ceja alzada ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Necesito que me ayude a que el clan no selle a Hinata.

Las cosas se iban a poner complicadas.

.

.

.

.

Los tenues rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro, eran tan débiles y suaves que la reconfortaban. También ayudaba mucho el olor de las flores y el césped húmedo. El ruido del arroyo sólo la relajaban más.

Le estaba dando sueño y mucho. Tanto que ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse para irse hacia su casa.

Se recortó suavemente y dirigió su blanca mirada hacia las nubes.

Sentía cada vez los ojos más pesados, cada vez que parpadeaba le daba más sueño.

Sin duda se quedaría dormida.

No bastó más de tres minutos para quedar profundamente dormida, tan profundamente que ni se percató de que una presencia maligna la estuvo observando todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

Al parecer abrían nuevos problemas.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo es posible que Hiashi apruebe esto? ¡Estamos hablando de su hija!-

-Lo se. No tiene por que recordármelo.-masajeo sus cienes en un intento fallido de calmar la migraña.-Intenté hacerlo razonar pero es más duro que una roca, al parece nada de lo que le digo le conmueve. Ni siquiera que su hija está apunto de ser sellada y que lo más probable es que no sobreviva.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? Sabe que no puedo cambiar las reglas del Clan, no puedo meterme para nada en ellas.-

-Pero puede abogar por ella en una junta.-

-¿Cree que ellos se dobleguen aún que sea un poco?-

-No.-habló con sinceridad.- Pero tengo un plan que probablemente podrá funcionar.-

-Soy todo oídos.-

-Propóngale al consejo una prueba para Hinata. Ellos le tienen tan poca fe que creen que no es capaz de realizar con éxito una misión por si misma. También son tan crueles que están dispuestos a aceptar con tal de ver a Hinata fracasar. Son unos machistas. No quieren que una mujer gobierne el clan.

-Hum, entiendo.-cerro los ojos un momento meditando la situación. Tenía la solución perfecta que lo beneficiaría a Hinata y a el.-Tengo el plan perfecto.

-Quiero escucharlo.

.

.

.

.

Después de haber despertado de su pequeña siesta se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo y que era hora de volver a "casa".

Al llegar desganada a su casa, decidió encerrarse en su habitación sin tan si quiera avisarle a nadie que había vuelto. No creía que a alguien le importará.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta corrediza de su habitación la voz de Ko la detuvo.

-Hinata-sama, me alegra verla devuelta en casa.

Volteó y se encontró con la amable sonrisa que le lanzaba. Bueno, con el siempre podía contar.

Le sonrió devuelta.-Gracias Ko, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte.

-Bueno, yo sólo vengo a avisarle que hay una junta del consejo y la esperan.

-¿A-ahora mismo? –pregunto con desgano, ella se sentía sucia, quería darse un baño largo para después dormir.

Ko asintió.-Hai.

Suspiró resignada.-Vamos.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala. En el pequeño trayecto del camino Hinata trataba de adivinar para que la querían. ¿Habrían cambiado la fecha del sellado? ¿Y si la sellaban en ese momento? Estaba nerviosa.

-Pase Hinata-sama.- salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Ko le abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias Ko.-entró a la sala y de inmediato sintió las miradas llenas de desprecio de sus familiares. Se sobre encogió un poco sobre si misma. Eso era demasiado incómodo.

Cuando deslizó su mirada por todo el lugar y miro a su Hokage sentado al lado de su abuelo.

-Hokage-sama.-hizo una reverencia ante el.- ¿Q-que es lo que pasa?

Kakashi le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.-Ya lo sabrás. Siéntate por favor.-le señaló con sus ojos un lugar desocupado.

Hinata asintió aún con un poco de duda y se sentó junto a su abuelo. Este sólo le sonrió ladinamente.

-Bueno caballeros. Ya que Hinata esta aquí podemos empezar con esta tan improvisada junta.-dijo con seriedad el peli plateado.

-Nos gustaría mucho saber de que se trata esto Hokage.-habló un integrante del consejo mirándolo con desdén.

-De acuerdo, les diré lo que pasa. Me eh enterado que han decidió sellar a Hinata.-

Hinata miro con terror a el Hokage. ¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Cómo supo? ¿Acaso Kiba dijo algo?

-Esta en lo correcto. Sellaremos a Hinata Hyuga, es demasiado débil y blanda como para pertenecer a la rama primaria.-

Hinata bajo la mirada con mucha pena. Miro de reojo a su padre, tenía el rostro carente de emoción. No le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, en lo absoluto.

-Yo no creo que eso sea verdad.-habló Kakashi nuevamente.-Creo que Hinata es una gran kunoichi y persona.-volteo a verla y le sonrió.

La Hyuga sólo lo miraba con impresión.

-Ella es capaz de muchas cosas, me lo ah demostrado. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no le dan la oportunidad que merece.

-Le hemos dado demasiadas. No es nuestro problema que las desaproveche.

El ojo de Kakashi sólo recibió un tic. Tenía muchas ganas de restregarles en la cara el informe de la misión del equipo ocho para hacerles saber lo mucho que valía Hinata. Pero no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía correría el riesgo de que su plan no funcionase.

-Vamos al grano.-su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.-No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando esto.-respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco.-Estoy aquí para proponerles algo.

-¿Qué es lo que nos quiere proponer Hokage-sama?-pregunto Hiashi abriendo por primera vez la boca desde que empezó la junta.

-¡Gran pregunta! La respuesta es simple, quiero que le den una segunda oportunidad a Hinata-chan.-

Algunos del consejo no pudieron evitar carcajearse un poco, haciendo que la mirada de Hinata tomará un tinte oscuro.

-Jamás aceptaríamos eso.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Hiroshi.-Ustedes creen que Hinata es inservible, que no es capaz de hacer su trabajo bien…¿Acaso tienen miedo de que ella les demuestre lo contrario?-

Los del consejo se miraron los unos a los otros.

-¿Esta bromeando? Ella no es capaz de nada, es inútil ¿Cómo podríamos tener miedo de algo así? –pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Entonces no veo por que no aceptar nuestra propuesta.-dijo Kakashi.

El lugar quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. El aire estaba lleno de tensión.

Hinata sólo miraba el suelo con nerviosismo. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que estaba apunto de escuchar. Si le decían que no, sería sellada. Si le daban la oportunidad no sería sellada, pero el problema aquí, era que no estaba segura de creerse capaz para cualquier misión que le pusieran.

-Esta bien. Le daremos la oportunidad a Hinata.

La Hyuga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos "¡¿Qué?!"

Kakashi y Hiroshi se miraron con complicidad.

-¿Cuál será la misión de Hinata?-pregunto impactado Hiashi. Aún no podía creer todo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Kakashi suspiro.-Su misión será…-

Todos miraban al Hokage atentos.

-…ser guardia de Sasuke Uchiha.-

Si no fuera por que estaba en plena Junta con el consejo la peli azul ya se hubiese desmayado por la impresión.

Eran demasiadas emociones por un día.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 **¡Por fin! \\._./ ¡Acabe!**

 **¿Me tarde mucho? Si es así, lo siento mucho T.T eh tenido días muy estresantes y complicados u.u exámenes, partidos, familia, enfermedades, etc etc.**

 **Bueno, gracias por su paciencia 8-) e quedado satisfecha con este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también les gustará. ¡Los quiero! (-8 & gracias por sus Reviews.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Hina Uchiha Granfoy**

 **Danu22**

 **Patohf**

 **Wendyl0327**

 **Abbi**

 **(Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico)**


	6. ¿Guardiana?

**"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Ko pudo hacer que Hinata recuperará la conciencia y que los ancianos callaran Kakashi habló llamando la atención de todos. -Bueno… Hinata ¿Te crees capaz de cumplir esta misión con excito?-pregunto con una gotita en la cien.

Boqueo un poco antes de contestar. "No, para nada" -S-si.-

-Genial.-exclamó Kakashi.-Entonces lo que haremos será…

-Espere. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.-habló Hiashi impresionado a la mayoría de la sala.-No dejaré que ese demonio Uchiha se acerque a mi hija.

Todos quedaron en un profundo silencio al escuchar lo que Hiashi había dicho, realmente impresionados de sus palabras.

-Hinata.- habló el Hokage con suma seriedad.-¿Podrías salir un momento?-pidió amablemente sin dejar de ver a Hiashi.

Hinata aún un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de oír sólo asintió lentamente para después casi correr a la salida. Estaba realmente confundida.

-Hiashi.-habló una vez que Hinata salió de la sala.-¿Eres realmente consiente de lo que estas diciendo?

-Por supuesto. Sasuke es un peligro para Hinata, jamás dejaría que el se le acercará.

-Vaya. ¿Quieres proteger a Hinata? ¿Por qué no la proteges de tu clan entonces?

Hiashi quedó mudo ante eso… el Hokage tenía razón. Endureció su mandíbula sin nada que decir.

-Esta es la única oportunidad de Hinata para que pues librarse del sello. No me importa tu opinión, Hiashi. Ella es mayor de edad y puede decidir si aceptar la misión o no.-se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los miembros.-Me retiró. Mañana a medio día vendré por Hinata para que empiece la misión.-hizo una pequeña reverencia.-Con permiso.-y así sin más salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido Hiashi, un alegre Hiroshi y a todo un consejo enfurecido.

.

.

.

.

Al salir de la sala trató de tranquilizarse contando hasta diez. Vaya que Hiashi era un completo cabeza hueca. De verdad que no lo entendía para nada. Para el la familia era de lo más importante, si el tuviera hijo o hija jamás de los jamases le haría pasar por algo como eso. Se requería de mucha fuerza de voluntad para aguantar todo ese tipo de tratos que le daba la familia de Hinata.

Al caminar por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Hyuga se topó con un pequeño jardín bien cuidado en donde se encontraba Hinata sentada en el pasto.

Se dirigió hacia ella cuidadosamente.-Hinata-chan.

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Kakashi tras ella. La tomó desprevenida. Ladeo un poco su rostro y miro a él Hokage.

Kakashi no pudo mas que sonreír al verla. Hinata tenía una esencia muy tierna, hacia que todo el que estuviera a su alrededor quisiera cuidarla y protegerla de todo.

-Mañana empezaras con tu misión. ¿Te sientes preparada?-

Hinata agachó la mirada hacia el verde pasto. – Supongo que si.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.-No quiero que supongas, quiero que estés segura de que puedes lograrlo.

La Hyuga lo miro y después regresó su mirada a sus manos.-¿Cómo lo hace?

-¿Hacer que? –pregunto dudoso sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de mi misma?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Balbuceo un poco. Era una pregunta realmente difícil de verdad no sabía como contestarla.

-Yo…-

-Hokage.- al parece el abuelo de Hinata lo había salvado.-Creo que yo le contestaré esa pregunta a mi nieta.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo aliviado.-Me retiró para que puedan charlar con más privacidad. Nos vemos mañana.-hizo una reverencia y salió de el jardín.

Hinata sólo miraba a su abuelo aún estando sentada en el pasto.

-¿Quieres la respuesta a tu pregunta?

Hinata asintió rápidamente. Claro que la quería la ansiaba desde hace mucho.

-Hinata, mientras tu no creas en ti misma, nadie creerá en ti.

La Hyuga seguía igual de confundida y su abuelo lo supo de inmediato.

Hiroshi suspiro y se sentó aún lado de su nieta.-Confiar en uno mismo es una cuestión de iniciativa personal, determinación y resiliencia. Lo único que debes hacer es conocerlas y desarrollarlas y para ello debes aprender a convertirte en tu propia inspiración. –

-¿Mi…p-propia inspiración?- pregunto en un susurro a un desconcertada.

Hiroshi sólo asintió.

-Tienes que tomar el control de ti misma y actuar con contundencia. Deja de estar pensando en las cosas que están mal, en lo que "no" puedes hacer, en los errores cometidos. Centra tus energías en lo que si vale la pena, en tus fortalezas, en tus dones y capacidades, en todas las nuevas oportunidades.

Hinata empezaba a comprender. Analizaba cada una de las palabras de su abuelo y las guardaba en su corazón.

-Lo que los demás piensen de ti no tiene que importante. Lo que los otros digan de ti no te define. Recuerda que la única opinión que deberá tener un peso, no sólo en el hoy, sino en toda tu vida es la tuya. Olvida las críticas de tu padre, del consejo, de la gente… y recuerda siempre que todo lo que te propongas en esta vida lo puedes lograr siempre y cuando recuerdes que vales mucho.

Hinata sonrió mientras un sutil rosa se implantará en sus mejillas.-Gracias abuelo.

Hiroshi le regaló igualmente una pequeña sonrisa para después revolver sus cabellos. La observó unos segundos más y dijo algo que hizo que el corazón de Hinata tamboreara feliz.-Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Tan físicamente como también en su forma de ser. Es una suerte que salieras a Hikari y no a tu padre ¿No crees?-

Hinata soltó una risita.-Creo que si.-

Hiroshi también río preguntándose ¿Cómo no querer tan enormemente a su nieta? Sabía que ella era una persona adorable. No entendía en absoluto a Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

Después de su charla con el abuelo, subió a su alcoba y se recostó en su cama para pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Ser guardia de Sasuke Uchiha. Un ex convicto, asesino y delincuente.

No le temía, no lo juzgaba. Conocía las razones de sus acciones y lo comparecía enormemente. A ella también le pareció una abominación todo lo que le paso. Su historia era muy triste. No la conocía a fondo pero sabía que cualquier humano en la tierra que cargará con el mismo destino hubiera sido muy infeliz.

-Pobre Uchiha-san.-susurro mirando hacia el techo. Esperaba que el se sintiera cómodo con su presencia, pues por lo que sabía su carácter era muy difícil.

Suspiró y decidió darse un largo baño para después dormir cómodamente.

.

.

.

.

 _"-¡Basta!-gritó un pequeño azabache.-Tu no eres así ¡Eres mi hermano!-_

 _-Se acabo el juego tonto hermano, era sólo una actuación. Nunca te quise y nunca te querré.-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"-Has vivido engañado Sasuke. Tu hermano no es lo que crees.-dijo un tipo con máscara con voz ronca._

 _-El era un maldito asesino. Mato a mi familia.-reclamó Sasuke._

 _-No Sasuke, Itachi escogió entre su familia… o tu…-_

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Se miro a él, con sus manos completamente manchadas de un color carmesí. Desesperado busco con su mirada en aquel abismo negro al perteneciente de dicha sangre._

 _Volteó a un lado y hacia otro…hasta que lo miro._

 _Frente a el estaba Itachi más pálido de lo normal. Recargado en una gran roca, mirándolo mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar.-¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

 _Trató de retroceder, trató de correr lo más rápido que pudiera, hasta trato de cerrar los ojos para no ver la escena que estaba frente a el… todo fue imposible. Quedó petrificado y con los ojos ampliamente abiertos._

 _-Eres mi hermano… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-_

 _-Cállate.-ordenó con furia._

 _-Tu me mataste. Me mataste siendo que yo te salve.-_

 _-¡Cierra la boca!-gritó con desespero._

 _-Ahora has quedado sólo en el mundo Sasuke… no tienes a nadie."_

-¡Basta!-se sentó en su cama gritando. Su cuerpo estaba mojado del sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Otra vez el mismo sueño, las mismas palabras… el mismo dolor que sentía cada vez que lo soñaba.

Seco con furia las rebeldes lágrimas que salían sin para de sus ojos. Era el colmo que llorase por algo que el mismo provocó. Lo peor es que lloraba por las últimas palabras que Itachi decía en sus sueños.

"Ahora has quedado sólo en el mundo Sasuke… no tienes a nadie."

Apretó la mandíbula y desprendió violentamente de su cuerpo las blancas sábanas para después ir al baño de su habitación. Cuando entró lo primero que miro fue a su reflejo. Su rostro lleno de sudor y de lágrimas, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos… esos ojos qua cada vez se encontraban más vacíos y sin vida.

-No necesito a nadie para seguir viviendo… las personas para mi sólo son un estorbo.-fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse a dar una ducha con agua helada. Sabía que esa era una de las muchas noches que ya no podría dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol golpearon tímidamente su rostro, haciendo que su despertar fuera placentero. Se estiró un poco aún acostada en su cama y ladeo un poco el rostro para ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de su habitación, el cual marcaban las ocho quince de la mañana.

Suspiró y se sentó en su cama. Ese día era uno de los más importantes. Ese día empezaría su "juicio final".

Después de unos minutos decidió darse una rápida ducha y después bajar para hacer el desayuno para Hanabi y ella.

A Hanabi sólo le gustaba que ella le hiciera el desayuno y la cena. No le gustaba que las personas de servicio lo hicieran.

Cuando ella estaba de misión, a Hanabi no le quedaba de otra más que salir a desayunar o cenar a otra parte.

Río un poco ante ese pensamiento.

Su hermana era una de sus pocas razones de vivir…

Alto.

Si a ella no la sellaban, entonces a la que sellarían sería a…

-¡Hanabi!-

¡No, no, no! ¡Por nada del mundo permitiría eso!

Ahora si con muchas energías saltó de la cama y fue a hacer lo que tenía en mente…

.

.

.

.

Kakashi disfrutaba de un buen café mientras firmaba papeles sin parar. Ese día extraña mente había despertado con más ánimos de lo habitual. Era raro. No sabia por que.

El no se cuestionaba ya que estaba feliz (sin razón aparente) y no había nada que pudiera agitar su bella mañana…

¡PLAF!

Salió de su nube de azúcar cuando escucho ese estruendoso sonido. Alarmado levantó su vista hacia la puerta y no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¡Renunció! ¡No aceptó la misión!-gritó agitada.

Kakashi parpadeo desubicado y sorprendido. ¿De que rayos hablaba?

-¿Q-que? ¡Pero, Hinata…!-

-No aceptaré que sellen a mi hermana ¡Séllenme a mi si quieren pero a ella no!

-Espera hay una explicación para…-

-No me importa que el consejo piense lo que quiera ¡No estoy dispuesta a dejar que le hagan daño a mi hermana!

Kakashi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Hinata, escucha…-

La Hyuga empezó a sollozar desesperantemente. -¡No deje que lastimen a Hanabi!-

-¡Basta! –gritó haciendo que Hinata se callara automáticamente. Con una gran venita palpitando en su frente saco de su cajón un pergamino y se lo entregó a Hinata. –Lee hasta lo último.

Hinata desenrollo ele pergamino y leyó donde le indicó el Hokage. –Al ser que Hinata Hyuga cumpla con la misión al pie de la letra, Hanabi Hyuga no tendrá que ser sellada. –se sonrojo un poco al terminar de leer. Había hecho un escándalo… ¡¿Para nada?! –Y-yo l-lo siento H-hokage-sama… -

Kakashi movió su mano de un lado a otro restándole importancia.-Despreocúpate. Lo que importa ahora es que estas aquí. Justo a tiempo para que Sasuke te conozca. Supongo que ya a de conocerte, siendo que estuvieron juntos en la Academia.

Hinata suspiro y río nerviosamente.

-Si. Claro. -susurro agachado la mirada. Dudaba que Sasuke la conociera, siendo que ella era tan tímida que mi siquiera le gustaba sentarse al frente, no le gustaba levantar la mano cada vez que les preguntaran algo aún que se supiera las respuestas. No le gustaba llamar la atención para nada. Además, el Uchiha pasaba rodeado de niñas mil veces más linda que ella ¿Por qué gastaría su tiempo en tan siquiera voltear a su dirección?

-Bien ¿Estas lista? –

Hinata asintió débilmente mientras temblaba de los nervios.

.

.

.

No había dormido nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Quién dormir la después de esa pesadilla?

Suspiró y miro por un momento su katana recargada en la pared. Estiró el brazo y la tomó para después desenfundarla. Le faltaba filo. Tenía meses sin afilarla. La había usado sólo un par de ocasiones cuando estuvo fuera de Konoha, pero de allí nada. Tampoco es como si fuera a ocuparla estando allí ¿Cierto?

Justo cuando iba a dejarla en su lugar escucho que tocaban la puerta de la casa.

Se pregunto mentalmente quien era el idiota que lo llamaba tan temprano. No podía ser Naruto, el no tocaba su puerta para entrar, el sólo entraba. Además el estaba de misión en Suna.

Rezaba para que no fuera cierta peli rosa molesta. Si era así entonces tendría que idear un plan para escapar.

Camino tranquilamente y abrió la puerta.

Quedó levemente impresionado. Claro que su rostro no lo demostraba.

Frente a él estaba Kakashi, pero el no era lo que llamaba su atención. Aún lado del Hokage se encontraba una pequeña peli negra, tez blanca y ojos aperlados.

Una Hyuga.

Y no una cual quiera. Era la heredera Hyuga.

Hinata sólo estaba mirando el suelo con nerviosismo.

-Sasuke. -habló Kakashi llamando la atención de el azabache. -Te presentó a tu nueva guardiana, Hinata Hyuga.

Ahora si necesitaría afilar su katana.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Perdón si me tarde 8( obviamente no pude actualizar antes por las fechas en las que estamos y así 8( quería alargar un poco este capítulo pero no pude así que el siguiente cap si estara más largo que este 8) en fin espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad 8) así como también espero que tengan un lindo año nuevo 8)**

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **Danu22: pues espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ^.^ gracias por tu review**

 **Cherrymarce: lo siento pero veremos la reacción de Sasuke en el próximo cap 8( gracias por tu review 8) actualizaré lo más pronto posible.**

 **Hina Uchiha Granfoy: no te preocupes Sasuke no explotará :'D no por ahora… gracias por tu review 8)**

 **HIME-NATA: pues aquí está 8) espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.**

 **Miirellinu: me alegra que te encante *u* espero que lo sigas pensando después de haber leído este cap 8)**

 **Wendyl0327: espero que este cap te haya gustado ^.^ gracias por tu review.**

 **Patohf: eso lo sabremos maaas adelante 8) gracias por tu review.**

 **Sadhyrose: me alegra que te haya gustado ^.^ gracias por leer 8) y por dejarme tu review.**

 **AFuckingAngel: "se desmaya desmayadamente" jajajaja ¡Me encantó! 8) gracias por tu review.**

 **Abbi: gracias por tu consideración 8) eso me quita un peso de encima, pero obviamente no descuidar mi forma de escribir 8D gracias por tu review.**

 **Hanasaki95:Gracias *u* pues aquí está el cap 8) espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review.**

 **Clarity-chan: espero que te haya gustado este cap 8) saludos y gracias por tu review. 8)**

 **Raina KIM: Bueno, creo que más adelante sabrás por que quise que Hinata conservará su personalidad y lo de Kakashi, al ser que no había nadie quien quisiera cargar con la misión y al reconocer que Hinata tiene esa escénica que puede cambiar a las personas pensó que ella seguía una gran solución para la vida de Sasuke por eso fue 8) gracias por tu review 8)**


	7. Retos

**"Pensamientos"**

 **-Flash Back-**

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no son míos"**

-No. -remarcó nuevamente mirando a Kakashi con enojo. Ahora mismo estaban dentro de la mansión mientras Hinata esperaba pacientemente afuera.

-¿Pero por que no? -pregunto Kakashi mirándolo interrogante.

-No quiero una niñera Kakashi.

-Ella no te cuidara a ti, cuidara a los demás de ti Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. -¿Qué insinúas? –

-Las personas de la aldea te temen. Necesitan sentirse protegidos a cada momento del día.

-¿Y no pudiste escoger a otro idiota para este trabajo?

-Para tu información todos se negaban a la misión. Todos decían que era mucha carga y responsabilidad cuidar a alguien con el carácter de los mil demonios. Hinata fue la única que aceptó por que… -quedó callado un momento.

-¿Por qué aceptó?

No podía decirle las verdaderas razones de Hinata, ella tal vez no quería que dijera nada. -Por que es muy valiente. Además tendría puntos a favor con su familia. -mintió.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido. -Quiero que se largue. –

-No lo hará y más te vale que no intentes nada contra ella. Es una ninja de Konoha y cualquier daño que le hagas tendrás que pagarlo contra la aldea.

Sasuke estaba más que enojado. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría tomar su katana y tratar de arrancarle la cabeza a Kakashi.

-Mira el lado bueno de las cosas, Hinata es una persona muy flexible y no es una fan girl. Deberías de estar agradecido por eso.

-¿Flexible? -pregunto conteniendo una risa enojada. -Es una maldita Hyuga.

-Ella es diferente.

-No lo creo. Todos los Hyuga son iguales.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y suspiro. -Basta. El asunto a quedado zanjado. No me harás cambiar de opinión. -terminó de hablar para después caminar hasta la salida de la mansión.

-Hinata-chan. -habló hacia la peli negra que estaba de espaldas frente a la casa.

La Hyuga volteo de inmediato y se acercó a su Hokage.

-Este es tu primer día de misión. Las reglas son fáciles, no pueden salir de la aldea sin pedir permiso, no dejes que Sasuke haga algo que perjudique a alguien o algo de la aldea, no lo dejes sólo hasta que sea de noche ya que tengo a alguien más para ese puesto, pero sobre todo… no te rindas. -le susurro lo último para después sonreír tras su máscara. -Me tengo que ir, ve a mi despacho antes de que oscurezca.

Hinata asintió con nerviosismo.

-Nos vemos. -le revolvió el cabello haciendo que Hinata frunciera levemente su ceño. -Hasta luego Sasuke. -se despido del peli negro que permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

El Uchiha no respondió sólo lo miro con su típica mueca inexpresiva.

Una vez que Kakashi se retiró por completo del territorio Uchiha, Hinata volteo con nerviosismo hacia Sasuke. El sólo la miraba con una ceja alzada al ver que la morena temblaba. Le tenía miedo, como todos.

-M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. -hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Sasuke. -Supongo que me conoce. Éramos compañeros en la Academia.

Sasuke sólo la miro sin decir nada.-Claro que te conozco. Eres una Hyuga.

Hinata sólo asintió sin verlo al rostro.

-Bien… Hyuga. Te advertiré algo, más te vale no acercarte a mi más de lo necesario o te juro que las cosas se pondrán feas. No por que seas una Hyuga me contendré para matarte si me provocas ¿Escuchaste?

Hinata sólo miraba con impresión a Sasuke. Ahora entendía por que nadie había querido tomar la misión. Asintió con nerviosismo.

-Más te vale. -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la mansión dejando a una confundida Hinata fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

La vida de Sakura nunca ha sido fácil.

Cuando entró al equipo siete no pudo estar más que feliz de que le hubiese tocado de compañero Sasuke Uchiha, el niño del que siempre había estado enamorada. Pero no todo era color rosa, pues también le había tocado con Naruto Uzumaki, un atolondrado que no dejaba de acosarla. Ella no quería la atención de el, quería la atención de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sabía que sería difícil llegar al corazón de Sasuke pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para estar con el.

Y ahora, después de años seguía pensando lo mismo.

-Estas loca Sakura. -le dijo Ino mirándola seriamente.

-Yo lo amo. -dijo nuevamente. -Eso es lo que importa. No importa lo demás, yo haré lo que sea para estar a su lado.

-El no te quiere de la misma forma.

-Haré que me quiera, lucharé por…

-¡Abre los ojos Sakura! Ponte por un momento en el lugar de Naruto ¿Cuántas años lleva tratando de conquistarte? ¿A logrado algo?

Sakura mordió su labio y clavo su mirada al suelo. -No siento nada por el. Yo amo a Sasuke.

Ino sólo negó. -No lo amas. Estas encaprichada por que nunca lo has podido tener.

-¡Si lo amo! -gritó mirándola mal.- Tu lo único que quieres es quitármelo ¡No me niegues que el siempre te a gustado.

-Es verdad que el me gustaba, estaba coladita por el. Pero ya no. Eso acabó Sakura, somos adultas ahora y yo eh madurado en ese aspecto. -frunció la boca y apretó el final de su falda morada. -Siempre hay un límite para todo, el límite del amor es la dignidad. No perderé mi dignidad por alguien que no me quiere. -alzó su vista y posó sus azules ojos en los de Sakura. -Tienes que dejar esta obsesión antes de que te lastimes a ti misma, o peor aún, podrías lastimar a alguien que no tiene la culpa. -se levanto de la banca del parque y se fue de allí sin decir nada.

Sakura sólo miro con enojo por donde se había marchado Ino. Ella había amado a Sasuke desde niña, quien más merecía su amor era ella. Ella merecía su atención, lo apoyo en todo hasta el final, lo espero largos años.

-Tardará un poco más en darse cuenta de que yo soy para el y que el es para mi. -susurro con sus ojos jade llenos de determinación.

Nada la haría retroceder, ni siquiera Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Kakashi poniéndole a alguien que lo vigilará todos los malditos días. Era una mierda estar con la cesación de sentir un par de ojos mirándolo a cada minuto. Había estado sintiendo que la Hyuga activaba su Byakugan de ves en ves para estarlo vigilando.

Maldita la hora en que Kakashi la escogió a ella.

La conocía. ¡Claro que la conocía! Esa chica se la pasaba siguiendo a Naruto. Cada vez que ella veía al rubio, su rostro se prendía de un rojo intenso.

Era obvio que esa chica Hyuga estaba enamorada de el Uzumaki.

Por un lado se alegraba que no fuera otra de sus fans, pero por otro le intrigaba el hecho de que no fuera otra de sus admiradoras.

Por dios ¿Qué rayos le había visto al dobe?

El no era más que un cabeza hueca con cabello rubio y bigotes de zorro.

Chasqueo la lengua. Por otro lado, la Hyuga era patética y tonta.

Lo sabía también. Era demasiado torpe y vergonzosa. No podía creer que alguien como ella fuera la próxima líder de un clan tan poderoso como lo era el Clan Hyuga.

Se había enterado varía veces que era derrotada por su hermana menor y por su primo de la rama secundaria. Era tan patosa.

En la Academia era una basura. No podía hacer nada bien que no fuera sólo por escrito. Admitía que era muy inteligente y que probablemente serviría para estratega, pero para ninja… no creía que de su primera misión en solitario saliera viva.

Admira que le tenía más respeto por lo que vio en la guerra, pero aún así eso no significaba que dejará de ser una tonta.

Escucho ruidos a fuera. Se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana de la mansión.

.

.

.

.

Hinata resoplo mientras jugaba con un kunai. Lo giraba en su dedo índice mientras estaba sentada fuera de la mansión Uchiha ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sasuke le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y ella no entraría después de eso.

Admitía que Sasuke le daba cierto temor, pero no al grado de salir corriendo y gritando. Sabía que era uno de los ninja más poderosos del mundo y que podría matarla sin parpadear, pero eso no la asustaba. Había aprendido a ya no tenerle miedo a la muerte.

Activo su línea sucesoria para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, revisó en cada habitación de la casa hasta que lo miro tumbado en la cama de una de las habitaciones. Seguro que estaba dormido, eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Justo cuando iba a apagar su línea sucesoria, el Uchiha volteo y Hinata se quedo helada.

Sus ojos… estaban rojos y tenían cuatro aspas negras.

Asustada desactivó el Byakugan y miro hacia otro lado sintiendo que si corazón latía de manera acelerada.

Se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. –"¡No te desconcentres! ¡Es tu trabajo estarlo vigilando! "-se gritó mentalmente.

Si, era verdad. Pero eso no quitaba que le diera algo de miedo mirarlo con su línea sucesoria activada.

Trago saliva.

-Ey. -se sobresalto un poco al oír la voz del perezoso Nara.

Se levantó inmediatamente y lo miro con duda. -Shikamaru-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hola Hinata. -saludo con pereza. -Vine por que Hokage-sama me envió.

Hinata parpadeo confundida. -Pero si hace no mucho que se fue…

-Si, pero me dijo que se le había olvidado darte esto. -saco de su chaleco un pergamino y se lo extendió a Hinata.

Hinata lo tomó y lo desenrollo para leerlo. Eran instrucciones.

-¿Ayudar a Uchiha-san en las compras de la casa? ¿Ayudarlo a entrenar todos los días y evaluarlo? ¿Co-cocinarle? -leía incrédula. -¿Hokage-sama en verdad quiere que haga esto?

Shikamaru asintió. -Si.

-¡Pero si apenas y puedo dirigirle la palabra! -exclamó para si misma aún leyendo el papel.

-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte. Sasuke no es muy social y tu eres muy tímida. -dijo mirándola con algo de pena.

-¿Tengo que empezar con todo esto hoy?

-Si, empezando por ir de compras con Sasuke. Eso será cada ves que a Sasuke se le acabe la comida. Después debes entrenar con el para evaluarlo, los ancianos quieren saber cuanto potencial tiene Sasuke, después le harás te comer. Kakashi no me dijo por que quiere que le cocines. -alzó sus hombros. En realidad lo había escuchado susurrar algo como "Aún hombre también se le puede enamorar por el estomago"

Sabía que Kakashi estaba planeando algo, también sabía que su plan iba a traer muchos problemas en el futuro.

-Bueno, me voy. No quiero retrasarte más. –

Hinata lo miro con pánico. Quiso gritarle y suplicarle que no se fuera.

Shikamaru sólo la miro con una floja sonrisa. -Ey, lo harás bien Hinata. No tienes de que preocuparte. -le dio un apretón en el hombro y después se fue a paso lento del recinto Uchiha. Tenía mucho papeleo que arreglar. Papeleo que le correspondía a Kakashi pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El era sólo su asistente.

Se marchó no sin antes despedirse de ella mientras agitaba su mano.

Hinata trago saliva al estar sola ¿Ahora que haría? Le daba un pánico horrible sólo el tener que dirigirle la palabra, no quería arruinarlo con alguna de sus tonterías.

Se dispuso a dar lentamente la vuelta para tocar la puerta de la mansión Uchiha. Grande fue sus sorpresa al ver al azabache recargado en el marco de puerta mientras la miraba con indiferencia.

-Escuche todo Hyuga.

Hinata lo miro impresionada unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada. -B-bueno, entonces sabe que tendremos que salir a la aldea ¿Cierto? –

Sasuke no dijo nada. Empezó a caminar a la salida de el territorio Uchiha dejando a una confundida Hinata atrás.

-¿Qué no vienes? -pregunto sin dejar de caminar.

Hinata parpadeo aturdida. -¡S-si! -dijo para después correr hasta quedar tras el.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía algo… incómoda.

Iban caminando por las calles llenas de civiles mientras ellos cuchicheaban entre sí al verlos caminar juntos.

Decían cosas como ** _"¿Ya viste? La heredera Hyuga acompañada de ese demonio. " "Oh, pobre Hyuga-san, espero que ese Uchiha no intenté hacerle nada." "¿Acaso la mantiene a la fuerza con el" "¿Cómo es posible que ella este con ese Uchiha? " " La destrozara en cuanto se descuide"_**

Esas y más cosas eran las que estaban diciendo.

Ella era una persona que no se enojaba con mucha facilidad pero en esos momentos estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia. Primero que nada ¿Por qué hablaban así que Uchiha-san? No tenían ningún derecho de hacerlo, ellos no sabían por el dolor que el había pasado, y segundo ¿Qué acaso no sabían que ella se podía defender sola? Nadie la destrozaría, nadie la dañaría sin que ella misma le diese guerra a la persona… podía defenderse.

Hizo una mueca de frustración. Hasta los civiles pensaban que ella no servía de nada.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke y observó que tenía una pequeña vena en la frente. Estaba enojado y no lo culpaba. Que hablaran de el sin conocerlo realmente era para enojarse demasiado.

Lo miro con pena. -No haga caso de los comentarios de los demás. -susurro volviendo su mirada al suelo.

Sasuke sólo la miro con impresión por el rabillo de su ojo. Su rostro inexpresivo volvió tan rápido como apareció su impresión. -Hmp. -gruño y siguió caminando.

Hinata lo siguió sin decir palabra más. Cuando estuvo apunto de preguntarle que era lo que deseaba comprar, dos personas muy inoportunas llegaron.

-¡Hinata-chan! – volteo su mirada hacia la voz escandalosa. Era Ino acompañada de Tenten, las dos la miraron con una gran sonrisa antes de abrazarla. -Nos tenía tan preocupadas. -dijo Ino jalándole una sonrojada mejilla.

Tenten frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo a Ino. -Déjala ¿No ves que la atosigas?

Ino hizo un puchero y después se puso a reír con Tenten. Dejaron de reír al ver quien estaba a un lado de Hinata.

Instintivamente ambas se pusieron frente a la Hyuga, cabreándola de sobre manera.

-Buenas tardes Uchiha-san. -habló Tenten haciéndole una reverencia junto a Ino.

Sasuke sólo las miro con una ceja alzada, pero también hizo una escueta reverencia con la cabeza.

-Vámonos Hyuga ¿O acaso quieres quedarte a cotillear con tus amigas?

Hinata se sobre encogió sobre si misma. -Voy en un mo-momento. -le susurro.

Sasuke la miro mal antes de adelantarse.

-¿Qué haces con el Hinata? -pregunto muy seria Ino.

-Me han asignado una misión como Guardia de Uchiha-san. -habló suavemente.

Tenten hizo una mueca de angustia. -No me parece correcto que tomes acabo esta misión, es muy peligrosa.

Hinata frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué lo dicen?

Ino y Tenten se miraron de reojo. – Por que Sasuke es una persona peligrosa. Podría hacerte algo y… -

-Basta. -pidió sin levantar la voz. Sonrió tristemente. -Ustedes tampoco me creen capaz de enfrentar una misión como esta ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡No es eso Hinata! Lo que pasa es que…-

-No traten de engañarme Ino. -bajo la mirada. -Lo esperaba de todos menos de ustedes. Pensé que ustedes si me tenían confianza y que pensaban que era capaz de todo. -respiro fuertemente. -Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi misión.

-No, espera… Hina ¡Espera! -fue tarde para las súplicas de Tenten pues ella ya se había ido corriendo hacia el lado del Uchiha.-¿Qué le pasa?

Ino sólo bajo la mirada. -Creo que Hinata tiene razón.

Tenten la miro confundida. -¡Claro que no!

-¡Si! Por que es verdad que queremos protegerla de Sasuke. Siempre es lo mismo. -bajo la mirada. -la sobreprotegemos de más y eso hace que piense que nosotras no creemos que ella no es capaz de cuidarse por si sola. –

Tenten miro a Ino con las cejas caídas. Tenía razón, siempre la sobreprotegían. Todos lo hacían.

Gruño. – Creo que tienes razón, pero eso no me detendrá a vigilar a ese Uchiha sin que Hinata se de cuenta.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata volvió a su lado, la notó cabizbaja. Realmente no le importaban, pero si le daba curiosidad saber que fue lo que le habían dicho esas dos.

Claro que no le preguntaría ni nada por el estilo.

Decidió ignorarla y siguió caminando sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de los aldeanos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere comprar Uchiha-san? -pregunto Hinata en un susurro sin levantar su vista del suelo.

Sasuke la miro por el rabillo de su ojo, lo primero que le llamo la atención fueron sus rojizos labios. No pareciera que trajera algún tipo de labial como usaba Karin, de hecho parecía que el color de sus labios eran naturales.

-¿U-uchiha-san? –

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando de más a la peli negra. Volteó rápidamente. -Usa tu imaginación Hyuga. – no quería decirle a Hinata que la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que comprar.

Hinata suspiro y miro un puesto de frutas y verdura. Asintió hacia Sasuke. -Ahora vuelvo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos y la miro irse hasta el puesto.

Hablaba amistosamente con el dueño del local mientras el sonreía hacia la Hyuga. Esa chica era tan rara. Se suponía que era una Hyuga, y no una cualquiera, era la maldita próxima líder y parecía ser sólo una Civil más.

Hinata sólo tomaba frutas y verduras, revisando que estuvieran en buenas condiciones. No sabía que le gustaba a Sasuke, así que llevaría de lo que regularmente siempre compraban para la mansión Hyuga.

Tomó de varios tipos de frutas como manzanas, fresas y naranjas. Tomó también lo esencial de verduras. Sabía que a Sasuke le gustaban los tomates por que una vez escucho a Sakura decir eso, así que no dudo ni un momento en tomar una bolsa llena de tomates. Le pagó a el señor del puesto con el dinero que Sasuke le había dado en el camino y después se despidió de el con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa.

Camino hacia Sasuke con un par de bolsas en la mano. -Listo, si quiere ahora podemos comprar carnes o algo así… -sugirió mirando el suelo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula ¿Qué no podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando le hablaba?

-Como sea. -respondió para después quitarle las bolsas sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Hinata lo miro asustada sólo por unos segundos antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada. Sasuke ante eso sólo resoplo.

Caminaron nuevamente en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina mientras miraba el como Hinata acomodaba las compras en el congelador y en la alacena.

Debía admitir que era linda, pero no debía olvidar que era una Hyuga. Seguro sólo era una mustia que simulaba ser una persona tímida y adorable para tener en la palma de su mano a los demás. Era lo más seguro.

Quiso reír divertido al ver que la kunoichi no podía subir un paquete a la alacena.

Hinata batallaba por subir esos condimentos en la alacena. Era difícil por su escasa estatura y por el hecho de que tampoco la ayudaba mucho el que un chico estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se paró de puntillas y se estiró más tratando de lograr su cometido, pero unas manos le quitaron el paquete haciendo que diese un brinquito de susto.

Volteó y tuvo que levantar su rostro para ver el de Sasuke.

-Se supone que eres una ninja ¿no? -tomó el paquete completamente y lo metió en la alacena.

Hinata lo miro con el ceño fruncido. -N-no se supone. So-soy una ninja.

-No lo parece. -dijo mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura del de Hinata.

Ella sólo se sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira. -¿Usted que sabe?

-Lo suficiente para decir que eres sólo un estorbo. –

Hinata apretó la mandíbula. -Si me esta diciendo todo esto para que me vaya y no cumpla con mi misión esta muy equivocado si piensa que me rendiré.

Sasuke se impresionó por lo que dijo la Hyuga. -No te negaré que me encantaría que te fueras de aquí, pero no lo hice por eso. Sólo lo dije por que es la verdad. -mascullo mirándola con enojo.

-T-tal vez no sea tan fuerte como usted, pero tampoco soy un estorbo que no sirve para nada.

-¿Ah si? -se acercó más a ella, haciendo que sus rostros casi se rosaran. -Entonces demuéstralo. -susurro antes de desaparecer de la vista de Hinata.

Inmediatamente la Hyuga activo su Byakugan y empezó a buscar en las dos plantas de la casa. Al ver que no estaba dentro de ella, salió de la mansión y empezó a buscarlo por todo el alrededor.

Tomó un kunai del porta armas que tenía atado en su pierna izquierda. Sigilosamente y preparada para cualquier posible ataque siguió buscando al Uchiha ¿Cómo rayos había desaparecido tan rápido? Era impresionante, digno de admiración.

Después todo paso muy rápido.

Escucho el ruido del aire soplar y ella no hizo más que poner sus brazos como escudo frente a su pecho, recibiendo una patada de Sasuke que hizo que la hiciera medio volar, por suerte cayó de cuclillas mientras aún se arrastraba levantando algo de polvo con sus pies. Cuando paro se quedo así mientas se preguntaba ¿Qué tan grande seria el problema en el que se había metido?

-Tienes buenos reflejos.-admitió Sasuke observando que Hinata lo miraba con rabia. -Eso no es suficiente para mi y tampoco será suficiente para ti.

Hinata supo que el problema era bastante grande.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Yeiii! Termine este cap *u* espero que lo hayan disfrutado 8)**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos la pelea de Sasuke y Hina *u* es algo que me encantará escribir. ;)**

 **No sean malitos y déjenme reviews, ya sea para decirme lo mala que soy escribiendo, para darme algún concejo o para darme alguna petición 8)**

 **Agradecimientos a :**

 **Danu22**

 **Patohf**

 **Wendyl0327**

 **Abbi**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Clarity-chan**

 **Anairam**

 **Mitsuji Hitsagi**

 **Juvia**

 **Nanami**

 **(Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico )**


	8. Debilidad

**Advertencias** : Lenguaje soez, violencia (?)

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esquivo con dificultad un nuevo ataque de Sasuke.

Jamás pensó que algo similar podría pasarle a ella. Vale, había peleado con grandes ninjas, pero para ser sincera jamás con uno de la talla de Sasuke Uchiha.

Además de que ella nunca causaba problemas ¿Por qué alguien tan poderoso querría gastar su tiempo peleando con ella?

Bueno, ella sabía el problema de Sasuke. No le agradaba lo suficiente como para dejar que respirara de su mismo aire.

Quiso maldecir por lo alto al ser casi alcanzada por la patada que quiso propinarle Sasuke en la pierna. Activo su Byakugan sin quedarle de otra y poniéndose es su posición característica del Clan.

-Así que taijutsu. Veamos si por lo menos eres buena en eso. -dejó su katana aún lado para después mirarla a ella expectante. Quería ver que ella atacará primero.

Al no ver que su compañero de batalla estuviese interesado en comenzar primero, ella tuvo que dar el primer paso. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, corrió velozmente hacia Sasuke tratando de golpearle en el brazo.

Sasuke bloqueó el ataque sin ningún tipo de problema, la observó con desdén. Antes de que pudiera moverse nuevamente para atacarla y dejarla fuera de la pelea, Hinata desapareció ante sus narices.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, más eso no hiso que se pusiera lento. Trató de sentir su chakra pero nada. Tenía que admitir que al parecer esa chica tenía un gran control sobre su chakra.

-Vamos Hyuuga, sal de donde estés. -le animo mientras estaba atento.

Al no verla ni sentirla por ninguna parte pensó que lo más probable es que había entrado en pánico y que lo más prudente que se le ocurrió fue irse corriendo como niña asustada hacia su casa… se equivoco muy grande mente.

Se movió veloz mente antes de que Hinata cayera desde arriba y que pudiera golpearlo con un jutsu que conocía muy bien, pero que jamás imagino que esa chica pudiera usar.

Los brazos de Hinata estaban cubiertos por un manto de chakra azul, haciendo una figura semejante a las cabezas de dos feroces leones.

Miro impresionado por unos momentos el gran agujero que dejó en el lugar que el antes estaba parado. -Juho Soshiken. – mencionó el nombre del jutsu sin dejar de mirar a la Hyuga. -Pensé que sólo seria taijutsu.

-Ca-cambie de opinión.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño agrio. Esa chica… lograba sacarle el tapón.

Encendió su Mangekyo Sharingan dispuesto a matar a ese pequeño ratón que sólo lo confundía de una manera que ni el mismo entendía. Estuvo apunto de hacerlo, de no ser por una gran capa de insectos que cubrió a Hinata de su vista.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Uchiha? -pregunto una voz que conocía bien. Esa voz que le irritada tanto como el mismo Naruto.

-Inozuka. -arrastró las letras de su apellido para después mirarlo amenazantemente. Había interrumpido su pelea con la Hyuga.

Miro hacia el frente dándose cuenta de que los insectos ya no estaban, mostrando a una confundida y enojada Hinata. Al lado de la azabache estaba un can de una estatura bastante grande como para ser un perro. Tenía los colmillos de fuera mientras gruñía hacia el, hilos de saliva caían de la boca del gran perro grande y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Para cualquiera esa imagen era de temer.

Para el no, era un simple perro rabioso.

-¿Qué motivo tiene como para atacar a nuestra compañera, Uchiha-san? -al lado de Kiba venía llegando un moreno con unas gafas bastante extrañas. También conocía a ese tipo, era uno de los pocos que no había querido matar cuando estuvieron juntos en la Academia.

-No les interesa Aburame.

-¡Jo! ¿Qué no nos interesa? -exclamó Kiba mostrando sus colmillos. -Por si no lo recuerdas Hinata es nuestra compañera de equipo, además de ser nuestra amiga ¡Claro que nos interesa!

-Esto es entre ella y yo, no deberían de meterse donde no les llaman.

Al grado en que si rostro ya se encontraba rojo de la furia, Kiba quiso patearle allí mismo el trasero a ese arrogante Uchiha. -¡Mira pedazo de…!

-Es verdad Kiba. -impactado volteo hacia su compañera que mantenía baja la mirada. Sus pequeñas manos estaban hechas puños. -No deberían meterse.

-Pe-pero ¡Hinata! –

-Esta era mi pelea, sólo mía. -levantó su mirada para observarlos con el ceño fruncido. -¿Es que acaso nunca lo entenderán? – antes de que Kiba pudiera responderle, Hinata ya se había ido a paso rápido hacia atrás de la mansión.

Sasuke observó un poco confundido la escena. Lo entendía todo.

-Tu. -apuntó su dedo índice hacia el moreno. -Maldito Uchiha ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Hinata para que se comporte así?

Sasuke lo observó con indiferencia absoluta.-Yo no le hice nada.

-¡No mientas! -gritó estando apunto de correr hacia el y propinarle un golpe, más la mano de Shino sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-Calma Kiba, sólo empeoras las cosas. -volteo hacia Sasuke. -Uchiha-san ¿podría decirnos que hace nuestra compañera con usted?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. -Kakashi la asignó como mi guardiana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese Kakashi me la pagará! -gritó Kiba muerto del coraje. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa? Miro nuevamente a Sasuke. -Eso no quita que le hayas hecho algo a Hinata, ella nunca se comporta así con nosotros.

-Por que no te preguntas antes ¿Que le hicieron ustedes? –

Kiba lo miro confundido. -¿De que rayos hablas? –

-No diré nada más. -dijo mientras se acercaba a su katana para levantarla y enfundarla. -Pregúntenle a ella. Es su problema no mío. – sin más que decir, se introdujo a la mansión Uchiha sin importarle que esos tres se encontraran afuera.

-No entiendo. -dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza.

Shino mientras tanto se encontraba callado, sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba. No le diría nada a Kiba por que sabía que se pondría como una fiera negándolo y negándolo. Dejaría que Hinata le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

-Vámonos Kiba, Akamaru.

-¡Oh claro que nos iremos!- se montó en Akamaru mientras el soltaba un ladrido. -Nos vamos, pero directo a la torre del Hokage. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con el.

Shino sólo suspiro y negó. Kiba jamás cambiaría.

.

.

.

.

Pateo una pequeña piedra del patio trasero con frustración.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus compañeros y amigos no podían confiar en ella?

¿Tan débil e inservible la creían?

Pues no, ella no era débil, no era inservible, no era una desgracia, no era un estorbo… estaba cansada de que todos pensarán eso de ella, estaba cansada de pensar eso de ella misma.

Bufo y se sentó en un escalón de la puerta trasera.

Por otro lado, admitía que le hubiera gustado seguir con la pelea que mantenía con Sasuke hasta acabarla. Le gustó la adrenalina que sintió al saber que estaba peleando con un gran guerrero.

Era tan inefable describir lo que sentía.

Era la primera vez que alguien no se contenía en atacarla por miedo a dañarla. Vamos, sabía que hasta los rivales que había enfrentado en sus misiones le tenían lástima.

-Patética. -susurro con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eres patética.

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Sasuke frente a ella mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Frunció más ceño e inflo sus mofletes sin querer. Era algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba enojada y medio avergonzada. Hinata no sabía que ese pequeño acto hiso que el corazón de Sasuke latiera más rápido de la normal.

Ante eso el peli negro desvío la mirada. -Te dejaré de creer menos patética si haces el siguiente paso de la lista que te dio Kakashi.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh si! Eso… -se levantó del suelo para después sacudirse. -voy en un momento Uchiha-san. -le dijo la voz suave.

Nada propio de alguien que casi es asesinada por Sasuke Uchiha.

La miro con una ceja alzada. -Como quieras. -le dijo antes de entrar nuevamente a su casa.

Ella era tan rara.

.

.

.

.

-Kiba, debes tranquilizarse.-

-¡No, no lo haré! -gritó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.-En vez de estar mandando a la muerte a Hinata, debería hacer algo con respecto a su clan. Ellos también quieren asesinarla… ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?!

El sexto Hokage tallo con su mano su rostro tratando así de disipar su mal humor.

-No te metas en estas cosas. Es mejor que hables con Hinata.

-Ese es el problema. No se que rayos le pasa. – mascullo entre dientes. -Algo le hiso ese Uchiha. ¡Tiene que escoger a otra persona para el cargo! ¡Vamos, escójame a mi! -pido desesperado.

Al fondo de la habitación, Shino observaba la escena en silencio. Que no estuviera de acuerdo con su compañero significaba que iba a dejarlo a su suerte, tenía que cuidar que su floja boca no se abriera de más.

-Kiba, tienes que confiar en Hinata. Entiendo que estés preocupado por ella, es como una hermana para ti ¿o me equivoco?

Kiba sólo bajo la mirada con algo de vergüenza. -Si, es como mi hermana.

-¿Confías en ella?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Del que no confío es en Sasuke! –

-Confía en las habilidades de Hinata, es una kunoichi y no necesita que la estén protegiendo a cada minuto del día. Se puede cuidar completamente sola.

-Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha. – mascullo entre dientes peligrosamente bajo. -Un ex convicto, criminal rango S, asesino de grandes ninjas buscados en el libro bingo… estamos hablando de un demonio. -recargo las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio e inclino un poco su cuerpo. -Si le hace algo a Hinata, no se lo perdonare. Ni a el, ni a usted, ni a mi. -amenazo antes de salir hecho una furia del despacho seguido de Akamaru.

Shino hiso una reverencia. -Hokage-sama, disculpe el comportamiento de Kiba. El no esta pensando racionalmente.

El Hokage negó. -No te preocupes Shino. Lo entiendo.

El Aburame asintió. -Bueno, me retiró. Debo seguir a Kiba antes de que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

-De acuerdo. Mantenlo vigilado.

Shino asintió e hizo una reverencia para después salir por la puerta.

Kakashi suspiro y se desparramo en su silla. -Que difícil es esto. -se quejó masajeando sus cienes.

.

.

.

.

Después de su lucha interna decidió calmarse un poco y hacer el almuerzo a Sasuke. Aún no entendía del todo por que el Hokage querría que le cocinara. Eso no era parte de la misión, ni tampoco salir a comprar los víveres con el.

Bufo con nerviosismo al sentir nuevamente la mirada del Uchiha en su espalda.

Sentir esa penetrante mirada la ofuscaba de sobremanera. Era difícil moverse sabiendo que un atractivo y adusto chico estaba analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Empezó a cortar unos vegetales sobre la tabla para cortar, despacio para no cortarse ante el nerviosismo.

Sasuke por su lado no podía dejar de verla. Por más que quería quitarle la mirada no podía. El balanceo de sus cabellos ante cada movimiento era hipnotizante. El color de su hermosa cabellera le recordaba a su madre, sólo que la de ella era color añil y el de su madre completamente negro, eran diferentes. No entendía por que le llamaba tanto la atención en ese caso.

Movió un poco la sartén moviendo de paso el arroz blanco que estaba cocinando. Haría sopa de miso, arroz y unas verduras al vapor. No sabía con exactitud que le gustaba al Uchiha y no pudo preguntarle debido a su vergüenza que era lo que le gustaba.

Mientras la comida estaba lista, se dedicó a sacar los platos y cubiertos que necesitaba. Ella también comería, se moría de hambre. Puso todo en su lugar sin ser dejada de la vista de Sasuke.

La estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

Puso sus cubiertos al otro extremo de la mesa para estar lo más alejada de Sasuke. No quería que tuviera alguna oportunidad de matarla mientras comía a ser que ella estaría muy cerca de el.

Negó débilmente con la cabeza y se dispuso a servir los alimentos que ya estaban hechos a la perfección.

Sasuke debía aceptar que olía realmente delicioso. Hace años que no había olido algo tan exquisito, y es decir, siempre comió a la intemperie con el equipo Taka, a veces cuando no les quedaba de otra cazaban animales y eran cocinados por Karin, cabía mencionar que ella no era para nada una buena cocinera.

-Ya e-esta. -aviso Hinata mirando el suelo.

Sasuke mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente al plato humeante.

-¿No comerás? -le pregunto fríamente al ver que se había quedado parada en su lugar.

-Ah, sí. -contestó nerviosa para sentarse del otro lado.

Sasuke tomó sus palillos y de gusto el arroz, el cual sabía delicioso. Era imposible que un simple arroz supiera tan bien. Siguió comiendo, y entre más comía, parecía que más le gustaba la comida que Hinata había preparado.

Mientras tanto Hinata comía tranquilamente sin levantar la mirada de su plato de comida. No quería incomodar a Sasuke o que le dijera algo hostil.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente en silencio, Sasuke sorprendido por lo que su paladar probaba y Hinata con la cabeza en otro lugar.

Tenía que pensar en su lugar feliz para no estar tan nerviosa.

-Eres buena cocinando… pero eres un asco como Kunoichi. -comentó sin dejar de comer. No era verdad que pensará así, bueno en parte si, por que cocinaba de maravilla pero lo que dijo sobre ser Kunoichi, no era verdad, no después de lo que vio haya afuera. Sólo que… le estaba gustando hacerla enojar. Además de que si tenía suerte, ella se hartaría y no querría seguir con la misión.

Hinata apretó sus palillos, pero no levantó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente al ver que no hacia nada por defenderse de el.

-Aún no puedo creer que puedas dominar una técnica prohibida de los Hyuga. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Vendiste tu alma a un demonio o algo parecido…? -calló al ver que Hinata se levantaba abruptamente de la silla y golpeaba con sus puños el comedor.

-Deja de molestarme. -refunfuño hasta el límite de su cordura. Enserio que la sacaba de sus casillas ¿Cómo tenía el poder de hacerla enojar tan rápido?

-¿Y por qué no te vas mejor Hyuga? -le reto mirándola con una ceja alzada.

La mirada de Hinata se oscureció y lentamente se fue destensando hasta el grado de caer sentada en su silla. -No me rendirle ha-hasta cumplir la misión. Así que acostumbrarte a mi co-compañía, pues no me iré

Sasuke arrugo el ceño. -Te has puesto rígida ante eso ¿Verdad?

Hinata asintió. -Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

El Uchiha asintió y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, mirándola retadoramente. -Ya veremos.

Hinata trago saliva y desvío la mirada. Se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y recogió su plato para llevarlo al fregadero. Ignorando por completo al Uchiha, empezó a lavar todo lo que había ensuciado para hacer la comida.

Sasuke cerró los ojos en un vano intento de detener el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer. -Vamos a ir a la torre del Hokage.

Hinata dejo su que hacer para mirar de reojo a Sasuke.

-¿Para que? –

-No te incumbe. – le dijo para después levantarse de la silla e irse a la planta de arriba sin decir palabra alguna.

Hinata suspiro y después tomó los trastos que había usado Sasuke para lavarlos. No sabía que pasaba con ella, el hacia que una parte de ella despertará y que quisiera destruir todo a su camino. La hacia enfurecer sólo en segundos. Era extraño, ya que sus familias le hacían cosas peores y no reaccionaba de esa manera, al contrario, se ponía sumisa y retraída.

Si ese era su primer día de misión, ya ni se quería imaginar los que venían.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente caminando por la aldea, los aldeanos seguían chismoseando entre ellos. Lo estaban hartando.

Si no fuera que le prometió a su hermano que cuidaría a capa y espada la aldea, juraba que ya estaría completamente destruida junto con sus estúpidos aldeanos.

Eran una verdadera molestia.

Observó de reojo a su compañera que estaba igual o más enojada que el.

Al parecer no le gustaba que hablaran de ella.

Se notaba, por que siempre hacia hasta lo imposible para no llamar la atención de los demás.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de los ojos curiosos, aceleraron el paso y llegaron a la torre del Hokage.

-Quédate aquí. -ordeno Sasuke cuando estuvieron frente al despacho de Kakashi.

La azabache sólo asintió lentamente sin voltear a verlo.

Sasuke gruño al verla.

Sin tener la educación de tocar, abrió la puerta y entró sin más al despacho. Cerró la puerta tras de si con un poco de brusquedad, trayendo al mundo de los vivos al Hokage el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al verlo. -Eres ridículo.

Kakashi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados sin aún despabilarse bien. -Ey, soy tu Hokage, ten respeto.

-Te tendré un poco de respeto cuando te quites esa hoja de papel de tu mejilla.

Kakashi parpadeo un par de veces antes de llevar sus manos a ambas mejillas. Cuando sintió la hoja la despegó de su mejilla con vergüenza. -No le dirás a nadie ¿verdad?

Se cruzó de brazos. -Quiero que me encomiendes misiones.

-Sasuke, no puedo hacer eso hasta que pasen un mes. Son las condiciones que me dieron los ancianos. -dijo mientras se tallaba un ojo.

El azabache agrio su rostro. -Se me está acabando el dinero. Si sigo así no tendré dinero en un par de semanas.

-Hum… eso sí es un problema. -musito Kakashi poniendo su mano bajo el mentón en un pose pensadora.-Aún que… se puede hacer algo para que ganes dinero.

-¿Cómo?

Kakashi le sonrió a su ex discípulo. -Misiones dentro de la aldea.

Sasuke lo miro como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.- ¿Estas loco? Con lo que pagan por esas misiones no me alcanzará para nada.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Te daré el doble de lo que pagan.

-¿Cuál es el truco? – pregunto sin convencerse.

-Ninguno. –

Sasuke lo observó sin creerle.

-Bien, bien. -dijo resignado. -Serán misiones muy sencillas, no hay nada de tu nivel aquí dentro de la aldea.

-Menciona una. -pidió hosco.

Kakashi miro el techo con nerviosismo. -¿Te gustan los gatos?

El ojo del azabache estaba sufriendo un tic. -¿Quieres darme misiones que me daban cuando era gennin? Tu sabes que a pesar de mi edad, era un desperdicio que me dirán esas misiones a mi.

-Que modesto. -suspiro Kakashi. -Entiendo que estas misiones no te gusten y que obviamente no sean para ti pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

-Eres el Hokage… refunfuño.

-Un Hokage que recibe ordenes, como todos los líderes de las aldeas. -hizo un círculo en el aire con su índice. Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla. -Lo siento Sasuke, quisiera hacer más por ti. Tu decides, lo tomas y tienes dinero o lo dejas y no tienes dinero.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sería humillante tener que cumplir esas misiones de rango tan bajo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-De acuerdo. -acepto molestó.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Kakashi con una sonrisa tras su máscara. -Preséntate mañana aquí temprano, obviamente junto a Hinata-chan.

-¿Tiene que estar conmigo también en las misiones? -pregunto con enfado.

-Por supuesto. Es tu guardiana después de todo. Hablando de ella, supongo que esta afuera ¿Cierto?

Sasuke asintió.

-Y bien ¿Cómo te a tratado?

Sasuke no hablo mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa larga tarde.

-…no es una molestia. -dijo entre dientes saliendo del despacho antes de que Kakashi pudiera decirle algo.

El peli plateado sonrió. -Así que… si esta funcionando. ¡Vaya, que rápido soy!

.

.

.

.

Había estado esperando sentada en uno de los escalones de la torre mientras observaba a los niños corretear.

Le transmitía tanta paz esa escena.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que un pequeño de no menos de cinco años calló al suelo raspándose la rodilla.

Como cualquier niño de esa edad, sus ojos empezaron a abnegarse de lágrimas mientras formaba un puchero con sus labios.

Al ver eso Hinata rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el niño.

-¿Estas bien pequeño? -pregunto con voz arrulladora mientras lo levantaba del suelo y miraba la herida, la cual era un simple raspón.

-M-me duele. -se quejó el niño al momento de que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda.

Al escuchar eso Hinata lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevo al escalón en el que no hace mucho estaba sentada. Lo sentó y le sonrió dulcemente. -Te curare ¿De acuerdo pequeño?

El pequeño pelinergo asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Me dices tu nombre?

-M-me llamo Yuki. -musito con nerviosismo.

-¡Es un hermoso nombre! -exclamo la Hyuga. -El mío es Hinata.

-Es un g-gusto Hinata-san.

Hinata río al ver el nerviosismo del pequeño niño. -No uses formalidades conmigo Yuki-kun. – le pidió mientras un chacra verdoso salía de sus manos. Puso sus manos en la rodilla del niño y en menos de un minuto la herida ya estaba sanada.

El niño puso una mueca de fascinación. -¡Eso fue rápido! -roso con sus dedos donde antes estuvo la herida dándose cuenta de que no sentía nada. -¡Ya no me duele!

Hinata río suavemente al ver la alegría de Yuki.

-¡Muchas gracias Hinata-san!

Hinata lo miro con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

-Digo… Hinata-chan. -dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-De nada. -dijo sinceramente.

-¡Yuki! ¿Dónde estas? –

Yuki parpadeo al oír que su madre lo estaba llamando. -Es mi mamá. -volteo hacia Hinata con una gran sonrisa. -Espero que nos podamos ver pronto Hinata-chan. -dijo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Hinata se sonrojo levemente y llevo su mano a su mejilla mientras miraba a el niño con ternura.

-También espero lo mismo.

Yuki se levantó y agitó su mano hacia Hinata antes de irse corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre.

La Hyuga se quedo observando unos segundos por donde el niño se había perdido. Le encantaban los niños, si no fuera una Hyuga y una ninja le hubiese gustado ser maestra en la Academia ninja.

Sonrió tristemente.

-Vámonos Hyuga. -se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke tras su espalda. Rápidamente se levantó y su sonrisa se borró.

Asintió y empezó a caminar dejando al Uchiha atrás.

Sasuke había visto todo, y ese todo había hecho que su estómago se retorciera sin saber por que. Sintió una especie de calor en su abdomen al sólo verla sonreír y con ese brillo que sus ojos tenían.

Y ahora, que veía que esa sonrisa se borraba y que el brillo se apagaba de sus ojos, se sentía mal, y más al saber que el provocó eso.

Gruño enfadado consigo mismo ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en eso?

Sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir a Hinata.

.

.

.

.

-No podemos dejar que ella cumpla con la misión. –advirtió un anciano, el cual se hacía llamar Kumo.

-Ja, es Hinata de quien estamos hablando. Es un remedo de ninja, jamás cumplirá con la misión. -dijo otro con total burla.

-Aún así, no deberíamos estar tan confiados. -dijo otro anciano, el que parecía ser el líder de ellos tres.

-¿Entonces que haremos?

Las arrugas del sujeto se acentuaron a causa de la sonrisa burlona y maléfica que puso. -Lo del principio, deshacernos de ella.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos ya?

-No, no. Levantaríamos sospechas, hay que darle un poco más de tiempo y si tenemos suerte, el Uchiha será quien la mate.

Los tres tenían malicia en sus ojos.

Por fin se desharían del estorbo de Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola! 8) espero que les haya gustado la actualización. Podemos ver que Hinata se está descontrolado al estar cerca de Sasuke, y que Sasuke esta sintiendo cosas al estar con ella.**

 **Al parecer esto hará que nazca una enemistad entre ambos *u***

 **¿Reviews, preguntas?**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Patohf**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **Anairam**

 **Jackie**

 **Juvia**

 **Nelli kimimoto**

 **Miirellinu**

 **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata**

 **Karla 1695**

 **danu22**

 **Abbi**

 **Clarity-chan**

 **Citlali uchiha**

 **Tenten-nyan**


	9. Prejuicios

**Advertencias** : Lenguaje soez (? )

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

Hinata observaba con sus platinados y cansados ojos el bello ocaso, esperando pacientemente a que fuera la hora de ir hacia la torre del Hokage.

Después de que salieron de la torre, ambos se encaminaron a la casa del Uchiha. Ella iba siguiéndolo por detrás y el sólo aceleraba el paso. Lo había observado de reojo, dándose cuenta en seguida que caminaba tenso y al parecer furioso. ¿Qué le habría dicho Kakashi para que el se pusiera así?

No lo sabía, y tampoco le preguntaría. Como había dicho el, no era de su incumbencia. Por más que quisiera ayudarlo no podía pues sabía que sería imposible debido al carácter de Sasuke y a su mismo carácter.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Sasuke sólo entró y le azotó la puerta en la cara. Por eso mismo, se encontraba sentada frente a la puerta principal encima de uno de los escalones, observando con detalle como se escondía lentamente el sol. Maravillándose ante al hermoso espectáculo que le regalaba la naturaleza.

Fue abruptamente sacada de su zona de confort al oír la voz de Sasuke.

-Vete. Ya esta anocheciendo. -gruño el Uchiha que estaba tras la espalda de Hinata. El sólo quería que se fuera, quería estar lo más alejado de ella. En cuanto más tiempo, mejor.

Hinata se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su áspera voz. -Ah… s-si. -se levantó de el escalón y volteo dándole la cara. Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. -B-buenas noches Uchiha-san. Lo veo mañana en la mañana.

-… hmp. -uso su característico monosílabo para después cerrar nuevamente la puerta en sus narices.

Hinata suspiro con resignación. Tenía que acostumbrarse, así era el y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

A paso lento y desganado se fue de los recintos Uchiha para ir directo a la torre del Hokage, sin darse cuenta que el azabache la miro por la ventana hasta que salió completamente de su territorio.

.

.

.

Una gran gota de sudor se formó tras su nuca al ver a su Hokage dormido y al oírlo roncar como león.

Pobre, seguro que tenía días sin dormir debido a que tenía montones de trabajo.

De verdad no quería despertarlo, tal vez si volvía para el día siguiente…

Se decidió por eso opción. Asintiendo a su idea, dio la media vuelta para irse por donde llegó, lamentablemente no estaba en sus planes pisar una botella vacía de sake y caer al suelo ferozmente sobre su brazo.

-¡Auch!

El alarido de dolor despertó a el Hokage alarmado. -¡No me pegues Shizune! ¡Juro que jamás volveré a poner a Shikamaru a hacer mis responsabilidades, lo ju…! -calló al ver delante de su escritorio, más bien en el suelo, a una adolorida Hinata sosteniendo su brazo. -¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué paso?! -preocupado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Hinata a grandes zancadas. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Hinata recibió la ayuda con vergüenza. Vaya ninja que era. -N-no fue nada. S-solo tropecé c-con una botella de sake v-vacía.-musito con vergüenza frotando su brazo lastimado.

Kakashi mandó su mirada al suelo para ver la botella de sake edición limitada que le había regalado Tsunade, la cual se había bebido no hacia menos de unas horas. -Oh, Hinata-chan lo lamento tanto. Por mi culpa te lastimaste.

Hinata negó. -De verdad no fue nada.

Kakashi la miro sin creerle pero después suspiro. -Supongo que estas aquí por tu misión ¿Cierto?

Hinata asintió repetidas veces ante la pregunta.

-Bien, toma asiento. -pidió dirigiéndose a su silla para después sentarse en ella.

Hinata lo imitó, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio del Hatake.

-Hace rato no tuve oportunidad de hablar correctamente contigo. Hable con el consejo después de mandarte para con Sasuke y ellos me han dicho que la misión finalizará hasta en cuatro meses.

-¿C-cuatro meses? -pregunto incrédula. ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Si. -asintió. -En las noches, Sai es el que se encargará de cuidarlo. Su turno termina a las seis de la mañana para que tu entres a las siete.

Hinata asintió procesando lo escuchado.

-Y respecto a el pergamino que te mande con Shikamaru, tienes que entrenar con el todos los días, por lo menos una hora, sólo taijutsu. Acompañarlo a comprar víveres fue sólo un recordatorio para hoy. Es obvio que si el va hacia la aldea, tu tengas que ir con el, si va al bosque es igual. No debes dejarlo irse sólo.

Hinata asintió nuevamente ahora entendiendo un poco más todo.

-Sobre cocinarle, te ordene hacerle de comer puesto a que creo que Sasuke no sabe cocinar… -murmuró más para si mismo. Obviamente que no era por eso, claro que su ex alumno sabía cocinar, sólo que el quería que ella le cocinara para que su plan diese resultado. Tras su máscara había una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Podrías hacerle el desayuno, almuerzo y dejarle preparada la cena? –

-S-si, claro. -para Hinata no había inconveniente. Ella amaba cocinar.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó Kakashi sonriendo. -Bueno, pasando a otro tema… -su rostro mostró seriedad. -Hinata, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Ante el repentino cambio de humor de Kakashi, Hinata se puso nerviosa. -S-si.

-Tu no quieres que nadie sepa sobre lo que planea hacerte el concejo de tu clan ¿Cierto?

¿Para que? ¿Para recibir puras miradas de pena y lastima hacia ella? No, gracias.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien más de ti y el concejo lo sabe?

-S-solo Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Kurenia-sensei.

Kakashi asintió. -Tendré que hablar con ellos para pedir discreción. No creo que sea problema para Shino y Kurenai, pero en cambio, para Kiba…-hiso una mueca de diversión. -Ese chico tiene la boca muy suelta.

Hinata río nerviosamente. Tenía razón. Kiba muy pocas veces se comportaba serio, y dado e caso de que ahora el estaba furioso por lo que el consejo le quería hacer, dudaba que se mantuviera callado.

-¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Mañana vengan acá después de las nueve de la mañana. Sasuke vino hace unas horas a pedirme misiones por falta de dinero ¿Te dijo no?

Hinata negó. Así que por eso había ido esa tarde a la torre…

-Oh, pues ahora lo sabes.

-¿E-eso es todo?

Kakashi asintió. -Puedes retirarte.

Sin esperar más, la Hyuga se levantó e hiso una reverencia. -Que pase buena noche Hokage-sama, nos vemos mañana.

Kakashi le sonrió e hiso una escueta reverencia para después verla marcharse.

-Esperemos que no le de un infarto de coraje a Sasuke al enterarse cual será su misión. -río con burla. -Se que en cambio a Hinata le encantará.

.

.

.

.

Después de darse una merecida ducha, se puso un camisón que le quedaba a medio muslo para dormir cómoda. Una vez que su cabello estuvo más seco, empezó a cepillarlo con delicadeza.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

¿Quién sería y a esas horas?

-Soy Hanabi. -hablaron aclarando sus dudas.

-Pasa. – le autorizó mirando como se abría la puerta, dejando ver a hermana.

-Ey. -saludo como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaban solas. -¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

Hinata se puso levemente nerviosa. Ella no quería decirle lo que el concejo planeaba hacer con ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría pero por el momento no quería que ella supiera nada. Bueno, eso no le impediría decirle sólo parte de la verdad.

-El Hokage me dio u-una misión. -musito apretando el borde de su camisón.

Hanabi la observó con suspicacia.-¿Dentro de la aldea?

Hinata asintió.

-¿Me puedes contar sobre tu misión? -pregunto con cierto aire de inocencia, fingida obviamente

La Hyuga trago saliva. -B-bueno, yo tengo que c-cuidar a Uchiha-san.

Hanabi amplio los ojos. Hace poco se había enterado de la llegada del Uchiha a la aldea, al principio le dio igual. El no le era irrelevante, pero al oír a su hermana decir eso, la cosa era demasiado diferente.

-¿Qué?

Hinata asintió hacia el desconcierto de su hermana. -Es una misión de cuatro meses. Hasta que la gente le tenga confianza de nuevo.

-Hinata, ese tipo es peligroso.-habló Hanabi con voz sería.

-No d-debemos de juzgar a Uchiha-san, sólo el sabe por lo que paso.

-Eso no quita que sea un ex criminal.

-Tu lo has dicho, es un ex criminal. El sólo esta buscando una nueva oportunidad.-lo defendió.

Hanabi negó resignada. -Las personas como el nunca cambian.

Hinata frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo el? ¿A que te refieres?

-Si, es tan… -bufo exasperada. -Trató de matar a Haruno-san y casi mata a su compañera de equipo ¿Cuánto más falta para que a ti también intenté matarte?

Hinata se quedo muda. El ya había intentado matarla ese mismo día…negó ante su pensamiento. Sólo fue un ataque de enojo, no fue como si en verdad quisiera matarla.

-Se que no lo hará. -dijo convencida de sus palabras.

Hanabi frunció los labios. -Eres una terca. En fin, me voy a dormir.

Hinata asintió sonriéndole dulcemente. -Que tengas buenas noches Hanabi-chan.

-Si, buenas noches. -dijo antes de irse de la habitación.

Cuando Hanabi cerró la puerta de su habitación sacó el aire que estaba retenido. Había estado cerca. Su hermana era muy inteligente y no le hubiese extrañado que se enterara de la verdad.

Cansada, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó hasta las narices con el edredón blanco. La mayoría de las veces se ponían muy frías las noches en Konoha, aún que estuvieran en pleno verano. Le encantaba el clima de la aldea, no hacia ni mucho calor, ni mucho frío. Para ella era el clima perfecto.

Había estado pensando en Sasuke desde que salió de torre del Hokage. El la ponía nerviosa. Su mirada era tan profunda, como dos pozos sin fondo. Tenía una mirada muy misteriosa.

Por otro lado, sus palabras eran hirientes, la hacían sentir mal pero al mismo tiempo… la hacían enfurecer de una manera indescriptible.

Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor era dormir. Mañana sería un día muy agitado y no quería estar como zombi todo el día. Debía dormir bien.

.

.

.

.

Otra noche en vela. Una más de muchas.

Ahora no era su hermano el que no quería salir de sus pensamientos, ahora era ella. Esa Hyuga que acababa de conocer técnicamente y no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Quería estrellar su cabeza en la primera pared que mirará para así ya no pensar en nada.

Estaba tan confundido. No sabía que era lo que realmente le pasaba. Sólo sabía que era realmente estresante estar pensando en ella sin razón alguna. Era patético.

Nunca había pensado tanto tiempo en una mujer. Bueno, si, pero sólo en su madre. Sólo ella.

Para el, Hinata Hyuga se había convertido en un completo misterio. ¿Que tenía esa chiquilla como para que el quisiera saber más sobre ella? No lo sabía. Era completamente desconocido para el, y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo.

Le daba… miedo.

¡Más patético aún!

Gruño fastidiado.

Para acabarla de rematar, su imitación barata estaba afuera vigilándolo.

Lo había corrido varias veces pero este se negaba con una sonrisa falsa y diciéndole que no podía descuidar su puesto de trabajo.

Eso lo cabreo hasta el grado de querer meterle un chidori por el culo al escuálido chico… pero no podía. Si lo hacía, correría el riesgo de ser encarcelado o peor aún, expulsado de la aldea. Aún que no lo pareciera, el no quería irse. El quería cumplir lo que le prometió a Itachi. Quería proteger la aldea, a pesar de que esta ya le hubiese quitado todo.

Además, debía admitir que muy en el fondo… había extrañado a Naruto, Kakashi y hasta a Sakura. No quería dejarlos nuevamente.

Ellos eran su única familia. Lo único que le quedaba en el mundo entero.

Los quería a pesar de que Naruto fuera un cabeza hueca, a pesar de que Kakashi fuese un pesado y a pesar de que Sakura siguiera siendo una molestia. Claro, eso jamás de los jamases lo diría en voz alta.

Se removió inquieto sobre la cama mientras el estaba acostado boca arriba. Quería dormir… pero le era imposible. No podía parar de pensar en Hinata.

-Tonta. -mascullo entre dientes antes de dar otra vuelta sobre la cama, dándole la espalda al gran ventanal que había en su habitación. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no pensar en ella… un gran esfuerzo.

.

.

.

.

Salió disparada de la mansión Hyuga, sin despedirse de su padre, hermana y su abuelo.

Había dormido tan bien y placenteramente que se levantó tarde. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, ella debía de haber estado allí para las siete en punto. Tenía treinta minutos de retraso. No quería cometer ningún error. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto y libre de quejas para que los ancianos no lo tomarán como pretexto.

Cuando llegó no dudo ni dos segundos en tocar la gran puerta de madera. No entraría así nada más, sería muy descortés.

Espero unos minutos hasta que escucho a lo lejos unos calmados pasos, los cuales seguro eran de Sasuke. Espero pacientemente unos segundos para que el Uchiha tomará su tiempo en abrirle la puerta. Cuando lo hiso, quedó como piedra al ver lo que tenía en frente.

Sin ningún pudor, el Uchiha había abierto la puerta de su casa para recibir a la Hyuga…. El problema era que no llevaba su camisa.

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas y bajo su vista inmediatamente.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver que no le era tan indiferente como el pensaba.

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga? ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre sin camisa?

La respuesta era si. Había visto millones de veces a Kiba sin camisa, a su primo Neji y hasta a Naruto… pero jamás se había sentido de la misma manera que con el Uchiha.

-¿P-podría t-taparse p-por favor? -pido en un susurro sin levantar su rostro y aún con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

Sasuke resoplo.-¿Y por que debería hacerlo?

-P-por que no estoy acostumbrada a mirar a hombres sin camisa. -mintió.

Sonrió burlescamente. -Eres una mojigata.

Hinata levantó la mirada de inmediato con el ceño fruncido y levantó la mano dispuesta a darle un bofetón.

Sasuke detuvo a tiempo el golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro. Apreso su muñeca y la apretó con brusquedad sacándole un gemido de dolor a la Hyuga.

-Cuidado con lo que haces…

Hinata lo miro enojada. -E-entonces tenga cuidado con lo que d-dice. -se zafo bruscamente del agarre del Uchiha y sin una palabra entró rápidamente a la casa del azabache.

Sasuke soltó el aire retenido por sus fosas nasales. Apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de derribar la puerta de la casa de un puñetazo, pero se contuvo. No quería que ella supiera que le afectaba.

Mientras tanto, Hinata trataba de normalizar su respiración mientras estaba en la cocina. Puso las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y recargo su peso en esta.

Primero había sentido un revoloteo en el estómago al verlo sin camisa, y después había sentido una oleada de fuego por su pecho al oírlo insultarle.

Eso fue muy grosero de su parte.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?

El no la conocía como para afirmar eso. Ella no era una pacata.

Se mordió el labio al ver la marca que le había dejado en su muñeca. Fue muy brusco.

Negó con la cabeza. Ya después podría pensar en eso con más detalle. Ahora tenía que hacerle el desayuno al Uchiha.

Cocino rápidamente pero no por eso no iba a tener cuidado. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, se dispuso a irse a buscar a Sasuke en donde fuera que estuviera. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta dio un brinquito de impresión al verlo ya sentado en el comedor, mirándola con total indiferencia.

-Te tardaste.

Hinata se mordió la mejilla con enojo. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para después darle el plato con el desayuno.

Al ver que Hinata no se sentaba alzo una ceja y con la mirada le pregunto que si comería o no.

-No me apetece nada en este momento. -musito la peli negra. -L-lo esperaré a fuera, el Hokage me dijo que quería vernos en su despacho a las nueve. –le informó antes de salir de la cocina con rapidez.

Sasuke observó de reojo como la Hyuga salía apresurada de la cocina, seguro evadiendo su presencia.

Volteó hacia su plato y gruño. A el también se le había esfumado el apetito.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué? -pregunto nuevamente con incredulidad en su voz.

Hinata y el por fin habían llegado a la torre después de una caminata muy tensa e incómoda.

Había llegado directo, preguntándole a Kakashi cual era la patética misión que tendrían que realizar.

Nunca pensó que la misión fuera tan patética.

-Ya te dije Sasuke, tendrán que ir a la guardería de la Academia y cuidar a unos cuantos niños. La maestra salió en una misión y no hay nadie que la remplace.

Su ceño se frunció. Estaba cabreado. La misión era sumamente idiota y para acabarla al parecer a Hinata no le desagradaba la idea. De hecho, hasta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es tan malo como parece Sasuke. Sólo son unos niños. -habló de nuevo Kakashi. -¿Para ti no hay problema cierto Hinata-chan? –

Hinata negó repetidas veces. -N-no, para nada.

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo sonriendo levemente. -Váyanse directo a la guardería y no se vayan hasta que las madres de los pequeños pasen a recogerlos. – le aventó un pergamino a Sasuke el cual atrapó rápidamente sin moverse. -Allí está todo lo que deben hacer.

Sasuke levantó una ceja lo miro con desdén. -¿Un pergamino? ¿Qué tan difícil es cuidar a una bola de críos?

Kakashi carcajeo por lo bajo. -Oh, nada mi querido Sasuke. Nada de nada.

Hinata ladeo un poco la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, tenía sus manos hechas puños y tenía una venita muy visible palpitando en su frente.

Kakashi dijo que la misión no sería difícil.

Estaba en lo cierto.

No era tan difícil, pero si que era muy pero muy estresante.

Esos niños no dejaban de chillar, de correr y de reír… la imagen era muy estresante como para alguien tan amargado como Sasuke Uchiha.

En cambio, para Hinata era una imagen tierna y encantadora. Los niños eran su adoración. Un par de ellos ya le habían hecho unos dibujos y los demás le decían que jugará con ellos. Eran tan adorables.

-No se como puedes soportarlos y sonreír como idiota. -se quejó Sasuke recargado en la pared del pequeño cuarto. Estaban rodeado de juguetes, almohadas de colores, dibujos regados por el suelo, crayolas y peluches por doquier. Era tan colorido que le daba náuseas.

Hinata se sonrojo y desvío la mirada. -M-me gustan los niños.

Sasuke resoplo y cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Hinata-san. -la llamo una pequeña niña que corrí hacia ella con un libro en mano.

Sasuke abrió un ojo para verla.

-¿Si? -pregunto amablemente agachándose a su altura.

-¿Nos lee un cuento? – le alzó el libro mirándola con súplica mientras los demás niños a sus espaldas chillaban en aprobación.

Les sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas. -Por su puesto. -dijo tomando el libro que la pequeña le ofrecía.

Los niños chillaron emocionados y todos tomaron asiento en el suelo expectantes hacia Hinata.

Hinata les sonrió a todos e imitó la acción de los niños.

Sasuke abrió por completo sus ojos y puso toda su atención a la Hyuga.

Se aclaró la voz y abrió el libro para empezar a leer uno de los muchos cuentos que contenía.

-Lejos, muy lejos en la profunda caverna de un país extraño, vivía un dragón cuyos ojos centellaban como tizones ardientes. -miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien la miraba atento. -Las personas del entorno estaban asustadas y todos esperaban a que alguien fuera capaz de matarlo. Las madres temblaban al oír hablar de el y los niños lloraban en silencio por miedo a que el dragón les oyese. Pero había un valiente niño que no le tenía miedo. Cuando el niño cumplió años, su madre le organizó una fiesta y le pregunto "Taro ¿A quien quieres invitar a tu fiesta? " a lo que el niño respondió "Mamá, quiero que invites al dragón" la madre le miro con incredulidad "¿Bromeas?" pregunto la madre "No, quiero que invites al dragón." La madre movió la cabeza desolada ¡Que ideas tan extrañas tenía su niño! ¡No era posible! -exclamó Hinata observando por un momento a los niños que escuchaban atentos y fascinados la historia. Continuó. -Pero ese mismo día, Taro desapareció de casa. Camino por los montes, atravesando torrentes y bosques, hasta que llegó a la montaña donde vivía el dragón. "¡Señor dragón! ¡Señor dragón! " gritó con voz vibrante. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién me llama? " pregunto el dragón sacando su cabeza de su enorme caverna. "Hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi madre preparará un montón de dulces, he venido para invitarte." Gritaba el niño con alegría. El dragón no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pensó que todo era una broma del niño para hacerlo salir y que así fuera más fácil atacarlo. Miro al niño y le gruño con voz cavernosa. Pero Taro no tenía miedo y siguió gritando. "Señor dragón, ¿Vienes a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta escuchar un si! "gritó con convicción el niño, dispuesto a quedarse todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Al ver que el gran dragón no daba indicios de querer darle una respuesta, se sentó en el suelo y espero pacientemente. Cuando el dragón entendió que el niño hablaba enserio, se conmovió y empezó a pensar. "Todos me odian y me temen. Nadie me a invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Nadie me quiere ¡Que bueno es este niño!" y mientras pensaba esto las lágrimas se comenzaron a descolgarse de sus ojos. Primero unas pocas y después tantas y tantas que se convirtieron en un río que descendía por el Valle. "Ven, móntate en mi lomo, te llevaré a tu casa." El niño vio salir al dragón de la madriguera. El reptil era muy bonito ¡Hermoso a decir verdad! Con sutiles escamas doradas que brillaban ante la luz del sol, sinuoso como una serpiente, pero con patas muy robustas. Taró montó la espalda del feroz animal y el dragón comenzó a nadar en el río de sus lágrimas. Y mientras nadaba, por una extraña arte de magia y el cuerpo del animal cambio de forma y de tamaño y el niño llegó feliz a su casa, conduciendo una barca con adornos muy bonitos y forma de dragón. -el salón quedó unos segundos en silencio para después escuchar las chillidos de fascinación y comentarios sobre el cuento como "¡Que lindo estuvo!" "Quiero ser igual de valiente que Taró" "Yo aún no entiendo del todo" esos y muchos más comentarios se escucharon, haciendo que Hinata sonriera contenta. Volteó disimuladamente hacia Sasuke, encontrándose con esos dos ojos negros tan profundos con dos posos mirándola con… ¿Confusión?

Sasuke había escuchado atentamente el cuento que Hinata les había contado a los niños. Había quedado igual o más expectante que ellos. Había entendido cada una de las palabras que salían de los rosados labios de la Hyuga, tanto que supo que ese dragón… se parecía de cierta manera a el. Y no sólo estuvo poniendo atención a la historia que relataba Hinata, si no que también estaba poniéndole atención a ella, a sus facciones, su piel, su cuerpo, su voz… y una parte muy pero muy en el fondo de el, aceptó que Hinata Hyuga le atraía. Apretó la mandíbula al verla mirarlo con preocupación. El no quería ese sentimiento, no quería sentir nada por ella. Volteó bruscamente la mirada.

-Hinata-san. -llamó un niño llamando la atención de todos. – Yo… no e-entendí muy bien el cuento. – comentó apenado. Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con el al asentir con la cabeza y mirar atentos a la azabache.

La Hyuga les sonrió con ternura. -No se preocupen. -les pidió. Pensó un poco antes de hablar.- Yo pienso… que esta historia a sido creada con el fin de recordarle a la gente a no ser prejuiciosa. -los niños ladearon el rostro al oír esa palabra, a lo que Hinata río dulcemente. -Juzgamos a la gente sin conocerla y sin saber su pasado, eso es algo que pasa mucho ahora en esta actualidad -comentó observando de reojo a Sasuke. Volteó nuevamente hacia los niños. -Debemos tratar siempre a las personas como si fuésemos nosotros mismos o alguien conocido, por que si no conoces, no sabes como puede llegar a ser esa persona y quizá pueda llegará ser alguien muy especial para ti. Lo que pienso es que no debemos tratarles mal, discriminar o abusar, por que nunca sabes como es una persona hasta que la conoces realmente. -terminó mirándolos casi con súplica. -Por favor, ¿Me prometen que nunca juzgaran a alguien sin conocerlo?

Todos los pequeños niños se miraron los unos a los otros antes de sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes para después asentir hacia Hinata. -¡Lo prometemos Hinata-san! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo sonreír a Hinata.

Los niños volvieron a sus juegos y Sasuke aprovechó. -Hyuga.

Al escuchar la voz carente de emoción, bajo la mirada para no encontrarse con los negros y profundos ojos del Uchiha.

-¿Si?

Espero unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar. -Deja de hacerlo.

Hinata levantó abruptamente la mirada para observarlo confusa. -¿El que?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese contestarle la puerta del la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un profesor de la Academia. -Hyuga-san, Uchiha-san. Las madres de los pequeños han venido a recogerlos.

Hinata asintió y se levantó del suelo. -Niños. -llamó Hinata atrayendo la atención de los pequeños. -Es hora de ir a sus casas. -les dijo haciendo que todos gritaran de la emoción al querer ver a sus madres. Todos tomaron sus cosas y no salieron de allí hasta despedirse de Hinata, el profesor y hasta incluso de Sasuke.

Cuando el salón estuvo sólo, el profesor volteo hacia los jóvenes y les sonrió. -Vaya, al parecer han hecho un gran trabajo. Los niños quedaron encantados con ustedes. Espero que puedan volver más seguido.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y salió de allí sin importarle ser maleducado al hacer esa acción.

Hinata miro con pena al profesor que miraba por donde el Uchiha de había largado. -D-discúlpelo, hoy no es un buen día para el.-lo defendió para después hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo tras el peli negro.

Cuando llegó hasta el, se dedicó caminar hacia su lado saliendo de la Academia. Suponía que era hora de ir a la mansión Uchiha para entrenar y luego prepararle el almuerzo… salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo.

-No tenías por que hacerlo.

Hinata parpadeo confundía. -¿Qué?

-Hacer todo lo que hiciste. Atender a los niños, cuidarlos, jugar con ellos, leerles… se supone que era mi misión no tuya.

Hinata alzó los hombros. -No me molesta. Yo adoro a los niños, para mi no fue ningún problema.

Sasuke quiso hablar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por esa voz que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Hinata ¿podemos hablar contigo?-Kiba observó con desdén al Uchiha. -A solas… -

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Estuvo tentado a decirle que no se movería de con Hinata pero demostraría mucho interés y el no quería eso. -Hmp-gruño y se perdió en una esquina.

Hinata miro a Shino y a Kiba delante de ella. Suspiró y miro el suelo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Es lo mismo que te íbamos a preguntar Hinata ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿A que se debió ese comportamiento de ayer?

Shino se mantenía callado como siempre. Sólo se metería de ser necesario.

Hinata frunció el ceño. -¿Enserio quieren saber?

Shino abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar pero Kiba lo interrumpió como siempre.

-¡Claro que si! -habló por los dos haciendo que un aura depresiva rodeara a Shino.

-Estoy cansada. –

Kiba la miro ceñudo. -Oye, en otro momento podrás ir a tu casa a descansar. Ahora tienes que decirme…

Hinata soltó un resoplido de exasperación y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. -No entiendes. Lo que trató de decir… es que esto y cansada de que siempre estén encima de mi.

Kiba iba a hablar de nuevo para alegarle que el nunca se había subido arriba de ella pero Shino se lo impidió dándole un pisotón. Quiso gritar pero fue silenciado por la mano de Shino. Volteó furioso hasta el para encontrarse con la boca de Shino que le susurraba que prestará atención.

Hinata seguía cabizbaja.-Siempre es lo mismo. Desde el comienzo ustedes siempre me han sobreprotegido. Al principio me sentí muy querida por ustedes, pero al paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que ustedes lo hacían por que pensaban que no soy lo suficiente fuerte para valerme por mi misma. -apretó los puños. -Todos siempre esperan tan poco de mi.

Kiba quiso negar pero Hinata se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-No me digan que no por que ustedes saben que es verdad. -volteo hacia Shino y lo miro suplicante. -Tu si me dirás la verdad ¿Cierto Shino?

Shino bajo la mirada, en señal de que lo que había dicho Hinata tenia algo de cierto.

-Hina. -habló Kiba con una inusual voz suave. -Lamento si alguna vez te hemos hecho creer eso. La verdad es otra. ¡Por lo menos yo siempre e confiado en ti y se que eres una gran Kunoichi! -exclamó seguro de sus palabras.- Te cuidamos así no por que no creamos en ti, si no por que no queremos que te pase nada… por que te queremos. Por eso nació nuestro lado sobreprotector. -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si. -habló Shino dándole la razón a Kiba. -Kiba tiene razón Hinata, y espero que puedas perdonaros por hacerte sentir de esta manera. Al principio te tratamos así por que desprendes un aura de fragilidad que hace que todos te quieran proteger. Tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de que a pesar de ser tierna, bondadosa y amable eres alguien que puede llegar a ser mortífera si se lo propone.

-U-ustedes… ¿de verdad creen eso de mi?

Kiba sonrió pelando todos sus dientes mientras Shino sólo sonrió de medio lado.

-Si Hinata. Te creemos capaz de muchas cosas.-habló Shino acomodando sus gafas.

Hinata sonrió contenta sintiendo una rebelde lágrima bajar por su pómulo.

Kiba no se resistió y dio un par de zancadas para abrazarla fuertemente. -¡Eres genial Hinata! -gritó Kiba asfixiándola con un gran abrazo de oso… o de perro en ese caso.

-Ki-kiba… me ax-axficcias. –

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó riendo nerviosamente y al soltó.

Hinata respiro hondo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y que el color azul se dispersar de su rostro.

-Ey Hina… cambiando de tema… lo de tu concejo. –

-Oh eso… -miro nerviosamente de un lado a otro. -Hablaremos de eso luego. Ya no se preocupen que hay buenas noticias. -les dijo con una sonrisa. Miro hacia el frente. -Bueno, me tengo que ir. -se despido de ellos agitando la mano y corriendo a la dirección contraria. -¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós Hinata-chan! -gritó energético Kiba mientras agitaba su mano.

.

.

.

.

Había escuchado todo… bueno, en parte por que se fue justo cuando Kiba abrazo a Hinata. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de ir hacia el y matarlo dolorosamente por tocarla. Se enojó tanto que se terminó yendo hacia el bosque.

Ahora estaba allí, al lado de un pequeño riachuelo, sentado en la orilla.

-Todo esto es una mierda. -con furia aventó una pequeña piedra al agua. Quería derrumbar algunos árboles, pero llamaría la atención de algún ninja o Anbu y se joderia.

-¿Uchiha-san? -gruño al escuchar su voz. Se le había olvidado que era una Hyuga.

-Hmp.-uso su típico monosílabo sin voltear si quiera a verla.

Hinata no se inmutó de su tono de voz y se sentó lentamente a su lado.

Sasuke decidió ignorarla, prestando su atención a lo que sea. A todo menos ella. Lo descontrolada el tan sólo sentir su presencia. Odiaba ese sentimiento tan repentino ¡La acababa de conocer!

… ¿O no?

-¿Uchiha-san? -lo llamó con preocupación al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando con detalle e impresión. -¿Se en-encuentra bien?

Sasuke negó. -No. -musito volviendo su mirada a el riachuelo. Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca. Sentía que…

No. Era una tontería.

Hinata también quedó en silencio y puso su mirada en el agua cristalina que corría. -Uchiha-san… -llamó nuevamente.

Sasuke la miro desesperado. -¿Qué?

La Hyuga quedó unos segundos en silencio, sólo escuchando el ruido que hacia el agua.

-… yo no lo juzgo. -susurro cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke la miro impresionado antes de suavizar su mirada.

Tenía razón, ella era tan diferente a los demás y eso… le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **No se pero me encantó este capítulo. Fue muy entretenido escribirlo 8)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. ¡Saludos!**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Juvia**

 **Citlali Uchiha**

 **Tenten-nyan**

 **Alejamoya06**

 **Simi black**

 **WendyI0327**

 **Clarity-chan**

 **Cami-shama**

 **Abbi**

 **Patohf**

 **Anairam**

 **Guest**

 **NathalieDBZ**

 **Hanasaki95**

 **Daisuke-37**


	10. Misión

**Advertencias** : Lenguaje soez (?)

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y las misiones de rango bajo aún no cesaban haciendo irritar a Sasuke.

Ya habían hecho de todo. Habían sacado a pasear perros de la familia inozuka, habían buscado un gato extraviado que terminó aruñando a Sasuke. En cambio a Hinata este se le acurruco en sus piernas y se restregó contra su cuerpo mientras ella reía tiernamente. Habían cuidado a más mocosos y entre ellos un bebé que le vomito encima a Sasuke mientras Hinata trataba de retener una carcajada. Sin saber por que, Sasuke estuvo dispuesto a que ese crío le volviera a vomitar las veces necesarias para volver a escuchar reír a Hinata. Habían limpiado jardines, ayudado a ancianos con las compras, cuidado plantas, ayudado en remodelaciones de casas… en fin, eran misiones sumamente patéticas para gente más patética.

Y así fue, hasta que pasaron dos semanas desde que la Hyuga estaba con el.

Después de la tarde que pasaron en el riachuelo, el se había auto ordenado ya no pensar en ella como normalmente acostumbraba para que la atracción que sentía hacia ella no incrementará. Pudo llevar a cabo esa petición de si mismo por un par de días, todo bien.

La ignoraba cada vez más, se portaba más brusco y hostil con ella, cuando entrenaban trataba de golpearla lo más fuerte posible…

Lamentablemente para el, cada día que pasaba sentía que mas le atraía. Cada día que pasaba a su lado la conocía un poco más, fascinado de la persona que era. Jamás en todo lo que le llevaba de vida había conocido a una chica como ella. Es decir, el siempre estuvo rodeado de niñas superficiales y chillonas que sólo lo querían por su aura misteriosa y por su buen parecido.

Hinata Hyuga era todo lo contrario a esa bola de crías.

Había descubierto que todos los días después de salir de la torre del Hokage ella no se dirigía a su casa, sino, a visitar a su difunto primo y madre. Nunca se había quedado más de lo necesario espiándola en el cementerio por que sabía que no era correcto espiarla en esas situaciones. Había descubierto también que le encantaban las flores y los rollos de canela, también que su padre era muy seco y hostil con ella, haciéndola entristecer mucho. Sabía también que amaba a su hermana menor y que le encantaba compartir tiempo con su abuelo. También descubrió que era muy amable y hasta servicial con los de la rama secundaria, como toda una princesa preocupada por su reino.

Conoció muchas cosas de ella, pero no era suficiente. Cada día que pasaba quería saber más y más sobre ella.

-Chicos.-habló el Hokage sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke. Había olvidado que estaban en la torre del Hokage, esperando otra estúpida misión.

-Tengo buenas noticias. -les dijo sonriéndoles tras su máscara.

-¿Cuál es Hokage-sama? –

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los puños al escuchar esa suave voz que provenía de su lado derecho. Tenía que controlarse. Era tan patético, ya hasta su voz lo hacía perder su autocontrol.

Para Kakashi no paso desapercibida esa acción. -Después de esta misión, ya tendrán una de rango alto ¿genial no?

-Por fin algo que vale la pena escuchar. -se quejó Sasuke.

Hinata miro confundida al Hokage. -P-pero sólo han pasado d-dos semanas.

Sasuke la miro de mala manera haciéndola encogerse.

-Si pero hable con el consejo y los convencí de que ya estabas listo para las misiones de rango más elevado.

-Genial ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Ey, tranquilo Sasuke aún no acabó. -lo miro con diversión y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. -Tienen que realizar una última misión aquí en la aldea para que puedan obtener una misión de rango S.

-¿C-cual será? -pregunto Hinata sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

Kakashi le sonrió a Hinata. -Fácil, irán a los territorios inozuka. Ellos les dirán que hacer.

Sasuke gruño al oír el apellido Inozuka salir de la boca de Kakashi. Ya sentía que lo odiaba y decia odiaba puesto a que solo un Inozuka lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ese era nada mas y nada menos que Kiba. Cada vez que lo veía parecía que abrazaba a Hinata sólo a propósito. Al parecer se estaba dando cuenta de que el sentía algo por la estúpida Hyuga.

-¿Y después…?

-Después de que cumplan con su misión podrán venir más tarde por una nueva, obviando que será de nivel más alto.

Sasuke lo miro con suspicacia. -Espero que no me estés engañando Kakashi.

Kakashi río. -Para nada. Deja de ser tan desconfiado.

Sasuke bufo y sin más salió de el despacho del Hokage, sin importarle dejar a Hinata atrás.

Hinata miro con decepción hacia donde Sasuke se fue.

¿Por qué se portaba de esa manera tan hosca? Seguro que ya hasta la odiaba.

-Que no te engañe. –

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia el Hokage. -¿D-disculpe?

Kakashi la miro con suavidad, sonrió haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran. -Sólo aparenta ser mala persona. -observó por donde Sasuke se fue. – En realidad no lo es. Sólo es un escudo, no quiere sufrir de nuevo. -la miro nuevamente.- No te rindas.

Hinata parpadeo confundida. -¿R-rendirme? -negó desconcertada. -No entiendo.

-Lo entenderás cuando tu mente se aclare. – le hiso un ademán con la mano. -Anda, vete y alcanza a ese malhumorado.

Aún confundida por las palabras de Kakashi, Hinata asintió y no dudo ni un segundo en ir a buscar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

-¡Uchiha-san! – la voz de Hinata lo hiso detenerse, sin embargo seguía de espaldas.

Cuando sintió que ella ya estaba a su lado empezó a caminar nuevamente sin importarle la mirada preocupada de la oji perla.

Hinata sólo soltó un suspiro. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando todo aquello. Extrañamente no le gustaba la frialdad que el tenía con ella, no le gustaba su indiferencia.

Miro el perfil de Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Admitía que Sasuke era alguien sumamente apuesto, no le sorprendía que tuviera tantas admiradoras siguiéndolo de un lado para otro.

Negó con la cabeza ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

A ella le gustaba Uzumaki Naruto…¿cierto?

Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver que llegaron a el territorio Inozuka.

-Ey, Hinata-chan… -saludo efusivamente Kiba. Desvió la mirada hacia su acompañante. -… Uchiha.

-Inozuka. -su voz fue fría, llena de indiferencia.

El castaño ignoró al Uchiha y centro toda su atención en Hinata.

-Hokage-sama me dijo que ustedes realizarían la misión que mi madre fue a pedir.

Hinata asintió sonriéndole tímidamente. -¿Qué tenemos que hacer Kiba-kun?

Sasuke soltó un pequeño gruñido al oírla decirle "Kiba-kun". ¿Por qué a el no lo llamaba con ese sufijo? A todo mundo lo trataba con familiaridad mientras a el lo llamaba por su apellido y con honoríficos.

Kiba se dio cuenta de su irritación y decidió divertirse un poco ante eso.

-Hinata-chan ¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy? -pregunto sonriéndole seductoramente sabiendo que no habría problema siendo que Hinata era sumamente despistada.

Hinata se sonrojo y olvidó la pregunta que le había hecho hace tan sólo unos segundos. -¿E-eh?

-Si Hinata-chan. -tomó su mano y la acarició con su pulgar. -Siempre te ves hermosa pero hoy te ves radiante.

Hinata trago saliva con nerviosismo. -¿Gracias?

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha apretaba sus puños junto a su mandíbula y ojos. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de estrangular a ese pulgoso.

-De verdad que eres la mujer más hermosa de Konoha Hina. – le dijo el castaño. Estaba hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo, de verdad que Hinata era hermosa, y de no ser por que la quería como hermana, ya se hubiese enamorado de ella.

-K-kiba-kun… ¿P-pasa algo? -pregunto con nerviosismo. Tal vez quería dinero prestado o que le cocinara su carne favorita.

-¿Es que no puedo elogiar a mi mujer favorita? -se acercó a ella y la abrazo posesivamente, sintiendo que el chacra de Sasuke se alteraba de manera considerable. -Todo lo que te digo es verdad Hina-chan.

Sasuke sentía como su pecho bajaba y subía mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su cien. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito perro para hablarle así a Hinata?... ¿Quién se creía para abrazarla?

Kiba puso su nariz en la cabellera de Hinata. -¡Siempre hueles tan bien…! – antes de que siguiera elogiando a su compañera, el Uchiha lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Déjate de tus idioteces Inozuka. -le mascullo apunto de activar su línea sucesoria. -Ahora, dinos lo que tenemos que hacer para cumplir con esta estúpida misión y poder largarnos.

Kiba sonrió discretamente.

-Oh si, claro. -soltó lentamente a la sonrojada Hinata. -Tienen que bañar a todos los canes que tenemos. -apunto hacia atrás demostrando a algunos diez perros.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente al ver a unos cachorritos correr hacia ella, ladrando y moviendo sus colas.

-¡Son las cosas más lindas y peludas que e visto en mi vida! -exclamó sintiendo una gran ternura. Tomó entre sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro color blanco mientras este movía su cola y le lamia la cara.

Kiba la miro con una gran sonrisa mientras Sasuke quedaba inmerso observándola.

-Sabían que te gustarían, son igual de tiernos y lindos, como tú. -comentó Kiba haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

Le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo irritar de sobremanera a Sasuke.-Bueno, me voy para no retrásalos. Nos vemos Hina…. -miro de forma socarrona a Sasuke. -Hasta luego… Uchiha.

Sasuke le gruño como respuesta y tomó la muñeca de Hinata para guiará hasta dentro del territorio Inozuka.

Odiaba al Inozuka, no quería que la tocará, que la mirará de más, que la tratara con tanta confianza, lo quería lejos de ella.

-Sasuke… -

El Uchiha paro abruptamente haciendo que Hinata chocara contra su espalda.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Hinata instintivamente llevo sus manos hacia su boca. -Y-yo ¡Lo siento U-uchiha-san! - ¿Cómo rayos se había atrevido a llamarle por su nombre? Eso fue muy atrevido de su parte, seguro que Sasuke estaba sumamente molesto.

-Dilo.

Hinata lo miro interrogante. -¿E-eh?

Sasuke apreso sus muñecas y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara ante la cercanía del azabache.

-Di mi nombre de nuevo… - le susurro mirándola con intensidad.

-S-sasuke. – balbuceo confundida y sorprendida ¿A que se debía todo lo que estaba pasando?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y hiso una incomprensible mueca, apreciada a una… "una sonrisa" se dijo Hinata sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado ante ese simple acto, hacerlo sonreír fue realmente placentero.

-Desde ahora… me llamarás por mi primer nombre ¿Entiendes H-i-n-a-t-a? – le susurro roncamente.

La Hyuga asintió torpemente, embobada observando sus masculinas y perfectas facciones, admirando lo apuesto que era.

-S-si. –

Sasuke asintió y abrió sus orbes negros. -Dilo de nuevo, quiero ver que te quedo claro.

Hinata trago saliva. -S-si… Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y soltó sus muñecas. Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Hinata había sido satisfactorio, quería escucharla decir su nombre todos los días, escucharlo en diferentes tonos y situaciones.

-¿Donde bañaremos a todos estos animales?

Hinata salió de su trance al escuchar su voz. Rápidamente bajo la mirada y se sonrojo como un tomate. -A-atrás. – le dijo mientras caminaba había dicho lugar siendo seguida por Sasuke.

Habían decidido empezar por los canes pequeños, enjabonándolos y tallándolos suavemente. Bueno, ella lo hacía mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a secarlos.

Sonrió tímidamente mientras miraba de reojo que un pequeño cachorro empezó a lamer la mejilla de Sasuke, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sabía que el Uchiha no estaba enojado, sino, incómodo.

Siguió aplicando el champoo especial para perros que había encontrado cerca de la regadera, en el pelaje de un cachorrito castaño que era muy inquieto y travieso.

La mayoría de los cachorros ya estaban limpios y secos, después de su baño los encerraban en la casa de Kiba para que no se salieran hasta que estuvieran completamente secos para que no se ensuciaran rápido.

Tomó al último cachorro en sus manos y sin saber por que, se dedicó a detallarlo. Su pelaje era totalmente negro, sin embargo, una mancha blanca rodeaba uno de sus ojos, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus ojos… eran de color verde, pero se veían… sin brillo. El no era como los demás perritos, en cambio el se mantenía tranquilo, no era juguetón y al parecer era muy miedoso pues tenía la cola entre las patas.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza ante la mirada indiferente del can. Le sonrió tiernamente haciendo que el cachorrito ladeara la cabeza y entrecerrara sus ojitos. Era realmente hermoso.

-Me gusta este… -susurro Hinata.

Sasuke la escucho mientras trataba de alejar a un gran perro que le estaba lamiendo el rostro. -¿Qué te gusta?

-Este cachorrito, es muy lindo.

Sasuke observó al perro que sostenía sus manos ¿Qué le miraba? Sólo era un perro.

-Es sólo un perro. -dijo el restándole importancia.

Hinata lo miro de manera desaprobatoria. – No es sólo un perro. -susurro volviendo a mirar al cachorrito que no despegaba su mirada de ella. -Un perro puede llegar a ser el mejor amigo que el hombre pueda tener… incluso puede llegarte a ser el amigo más fiel que puedas tener. -acercó el cachorrito a su rostro, haciendo que el can le lamiera con timidez la punta de su nariz. -Ellos también tienen sentimientos, como nosotros. –

Sasuke de verdad no creía lo mismo que Hinata. No había persona que fuera fiel y leal, tenía que amenazarlos para que así fuera.

Sólo resoplo y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba al recién bañado cachorro para secarlo con una mullida toalla. Sin poder evitarlo, se le quedo mirando más de lo necesario. Su mirada transmitía miedo y desconfianza, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas.

-Uchiha-san… - le mandó una mirada de disconformidad a la Hyuga, haciendo que se sonrojada y que jugará con la orilla de su short. -D-digo, S-sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha asintió conforme.

-Necesito su ayuda para bañar a los perros más grandes. -susurro tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Sasuke sólo sonrió ladinamente y se situó aún lado de la peli negra. -Claro. -dijo acercándose lo más posible a ella.

Hinata trago nerviosa sintiendo como su estómago cosquilleaba.

Empezaron a mojar al gran can que dejaba con gusto ser bañado, eliminando la suciedad de su pelaje color dorado. Todo estaba tranquilo, el perro se dejaba ser mientras masajeaban su pelaje, hasta que un gato paso por enfrente de el gran perro, haciendo que ladrara y brincara en busca de el felino. En su acto, empujó a la peli negra haciendo que algo inesperado pasará.

-¡Ahhh! -soltó un gritillo cayendo encima de Sasuke.

Sus piernas estaban a horcajadas y su rostro estaba muy, pero muy cerca del de Sasuke. Sus respiraciones chocaban y sus narices se rosaban. El rostro de Hinata era todo un poema, se hacía de diferentes colores hasta que se volvió finalmente escarlata. Sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó encima del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke sólo estaba tenso, por poco y estuvo de besar los labios de Hinata, y tampoco ayudaba en nada el que el suculento cuerpo de Hinata estuviera encima de el. Sus senos estaban sobre su pecho y su respiración estaba muy cerca de su cuello, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

Jamás había estado en una situación tan comprometedora con una mujer.

Apretó sus puños tratando de contener el gran deseo de tomar como suya a Hinata en ese mismo lugar. Eso no estaba bien, ya se estaba volviendo muy problemática toda esa situación.

Ella le gustaba, le encantaba y cuando le gustaba algo, el lo tomaba y luego le dejaba hasta que perdiera la gracia.

Haría lo que fuera para hacerla suya.

Con mucho pesar, quitó el inerte cuerpo de la Hyuga entre sus brazos y la recostó en el césped que había en un lado. Tenía que terminar el trabajo, y después la llevaría a su casa.

.

.

.

.

Sus párpados aletearon haciendo que la morriña se dispersara y que el la luz del sol se colara en sus ojos haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

¿En donde estaba? No lo sabia, pero sentía una gran calidez y un delicioso aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales. Se encontraba acostada en una superficie tibia y blandita.

Desvió un poco la mirada tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, encontrándose sólo con la imagen de una puerta corrediza. Alzó una ceja confundida y se incorporó lentamente en la cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza que sólo despertó en cuanto se levantó un poco.

No tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

-Por fin despiertas.

Se sobre salto y en seguida volteo hacia donde escucho esa masculina voz.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Estaba acostada sobre la cama de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se sonrojo al sentir la intensa mirada de Sasuke y boqueo un poco.

-U-uchiha-san… ¿Qué paso?

Sasuke gruño. -Te desmayaste sobre mi cuerpo. Estuviste inconsciente por tres horas ¿sabes lo que significa?

Hinata apretó la sábana que la cubría con nerviosismo. Negó con la cabeza.

-Que ya paso la hora de comer, tengo hambre.

Lo había olvidado. -¡Lo l-lamento! -exclamó avergonzada mientras salía con torpeza de la cama. Ahora sabía de donde salía ese delicioso olor, era el aroma de Sasuke impregnado en las sábanas.

Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba recargado en la pared. Desde que la recostó en su cama se dedico a observarla mientras dormitaba. Había estado tentado a acostarse a su lado y abrazarla posesivamente, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. No quería perder el control cuando estaba junto a ella, tenía que aprender a controlar todos esos nuevos sentimientos que ella despertaba en el.

-Olvidas otra cosa Hyuga.

Hinata lo miro interrogante.

-Me llamaste por mi apellido, de nuevo ¿en que habíamos quedado?

Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada observando sus pies. Esa tarde en la que el le había pedido llamarlo por su nombre, se extrañó demasiado. Pensaba que el se sentía más cómodo que ella lo tratara con respeto y no como a cualquiera.

-L-lo s-siento Uchi… Sasuke-kun.-dijo negando con la cabeza. -I-iré a preparar la comida. -susurro antes de salir medio corriendo de la habitación. Estar cerca de el… era confuso.

Sasuke resoplo tallándose el rostro. ¿Por qué era tan difícil tratar de acercarse a ella? ¿A caso el no gustaba de ella?

No podía ser posible. No había fémina que se le resistiera a el.

Pero… ella no era cualquiera… era muy diferente.

.

.

.

.

.

Justo cuando terminó de hacer la comida, se dispuso en ir y llamar a Sasuke para que bajará a comer, se sorprendió cuando volteo y lo miro sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras este la miraba atentamente.

-¿C-cuando…?

-Eres muy distraída Hyuga. – le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. -Estuve observándote casi desde que empezaste a cocinar… - informó acorralándola contra el mueble de la cocina.

Hinata trago saliva mientras sentía que su rostro ardía ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?

Las dos semanas que llevaba con el, jamás se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña, a veces se le quedaba viendo mucho o hasta la trataba con más hostilidad que de costumbre pero nunca la había acorralado de esa manera… ni tampoco había acercado su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

Se sobre encogió sobre si misma sintiendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke rozaba el suyo.

Sasuke le sonrió ladinamente e hizo algo inesperado.

Alzó su brazo hacia la alacena y bajo dos platos para después alejarse y colocarlos en la mesa.

Hinata sólo observó sus movimientos con los abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué te pasa Hyuga? -pregunto con diversión sin verla.

Hinata boqueo un par de veces para después negar fuertemente con la cabeza. -Na-nada. -susurro para después voltearse y con las manos temblorosas servir los onigiris y un poco de arroz.

Sasuke se sentó en su lugar con total satisfacción y espero a que Hinata terminará de servir en su plato para empezar a comer.

Hinata se sentó en el otro extremo como de costumbre intentando evitar cualquier contacto con Sasuke y empezó a comer tranquilamente sin levantar su vista de su plato.

Sasuke la imitó, sólo con la diferencia de que el la miraba intensamente, incomodando a Hinata.

La Hyuga trago con dificultad y miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Sasuke.

La miraba de una forma intensa, era una mirada que no podía interpretar. Pero lo que si podía asegurar, es que jamás la habían observado de esa manera, y que extrañamente, le agradaba esa mirada.

Ya incómoda por la situación, se removió inquieta en su asiento. -¿Q-que? –

Sasuke la miro con la ceja alzada. -¿Qué, de que, Hyuga?

Movió su mirada al suelo. -¿Por qué me ves de esa manera? -pregunto dejando a un lado toda su vergüenza y timidez.

El azabache sonrió ladinamente. -Pronto lo sabrás Hyuga…-dijo antes de que tocarán a la puerta de la mansión.

Ambos se miraron de reojo preguntándose quien sería.

Hinata fue la primera en levantarse para ir a atender la puerta.

-Shikamaru-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Nara saludo con un leve asentimiento mientras sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Hola Hinata…-alzó su mirada sobre su hombro, tratando de observar hacia adentro de la casa. -¿Esta Sasuke?

Hinata asintió haciéndose aún lado. -Si, pasa.

Shikamaru dio un leve gracias antes de pasar a la mansión.

-Esta en la cocina. -aviso guiándolo por el pasillo hasta llegar la habitación.

Shikamaru observó hacia a dentro y miro a Sasuke sentado en la silla del comedor mientras degustaba tranquilamente los alimentos que estaban servidos.

-Shikamaru. -pronuncio a modo de saludo dejando por un momento de comer.

-Hola Sasuke. -saludo metiéndose completamente en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kakashi-sama me envió. Me dijo que ya se habían tardado realizando la misión que les encomendó así que me mandó para ver que pasaba.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso. -Hubieron unos inconvenientes. En cuando termine con esto iremos para haya. – le dijo empezando a comer nuevamente. De verdad que Hinata cocinaba de maravilla.

Shikamaru asintió y regreso su mirada a la pelinegra que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos Sasuke. -hizo una leve reverencia ignorada por Sasuke al estar tan concentrado comiendo. -Adiós Hinata. –

-Te a-acompañó a la puerta.

\- No hace falta, se donde se encuentra la salida.-hizo una nueva reverencia para Hinata la cual fue respondida al instante, y se marchó tranquilamente de la casa.

Hinata suspiro y volvió a su lugar con delicadeza.

Siguió comiendo esperando terminar rápido para ir con el Hokage.

Sasuke hacia lo mismo, con la diferencia de que a él no le importaba si terminaba rápido o no.

Una vez que Hinata terminó de comer, se levantó de su silla y levantó su plato sucio. Camino hacia el fregadero y empezó a lavar los trastos que había utilizado para cocinar mientras Sasuke la observaba de reojo.

Todo parecía tan irreal.

Parecía como si ellos fuesen una pareja que estaban almorzando juntos. Y eso le transmitía una extraña paz a ambos.

Cuando el Uchiha terminó, se levantó y recogió su plato.

Hinata estuvo apunto de pedirle su plato para lavarlo pero Sasuke se le adelantó, poniéndose a su lado y lavando el suyo.

-Hay que apresurarnos. –

Hinata asintió rápidamente y empezó a secar los platos con Sasuke aún lado lavando unos cuantos trastos que habían quedado.

.

.

.

.

-Hum… entonces, ¿Todo bien?

Frente a el estaban Hinata y Sasuke esperando pacientemente a que el Hokage les diera la misión que estuvieron esperando esas dos semanas. Bueno, sólo Sasuke.

-Ya te dije tres veces seguidas que si, Hatake. -respondió hostil el azabache.

Al ver la irritación de Sasuke decidió dejar de molestarle si no es que quería perder un brazo, una pierna o el único ojo de el que le quedaba.

Sonrió cerrando sus ojos. -Bien hecho chicos. Están listos para su siguiente misión, la cual será escoltar a un feudal y a su hijo a la aldea de la arena. Habrá un festival en la aldea y fueron invitados.

-¿Quién es el feudal? -pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

\- Que bien que lo preguntes Hinata-chan. El feudal es el padre de Shiro. – le guiño el ojo.

En ese momento, una gran sonrisa se implantó en el rostro de Hinata y un brillo en sus ojos se encendió.

Sasuke se molestó ante eso. ¿Se puso contenta a caso por escuchar el nombre de "Shiro"? ¿Quién carajos era Shiro?

-¡¿Enserio?! -exclamó contenta. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar con Shiro. Contarle tantas cosas. En ese tiempo estuvieron mandándose cartas contándose de las novedades del otro, pero aún así ¿Qué mejor que hablar con el en persona?

Kakashi río suavemente. -Sabía que te encantaría la idea.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo partimos? -pregunto con una inusual energía.

-Ahora mismo, si es posible en media hora.

Hinata asintió. -¿Me puedo retirar para alistar mi equipo? -quería irse lo mas rápido posible.

-Claro, corre. Sasuke te estará esperando en la entrada.

La Hyuga asintió sonriente antes de hacer una rápida reverencia para después salir corriendo de el despacho.

Aún risueño, Kakashi volteo hacia un enojado Sasuke.

-Hum ¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

-¿Quién es Shiro? -pregunto con evidente irritación.

-Oh, pues es el hijo del feudal.

Sasuke frunció los labios y miro con incomodidad a el Hatake.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Kakashi sonrió triunfante tas su máscara. -No, no lo se.

-Mierda. – mascullo entre dientes. -¿Qué rayos es de Hinata?

-¿Te refieres a eso? -pregunto con inocencia fingida. -Es un amigo que hiso Hinata en una de sus misiones…-

Sasuke lo miraba dándole a entender que quería que siguiera hablando.

-Ella y su equipo fueron en su búsqueda ya que había escapado de casa por que su padre quería casarlo a la fuerza. Cuando lo encontraron, según me contó Kurenia, Hinata y el tuvieron una larga charla motivacional. Al regreso con el Feudal, Hinata se le enfrentó reclamándole el por que trataba de controlar las acciones de su hijo. Al principio el se enojó pero después de oír todo lo que Hinata tenía que decirle medito sus palabras dándose cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Ahora Shiro puede manejar su propia vida gracias a Hinata. -sonrió ampliamente. -Ahora son grandes amigos. -se recostó en su silla y miro por el gran ventanal que daba la vista de la hermosa y activa villa. -Hinata tiene mucha empatía. A pesar de que luce débil por su tierno aspecto, es muy fuerte en muchos sentidos.

Sasuke sólo miraba inexpresivo a Kakashi. -¿Por qué crees que lo ayudó?

Kakashi lo miro con confusión. -¿Para que…?

-Contéstame. -interrumpió mirándolo con insistencia.

El peli plata suspiro. -No lo se, tal vez por que ella vive una vida muy similar a la de Shiro. El consejo quiere controlarla a su antojo, hacer lo que les pegue la gana con ella. -resoplo. – Oh, por lástima… no creo que eso haya sido pero es una opción.

Sasuke asintió antes de bajar la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te traes con Hinata? –

Sasuke levantó inmediatamente la mirada y lo observó ceñudo. -¿De que rayos estas hablando?

Kakashi empezó a jugar con un lápiz de forma desinteresada. – Pues, se nota que ella te importa más de lo que debería. También esta el hecho de que aún no la has matado o mandado al hospital.

-No te incumbe.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera lo niegas. –tomó una postura recta y miro a su ex alumno con seriedad. – No te culparía si me dijeras que Hinata te llama la atención. Además de que es muy bonita, tiene una personalidad y una inocencia que ya no se encuentra hoy en día. Tendrías mucha suerte si te quedas con ella.

Sasuke sabía que todo lo que Kakashi estaba diciendo era verdad. Hinata era pura bondad, pero el era un demonio. Manchado eternamente por la maldad, sinceramente temía manchar a Hinata. Pero el era Sasuke Uchiha, era un egoísta que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Deja de decir estupideces. -ordenó. Dio la media vuelta. – Me voy. -dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Suerte. -escucho Sasuke antes de salir por completo. -Con la misión y con Hinata. –

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara mientras ponía sus manos bajo su barbilla. Todo estaba tomando el rumbo que el quería.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Bueno aquí está este nuevo capítulo 8) espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿alguna pregunta o queja?

Mis disculpas por no contestar a sus reviews, de verdad me hubiese querido hacerlo pero apenas y tuve tiempo de subir la continuación.

Hasta luego espero que nos leamos pronto :*

Agradecimientos a:

Tenten-nya

Miirellinu

Raina KIM

Daisuke-37

Alejamoya06

Patohf

Juvia

Abbi

Anairam

NathalieDBZ

Hanasaki95

Citlali uchiha

Clarity-chan

WendyI0327

Kaary. 215

Guest

Yayis

BeRivera

Shiro5580

(Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía)


	11. Problemas

**Advertencias** : Lenguaje soez (?)

 **Aclaraciones** : Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

Ser un padre significa mucho más que dar un apellido y un hogar. Ser un padre implicaba tantas cosas que el nunca le pudo dar a sus dos hijas.

Amor; era lo que menos les daba. Nunca les demostraba que las quería, nunca recibían abrazos ni besos en la frente. Nada de cariño, sólo se centraba en darles disciplina.

Confianza; podía ser que a Hanabi si se la diera pero ¿a Hinata? Jamás había utilizado ese termino con ella. Nunca le daba la confianza que merecía ni tampoco la que necesitaba. Sólo se dedicaba a decirle lo inútil e inservible que era, creando así la auto desconfianza que Hinata se daba a creces.

Apoyo; Jamás había apoyado a Hinata en algo. Jamás había aprobado algo que Hinata pensará o que quisiese hacer. El siempre estaría en desacuerdo en todo lo que ella considerará correcto.

El no merecía ser llamado padre y lo sabía bastante bien.

Lo supo aquel día que tomó la decisión más cruel que pudo hacerle a su hija. Tal vez hasta le privó una felicidad plena. Tal vez también privó la felicidad de… Sasuke Uchiha.

Tal vez si el no hubiese hecho esa blasfemia Sasuke jamás hubiese huido de la aldea ni tampoco hubiese asesinado a su hermano. Tal vez Hinata ahora tendría un gran apoyo y tal vez ella no estaría humillantemente enamorada del Uzumaki si el no hubiese hecho eso de lo que ahora se arrepentía grandemente.

Por que si el no hubiese hecho eso… entonces Hinata y Sasuke serían felices, tal vez estuvieran juntos.

Si el no hubiese… borrado la memoria de ambos cuando tan sólo eran unos niños.

Hiashi se sobo el puente de la nariz, dejando por uno momento todos los documentos que tenía que firmar.

Cuando Hinata tenía cinco años y Sasuke seis, ambos tenían una linda amistad. Una de esas amistades cuando hay preocupación por el otro siempre. Una de esas cuando te gusta ver sonreír a tu amiga(o). De esas cuando sabes que quieres que ese lazo sea para siempre. Una de esas que se convierte lentamente en amor.

Por que si.

Ambos se habían tenido un amor de niños, puro y sincero. Habiendo celos, sonrojos y cosquillas en el estómago de por medio.

Cuando Hiashi se dio cuenta de eso, y cuando se desencadenó la masacre Uchiha, empezó a actuar.

Sospechaba que si dejaba que esos dos siguieran siendo amigos habrían grandes problemas.

Pidió ayuda a uno de los integrante de la familia Yamanaka y le ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero junto a algunos favores que podía hacerle la familia Hyuga si accedía a borrar la mente de los dos niños. El acepto gustoso ante la irrechazable oferta, borrando cualquier recuerdo que Hinata tuviera de Sasuke y cualquier recuerdo que Sasuke tuviera de Hinata.

Y así fue.

Ellos olvidaron cuando se conocieron, olvidaron los lindos momentos que vivieron juntos, olvidaron el amor que ase tenían…

El corazón de Sasuke terminó de marchitarse y el de Hinata se opaco.

Sasuke sólo pensó siempre en su venganza y Hinata se dedico a crear un falso amor hacia el Uzumaki.

Todo eso gracias a el.

Ahora estaba más que arrepentido y aun que el quisiera hacer algo desgraciadamente ya no podía hacer nada para redimir sus errores.

Si le decía a Hinata esta seguro acabaría odiándolo más de lo que ya seguramente lo odiaba y si le decía a Sasuke correría el riesgo de ser asesinado.

Era una basura.

Soltó el aire por sus fosas nasales sintiéndose aún peor que hace un momento.

¿Por qué de repente el arrepentimiento llegó a el?

Tal vez por que Hikari pronto cumpliría dieciséis años de fallecida.

Seguro ella estaría muy enojada con el, por hacer sufrir tanto a sus niñas.

−Creo que no volveré a verte otra vez Hikari… −dijo abriendo lentamente uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando a la luz la vieja foto de Hikari sonriéndole tiernamente. −Me iré al infierno.

.

.

.

.

En todo el camino no se habían dirigido ni una palabra, bueno si. Sólo "Es por haya" o "Activare mi Byakugan para estar seguros"

Nada más.

Ah, pero eso sí, la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de la Hyuga no había disminuido desde que salieron de la puta aldea. El en cambio mantenía su ceño fruncido al sentir una especie de ¿Celos?

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en verdad que comenzaba a odiar a este tal Shiro tanto como odiaba a ese saco de pulgas. Y eso que aún no lo conocía en persona.

Había estado tentado a preguntarle a la Hyuga el por que de esa irritante sonrisa y ese buen humor, bueno le había quedado claro que de verdad le importaba mucho ese tipo, pero aún no sabía en que aspecto.

Esperaba que no fuera lo que el temía.

Si era así, entonces tendría que quitarlo de su camino, sólo hasta que el logrará su cometido. Ya si Shiro quería quedarse con la sobras, no podría importarle menos.

Aún que muy en el fondo de el… no quería compartirla con nadie.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a Hinata.

−Paremos aquí, necesitamos descansar un poco antes de seguir.

−¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos?

−Si sólo tomamos este descanso creo que llegaremos en tres horas o cuatro. – dijo tomando un trago de agua de su botella. Realmente si estaba algo cansada, dos horas sin parar cansaban hasta a el más habilidoso y resistente shinobbi, pero de verdad que ya quería llegar a ver a Shiro, además de que le encantaba la idea de ir a un Festival de una aldea que no fuese la suya.

Estaba tan emocionada que poco le importaban las severas miradas que le mandaban los ojos de Sasuke.

−¿Quieres agua? −hasta estaba hablando con más fluidez.

Sasuke la miro por unos segundos antes de arrebatarle la cantimplora y llevarse la boquilla a los labios. Dio unos largos tragos acabándosela casi por completo ante la vista perpleja de Hinata.

Cuando ella le ofreció agua no se refería a que tomará de su botella.

¡Se acabó el agua!

Que grosero.

Suspiró derrotada al tener nuevamente en sus manos la cantimplora vacía.

−De nada… −susurro y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra un tronco de un gran árbol que le regalaba una reconfortante sombra.

Sasuke la miro de reojo y la imitó, sentándose a una prudente distancia de ella.

Durante el trayecto de su corto viaje Sasuke no podía parar de preguntarse ¿Qué fue lo que le vio a la Hyuga?

Tal vez estaba descolocado al ver que ella no era otra de sus muchas fan girls, tal vez su orgullo se hallaba herido.

Tal vez… pero no era eso, y lo sabía.

Eso que sentía era mucho más fuerte que un ego pisoteado, eso era algo casi similar a lo que sentía por su familia… y decía que era similar sólo por que al verla un sentimiento cálido invadía su pecho. Ese sentimiento lo sentía cada vez que se encontraba con su madre o con Itachi.

Sabía que no era fraternidad por que la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Con decir que la deseaba mucho más que la sed de venganza que le tenia a Itachi.

Y además, en esas pocas horas divagando en sus pensamientos, también se dio cuenta de que su deseo hacia ella no era totalmente carnal, sólo que no lo quería admitir.

No admitiría que la quería.

No lo admitiría sólo por una simple razón, ¿De donde coños sacaba que la quería si apenas tenía unas cuántas semanas conociéndola?

Era poco razonable e ilógico, estaba consciente de que varios aspectos de ella lo tenían cautivado y asombrado pero eso no significaba que la quería.

Había algo más, había algo escondido tras ellos y lo sabía. Sólo que no sabía que era.

Aquella tarde que pasaron juntos en el riachuelo, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y que tenía que averiguar que era. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por donde empezar? ¿Dónde encontraría las respuestas a ese gran misterio?

–¿S-sasuke?

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Hinata pronunciar su nombre. Ladeo la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

–¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto tímidamente abriendo su mochila para sacar un recipiente con arroz. Se lo extendió sin esperar respuesta de Sasuke.

El sólo la miro con duda unos segundos antes de tomar el recipiente, rozando su mano un poco contra la suya.

Miro un poco el arroz y después a Hinata.

Esa escena se le hacía raramente familiar.

¿Dónde la había visto?

Le recordaba a su madre cuando le daba comida al ir a la academia, también como cuando Itachi de la llevaba a la escuela cada vez que el la olvidaba… pero no eres nada de eso. Era un sentimiento diferente. El recuerdo provenía de otro lugar y el no podía recordar cual era.

Era frustrante.

Salió de sus pensamientos al mirar que Hinata le tendía unos palillos.

Los tomó sólo mirándola de reojo y sin más comenzó a comer siendo secundado por ella.

Ambos comían silenciosamente, sin dirigirse mirada o alguna palabra, sólo comían de forma neutral.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de comer dejo el recipiente a un lado y se levantó del suelo ante la mirada confusa de Hinata.

–Mire a poca distancia un pequeño riachuelo, traeré agua tengo sed.

Hinata asintió lentamente mientras miraba por donde se iba el Uchiha.

Cuando estuvo sola empezó a guardar los contenedores en su mochila con cierto desánimo.

Hubiese esperado un "gracias" o un "no te hubieses molestado". Era una estúpida, ¿Cómo podía pensar que Sasuke Uchiha podría tener la decencia de hacer algo de eso?

Lo que más le irritaba era el repentino interés que ella tenía sobre lo que Sasuke hiciera o no. Es que acaso ¿le estaba tomando cariño? ¿O algo más…?

–¿En que cosas estas pensando Hinata? –se susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Pensó que lo mejor sería esperar al Uchiha justo donde estaba para no hacerlo enojar pero antes de que pudiera saltar a una rama de un árbol para sentarse, escucho el sonido de un estruendo cerca del lugar.

Alarmada quiso dirigirse al lugar para ver si Sasuke se encontraba bien. Lastimosamente su acto no pudo ser ejecutado ya que un tipo con máscara se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó al riachuelo tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y la esparció en su rostro, sacando el sudor que tenía en la frente.

Hacia un poco de calor y no le vendría nada mal una ducha con agua fría.

Le encantaría… de no ser por unas presencias que se acercaban al punto donde se encontraba Hinata.

Se alarmó más al escuchar un estruendo, pequeño pero alarmante para cualquiera.

Sin importarle nada corrió directo a el lugar donde había dejado a Hinata. Llegó rápidamente, encontrándose con una escena que lo enfureció.

Hinata era sujetada por un tipo que llevaba una máscara que sólo dejaba a la vista sus ojos, los cuales eran negros. La sujetaba de las muñecas tras su espalda y ella no se miraba realmente bien.

Tenía el labio partido, además de que se miraba cansada y demasiado débil.

Le habían succionado parte de su chakra.

–Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, Sasuke Uchiha en persona. Es un placer conocer a tan enigmático criminal. ¿O debo decir ex criminal? – más hombres enmascarados salieron de todas partes, dando a entender que no sólo estaba el.

Los miro inexpresivamente a todos.

–Suéltala.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta perra te interesa? Vaya, no conocía esa faceta del gran Uchiha. – todos rieron ante lo que dijo el agresor. –Ambos sabemos que no es así. Así que ¿Por qué no negociamos? Me llevo a la chica y tu tendrás una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke cayó unos segundos para después mirar el rostro angustiado de Hinata. Sus ojos lo miraban con desconfianza y miedo… ¿acaso ella pensaba que el cedería a la proposición?

Eso lo mató por dentro.

–¿Lo tomas o lo tomas?

Sasuke volteó su mirada hacia el ninja y no fue su mirada negra la que le dio, si no una rojiza, con aspas negras.

–Eh dicho que la sueltes.

Su voz sonó tétrica para los demás ninjas que se encontraban ahí, así que algunos no dudaron en escapar rápidamente de el lugar al ver la mirada de Sasuke.

La fama de Sasuke era tanta que sabían que meterse con el era una muerte segura, nadie se arriesgaría a atacarlo.

Cuando el que parecía ser el jefe de los demás ninjas se dio cuenta de que lo abandonaban, no le quedo de otra que soltar a Hinata, haciendo que esta cayera arrodillada al suelo.

–Volveré por ti Hinata Hyuga. Tendré tus ojos en mi poder pronto… –le dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Hinata no lo resistió y cayó al suelo sintiéndose débil… demasiado débil.

Sasuke se alarmó y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se dirigió hasta ella, hincándose y tomándola en brazos. Tomó su pulso y pudo sentir enseguida que era débil. Le habían extraído demasiado chakra y eso era para alarmarse.

La Hyuga abrió como pudo sus ojos y miro el rostro angustiado de Sasuke.

–¿V-voy a morir? –pregunto en un tono tan bajo que apenas y Sasuke la pudo escuchar.

–No idiota… estarás bien… –

Esas fueron las última palabras que la oji luna escuchó antes de caer sumida en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Morir.

Podía morir y ver nuevamente a su nissan, podría ver de nuevo a su madre.

Si moría, dejaría de sufrir los desprecios de su padre y dejaría de ser humillada por su familia.

Si moría… podía descansar de tanta basura.

Pero al parecer, la vida quería seguir jugando un poco con ella. Lo supo cuando empezó a infiltrarse unos cálidos rayos de sol en sus ojos.

Estaba viva. No había muerto.

Lastima.

Trató de identificar en donde estaba y por inercia quiso levantarse pero una mano la detuvo.

–Shiro-kun.

El moreno le sonrió amigablemente.

–No sabes cuanto me alegra verte despierta.

–¿C-cuanto estuve inconsciente? –

–Sólo unas horas. Uchiha-san te cargo y te trajo hasta aquí corriendo. Se veía muy preocupado.

Hinata se impresionó un poco ante eso. Después un pequeño rubor se implantó en sus mejillas.

–¿D-donde…?

–El ha estado en el jardín de la mansión. El a preguntado insistentemente sobre tu condición y también a entrado un par de veces a verte. Se nota que le importas.

El corazón de Hinata latía de manera anormal al oír lo que decía el chico. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

¿El de verdad se preocupaba por ella?

Su cabeza empezó a palpitar haciendo que cerrará un poco los ojos del dolor.

–Y-yo… no recuerdo lo que paso.

–Según lo poco que nos dijo Uchiha-san, unos rufianes quisieron llevarte con ellos. El mencionó también que al parecer quieren tus ojos. Después caíste inconsciente una vez que Uchiha-san los ahuyento. Al parecer extrajeron mucho de tu chakra, pero no fue mucho problema ya que al llegar aquí Uchiha-san te dio algo de su chakra además de que los médicos te atendieron rápidamente.

Hinata respingo al oír eso. ¿Querían el Byakugan?

Otra punzada recibió su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a dicha parte preocupando a Shiro.

–¿Estas bien Hinata? –pregunto levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose a poca distancia.

Hinata ni se percató de eso, así que sólo sonrió tiernamente y le asintió. –Me encuentro bien, sólo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza. –le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño apretón.

Shiro le sonrió de vuelta e hiso lo mismo con su mano. –Hinata, hay tantas cosas que contarte… de hecho, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… –dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba un poco. –Veras… –

–¿Interrumpo algo?

Hinata asomó su cabeza hacia la puerta para ver que era nada más y nada menos que la voz de Sasuke.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

–Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha mantenía su expresión estoica.

–Uchiha-san, claro que no interrumpe nada. –dijo amablemente el chico para después apartarse de la Hyuga. –Bueno, creo que querrán platicar un poco después de todo lo que paso así que les daré privacidad y me iré. –volteo hacia Hinata y le sonrió tiernamente. –Tenemos una platica pendiente Hinata, recuérdalo.

–No lo olvidaré.

Shiro asintió y sin nada más que decir se aproximó hacia la puerta dándole de paso una reverencia al Uchiha.

Sasuke, quien moría de enojo, había escuchado un poco de la charla que estaban manteniendo. Había escuchado algo así como el inicio de una declaración romántica, además de a ver visto los ojos de ese tipo iluminarse al pronunciar "tengo algo muy importante que decirte"… también había visto el sonrojo que habían obtenido sus mejillas. Estaba celoso.

¡Si lo reconocía y con todas sus letras! ¡Estaba muerto de celos!

¿Quién se creía ese tipo sin chiste como para hablarle así a Hinata?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de mirar o de hablarle así a la Hyuga. Sólo el tenía ese derecho.

Ahora venía lo peor ¿a Hinata le gustaba ese chico escuálido y sin chiste?

–Sasuke-kun ¿Estas bien? Es que te pusiste rojo.

¡Ya hasta estaba rojo de los celos!

Respiro tratando de obtener serenidad para que la Hyuga no se diera cuenta de su estado.

–Hmp.

Hinata sólo sonrió ante ese monosílabo.

El Uchiha se acercó un poco más a la cama en donde reposaba la oji luna. –¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica se sorprendió ante la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Sasuke.

¿Era sólo una pregunta que parecía más bien obligatoria o era por que enserio se preocupaba?

–¡E-estoy b-bien! –exclamó un poco apresurada al ser que se quedo callada por un buen rato. Sintió vergüenza y bajo la mirada para después jugar con sus dedos. –Y-yo… q-quiero darte las gracias por haberme protegido.

Sasuke la seguía mirando indiferente. Quiso hablar para mentirle y decirle que no fue más que por obligación lo que hiso pero recibió unas palabras que no se esperaba.

–Lo lamento tanto.

Alzó una ceja confundido.

–¿De que hablas?

Hinata tenía en su rostro una mueca de pena y vergüenza. –P-pensé de ti cosas malas. Y-yo no te juzgo, nunca lo eh hecho… pero si hubo un momento en el que pensé que t-tu ya no tenías c-corazón. Estaba equivocada. – tomó aire y levantó el rostro para sonreírle. –No se por que me defendiste haya, p- pero estoy segura que no fue por obligación o por cumplir c-con Konoha. Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la miraba impresionado. Nunca se imagino que ella fuera a decir eso… estaba más confundido que antes.

¿Realmente la quería o sólo era un simple capricho?

Trago duro.

–¿Sasuke-kun?

–Estaré afuera. Nos quedaremos aquí sólo hoy y mañana partiremos hasta Suna, así que no tardes en recuperar fuerzas Hyuga. −dijo para después salir definitivamente de el cuarto, dejando a una confundida Hinata.

Definitivamente era bastante difícil comprender a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

¡Era un alivio estar devuelta!

Respirar el aire fresco de Konoha sólo hiso que se sintiera más feliz.

Había pasado semanas en Suna; no es que no le gustará estar haya, de hecho le gustaba mucho ya que podía ver a su amigo Gaara y a sus hermanos, pero no había mejor lugar como su hogar. Además, estaba agotado.

Primero dejaría el reporte de la misión, después iría a descansar un rato, comería ramen en ichiraku y después iría a visitar a Sasuke.

Aún no podía creer que el Uchiha estuviera de regreso.

Estaba confundido ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Sasuke regresará?

No lo sabía pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Mientras caminaba pensativo por las calles de Konoha, se encontró con su compañera de equipo quien estaba sentada en una banca.

–Hey Sakura. –saludo sonriente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el rostro de su amiga.

Tenía grandes ojeras y se miraba más pálida de lo normal.

–Sakura ¿Qué es lo que te paso? –pregunto impactado.

Sakura sólo le sonrió. –No me pasa nada. Sólo estoy feliz de que Sasuke haya vuelto.

Naruto estaba confundido. ¿Entonces ella estaba en ese estado por que Sasuke había vuelto? ¿No debería estar contenta en ese caso?

–Pero… no tienes cara de felicidad. –murmuró confundido. –Te pasa algo más y no puedes mentirme así que habla Sakura-chan. Saca lo que tengas.

Como si de una orden se tratara, los ojos de Sakura empezaron a verse cristalinos. Naruto observó que su compañera boqueaba un par de veces antes de soltar un jadeo y que se levantara de la banca para correr en dirección contraria.

–¡Sakura-chan! –estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero se detuvo al intuir que ella necesitaba un tiempo sola. Ya después hablaría con ella y la ayudaría en su problema. –¿Qué rayos le pasa a Sakura-chan?

Sakura podía ser enojona, mandona y irritante pero ella no se ponía así lo cualquier cosa. Realmente estaba preocupado por su amiga. Tal vez sería bueno comentarle a Kakashi para ver si el también podría ayudar en algo.

.

.

.

.

.

Realmente se sentía mejor en comparación al día anterior. Vaya que había perdido mucho chakra pero con la atención médica que les dieron los médicos de la familia de Shiro y con la gran cantidad de chakra que Sasuke le dio, todo había vuelto a la normalidad… oh bueno, dentro de lo que cabía.

Habían partido del hogar de Shiro a primeras horas de la mañana para ir directo a Suna. Todo estaba tomando un buen rumbo, no había habido problema alguno y los agresores de la Hyuga no se habían visto en todo el día. Lo que le preocupaba a Hinata era el raro humor de Sasuke. Sabía que no era el hombre más hablador, ese puesto era más bien para Naruto, pero también sabía y presentía que no andaba del todo bien.

En primera no dejaba que se le acercará ni un poco a Shiro. En segunda, había estado más serio y tosco que de costumbre con ella, y en tercera, no quitaba la mirada de Shiro. Pero esa mirada no era una simple mirada, no, era una más bien… agresiva. Como si quisiera saltarle en cima para molerlo a golpes. La pregunta aquí era… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué hizo Shiro como para que Sasuke quisiera matarlo con la mirada?, ¿Acaso paso algo mientras ella estaba inconsciente?

Bufo negando con la cabeza. No era momento de estar pensando, más tarde podría sacar sus conclusiones. Ese no era el momento simplemente por que estaba en una misión y debía de estar alerta en todos los sentidos.

A lo lejos un par de hombres vestidos de negro observaban a el grupo de personas y a la chica de cabellos azulados.

–¿Cuándo atacaremos?

–Necesitamos mantener alejado a ese Uchiha. Al parecer hará de todo para proteger a su compañera.

–Debe de ser rápido. Recuerda que el jefe no esta contento con la última falla.

–Lo se, ya verás que esta vez lo lograremos. –dijo mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tendrían esos ojos.

Continuará…

Agradecimientos a:

Patohf

Citlali Uchiha

Daisuke-37

Simazame

ClauV

Hinatacris

Amakii

Anairam

Andy Hina

Holis

Clarity-chan

Guest

Marilyn Uchiha

Darion777

Funimis

Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico :(


	12. Declaración

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez. (? )

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

.

.

.

Las calles estaban adornadas de aquí para haya, habían cientos de arreglos de todos los colores. Gente contenta iba y venía buscando en que ayudar para el gran Festival que se haría en Suna. Los aldeanos querían que todo estuviera perfecto para ese tan esperado día.

Hinata sólo miraba fascinada los colores y los rehiletes que los niños cargaban. Todos estaban alegres, sin importarles el que hiciera un calor de los mil demonios. De verdad que estaba muy emocionada al saber que presenciaría un festival que era de otra aldea.

Había visto los festivales de Konoha, pero jamás había jugado ni comido en los puestos que habían. Tampoco había jugado ni correteado como esos niños. Ella siempre estaba al lado de su padre quien no la dejaba hacer esas cosas ya que se veían mal en la futura líder de un clan tan poderoso.

Si hubiese sabido que al final el consejo la iba a rechazar, hubiera ignorado a su padre y hubiese sido una rebelde. Hubiera disfrutado de la vida sin importarle el que podría pensar su padre.

–¿En que piensas Hinata-chan? –

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al escucha la interrogativa de Shiro.

–No es nada. – le dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

–No lo creo, hace un momento te mirabas feliz y alegre al ver toda esta maravilla… pero por un segundo te has quedado pensando y has dejado de sonreír.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho ante lo observativo que podía ser Shiro.

–Bueno, es sólo que –agachó la mirada. – ver esto me pone un poco melancólica. ¿Podrás creerme que esta es la primera vez que vendré a un festival?

–Eso es triste, pero estoy seguro que eso no es lo único que te pone así. –dijo mientras ambos aún seguían caminando.

Hinata suspiro. –Me pongo a pensar que eh desperdiciado mi vida tratando de ser la hija que siempre quiso mi padre y la líder que siempre quiso el consejo. Es decir, siempre eh querido ser una magnífica líder pero… al parecer mis esfuerzos fueron en vano y desperdicie toda mi vida en algo que al final no sirvió de nada. Me hubiera gustado vivir la vida a mi manera, sin presiones. –terminó sincerándose ante su amigo.

–Te entiendo perfectamente Hinata, recuerda que tengo una vida bastante similar a la tuya. Pero, desde que me ayudaste aquella vez, me diste una gran lección.

–¿Cuál? –pregunto curiosa.

–Nunca es tarde para vivir tu propia vida. – le sonrió. –Mírame, tal vez aún tengo deberes con el Imperio de mi padre pero ahora yo decido que hago y que no. Todo gracias a ti. Y ahora yo te devolveré el favor Hinata, aprovecha la oportunidad que se te está dando, da a conocer cuanto vales y cuando ganes esta batalla, has lo que siempre soñaste.

Hinata lo miro unos segundos asombrada. –Shiro… –

–Ustedes dos.

Ambos voltearon hacia el frente para encontrarse a Sasuke mirando los con el ceño fruncido.

–Caminen y no se queden atrás. –dijo visiblemente molesto.

Hinata sólo suspiro ante el reclamo de su compañero. Era un pesado, se enojaba por todo.

–Hai. –respondió acelerando el paso siendo imitada por Shiro.

–Vaya. – dijo Shiro estando a la par de la peliazulada. –Uchiha-san tiene un humor muy… especial.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario. Sería mejor usar la palabra "malhumorado" en vez de "especial".

–Si, lo se.

–Pero creo que es comprensible.

Hinata pestañeo. –¿Cómo?

–Ponte a pensar. Ah vivido una vida bastante bizarra. Su familia fue asesinada por su hermano, había vivido solamente con el propósito de matar a su propio hermano, logró matarlo sólo para después saber que sólo lo estaba protegiendo… eso es demasiado triste. Imagínate ahora estar en el lugar de Uchiha-san. Ahora esta sólo, sin familia. No lo culpó por estar amargado siempre.

Shiro tenía razón. Ella ya lo había pensado pero no se lo había replanteado de esa manera. Jamás había pensado ponerse en los zapatos de Uchiha.

–¿Sabes otra cosa? –

–¿Qué? –pregunto volviendo a centrar su atención en Shiro.

–Tienes suerte.

¿Suerte? ¿De que tenía suerte? ¡Ella tenía todo menos suerte!

Shiro sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Hinata. –Lo digo por que al parecer a Uchiha-san le importan muy pocas cosas, entre esa lista de pocas cosas… estas tu.

Ahora si estaba confundida. Quiso reír de nerviosismo.

Iba a preguntarle de que se trataba todo el mal juego que le estaba diciendo, pero Sasuke llamó la atención de ambos.

–¿Vas a seguir cotilleando o vas a subir conmigo a la Torre?

Hinata suspiro. Sus cinco minutos de tranquilidad habían terminado.

.

.

.

.

Gaara suspiro fastidiado. –Haz lo que creas mejor, Temari.

La rubia nombrada frunció los labios. –Eres un amargado Gaara. Yo sólo pedí tu opinión. Después de todo esta celebración es para ti.

–Creo todo esto innecesario.

–Créeme que no me extraña que lo pienses, pero enserio mereces que los aldeanos quieran darte las gracias por ser un buen Kazekage. Es un muy bonito detalle de su parte y tu no pareces entusiasmado.

Gaara alzó una de sus inexistentes cejas. –Aja, bien, repíteme la pregunta.

Temari sonrió ampliamente enseñando dos tarros diferentes de flores. –¿Qué flores quieres para adornar la aldea?

Gaara bufo discretamente por séptima vez. –¿Lo vez? Eso es trabajo para mujeres.

La rubia estuvo apunto de replicar pero callaron su regaño ya que tocaron la puerta del despacho.

–Adelante. –autorizó Gaara agradeciendo internamente.

Tras la puerta se apareció uno de los guardias de la entrada de la aldea. Al verlo dedujo que los de Konoha y el feudal ya habían llegado.

–Lord Kazekage, Temari-sama –hizo una reverencia ante los nombrados. –El feudal y su hijo han llegado junto a los de Konoha.

Gaara asintió. –Haz que pasen.

–Enseguida.

No pasaron más de diez segundos para que los recién llegados pasarán dentro del despacho.

–Youdame-sama, es un placer tenerlo en nuestra aldea.

El mayor asintió. –El placer es mío por haber sido invitado a esta gran celebración.

–No hay de que. Serán hospedados en uno de los hostales más reconocidos de la aldea, espero que sea de su agrado.

–Por supuesto.

–De acuerdo, será escoltado por mi hermana Temari. –volteó hacia Temari pidiéndole con la mirada ese favor.

La rubia asintió sin quedarle de otra.

–Síganme por favor.

Shiro y Youdame hicieron una reverencia ante Gaara para después salir del despacho, no sin antes que Shiro le dijera unas palabras a Hinata.

–Nos vemos en el festival. –dijo sonriente para después salir del despacho completamente.

Hinata sólo sonrió para disgusto de Sasuke.

–También es bueno verlos a ustedes –dijo Gaara llamando la atención de ambos. – en especial a ti Sasuke. No sabía que habías vuelto a Konoha.

Sasuke sólo asintió sin nada que comentar al respecto.

–Supongo que se quedarán al festejo.

–Es lo planeado, escoltaremos de regreso a Youdame-sama y a Shiro a su hogar así que no le encontramos sentido irnos si sólo se quedarán dos días. –dijo Hinata.

–Pues bienvenidos y espero que se la pasen bien en Suna. –dijo Gaara pensando internamente que Hinata había cambiado mucho. Bueno no la conocía mucho pero si lo suficiente para saber que ella era el tipo de persona tímida e insegura que todos querían proteger, y lo sabía por que era una gran amiga de su hermana. –Pueden hospedarse en el mismo hostal que el feudal. Creo que será más fácil su trabajo si están cerca de ellos.

Hinata asintió. –Gracias Kazekage-sama. –hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

–No hay de que.

Sasuke sólo miraba de mala forma al Kazekage. No le gustaba esa mirada que Gaara le lanzaba a Hinata, ¿Por qué rayos la miraba de esa manera? La miraba de pies a cabeza y eso no le agradaba ¿Qué no podía mirar sólo su rostro cuando le hablaba? Y claro, como siempre al parecer Hinata ni se daba cuenta de eso. Miles de hombres podían estar mirándole el trasero y los pechos y ella nunca se daría cuenta.

–¿Nos vamos ya? –pregunto sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo por estar pensando esas idioteces.

–Oh, si claro. –hizo una reverencia de despedida. –Hasta luego Kazekage-sama.

–Llámame Gaara.

–¿C-como?

–Eres amiga de mi hermana y además amiga de Naruto – el rostro de Hinata hiso una incomprensible mueca que ambos hombres notaron. – te consideró una amiga también. No hay por que llamarnos con honoríficos.

Hinata sonrió torcidamente. –Tiene razón, entonces llámame Hinata.

–De acuerdo.

Sasuke sólo miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

–Hyuga, vámonos. –ordenó hoscamente.

–Si. –respondió rápidamente. –Hasta luego Gaara.

–Hasta luego Hinata, Sasuke. –

Después de eso ambos salieron del despacho.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida de la Torre, Sasuke sólo estaba pensando y tratando de calmarse. No le gustaba nada estar sintiendo todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

Había sentidos celos varias veces en su vida, pero esos celos los causaba su hermano. Cuando su padre prefería a su hermano, cuando sólo lo felicitaba a él, cuando sólo a él le mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba, cuando Itachi lo superaba en todo. Sólo esos celos había experimentado, pero ahora era diferente.

No soportaba ver el que otros hombres mirarán a Hinata, que la desearan, que la mirarán detalladamente, que tratarán de coquetear con ella… no soportaba ver que Hinata aún sintiera algo por el dobe de Naruto.

No quería en lo absoluto ver a Hinata con otro hombre. El único que podía estar con ella era EL. Sólo EL la podía tocar, EL podía verla de pies a cabeza, EL podía aspirar su aroma, sólo EL podía poseerla.

Hinata había notado la tención de Sasuke al verlo caminar. Tenía algo pero no sabía que. Ese algo no le gustaba ya que tampoco le agradaba verlo así.

–Sasuke-kun ¿Te pasa algo?

Detuvo su caminar bruscamente asustando un poco a la Hyuga.

–¿Sigues amando al dobe?

Hinata pestañeo. –¿Qué?

–¿Sigues amando a Naruto? –se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente. –respóndeme Hinata.

Estaba confundida ¿a que venía la pregunta?

–Y-yo… no entiendo. –dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

–Por supuesto que no lo haces. –chasqueo la lengua. –Tu no comprendes nada. –después de eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Sasuke. –susurro Hinata llevando su mano al pecho. Sentía los irregulares latidos haciendo que sus oídos vibraran. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Antes no lo soportaba, le parecía irritante e insoportable pero de un tiempo para acá… ahora no quería separarse de el. Quería estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

Se supone que ella amaba a Naruto ¿no? Era imposible enamorarse de la noche a la mañana de una persona con la cual había pasado muy poco tiempo. Había amado casi toda su vida a Uzumaki Naruto, era imposible que ese amor de años se estuviese desvaneciendo poco a poco.

–Oh si es posible. Tal vez sólo me estoy resignando a un amor que jamás podré tener. –sonrió tristemente. Al darse cuenta que se había quedado parada en medio del corredor de la torre, pensó que lo mejor era irse al hostal en donde se hospedería.

.

.

.

.

Seco con su brazo unas gotas de sudor que escurrían de su frente. Si que hacia calor. Le recordaba los días en los que viajó por varios desiertos.

Se preguntaba si ¿realmente fue buena la idea de volver a Konoha?

El propósito de su regreso era proteger la aldea que su hermano protegió hasta la muerte, no enamorarse de una chica que al parecer no sentía absolutamente nada por el que no fuera lastima de su miserable vida. Y si, lo aceptaba con todas sus letras se había enamorado y sabia que no era correspondido ya que miro la aflicción en el rostro de Hinata al escuchar el nombre de el dobe. Eso significaba que aún sentía algo por el ¿cierto?

Y sabia que la amaba por que sentía un profundo dolor al saber eso, saber que Hinata aún amaba a Naruto lo hacían estremecerse. No sentirá su ego herido al ser rechazado por una chica, sentía un auténtico dolor al ser rechazado por ella. Y sólo por ella.

Bufo exasperado al no encontrarle solución a todo ese problema. Entonces lo que pasaría era que ¿el se quedaría sin Hinata y ella mendigaría toda su vida por el amor de un cabeza hueca que apenas se inmuta de su presencia?

No.

Absolutamente no dejaría que eso pasará. Y no sólo por que el quería a Hinata a su lado si no que también era el hecho de que no quería mirar a Hinata humillándose más por ese rubio idiota que no sabía de lo que se perdía.

Lucharía por ella.

No dejaría que otro hombre la tocará o la mirará de más.

Y aún que ella no estuviera enamorada de el, entonces lucharía hasta conseguirlo. No se daría por vencido hasta que Hinata Hyuga fuese totalmente suya.

.

.

.

–T-temari-chan… –la Hyuga miraba ruborizada a su amiga rubia. – De ninguna ma-manera voy a ponerme e-eso. –era un kimono blanco, estampado de flores rosas, la tela era preciosa pero la forma del kimono… no la convencía.

–Vamos Hinata-chan, sería de mala educación rechazar un regalo ¿sabías? –dijo poniendo una cara de tristeza fingida. Sabía que con eso ella aceptaría ponérselo.

Hinata resoplo y deseo haber cerrado con seguro la puerta de la habitación de el hotel en el que el Kazekage la hospedo.

–Anda Hina, pruébatelo y veras que querrás usarlo para el festival de hoy. – Se lo extendió esperando a que ella lo tomará.

Hinata miro la prenda dudosa. De verdad que le daría muchísima vergüenza portar eso ante tantísimas personas. Ese atuendo era para alguien que se sintiera segura de si misma, para alguien muy bonita… no para ella.

Sin quedarle de otra, tomó el kimono sin ánimo, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se enanchara en el rostro de Temari.

–¡Corre ah probártelo! Ya quiero ver como se te ve eso. –la a puro haciendo que Hinata asintiera sin mucho animo y que se dirigiera a él baño de la habitación.

Temari sonrió más y se sentó en la cama para esperarla. Ella había escogido ese vestido intencionalmente. Quería que la peli azul se hiciera distinguir entre todas las mujeres de la aldea, y en especial, quería que encontrará a un buen hombre de una vez por todas.

–E-estoy lista. – Se escucho la voz de la Hyuga detrás de la puerta del baño.

–¿Y que esperas para salir?

–No q-quiero, me da pe-pena.

–¡Vamos Hina, sólo estoy yo en la habitación no seas así! –exclamó esperando convencerla.

Pasaron uno a cuantos segundos antes de que Hinata abriera la puerta del baño y saliera lentamente del baño dejando boquiabierta a la rubia.

–Hinata… –pronunció Temari impresionada.

–¿Q-que? ¿Tan mal m-me veo? –pregunto insegura tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos.

–¡Que rayos dices! ¡Te ves bellísima! –exclamó parándose para tomarla de los hombros y guiará a un espejo que se hallaba en la habitación. – Pareces modelo. – le dijo en forma de cumplido mientras Hinata se detallaba en aquel espejo.

Ese kimono estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo. A los lados estaba un poco abierto dejando al descubierto sus muslos. Sus caderas se veían anchas y si cintura estrecha. Su trasero….

Por un momento se puso roja.

¿Cuándo le había crecido tanto el trasero?

¡Y ni hablar de sus senos!

–No p-puedo salir con esto a la ca-calle Temari-chan. –negó repetidas veces.

–Claro que lo harás. ¡Te miras increíble!

–Me d-da pena.

–¿Cómo te puede dar pena un cuerpo tan precioso? Yo desearía tener un cuerpo como el tuyo.

–Tu eres muy bella así Temari-chan.

Temari sonrió agradecida. Hinata siempre hacia cumplidos sin darse cuenta.

–Entonces me ofendería si no teme lo pones Hina. Así que ve a almorzar, después te das un baño y yo vendré acá para maquillarte ¿De acuerdo?

–¿Maquillarme?

–Escuchaste bien. –dijo mientras se dirigiría hasta la salida. –¡Nos vemos en un rato! –tras decir eso se escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada.

Hinata sólo suspiro mirándose de nuevo en el espejo. Se había metido en un gran lío.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke suspiro silenciosamente por sexta vez. Vaya que las chicas eran molestas en todos lados. Las chicas de Suna no paraban de atosigarlo, preguntándole cosas y mandándole propuestas para una cita. Estaban locas.

Mientras caminaba por las pobladas calles, sus ojos captaron a una persona que no le caía nada bien en una de las tiendas del lugar. Tratando de ignorar a dicha persona, siguió con su camino sin tan siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ese chico.

Justo cuando iba a dar vuelta por una de las calles, el chico gritó su nombre.

–¡Uchiha-san! –gritó Shiro sonriente hacia el azabache, quien sólo resoplo.

El Uchiha paro su andar, y espero a que Shiro se acercara a él.

–Que bueno que me lo encuentro. Me dirigía a el hostal. Supongo que usted también va hacia haya.

–Supones bien. –dijo oscamente.

Shiro no le tomó importancia a eso y empezó a caminar junto a Sasuke.

Mientras caminaban, Shiro se dedicó a contarle de las tiendas que había en el lugar. Empezó a decir que la gente era muy amable aún que las chicas eran muy molestas. También empezó a hablar sobre la comida y los restaurantes.

Mientras parloteaba sin cesar, Sasuke sólo trataba de ignorarlo. Hasta que volteó un poco los ojos encontrándose con una bolsa de papel que cargaba el chico. La curiosidad le ganó, y se dispuso a preguntar que era lo que había en dicha bolsa.

–Oh, ¿Esto? – sonrió mirando un poco la bolsa. –son unos obsequios para mis personas favoritas. –Río un poco abriendo la bolsa y buscando con su mano un objeto en especial. –Entre esas personas esta Hinata-chan.

Al escuchar ese nombre, puso toda su atención en el chico.

–Le compre esto. – alzó su mano y le enseñó una cadena de plata con un dije de la mitad de un sol y la mitad de una Luna. – ¿Es lindo no? Cuando lo mire me recordó muchísimo a ella.

Mientras hablaba, Sasuke sólo pensaba en que debía matar a ese estorbo cuanto antes.

¿Con que intención iba a regalarle esa cadena a la Hyuga?

–… y sólo espero que le guste. – suspiro notoriamente y sonrió aún más. – Bueno Uchiha-san, fue un placer caminar a su lado hasta llegar al hostal. Me retiró por que el festival no tarda en comenzar y yo no eh almorzado ni me eh aseado. Le recomiendo hacer lo mismo. –Le sonrió una vez más antes de meterse en el hostal.

Sasuke estaba muriéndose de los celos. Carajo, el estaba enamorado de la Hyuga. Seguramente le pediría ser su novia una vez que le obsequiara el collar. Eso no lo permitiría.

Enojado, entró a el hostal para hacer lo que Shiro le había aconsejado.

.

.

.

.

Eran las siete de la tarde y ella ya se había dado un baño y se hallaba siendo un sujeto de experimento para Temari. No sabía cuantas veces la había maquillado y desmaquillado, ya hasta le dolía la cara. Alrededor de ella se encontraban cientos de pañuelos con restos de pintura de tantas corregidas que le estaba haciendo.

Si seguían así ella se quedaría sin cara.

–¡Listo! –exclamó Temari orgullosa de su trabajo. Sinceramente se miraba preciosa.

–Por fin… –suspiro Hinata. Abrió los ojos y miro a Temari. Ella también se miraba hermosa, llevaba puesto un kimono similar al que le había obsequiado, sólo que los estampados y el color eran diferentes.

–¿Quieres mirarte?

Un poco insegura, sólo asintió unas veces con su cabeza. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a mirar. Ella jamás se había maquillado.

Temari tomó un espejo de mano y se lo paso a la azabache. –¿No te encanta?

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces sin poderse creer lo que miraba. ¿Esa era ella en verdad?

Era un maquillaje suave, pero vaya que hacia una diferencia. Sus labios se miraban más carnosos, estaban pintados de un color rojo cereza y sus ojos tenían unas ligeras capaz de rímel, tenía un delineado muy bonito en sus párpados haciendo lucir sus ojos un poco más grandes… le gustaba.

Sonrió un poco alegrando a Temari.

–¿Te gustó cierto?

–Si, gracias Temari-chan.

–No hay de que, me ah encantado ayudarte. –le sonrió ampliamente. – Ahora te pondré esta flor en el cabello. Lo dejaré suelto por que se te ve muy hermoso.

Hinata asintió dejando que le pusiera esa hermosa flor aún lado de su oreja.

–Listo. Ahora vámonos.

–Si.

.

.

.

.

Se puso su acostumbrado vestuario, claro, ahora limpio. No esta dispuesto a ponerse una yukata ni nada por el estilo. El sólo andaría con su ropa de siempre.

Sacudió su cabello haciendo que las pocas gotas que quedaban en el salieran volando para caer al suelo.

Así estaba mucho mejor. Toda la mugre y el sudor habían quedado atrás. Una de las cosas que más molestaba a Sasuke, aún que no lo admitiera, era la suciedad y aún más si esta estaba en su cuerpo. Era horrible sentir la suciedad pegajosa y olorosa.

Quien supiera eso lo tacharía de ninja delicadito.

Suspiró una vez mas y salió de su habitación encontrándose a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

–Oh, hola Sasuke-san. –saludo Shiro con una sonrisa. – Me imagino que va hacia el festejo.

Sasuke sólo hiso un gesto con su cabeza.

–Perfecto. Entonces vamos. Yo también iré ya.

Sasuke maldijo internamente por unos segundos. Dejó de hacerlo cuando pensó que si el estaba con Shiro hasta que encontrará a Hinata, el no tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella. No antes que el.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó haciendo sonreír al moreno.

–Vamos entonces. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hostal junto al Uchiha.

Ambos se mantenían callados mientras caminaban por las pobladas calles. Era de noche y ya estaba un poco fresco.

Shiro sólo se concentraba en mirar cada rincón de el festival mientras Sasuke sólo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le diría a Hinata? ¿Cómo se lo diría sin que ella se desmayase? ¿Le diría directamente que estaba enamorándose de ella?... ¿Y si le preguntaba el por que de su enamoramiento por ella? ¿Cómo mierda le explicaba que el tampoco sabía el por que?

Suspiró frustrado.

Shiro notó ese suspiro. –¿Pasa algo Uchiha-san?

Sasuke lo miro de reojo. –Nada. –

Shiro no le creyó, pero igual no le preguntaría de nuevo por que no era de su incumbencia. Además, presentía que si le preguntaba de nuevo el se portaría aún más hosco con el.

–¿Qué hará primero Uchiha-san? –pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Si no lo recuerdas, yo no vine a divertirme. Tengo que cuidarte a ti y a tu padre…

–Mi padre dijo que no era necesario. Que usted y Hinata-chan podían disfrutar de este festejo. –dijo sonriendo un poco.

–¿El dijo eso?

–Seguro.

Sasuke lo pensó un poco. Eso le daría más facilidad para encontrar a Hinata quien seguro estaría con la hermana del Kazekage.

–De acuerdo.

–Bueno, espero que se divierta. –le dijo sonriendo haciendo un ademán de querer separarse. –Iré a buscar a mi padre y a Hinata para entregarles obsequio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la oji luna.

Tenía que encontrarla.

.

.

.

.

–Hinata-chan, mi hermano me está buscando ¿Me esperas aquí por favor? No tardaré nada.

Hinata le asintió a Temari. –No te preocupes, te esperaré aquí. –

Temari le sonrió. –No tardó. –dijo antes de irse hacia donde su hermano.

La Hyuga suspiro sintiendo el fresco aire que soplaba esa bella noche. Estaba alejada de todo el barrullo, apenas y se escuchaba los gritos de la gente. Era relajante. Habían decidido ir ah ese lugar por que Temari dijo que ahí se apreciaban mejor los fuegos artificiales y ella estaba ansiosa de poder verlos.

Mientras pensaba en eso la imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente.

¿Qué le estaba pasando con el? Si antes no lo soportaba, se decía que era una per son irritante, grosera e insoportable pero de un tiempo para acá… sólo quería estar con el. Quería verlo todos los días, sentirlo, escuchar su fuerte voz.

Le gustaba.

Sabía que estaba empezando a gustar de el. Aún no lo aceptaría abiertamente por que ella aún pensaba que Naruto Uzumaki era el dueño de su mente y corazón… pero debía aceptar, que ahora que recordaba al rubio, sus mejillas ya no se coloreaban con la potencia de antes, su estómago ya no cosquilleaba y sus suspiros de enamorada desaparecieron.

Ahora a quien pensaba más era a Sasuke.

Llevo su mano a él pecho sintiendo su corazón moviéndose agitadamente.

Ah eso se refería.

¡Santo dios! ¡Se están enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha!

Su rostro se encendió mostrándose rojo.

–¿Acaso estas pensando en mi Hyuga? –se escucho una voz burlesca.

Hinata pelo los ojos y volteó hacia atrás encontrándose a Sasuke de pie, mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada.

Su estómago cosquilleo.

–¡S-sasuke-kun! ¿Cu-cuanto llevas ahí? –

–Lo suficiente para afirmar que eres una distraída. Estuviste encerrada en tu mundo más de cinco minutos.

Eso hiso que se sonrojara aún más. –¿Me estuviste mirando todo este tiempo?

Sasuke asintió mirando otra parte, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Hinata no hizo más que agachar la mirada mientras empezó a jugar con sus manos.

–¿Dónde esta la rubia?

–¿Temari-chan? Ella fue a con Gaara-san. –dijo mirando aún sus manos.

–¿Iba a tardar? –

–E-ella dijo que no, pero pues quien sabe. –

Mientras ella hablaba, Sasuke se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

–¿Estas nerviosa?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Hinata, haciendo que Sauske se diera cuenta de ello.

–N-no.

–Di la verdad.

–E-es la verdad.

El azabache alzó una ceja. –Bien, cambiare un poco la pregunta.

Hinata se mordió el labio aún mirando el suelo.

–Quiero que me contestes con la verdad Hyuga.

La pelinegra respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo cada vez más cerca ese olor varonil que desprendía Sasuke. Le gustaba.

–¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?

El corazón de Hinata empezó a brincar aceleradamente, unas cosquillas empezaron a invadir su estómago y un sonrojo sutil fue apareciendo en su bello rostro.

Sasuke tomó la barbilla de Hinata, haciendo que levantará su rostro para estar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–Mírame y responde a lo que te pregunté. Nunca agaches la mirada ante nadie.

Sorprendida llevo sus ojos hacia el rostro de Sasuke.

Entre abrió los labios sin saber que decir.

–¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Trago duro y observó cada facción de Sasuke.

Todo el la ponía nerviosa.

Cuando observó que Sasuke iba a hablar nuevamente, ella se adelantó.

–S-si.

–¿Si que?

–Me p-pones nerviosa.

–¿En el buen sentido o en el malo?

Los labios de Hinata se fruncieron. –No lo se… –susurró con voz temblorosa.

–¿Qué?

–No lo se. –respondió mas alto pero igual mente con temblor en cada palabra.

Sasuke pensó que ella no entendería el significado de esa pregunta. Al parecer, ella también sentía cosas por el.

No supo si sonreír o confundirse aún más siendo que ella contestó con un "no se".

–¿Cómo que no sabes?

–No se… –dijo volviendo a bajar su rostro.

Desesperado, volvió a tomar el rostro de Hinata pero ahora con sus dos manos.

–También me pones nervioso Hinata.

Hinata abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

–No se que demonios me hiciste pero me gusta sentir esto. –cerró fuertemente los ojos.

La pelinegra sólo lo miraba asombrada, sintiendo mil emociones pasar por su estomago.

Sin saber que más decir, actuó con brusquedad y sin esperar respuesta el sólo la beso.

Hinata se quedo como piedra, sus ojos sólo estaban fuertemente abiertos y sus manos estaban rígidas a sus costados.

Sentir el calor de los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, su respiración rosándole las mejillas, su cuerpo tan cerca de ella…

Todo eso hiso que se diera cuenta de algo…

Sasuke no sólo le gustaba, se estaba enamorando de Sasuke.

Se separó bruscamente de el.

–¡No! –grito haciendo que Sasuke la mirará confundido.

–¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Hinata sólo negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

–No puede ser… –susurró pero igualmente Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar.

El lo interpreto como un rotundo no a una futura relación con el. El lo interpreto como un "¡Tu no me gustas!" como un "¡No te soporto!" como un "Nunca seremos algo".

Pero, lo que verdaderamente quiso decir Hinata con eso fue un "No puede ser que me haya enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, si se supone que yo amo a alguien más".

Estaba tan confundida, tan impresionada… Sasuke pudo acabar con un amor de años en sólo unos meses. Pensándolo bien, ¿ella realmente estuvo enamorada de Naruto?

Se tapo la boca entendiéndolo todo.

–Claro – puso su atención en Sasuke cuando escucho su voz. – El dobe. – endurecio su mirada. –eres una estúpida si crees que ese idiota algún día te va a tomar en cuenta. Para el sólo eres su amiga, una simple compañera de generación y nada más. El siempre ha estado obsesionado con Sakura ¿Por qué piensas que ya no lo esta?

Hinata estaba de piedra de nuevo. No sabía que responder.

–Aún que han pasado años eso no quita que el siempre va ah ser el mismo idiota de siempre. El jamás va a superar a Sakura… –calló cuando sintiendo un golpe en su mejilla.

Hinata le había soltado una bofetada.

Ella estaba con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

Sabía que era verdad, pero eso no le daba el derecho a usar todo eso para querer lastimarla.

Sin saber que decir después de todo eso, ella sólo se fue corriendo lo mas que pudo de ese lugar. El no hiso ademán de querer seguirla.

Sólo se quedo parado ahí mientras ponía su mano sobre su mejilla.

.

.

.

.

La Hyuga corrió sobre la arena a como pudo.

Cada paso que daba sentía que se hundía más y más.

¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Por qué quiso herirla de esa manera?

¿Acaso interpreto mal las cosas?

Al pensar eso disminuyo su velocidad.

Claro, lo más seguro es que el se tomó su arrebato como un rechazo hacia el. Seguro que fue eso.

Ella había actuado de esa manera por que le era imposible creer que después de años enamorada de una persona a la que perjuraba un amor eterno… lo había dejado de amar en tan sólo unos meses y se había enamorado de el mejor amigo-rival de Naruto.

Era impactante.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sasuke.

Justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta se encontró con una persona desconocida detrás suyo.

Se puso en guardia.

–¿Quién eres?

El sujeto sonrió maliciosamente.

–Hola, Hinata-chan.

.

.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **Gracias por esperar y por sus comentarios!**

 **Actualizaré pronto.**


	13. Decidido

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía el corazón latiendo a mil. Estaba nerviosa eso no lo negaba.

Sabía que era una kunoichi capaz, tal vez no tan fuerte pero podía defenderse por si sola por un rato. Pero dejando a un lado eso, sentía un tremendo mal presentimiento ante ese tipo que sólo la miraba lascivamente.

–Usted es muy hermosa. – le dijo el sujeto que, a causa de la escasez de luz provocado por esas horas de la noche, aún no podía distinguir del todo. Lo único que podía captar era que su voz era ronca y severa.

–¿Quién es usted y como es que me conoce? –

El sujeto sólo sonrió ladinamente. –Soy la persona que te arrancará esos preciosos ojos princesa.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

.

.

.

.

–¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ya llegue! –la rubia de cuatro coletas mantenía su vista ocupada en una bolsa de papel. –Traje comida. Estaremos un rato aquí así que pensé que tendríamos hambre mientras tanto y… –paro de hablar cuando levantó la vista y lo único que miro fue al Uchiha mirando la nada. –Sasuke-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sasuke no la volteó a ver cuando ella habló, el seguía mirando hacia donde había escapado la chica que recién lo había rechazado.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sabaku-no.

Temari alzó una ceja por la grosera contestación. –Yo creo que si lo es por que Hinata estaba aquí antes de irme… ¿Tu no la viste aquí?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula sin darle una mirada a Temari quien esperaba una respuesta del Uchiha.

La rubia lo comenzó a mirarlo suspicazmente. –Contesta Uchiha.

Cabreado por la voz de esa mujer que sólo lograba irritarle, estuvo apunto de gritarle que se largara y que buscará a su amiguita a otra parte, pero detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente al escuchar un estruendo venir de la dirección en la que Hinata se había marchado no hace mucho.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –se pregunto para si misma Temari quien miraba con el ceño fruncido aquella dirección.

–Hinata –murmuró Sasuke ante la mirada confundida de Temari.

–¿Qué? –antes de que pronunciará otra cosa, Sasuke ya había salido disparado hacia esa dirección.

Al saber que se trataba de Hinata, sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al moreno.

.

.

.

Cuando la miro quedó impresionado.

Se miraba tan bien con ese kimono y su rostro se miraba precioso bajo la luz de la Luna.

Sin duda era junto a su madre, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su infeliz vida.

Tanto disfrutaba verla de esa manera que se quedo "espiándola" un largo rato, admirando su belleza y delicadeza. Oliendo desde lejos ese gentil y dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello el cual se mecía al compás de el ligero aire de corría en esa noche.

Sentía la gran necesidad de acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente para no soltarla nunca. Queriendo sentir su calor y su suave piel.

Demonios que estaba jodidamente enamorado de la persona que menos espero.

Se había enamorado de una chica la cual antes le tenía una indiferencia absoluta.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el demonio Uchiha caería rendido a los pies de la heredera Hyuga?

La amaba y lo reconocía con todas sus letras. Así que cuando ella lo "rechazó" por su amor de infancia Naruto, sintió como algo se rompió en algún lugar de su frío y obscuro corazón que antes creía extinto.

Sintió que su vida volvía a perder un sentido alguno. Como si hubiese vuelto al principio, cuando no la conocía.

El vacío nuevamente quería apoderarse de el.

Pero **aún la amaba**.

Aún que ella lo hubiese rechazado, aún que a ella le era indiferente su sentimiento hacia ella, aún que ella le hubiese pegado tremenda cachetada… aún la amaba fuertemente y sabía que ese sentimiento no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana.

Así que cuando escucho ese estruendo venir de la dirección a la que ella había corrido después de la pelea entre ellos no dudo ni un segundo en ir hacia haya temiendo lo peor.

Tal vez no la tenía a su lado pero un mundo sin ella ya no valdría la pena.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, estando dispuesto a dar su vida por ella…

Cuando llegó a dicho lugar, un gran coraje hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo, su ceño estaba fruncido pues miraba de forma retadora a un sujeto que apuntaba su espada a su delicado cuello.

–Oh vaya. No contaba con que dos invitados más se unieran a la fiesta. – dijo burlescamente el hombre al ver llegar a un peli negro seguido de una rubia.

–Suelta esa katana. –ordenó Temari mirándolo enfurecida.

–¿Esta esa tu amiguita, princesa? – le pregunto el sujeto a Hinata quien sólo lo miraba sin temor.

–Más te vale que quites tu maldita katana del cuello de ella o te juro que desearas no haber nacido nunca. –amenazó Sasuke diciendo la pura verdad. Si ese tipo se atrevía a dañar a Hinata, haría que sus últimos minutos en este mundo fueran los más dolorosos de toda la vida.

–No lo creo niño. Necesito matar a esta preciosura para quitarle sus valiosos ojos. – el hombre bajo su mirada a Hinata y la ojeo de arriba abajo. – igual podría dejarla viva unas horas para divertirme un rato con ese cuerpo de tentación.

–Cierra el hocico. –mascullo Sasuke sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de volverse un loco que estaría dispuesto a rebanar en pedacitos al tipo.

–¿Qué? ¿Celoso por que no te la has tirado? – soltó unas carcajadas.

–Si dañas a Hinata habrán muchas personas que te buscarán hasta debajo de las piedras para atraparte. –Advirtió Temari buscando alguna forma para librar a su amiga de dicho lío.

–No bromees hermosa. Según lo que se, tu amiga es un estorbo para Konoha y su clan ¡Nadie va a extrañarla! –exclamó para seguidamente reír. –¿Tu que opinas princesa?

Hinata sólo bajo la mirada lentamente y cerró los ojos.

El tipo tenía razón. Ella era un estorbo para ese grandioso mundo. Por eso mismo, el concejo quería matarla. Igual si cumplía con la misión de cuidar a Sasuke con éxito estaba segura que el concejo sacaría un as de la manga para hacer que aún así la matarán para deshacerse de ella.

Frunció los labios y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos.

–Dese prisa y máteme de una vez por favor. –

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. –¿Qué mierda estas diciendo idiota?

El tipo sonrió tenebrosamente.

Hinata lo pudo ver por primera vez en toda la noche gracias a unos cuantos rayos de la luna.

Tenía una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos eran color verde obscuro y aparentaba ser de no más de unos treinta años.

–Sus deseos son órdenes mi querida princesa. Lastima que no estarás viva cuando te folle. No podrás disfrutarlo. – rápidamente alzó su katana y apuntó hacia el corazón de la chica. –¡Hasta nunca hime! – grito y bajo su Katana en dirección a la chica.

Hinata cerró fuertemente esperando el impacto de la espada contra su carne… pero este nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos confundida para después aterrarse.

–¡SASUKE! –grito como nunca lo había hecho al mirar al chico quien tenía la espada atravesada en su abdomen.

Sasuke tocio sangre y calló al suelo.

Rápidamente Hinata se arrastró hacia el cuerpo del chico y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Las lágrimas escurrían en su rostro arruinando el ligero maquillaje que Temari le había hecho.

El sujeto al mirar que su espada terminó a dar en el estómago de aquel chico, chasqueo la lengua.

–¿Tantas ganas le traes mocoso? –negó con la cabeza. –Eres un estúpido… –suspiro. – En fin, regresare hime y esta vez… –sonrió tenebrosamente. – cumpliré tu deseo. –dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

–¡Me lleva…! –grito Temari al ya no ver al tipo. Desvió su atención a ese problema para después acercarse rápidamente a donde estaba Sasuke y Hinata quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sasuke sólo respiraba agitado, sintiendo como la vida se le iba de poco a poco. Fue muy estúpido actuar de esa manera. Sabía que habría podido evitar que el bastardo le clavara la espada a Hinata de otra manera. Pero fue mero impulso. Actuó arrebatadamente ante la idea de perder a Hinata.

Por primera vez en su vida había actuado impulsivamente.

–Sa-sasuke... –

Subió su mirada a Hinata quien sólo lloraba desconsoladamente y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Eso lo hizo sentir mal. Verla llorar por su culpa.

–¡Temari por favor ayúdame! –grito desesperada la Hyuga.

Temari rápidamente reaccionó y se hinco junto a ellos para después poner las palmas de sus manos sobre la herida del pelinegro, soltando un chackra verdoso alrededor.

Mientras ella trataba de parar la hemorragia, Hinata no dejaba de abrazar al chico quien sólo disfrutaba del calor que le transmitía su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto temblorosamente.

–¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que paso hace rato Hyuga? –pregunto rasposamente. –Yo si siento cosas por ti idiota.

Hinata lo miro con impresión.

–Estoy tan seguro de lo que siento que no me importa morir si es por salvarte.

Hianta miraba el rostro del chico con un pequeño sonrojo. –¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas de Naruto-kun entonces?

–Por que quiero que abras los ojos de una maldita vez y que no estés mendigando amor a un estúpido sin cerebro Hinata. –Sasuke sentía que se desmayaría por la pérdida de sangre. –Si no estas enamorada de mi como yo de ti… entonces al menos busca a una persona a la cual no tengas de estar persiguiendo desde lo lejos, una que te noté y que sepa la persona que eres.

Eso no hacia falta, por que Hinata sabía que ya había encontrado a esa persona. Y esa persona, era el.

–Sa-sasuke… yo… –

–Se que no me quieres.

Hinata negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

–¡No es verdad!... yo… –

–Prometo que haré lo posible para ya no amarte Hinata… –murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos cayendo inconsciente.

–¡Sasuke!

–Tranquila Hinata. –Habló Temari. –sólo se desmayó pero tenemos que llevarlo al hospital urgentemente.

Hinata asintió desesperada.

–Lo cargaremos entre las dos… ¿puedes con eso?

–Por supuesto que si. –dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

.

.

.

.

El olor a alcohol y a medicina hizo que frunciera la nariz.

Esos olores eran tan desagradables para el. Podía decirse que los odiaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un techo completamente blanco, así deduciendo al instante que estaba en un hospital.

Quiso incorporarse sobre la cama pero fue inútil pues sentía que si se movía un poco más las tripas le saldrían disparadas. Le dolía bastante el abdomen.

Suspiró pesadamente y trató de hacer memoria.

Empezó a recordar su declaración a Hinata, después un estallido, un enfermo que quería matar a la Hyuga y después una espada siendo clavada en su abdomen.

–Estúpido.. – se insultó así mismo.

Quiso elevar su mano izquierda para frotar sus ojos y así ver con claridad, pero un peso extra en ella hizo que parar su acción.

Desvió la mirada del techo y la miro.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en un espacio de la cama mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla y mantenía apretando su mano contra la suya. Estaba aparentemente dormida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Quería que se largara. No quería verla pues de verdad le dolía.

Aún que siendo sincero, sabía que su corazón latió un poco más rápido de lo normal al verla tomando su mano.

Estúpido y traicionero corazón de mierda.

Deshizo el agarre de la mano de Hinata lentamente para no despertarla, sintiendo rápidamente como el calor que le proporcionaba esa pequeña parte de su piel desaparecía.

Se quedo admirándola unos minutos, detallando sus grandes ojos y sus risadas pestañas. Su pequeña y respingada nariz se hallaba un poco roja, signo de llanto. Pudo comprobarlo cuando miro sus mejillas con lágrimas secas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Dispuesto a averiguarlo, trató de levantarse de la camilla a como pudo pues estar acostado sólo hacia que se siéntese peor.

Justo cuando iba a lograrlo, la hermana de Gaara entró a la habitación y cuando capto sus intenciones frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué crees que haces Uchiha? –

–¿No es obvio? –

Temari negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta el para acostarlo sin delicadeza alguna, haciendo que el pobre Sasuke soltara un gemido de dolor.

–Necesitas reposo. – informó mientras tomaba una jarra que contenía agua para echar un poco de esta en un vaso.

–¿Cuánto tengo aquí? – pregunto cuando aceptó el agua y después se la llevo a la boca, tomándose el líquido de un solo trago.

–Dos días. – Se acercó a Hinata y acomodo unos rebeldes mechones de cabello que tapaban su rostro.

Mientras hacia eso, Sasuke no apartaba su mirada de la Hyuga y obviamente Temari se dio cuenta de ello así que decidió hablar. –No se a movido de aquí desde la noche en la que te trajimos aquí. No paraba de llorar por que no dabas signos de querer despertar de nuevo. No dormía ni aceptaba la comida que le traía. Apenas hoy en la tarde pude hacer que fuese a darse un baño y que comiera un poco. – suspiro preocupada. – Estuvo culpándose de lo que te paso sin parar.

–No fue su culpa. –

–Lo se. – Quito su mano de la cabellera de Hinata y camino hacia la puerta. –En fin, traeré al doctor para que te revise. –Después de eso, salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke sumergido en sus pensamientos.

 _ **Lastima**_.

Sólo eso era.

Y tal vez _ **mucha culpa.**_

Por eso es que Hinata se encontraba ahí, en ese estado.

Tal vez estaba preocupada por no haber cumplido su misión de poder cuidarlo.

Podía estar preocupada por el por cualquier cosa, menos por amor.

Apretó su mandíbula pensando en lo patético que era sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

Ese no era el, ese no era el Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían.

Ya no era el mismo desde que la conoció a ella.

–¿Sa-sasuke-kun? –

Al oír esa voz, no hizo ademán de querer voltear su rostro para verla. Sólo se quedo observando la vista de afuera que daba una ventana que estaba aún lado de la camilla.

–Ya desperté. Estoy mejor, ahora vete.

Hinata abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

Cuando lo miro despierto, no pudo estar más que contenta. Quiso saltar hacia el para darle un abrazo y llorar se felicidad pero se contuvo por que sabía que podía lastimarlo, además de que después de eso se desmayaría de la vergüenza. Así que cuando lo escucho decir esas palabras, primero quedó confundida y después sintió que el alma se le desmoronaba.

–¿Por qué quieres eso?

–Ahora no quiero verte a menos que sea estrictamente necesario Hyuga. Cuando regresemos a Konoha, pediré que me cambien de vigilante.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Bajo la mirada pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

Eso significaba, que al no poder cumplir con su función de guardiana, la matarían en cuanto supieran que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pero lo peor de todo… es que no volvería a ver a Sasuke.

–¿Enserio quieres eso Sasuke? –pregunto con un hilo de voz, apenas y era audible.

–Lo que más deseo ahora es que te largues de aquí. –

Se sobre salto en su lugar al oír la voz ronca y amenazante del Uchiha.

Entonces esto iba enserio.

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se levantó de la silla la cual fue su "cama" por tres noches y hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Si-siento si lo moleste Uchiha-san. – dijo antes de medio correr a la puerta y salir rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Sasuke completamente sólo.

Dolía, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

Eso era lo que pensó Sasuke, pero estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días para que Sasuke fuera dado de alta y que por fin se marcharán de la aldea de la arena. Todos se hallaban en la entrada, despidiéndose de el Kazekage y de los hermanos de este.

–Espero verte pronto Hinata. – dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata sólo asintió vagamente. –Tal vez pasara mucho tiempo para vernos de nuevo Temari-chan así que… –sin poder contenerse abrazo fuertemente a Temari, desconcertando un poco a la rubia quien sólo respondió el abrazo rápidamente. No sabía con exactitud si había vida después de la muerte, pero si existía esperaba volverse a encontrar con todos una vez ellos también partieran. Sólo esperaba que al contrario de ella, ellos si pudieran vivir muchos años más.

–Oh Hinata. – apretó el abrazo cuando la sintió sollozar débilmente. –también te extrañaré mucho pero no te pongas así. Lo más probable es que nos veamos en unos cuantos meses.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata se separó lentamente y seco sus lágrimas para después sonreír como acostumbraba. –Si Temari-chan, lo siento. –

–No te preocupes Hinata. – acarició su cabellera con una sonrisa. – Ahora vete. Los demás te esperan. –

Hinata asintió y camino hacia donde estaba el feudal junto a Shiro y unos cuantos guardias más, pero paró al escuchar a Temari hablar de nuevo.

–Y ten mucho cuidado por favor. – pidió refiriéndose a el tipo que quiso atraparla.

Hinata sólo asintió con una sonrisa y después siguió con su camino.

Una vez todos se despidieron del Kazekage iniciaron su viaje.

Ella era escolta de Shiro y Sasuke era escolta del feudal así que cada uno se puso aún lado de a quien les correspondía cuidar.

Desde aquella tarde en el hospital, Sasuke no había vuelto a dirigirle palabra a la Hyuga, haciendo que esta se deprimiera aún más de lo que ya estaba. Le dolía su fría indiferencia, al menos antes la miraba con el ceño fruncido y le decía un "ten más cuidado idiota" cada vez que cometía algunas de sus torpezas y casi tropezaba. Ahora ya ni eso.

–Hinata-chan. – llamó Shiro haciendo que Hinata saliera de su estupor . –Te vez algo pálida. ¿Pasa algo?

Se impresionó levemente ante el comentario de Shiro. ¿Tan mal se veía? ¿tanta era su tristeza?

Sólo bajo la mirada y sonrió ladinamente. –Si Shiro-kun, estoy bien.

Shiro la observó con suspicacia. No le creía del nada. Esa sonrisa fingida, esos ojos opacos y sus mejillas sin un tinte de rosado… esa no era su querida amiga Hinata.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo… –pronunció vagamente palpando las bolsas de sus pantalones. Una vez que identificó el bulto, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó la preciosa cadena que le había comprado a ella. –Te lo compre unas horas antes del Festival. Quise dártelo ese día pero paso lo del sujeto que dañó a Uchiha-san y todo eso así que no era un momento apropiado. – extendió el obsequio a Hinata quien miraba la joya con impresión.

–Shiro, es preciosa pero yo no… –

–No puedes aceptarla. –Terminó por ella soltando un suspiro. – deja esas boberías. Quiero que conserves este obsequio. Es importante para mi que lo hagas. –tomó la mano de Hinata y extendió su Palma para dejar el collar. –Esto es por el infinito agradecimiento que te tengo. Quiero que siempre recuerdes que eres una persona muy importante para mi y que sin ti… – cerró el puño de Hinata dejando adentro el collar. –yo no sería lo soy ahora. –

Hinata sólo pudo sonreír cálidamente. –Gracias Shiro.

–A ti, Hinata-chan.

Hinata abrió la palma de su mano y admiro el hermoso collar que ahora era de ella.

–Por cierto Shiro-kun ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –pregunto curiosa.

–¡Oh si! – exclamó una vez hizo memoria del día en que Sasuke llegó a su mansión con Hinata en brazos y herida. –Veras… –Se rasco la nuca nervioso y volteó hacia otro lado. –Hace un tiempo conocí a la princesa con la que padre quería casarme. El caso es que ella es genial, nos seguimos frecuentando y después me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella. – Hinata hizo una mueca de impresión, más dejo que Shiro continuará. –Me armé de valor y le dije lo que sentía. Gracias a Kami-sama fui correspondió y pues hace poco le pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó.

–¡Shiro! Esa es una gran noticia ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! –exclamó Hinata realmente contenta al ver que uno de sus amigos estaba enamorado y que pronto se casaría.

–Aún hay más espera. – hizo que parará a mini festejo para continuar. –Nos casaremos en unos meses y pues yo quería preguntarte si quieres ser la madrina de nuestra boda.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco por la petición haciendo que Shiro sonriera ampliamente. Su sonrisa no duro tanto tiempo pues el rostro de Hinata se ensombreció de un momento a otro.

–Shiro, estoy alagada enserio y me encantaría ser la madrina de tu boda pues es un gran privilegio pero… – tratando que no mirará la tristeza en sus ojos, cambió su mueca a una de felicidad. – estoy más cerca de conseguir ser líder de mi clan y eso conlleva a mucho esfuerzo sin descanso así que no se si tendré tiempo. Habrán reuniones con el concejo, viajes a otras aldeas, reuniones con el concejo de Konoha… así que no puedo decirte un si puesto a que no es seguro. – bajo la mirada ante la gran mentira que estaba echando. Quisiera decirle un si. Quería ser la madrina de dicha boda pero era imposible, pues cabía la gran posibilidad de que para esas fechas ella ya estuviese muerta. –Lo siento mucho… –

–¿Qué cosas dices? ¡No me molesta! – alzó la mirada para ver a su amigo sonreír ampliamente. –¿Por qué no me habías contado de esto? ¡Es genial que al fin se den cuenta de la maravillosa líder que serías! –le dio un abrazo apachurrarte pero sin dejar de caminar. –¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

Hinata sólo pudo reír y corresponder el abrazo, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse mal pues sabía que nada de lo que le había dicho a Shiro era cierto.

No podía ser la madrina por que ella moriría a manos de su propia familia.

.

.

.

.

Había salido prácticamente nuevo del hospital.

Nada le dolía una vez que terminaron de atenderlo e internamente agradecía la efectividad de los doctores.

Todo estaba bien.

La misión apuntó de terminar, el se sentía físicamente de maravilla… pero ver a Hinata sin poder dirigirle la palabra lo estaba matando.

Verla conversar tan amenamente con ese idiota, verla tomar el collar que el le había comprado, ver sus pequeños sonrojos y la idiotez que transmitía el chico sólo hacían que quisiera tomar al tipo y molerlo a golpes.

Estaba celoso.

No, no, eso era poco decir… ¡Estaba muriendo de celos!

La gota que derramó el vaso fue ver como se abrazaban con tanto cariño. Sus cuerpos tan cerca del otro solo hacia que quisiera tomar a Hinata y alejaría lo más lejos posible de el.

Seguro que Shiro ya se le había declarado y Hinata le había correspondido.

Eso hizo que apretara sus puños y que pusiera su mirada al frente. Como si nada estuviese pasando.

Eso era lo que haría. Se olvidaría definitivamente de Hinata Hyuga.

No tenía planeado irse de la aldea ya que una mujer no le arruinaría sus planes de querer cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano.

Eso si que no.

Se quedaría en Konoha sin importar que tuviera que ver a Hinata todos los días de su vida. Sin importar ver como ella hacia una vida sin el dentro de ella. Sin importar que tuviera que ver diario ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco y esa sonrisa que calmaba sus demonios.

Viviría el mismísimo infierno en Konoha pero cumpliría a la promesa que le hizo a su hermano sin importar lo que le costará.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

 **Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible (: los quiero mis hermosos lectores! Espero que me dejen sus reviews los cuales me inspiran más 3 ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico.**


	14. Dolor y resignación

**Advertencia** : _Lenguaje_ _soez_.

 **Aclaraciones** : _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi miro con leve incredulidad al chico que se mantenía de pie frente a el.

–¿Todo esto paso en La Arena? –

–Hai –

–Vaya, no me esperaba que de nuevo intentarán robar el ojo blanco – se rasco la barbilla mientras releía el pergamino. – ¿No identificaron de que aldea provenía el delincuente?

–No llevaba bandana ninja y tampoco reveló características de alguna aldea. No sabemos absolutamente nada de el salvo la descripción física que viene escrita –

–Tendré que asegurar el perímetro para que lo vigilen bien. Si quiere el ojo blanco, no dudo en que pueda venir a buscarlo… ¿Dónde esta Hinata? –

Sasuke desvió sus ojos cautelosamente. – No lo se –

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Se supone que no tienen que separarse Sasuke. Es tu guardiana –

–Era – afirmó haciendo que los ojos de Kakashi se abrieran a la par.

–Tu no tienes autorización para decidir si Hinata es o no es tu guardián –

–Si la tengo, ya que es pésima en ese cargo. No sirve para proteger a nadie y es un asco de ninja – mintió pues el sabía que las cosas no eran así.

Kakashi quiso reclamar y de ser posible decirle el por que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo… pero calló cuando recordó que Hinata lo había hecho jurar que no le diría a Sasuke.

–Necesito hablar con Hinata, y es una orden que tu la vayas a buscar y que me la traigas ya Sasuke –

El chico sólo lo fulmino con su negra mirada para después asentir no estando nada conforme. El no quería verla de nuevo, ni aún que fueran sólo segundos. Aún no podía pues al verla lo que más quería era abrazarla y besarla.

–Ve ya Sasuke –

–Hai .

* * *

De regreso a la aldea con Sasuke todo había sido muy silencioso. No se dirigieron la palabra amenos que fuese para algún aviso sólo y pura mente de la misión.

Había sido incómodo y pesado ese ambiente así que cuando llegaron a la aldea agradeció muchísimo eso pues una vez en las puertas de la entrada se separaron sin decir una palabra. Supuso que Sasuke sería quien daría el informe ya que el llevaba el pergamino y pues ¿ella? Ahora se encontraba tumbada en su cama.

Pensaba en su futuro, en lo que ya no podía cambiar. Una promesa se cumplía así que sin importar que, ella cumpliría. Sería asesinada por ser una Hyuga indigna. No merecía tener esos dos ojos tan poderosos que nunca aprendió a usar bien.

Cerró sus párpados con fuerza haciendo que la lágrima que quería salir se atrapara entre sus dos pliegues.

El lado bueno es que ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Pediría una semana para pasarla con sus amigos y su hermana.

Entrenaría en las mañanas con Hanabi y la invitaría a desayunar esos siete días.

En las tardes entrenaría con Kiba de la manera que a el le gustaba, serían entrenamientos duros y sin detenimientos si se cansaba o lastimaba. Con Shino sería igual, entrenaría con el y le pediría que le explicase más sobre su clan ya que aún no entendía muchas cosas de el.

En las noches saldría a divertirse con Tenten e Ino, haría que esa semana fuera la más divertida que hayan vivido juntas.

Y Sasuke… le dejaría una larga carta. Si, una carta, ya que era una cobarde y no quería decirle sus sentimientos en persona. Eso sería demasiado para ella.

También le dejaría una carta a su padre, a su abuelo, a Kô y a Shiro.

Sonrió prometiéndose así misma que esa semana sería la mejor de toda su vida.

Sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse sobre sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho la puerta siendo golpeada.

–Hinata-sama – llamaron tras la puerta. –Sasuke-san la busca. Dice que necesita llevarla a con el Hokage.

Cuando escucho el nombre del Uchiha su corazón palpito con fuerza.

–Vo-voy Kô – limpio sus lágrimas con rapidez para después arreglar su cabello. Ya no lloraría ni se lamentaría por nada. Como había dicho, haría que sus últimos días valieran la pena. Puso una sonrisa en su cara y abrió la puerta corrediza encontrándose a Kô quien la miraba con extrañeza.

–¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? –

–Claro que si Kô, mejor que nunca – le mandó una linda sonrisa para después empezar a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión.

Ķô la siguió pues no se hallaba convencido de el estado de Hinata. La conocía como a la palma de su mano. Conocía esa sonrisa fingida y esos ojos opacos. Torció su boca preocupado y suspiro.

Al frente Hinata se encontraba como si nada, todo estaba bien hasta que salió de la mansión y lo miro, allí parado mirando en otra dirección, como si no quisiera verle.

Trago duro y se puso firme. No flaquearía tan fácil, se mantendría fuerte.

–¿Nos vamos Uchiha-san? –

Sasuke pareció ni inmutarse por su voz, sólo asintió una vez y sin voltear a verle empezó a caminar sin esperarla.

Hinata suspiro e hizo una corta reverencia hacia Kô. – Nos vemos más tarde Kô.

Kô asintió. –Tenga cuidado Hinata-sama –

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa que parecía auténtica y siguió a el pelinegro pero sin acercarse mucho a el.

Caminando se concentró solamente en sus pies. Sabía que si miraba hacia el frente su mirada inmediatamente iría hacia la espalda del chico y era lo que menos quería ya que el notaría su mirada pegada a el. De hecho eso ya había ocurrido varias veces y el la encaraba diciéndole acosadora, haciendo que la sangre le subiera hasta las orejas.

Justo cuando ya iban a llegar, dos personas hicieron que casi chocara contra la espalda del pelinegro.

–… ya dime que es lo que te pasa Sakura-chan, estas muy rara –

–¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Naruto bakaaa! –Grito Sakura amenazándolo con el puño alzado.

Sasuke paro su andar ya que ambos se habían puesto accidentalmente frente a ellos.

–¡Hey Sasuke teme! –saludo animadamente Naruto haciendo que Sakura volteara inmediatamente hacia su dirección.

–Sasuke-kun… –pronunció Sakura con voz más queda a la que acostumbraba mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

–Naruto… –dijo su nombre amargamente. –Sakura… – dijo sus nombres en forma de saludo, extrañando a ambos por su tono de voz tan raro.

–¿A dónde vas teme…? – calló al ver que a un lado de el se ponía cierta peli negra. –Oh ¡Hola Hinata-chan! ¿Acaso vienen juntos? –pregunto extrañado.

–Hai, vamos a la torre del Hokage –

–¿A que? –pregunto con desconfianza la pelirosada.

Hinata quiso contestarle a la Haruno pero Sasuke se adelantó. –Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sakura… –respondió hoscamente para después seguir con su camino, dejando a Hinata aún plantada donde estaba parada.

–Discúlpenlo, al parecer no es un buen día para el – lo defendió confundiendo ahora a ambos. –Con permiso Sakura-san… Naruto-kun… –al último se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de sonreírle y hacerle una pequeña reverencia a ambos para después seguir a el Uchiha.

Una vez Hinata se alejó lo suficiente de ellos, Naruto habló. –Al parecer los rumores fueron ciertos… –

–¿De que hablas Naruto? –pregunto Sakura imaginándose lo peor.

–Pues que escogieron a Hinata como la guardiana de Sasuke estas semanas que no estuve en Konoha… ¿Tu nunca te enteraste de esto?

–Bueno… no –dijo sin recordar ningún chisme parecido, y es que, había estado trabajando mucho esos meses así que en realidad no sabía que era lo que ocurría en ese sitio. Había entrenado sin descanso así que cuando llegaba a su casa era para tumbarse a la cama y dormir hasta que el cuerpo lo deseara.

–Vaya… –llevo ambos brazos tras su nuca y sonrió ampliamente. – nunca pensé esto ¿y tu? –

Sakura sólo lo miro preocupada. –Me hubiese gustado ser yo su guardiana –

Naruto alzó los hombros. –Tal vez Kakashi tuvo sus razones para poner a Hinata-chan en ese puesto.

Sakura miro al suelo pensativa. Tal vez tenía razón pero…¿Qué razones tenía para esa decisión tan rara?

–¿Vas a venir o que Sakura-chan? Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji nos esperan en BBQ – recordó Naruto poniendo su mano sobre su ruidoso estómago. Tenía hambre.

–Si… –murmuró aún estando pensativa. –Vamos –

Aquello no le daba buena espina.

* * *

Subió las escaleras de la Torre sin percatarse de que Sasuke había dado media vuelta. Cuando no sintió que la siguiera, volteó hacia el.

–¿No vienes? –

–No. Kakashi sólo me dijo que te escoltara hasta acá. Yo me voy. –respondió frío, sin importarle la cara de dolor de Hinata y siguió su camino.

Hinata sólo bajo la mirada y siguió subiendo los escalones.

Una vez llegó frente a la puerta del despacho, tocó un par de veces hasta que escucho un adelante de parte de su superior.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Kakashi sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirándola seriamente.

–Buenas tardes Hokage-sama –hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió tiernamente. –¿En que puedo servirle?

Kakashi suspiro largamente cuando la miro así ¿Acaso no sabía nada? –Hinata ¿Sabes sobre la decisión de Sa…? –

–Si lo se Hokage-sama. Se que Uchiha-san ya no me quiere más como su guardiana –

–Pero Hinata, tu sabes lo que significa… el consejo de tu familia va a… –

–Matarme… –susurró interrumpiendo nuevamente al Hatake, dejándolo impactado.

¿Cómo es que podía actuar tan tranquilamente? ¿Qué acaso no iba a borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro?

–Que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que Sasuke ya no quiera que seas su guardiana? – sabía que había pasado algo en Suna, era lo más lógico ya que Sasuke no se había quejado en ese tiempo. Al contrario, se le había visto muy a gusto al lado de la pelinegra.

Hinata no estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdadera razón. Sentía que Sasuke no hubiese querido que le dijera el verdadero por que. –Supongo que no hice bien mi trabajo, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi frunció el ceño sin tragarse esa mentira. –Hinata, te ordenó que digas la verdad –

–Es la verdad. Además, ya no estoy en contra de la voluntad de el Consejo de mi clan –

El mayor la miro escandalizado. –¿Estas de acuerdo con que te maten Hinata?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Hinata no hizo más que desviar la mirada. –Si. Ya no quiero ser un estorbo para mi clan –

–¿Te estas escuchando Hinata? ¿Dónde quedaron esas ganas de vivir? –

–Yo… –paro cuando sintió que un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta. – Nunca eh tenido esas ganas Hokage… con permiso – hizo una reverencia rápida y salió velozmente del despacho, dejando helado al Hokage.

–Cielos… –murmuró Kakashi. –Necesito hablar con el abuelo de Hinata –

* * *

No quería llorar pues se lo había prometido. Se dijo así misma que no lloraría mas, se había auto impuesto no llorar al menos los últimos días de su vida y ya había arruinado todo.

Era una gran mentira.

Aún no quería morir y menos de esa forma.

No ahora que había encontrado una verdadera razón para ser feliz. No ahora que tenía ganas de vivir un verdadero amor. Quería sentirse amada por un hombre y Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo su amor incondicional. Ella también lo quería. Ella también necesitaba de el así que no le importaba lo difícil que fuera, le diría lo que sentía sin importar la vergüenza.

Por eso mismo, en ese instante se hallaba casi corriendo hacia el recinto Uchiha.

Había preparado un ensayo mental de todo lo que le diría. Le diría que se estaba enamorando de el. Le diría que le gustaba en todas las formas que hay. Le diría que su corazón latía más rápido que cuando miraba a Naruto. Le diría todo lo que sentía.

Antes de lo pensado llegó a su destino, más no titubeo cuando entró a la casa sin siquiera tocar, tampoco se sintió avergonzada por tal atrevimiento cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras de la casa, y supo que no iba a arrepentirse de nada cuando entró arrebatadamente al cuarto del Uchiha.

Llegó agitada pues la carrera fue algo larga desde la torre, así que su respiración y el azote de la puerta corrediza alarmaron a Sasuke quien hace un momento estaba acostado en su cama aún que al ver a Hinata inmediatamente se puso de pie.

–¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata sólo trago saliva, tratando de armarse de valor para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

–Y-yo… yo quería…–

–No me interesa lo que quieras. Si no es nada sobre otra cosa que no seas tu, será mejor que te marches –

Los labios de Hinata temblaron y respingo ante lo dicho por el morocho. –Escúchame por favor… –

–Es enserio Hyuga. Vete por las buenas o enserio te sacaré de aquí de una manera que no te gustará –

–¡No me importa! ¡Vas a escucharme Sasuke! – grito impresionando al pelinegro.

Al ver que el chico se mantuvo en silencio, continuo. – Yo se que piensas que no te quiero, pero la verdad es que si te quiero y mucho Sasuke-kun –

–Eso no se compara a lo que yo siento, así que no me importa –

–¡Te amo! –le gritó haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más de lo normal. –No me lo crees y lo se pero es verdad… ¡Yo me estoy enamorando de ti Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke sólo se mantenía callado, mirándola con incredulidad. Queriendo escuchar que más se atrevía a decir.

–Y-yo enserio siento muchas cosas hacia ti. Me gusta tu compañía, me gusta estar contigo –le susurró bajando la cabeza no sabiendo que más decir.

El Uchiha repaso las palabras de la Hyuga una y otra vez en su cabeza. Analizándolas bien. Eran sólo unas pocas palabras pero ¡Joder! Se escucharon tan bien. Sintió algo inexplicable cuando escucho un "te quiero" de Hinata dirigido a él.

Pero… tenía que ser realista.

El sabía que ella estaba diciendo todo aquello por lástima.

–¿Eso es todo? –

Hinata hizo una mueca de tristeza al escuchar esa respuesta.

–Yo su-supongo que si –

–Vete. Ya te escuche – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Quien dijo que era científicamente imposible que el corazón no dolía por amor, era un completamente estúpido.

Sentía como se oprimía, sentía como se destrozaba lentamente… era doloroso.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y llevo su mano a la altura de su corazón.

–¿No me crees? –

Sasuke cerró los ojos aún sin voltear a su dirección. No podía permitirle ver lo débil que era respecto a ella. Tenía que dejarle en claro que su rechazo no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Su orgullo le impedía dejar que ella mirará lo débil que era.

–Eres una tonta Hyuga. No puedo creer que te hayas tragado todo –

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se abrieron de más. –¿De que estas hablando?

–Fue divertido engañarte. De hecho, pensé que tendría una oportunidad de meterme contigo. Por eso hice todo esto, no por enamoramiento –

Hinata lo miro con incredulidad, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a picar.

¿Era enserio?

–N-no te creo –pronunció temerosa.

El Uchiha volteó hacia la Hyuga y ella lo miro con una sonrisa que no pudo identificar.

–Créeme Hyuga. Todo fue una mentira. –Suspiro ante la mirada desbordante de lágrimas de la peli azul. –Fue divertido… pero hubiese sido más divertido si me hubieses correspondido desde antes – la miro fríamente. –Se me acabaron las ganas de jugar a este jueguito Hyuga, así que vete.

–Tu…–apretó fuertemente los puños al igual que sus ojos. Sintiendo un ardor en su pecho. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, salió disparada de la habitación para seguidamente también salir de la mansión.

Otra vez quedó sólo.

La mansión nuevamente empezaba a sentirse más fría de lo normal. El perfume que desprendía Hinata estaba borrándose… era lo mejor.

No podía creerle todo lo que dijo, aún que en un momento quiso mentirse así mismo sin importar que y tirarse a sus brazos… pero si hacía eso ambos quedarían muy lastimados.

El por creer en un "falso" amor y ella no podía estar con el toda su vida sólo por "lastima".

Sabía que ella seguía enamorada del dobe y eso no lo podía cambiar por más que quisiera. Lo miro cuando se lo toparon. Miro ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa que el tanto quería para el.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente.

No quería verla con nadie más que no fuera con el, y no era posesión, era que de verdad estaba enamorado. Quería su felicidad pero también anhelaba que esa felicidad la encontrará con el solamente.

Quería ser su persona especial.

Soltó un grito seguido de un golpe a la pared, dejando un hueco.

Su respiración cada vez estaba más agitada. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta pero ¡No joder! ¡No lloraría! Eso no le estaba permitido…

Más sin embargo, sus ojos empezaron a apañarse.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su cuello dejando marcado un camino.

Por la rapidez en la que iba y sus ojos empapados calló un par de veces, pero sin importarle los raspones, ella se levantaba y volvía a correr.

Ojalá la vida se tratara de eso. De correr cada vez que tenía algún problema. De huir y dejar todo atrás sin importar las consecuencias.

¿A dónde iba?

No lo sabía.

Sólo quería estar lejos y no pensar.

Quería escapar de todo. De su familia, de los problemas, de Sasuke….

Paro su andar de repente y quedó parada en medio de la nada.

Llevo su mano derecha a donde estaba su corazón y sintió el palpitar de este.

Era agitado, ya casi no se sentía…

Sollozo fuertemente y se dejo caer al suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

¿Por qué le mintió? ¿Qué ganaba el con eso?

Parecía que todo mundo quería jugar con ella. ¿Acaso ella era algún tipo de marioneta? Todos buscaban la forma de manipularla y controlarla a su antojo.

Y esta vez, cayó en la trampa. Se enamoró de Sasuke.

–¿Hinata? –escucho que pronunciaron su nombre pero ignoro por completo la voz pues estaba sumida en su sufrimiento y dolor. –¡Hinata! –escucho como se acercaba más esa voz que la llaman pero seguía sin reaccionar ni moverse tan siquiera.

Ino se agachó y tomó de los hombros a Hinata para agitarla suavemente mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Ella sólo había salido a caminar pues se hayaba aburrida en su casa, salió a las orillas del bosque e impresionantemente encontró a Hinata en el suelo, temblorosa y sollozante. Primero dudo unos segundos que era ella pero al verla con esa ropa y al ver ese cabello supo que si se trataba de ella.

Asustada al verla en ese estado corrió a ver que era lo que le pasaba. Una vez se acercó miro el rostro de su amiga lleno de lágrimas mientras estas aún fluían. Busco algún signo de daño físico pero no encontró nada. Bueno, sólo unos cuantos rasguños en las rodillas, pero algún golpe o otra cosa que pudiera decirle si lloraba de dolor, no había.

–Tranquila Hinata, necesito que pares de llorar para que me digas lo que te pasa. Por favor Hinata, reacciona –pidió con una voz suave mientras que le acariciaba el brazo con delicadeza, esto hizo que la Hyuga se tranquilizara poco a poco.

–Ino-chan… –pronunció con voz quebradiza. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando en vano de que las lágrimas ya no salieran más. –No aguanto más… –susurro para después derrumbarse en los brazos de Ino.

Al verla de esa manera, no pudo evitar que sus ojos empezarán a picar. Nunca la había visto tan rota, tan triste, tan lastimada… al parecer años de batalla sin descanso hiso que perdiera la esperanza de que algún día acabará su suplicio.

–Vamos Hinata, levántate. – con un poco de dificultad, levantó del suelo a la Hyuga quien parecía no querer despegarse de este, e hizo que caminara en dirección a su casa.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Ino se preguntaba que era lo que paso para que Hinata se pusiera así de mal. Ella siempre había podido sobrepasar los problemas que le venían encima… ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Acaso era algo más fuerte?

Sin saberlo, el amor era lo que terminó de derrumbar a la pobre de su amiga.

* * *

Lo único que escuchaba era el tic tac de aquel reloj que yacía colgado en la pared color azul celeste. Apuntaba las tres de la tarde. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que salió de la casa del Uchiha.

Su corazón… su corazón dolía a horrores.

De nuevo había sido rechazado su amor, nuevamente no era correspondida por quien amaba con locura. Por que si, en poco tiempo había aprendido amar infinitamente a Sasuke. Amaba sus gestos, sus malos humores, la forma en la que la miraba, su rostro, su voz, sus sarcasmos… amaba hasta su amargura.

Pero lamentablemente, el no sentía lo mismo que ella. De hecho la había traicionado, ilusionándola aquella noche. Era tan doloroso recordar todas sus palabras que al parecer fueron sinceras… pero ahora la verdad era totalmente diferente.

El jugo con ella y con sus sentimientos, no le importó si ella salía lastimada el sólo quería jugar con ella, ilusionarla ¿con que propósito?

No lo sabía y al parecer sería un misterio para lo que le restaba de vida.

Lo que le restaba de vida…

Al menos ese tiempo era tan corto. Pronto ella no sentiría más dolor. Pronto todo quedaría en el olvido, al igual que ella.

–Toma Hina-chan, esto te hará bien–salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ino. Lentamente volteó hacia ella y la miro con una sutil sonrisa y con una taza de té caliente su mano.

–Gracias Ino-chan –agradeció en un susurro y aceptó el té.

–Ahora… ¿Me dirás que paso? – al ver que se encontraba más tranquila que antes se atrevió a preguntarle.

Hinata sólo miro la taza con te humeante sin querer contestar a su pregunta. –No quiero hablar de eso.

–Entiendo… –susurro ella aún con preocupación. –Aún así deberías decirme después. Fue preocupante verte tirada en el suelo mientras llorabas–

Hinata agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho que Ino se preocupara.

–No te preocupes Ino-chan, no es nada. –fingió ver el reloj en la pared e hizo unas cara de impresión. –tengo cosas que hacer y ya es tarde –musito levantándose de la cama y dándole la taza de té aún completa a Ino. –Prometo venir después ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió e hizo una reverencia a Ino, dejándola en su lugar helada.

Nunca, desde que conocía a Hinata había visto esa cara.

Sabía que sufría muchísimo y que su familia no era la mejor del mundo. De hecho era la peor. Sabía que la trataban horriblemente. Sabía que no la bajaban de inservible. Sabía que su padre era un padre que nadie quisiese tener.

Sabía que le había hecho la vida cuadritos a su amiga… pero nunca, a pesar de todos los problemas y dolores de corazón… nunca había visto una sonrisa tan falsa y helada en el rostro de Hinata.

Y eso, le auguraba un mal futuro.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hallan disfrutado este capítulo. Prometo que trataré de actualizar pronto nuevamente para que eviten comerse las uñas. Si tienen alguna duda o algo que quisieran que agregará en el próximo capítulo no duden en decírmelo dejándome un hermoso y sensual review o mandandome un MP.**

 **En fin, los amo con todo mi heart! Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Agradecimientos a: Lisneleh,** _Uchiha Hyuga Hinata,_ **Lara nikkita croft,** _Dannyrkblack_ , **Guest,** _Gilda_ , **.chan,** _kioh_ , **Makaa-chan** , _Patohf_ , **nana** , _hinatacris_ , **maria-chan-luna** , _Alexandra Cooper96_

 _Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico._


	15. Secuestró

**Advertencias** _: Violencia/ lenguaje soez_.

 **Aclaraciones** : _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

–Así que… no funcionó el plan –dijo vagamente Hiroshi mirando la nada.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. –Yo se que el plan estaba tomando su rumbo y que todo iba a salir perfecto. Conozco a mi estudiante, el es algo complicado de entender, es un necio y es frío pero… se notaba. Hinata hizo la diferencia. El si se enamoró de ella – estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de aquello pues los ojos de Sasuke adquirían un brillo diferente sólo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Tal vez no se notaba a simple vista pero el lo conocía tan bien.

–¿Entonces que demonios significa que haya decidido por el mismo que mi nieta ya no sea su guardiana? ¿Que clase de enamorado hace ese tipo de cosas? –

–Lo se esto es muy raro pero entienda que Sasuke es muy difícil de comprender. Algo paso para que el quisiera tomar esa decisión –

–Tal vez mi nieta no correspondió sus sentimientos. Tal vez eso es y la quiere lejos de su vida si muy enamorado esta como usted dice –

Kakashi negó nuevamente levantándose de su asiento para caminar a la gran ventana que le daba vista a Konoha, su hermosa villa.

–También conozco a Hinata, tal vez no lo suficiente como a Sasuke pero ella es tan fácil de conocer. Es tan predecible a veces y yo estoy seguro de que ella ya empezó a sentir cosas por Sasuke –

–¿Entonces, qué esta pasando Hokage-sama? –

–No lo se… –murmuró haciendo sus manos puño. –Sea lo que sea Sasuke no quiere decírmelo y sacarle lo que sepa será una misión tan imposible –se tallo el rostro con cansancio. –Hinata no se ve dispuesta a cooperar tampoco. Estoy seguro de que algo paso en la arena pero no entiendo que es lo que pudo haber pasado para este cambio de humor tan repentino de Sasuke y esas pocas ganas de vivir de Hinata – suspiro y recordó el informe de la misión. –Oh cierto, no recordaba – se acerco rápidamente a su escritorio y sacó un pergamino de uno de los cajones. –Tome – se lo extendió a Hiroshi quien miraba el papel con una ceja alzada.

Todo era fuera de su incumbencia cuando comenzó a leer el escrito pero se impresionó y alarmó al leer lo que venía más al fondo.

–Trataron de robar el ojo blanco – musito sorprendido.

Kakashi asintió. – Tengo el perímetro vigilado así que no hay que preocuparse por lo pronto. No dejaré salir de la aldea a ningún Hyuga –

–El sujeto que nos describen aquí no parece ser una amenaza. Sólo utilizo una katana, no se le vio otro poder –

–Eso no significa que no sea un ninja poderoso. Tiene un gran chakra –

Hiroshi suspiro largamente. –Tendré que hablar con el consejo sobre esto… –

Kakashi asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por el viejo. –Tienen que tomar sus precauciones. Enviare a un equipo Anbu a diferentes aldeas para que busquen al tipo y a la posible banda de atacantes. Si roban ojos blancos otras cosas han de robar también – se sentó en su silla y recargo su barbilla encima de sus manos. – Tanta fue mi preocupación al saber que Sasuke ya no quería a Hinata como guardiana que olvide preguntarle a ella sobre el ataque. Si la mira, por favor dígale que venga a mi despacho –

Hiroshi asintió enrollando el pergamino nuevamente y entregándoselo al Hokage. –¿Qué haremos con Hinata? –

–Ella me hiso jurar que no le diría sobre esto a nadie pero, creo que romperé mi promesa y le diré todo a Sasuke. Es la única manera – el no podía dejar que una de sus ninjas muriera así. No podía dejar que Hinata muriera de esa forma.

* * *

Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en una sola cosa, en una sola persona.

Antes era tan fácil no pensar en nada que no tuviera que ver con Itachi y su venganza. No sabía como era que su mente no se distraía con cualquier tontería y sólo pensaba en su venganza contra Itachi.

Todos esos años sólo estuvo pensando el, en la masacre, en sus deseos de ser más poderoso y fuerte pero ahora… había llegado una chica y arruinó todo.

Que irónico.

Antes pensaba que todas las chicas eran molestas, ruidosas y chillonas, bueno aún lo pensaba… pero Hinata, ella era distinta. Era rara pero eso le gustaba de ella.

Tan diferente, tan única. Tan ella.

La amaba con locura y eso dolía al no ser correspondido pero como bien decían, la vida sigue. Con ella o sin ella tenía que seguir adelante.

Dolería horriblemente pero no quedaba de otra.

Pensó en tomar un baño y después ir hacia la torre del Hokage para pedir alguna larga misión que le serviría para despejar su mente pero algo inesperado paso.

–¡Uchiha! –

Se levantó como resorte de la cama al escuchar ese grito proveniente de afuera de la mansión. Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana para encontrarse con la persona perteneciente de ese grito.

Si no le fallaba la memoria, esa era Tenten. La compañera de equipo de Neji.

La castaña estaba siendo detenida por una rubia que conocía bastante bien. Su antigua acosadora Ino.

–¡Basta! ¡Detente ya! –

–¡Me las vas a pagar Uchiha! ¡Sal y da la cara! – Grito la castaña sintiendo un gran enojo hacia el Uchiha, y ¿Cómo no? Después de que Ino le contaste como había encontrado a Hinata en el bosque. La primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue Sasuke. –¡Sabía que eras malo para ella!

Al oír mencionar el "ella" dedujo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Sin esperar más tiempo cumplió la petición de la chica y dio un salto desde su ventana hasta quedar frente a las dos chicas.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –

–¡No te hagas! Sabes muy bien a que venimos… –habló Tenten tranquilizándose un poco y saltándose de los agarres de Ino. – Dinos que le hiciste a Hinata.

En el rostro de Sasuke se encontraba una genuina impresión al escuchar el nombre de Hinata. ¿Es que acaso les fue a decir todo lo que paso ese día? La verdad eso no era algo que Hinata haría pero ya no sabía ni que pensar.

–La encontré en las afueras del bosque llorando a mares. Ella no quiso decirme que pasaba. En un principio pensé que fue su familia la que la puso de esa manera pero Tenten llegó a la conclusión de que fuiste tu el causante de lo que le pasa a Hinata – explicó Ino tranquilamente mostrando la madurez que había ganado al paso de los años.

Ahora mostró preocupación, la cual no trató de ocultar. –¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

–¡Cómo si no supieras! Ella no se pone así por cualquier cosa. Es mejor que nos digas que le hiciste tu.

Tal vez fue la pelea que tuvieron hace unas horas. Tal vez enserio la había herido.

Sin importarle los parloteos de la chica de chongos, paso a un lado de ella y se dirigió a buscar a la Hyuga.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí confundidas y Tenten no tardó en fruncir el ceño.

–¡¿A dónde vas?!

–No te incumbe –respondió antes de desaparecer ante la vista de las dos chicas.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando tan lentamente para el. Estaba sentado en el corredor de la mansión, esperando la llegada de su nieta.

Se hicieron las seis de la tarde, luego las seis y media, las siete y en cuanto menos pensó pasaron a ser las diez de la noche. Hinata no había llegado aún.

Empezó a preocuparse ya que su nieta no solía llegar tarde a casa. Se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar por el jardín, tratando de controlar sus poco comunes impulsos y convenciéndose así mismo que su nieta no tardaba en llegar.

Tal vez estaba con ese Uchiha o con sus amigas.

–Hiroshi-sama – salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado de Kô.

–¿Qué pasa Kô?

–Hace unas horas llegó Uchiha-san a preguntar por Hinata y yo le respondí que no sabía de ella desde que se fue con el a la Torre del Hokage. Desde que llegó no se ah ido, ah estado esperando afuera en la entrada y acaban de llegar Ino-san y Tenten-san preguntando por ella también. La verdad es que estoy preocupado por Hinata-sama –

Eso no era bueno.

Si no estaba con el Uchiha, ni con sus amigas ¿dónde más podía estar?

–¿Buscaste en el campo de entrenamiento ocho? –

–Si. Y también fui y pregunte a con sus compañeros de equipo y su maestra. Busque por cada rincón de la aldea y no la encuentro Hiroshi-sama –

Eso lo alertó más. –Has pasar a los chicos –

Kô asintió y fue rápidamente hacia afuera para hacer pasar a los muchachos.

Hiroshi sentía un mal presentimiento. Era muy raro que Hinata se desapareciera de la nada y que no estuviera en casa a esas horas de la noche. No pudo haber salido a una misión, pues Kakashi ya se lo hubiese informado.

Si Kô no la encontró con su Byakugan entonces era que estaba escondiendo su chackra o que no estaba en la aldea ni a sus alrededores.

–Aquí están Hiroshi-sama.

–Gracias Kô, retírate.

Kô hiso una pequeña reverencia y se marchó del patio de la mansión dejándolos solos.

Hiroshi se dio la media vuelta y miro a los chicos firmemente.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Hinata?

El rostro de las chicas mostró impresión.

–¿Quiere decir que ella no a puesto pie aquí? –

Hiroshi asintió. –Tengo entendido que en la tarde ella se fue con Uchiha-san a la Torre del Hokage y que desde entonces no a vuelto.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Sasuke que se encontraba mirando fijamente a él Hyuga.

–Se lo que están pensando, yo no le hice nada – aclaró antes de darse la media vuelta con la clara intención de querer irse.

–¿A dónde vas? No puedes irte ya que seguro que tu fuiste el culpable del estrado en el que la encontramos –dijo Tenten mirándolo con enojo.

–¿A que se refiere con eso Tenten-san?

–Yo encontré a Hinata en el bosque hace unas horas. Ella sólo lloraba y estaba en el suelo mirando hacia la nada. Yo la lleve a mi casa pero no quiso decirme que era lo que le pasaba. Después de un rato me dijo que se le hacia tarde para una junta con su Consejo – explicó Ino lo más calmadamente posible.

Hiroshi pensó un poco en el relato de la rubia y no pudo mas que pensar en que ella estaba así por lo del sello. Tal vez ella ahora se encontraba desahogándose en algún rincón del bosque y queriendo estar sola. Eso tal vez explicaba el por que escondió su chakra, pero aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba sumamente preocupado por ella.

–Informaré al Hokage de esto y pediré que mande a ninjas a buscar a mi nieta.

–Cuente con nosotras Hiroshi-sama –dijo Tenten mientras Ino estuvo de acuerdo en silencio.

–También iré a buscarla – aviso Sasuke quien se había encontrado de espaldas durante ese pequeño tiempo. Sin despedirse ni nada, se fue rápidamente de aquella mansión para comenzar la búsqueda de la Hyuga.

Hiroshi sólo asintió de acuerdo e hizo una reverencia.

–Si me disculpan tengo que irme lo más pronto posible, no quiero esperar ni un segundo más. –dijo antes de salir igual mente de aquel patio.

Tenten se quedo pensativa unos segundos. –¿No crees raro que Sasuke quiera buscar a Hinata?

Ino la miro de reojo y asintió. –La verdad es que si me extrañó oírlo decir eso.

–Bien, yo no pienso quedarme con la duda. Vamos a seguir a Sasuke.

–¿Qué? ¡No Tenten! No podemos perder el tiempo persiguiéndolo, tenemos que buscar a Hinata.

–¿Y que tal sí el la tiene? ¿Si sólo dijo eso para despistarnos? La verdad no me extrañaría que hubiese dicho eso con ese propósito. No voy a arriesgarme, así que iré contigo o sin ti.

Ino frunció los labios. –¿Y si hago que confiese con mi técnica?

Tenten sonrió. –De eso habló. Bien, vamos.

Ino asintió para después salir las dos juntas a gran velocidad.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía a horrores.

Trataba de abrir los ojos completamente pero no podía. Sabía que estaba despierta pero no podía moverse ni levantar los párpados. Lo único que sentía era un potente mareo y una sensación fría y brusca sobre sus muñecas.

No sabía donde estaba, no sabía que hora era y podía jurar que tampoco se acordaba que día era. Todo era bastante borroso. Tal vez ahora ella yacía acostada en su cama pero no lo recordaba.

Trató de hacer memoria, algo que la ayudará a saber en que lugar se encontraba.

Recordó haber regresado a la aldea a medio día, recordó su pelea con Sasuke, cuando Ino la encontró llorando en el bosque y cuando le dijo que tenía que irse…

Recordó que estaba caminando por una de las calles más solitarias de la aldea. Todo estaba tranquilo y con mucha paz hasta que sintió un chakra bastante fuerte aproximarse hasta ella. Tuvo buenos reflejos y pudo esquivar un ataque de un hombre desconocido.

Fue rápida y se puso en guardia para confrontar al tipo. Era el mismo hombre que trató de matarla en la aldea de la arena. Sintió que el aire se le iba, un mareo repentino se apoderó de ella y su vista empezó a hacerse borrosa. Tocó su brazo y se dio cuenta de que tenía encajado uno de los mismos dardos que le habían ensartado aquel día que iba en camino a el hogar de Shiro.

El tipo le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo: "Te dije que volvería por ti, princesa."

Después todo fue oscuridad.

Al recordar todo eso abrió a la fuerza sus ojos sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras movía sus ojos de un lado para otro tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaba.

Olía asquerosamente y se sentía un ambiente húmedo. El lugar estaba oscuro así que no lograba mirar nada que realmente pudiese ayudarle a saber en donde se encontraba.

Movió sus muñecas e intentó levantarse pero todo fue inútil. Estaba encadenada a un tipo se cama de metal.

Su Byakugan no funcionaba, trato y trató de activarlo pero no pasaba nada. Todo su chakra había sido extraído.

Trató de gritar en un intento desesperado de que alguien pudiese sacarla de allí pero fue inútil. Tenía algo dentro de la boca que evitaba que ella pudiese hacer ruido alguno.

La desesperación e impotencia hizo que empezará a tirar lágrimas mientras buscaba desesperadamente la manera de zafarse.

Duro así un rato, moviéndose cual gusano para lograr desatarse pero era tan inútil. Siguió y siguió pero después se quedo quieta repentinamente.

Estaba luchando para salir de aquel lugar pero… ¿Para que? De todos modos ella ya estaba destinada a caminar al lado de la muerte en unos días ¿Qué tendría de malo adelantar unos días para acabar con su existencia?

Lo único que lamentaba es que no podría despedirse de nadie.

Bueno, podría aparecerse como fantasma para despedirse de todos.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos para después mostrar un rostro de serenidad.

–¡Oh miren nada más! – se escucho antes de escuchar el ruido del eco que hizo aquella puerta vieja de metal siento cerrada. – La señorita Hyuga a despertado. Dígame ¿Qué tal le parece la habitación que eh arreglado especialmente para usted?

Hinata movió su mirada al sujetó más no dijo ni una sola palabra.

–Creo que uno de los ratoncitos que andan sueltos por aquí te comió la lengua princesa. – dijo burlescamente acercándose a Hinata. Acercó su rostro al de la Hyuga haciendo que ella quisiera retroceder pero siendo imposible dicho acto. –Tendré que comprobarlo ¿No?

La beso rudamente tomando por sorpresa a la Hyuga quien trataba de alejar a ese hombre asqueroso de ella. Al no encontrar ninguna salida ya que el no parecía querer despegarse, lo único que se le ocurrió fue morderle fuertemente el labio.

El sujeto soltó un alarido de dolor y se alejó de los labios de Hinata. –¡Maldita zorra! –seguido del grito le dio una fuerte bofetada la cual hizo que su rostro se ladeara bruscamente.

Sin embargo, ella no hizo ningún tipo de ruido, no se quejo al recibir ese doloroso golpe. Sólo cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro al lado de la pared derecha.

–Al parecer te gusta lo rudo preciosa –dijo roncamente mientras secaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que había provocado la mordida de la chica. –Espero que también te excite el hecho de que te quitaré los ojos –sin poder evitarlo río con diversión. Su mente era tan retorcida y enferma que no podía esperar a ver su preciosa sangre manchando sus manos y cuerpo.

–¿Quién eres? –habló por primera vez. Sacando a muy duras penas su ronca voz. Tenía la garganta seca.

–Ahora si podré presentarme. Me llamó Fūko y soy tu peor pesadilla.

–Créeme que no eres la peor –dijo valientemente la Hyuga mientras volteaba a verlo.

–Vaya, eso me pone algo triste. Pensé que el hecho de que te voy a hacer pasar un infierno estos días era suficiente para que yo fuese tu peor pesadilla. –Fingió una mueca de tristeza.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

–Mira cariño, yo no tengo nada contra ti –puso una de sus manos en uno de los grandes senos de la chica. Hinata respingo y sintió deseos de vomitar. –pero a mi me contrataron unas personas que si tienen muchas cosas contra ti. Esas personas me van a pagar una gran suma de dinero por desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra y además me dijeron que podía hacerte lo que yo quisiera. –apretó el seno con rudeza haciendo que Hinata se retorciera del dolor. – desgraciadamente no puedo quedarme con esos ojos que realmente me encantan, estos los tengo que dar a mis jefes pero al menos todo lo demás de tu lindo cuerpo es mío. Tal vez te viole unas docenas de veces y después te mate o primero te mate y después te viole una docenas de veces. ¡Es tan difícil esta decisión! – carcajeo malvadamente.

–¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién te a mandado?! –grito al borde de la desesperación. El hecho de que se resignada a morir no quitaban sus ganas de saber quien era la persona que la odiaba a tal grado que quisiera hacerle esto.

–¿De verdad quieres saber? Es que es demasiado triste… –

–Dilo ya… –mascullo entre dientes, temblorosa por la furia que sentía.

–Que sexy te ves con las lágrimas mojadas y con ese rostro de furia, realmente haces que me excite –tomó su barbilla pero ella inmediatamente movió su rostro a otro lado. El sólo suspiro y se enderezo en su lugar. –Tu familia querida. Ellos quieren matarte.

–¿Mi fa-familia?

–Específicamente el consejo. Ellos quieren deshacerse de ti lo más pronto posible –dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida. –Bueno, dejaré que sufras hasta mañana con eso. Vaya familia ¿no? –le mandó una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del calabozo. – por eso yo mate a la mía. –dijo antes de salir del lugar cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Dejando en plena soledad a Hinata.

¿Qué si le impresionada? Si, un poco. Ya sabía que su familia no la quería pero ¿llegar a tal grado sólo por eso? ¿No creían suficiente el sellarla y ya?

Que miserable era.

* * *

Había buscado por cada rincón, por cada local, por cada lugar en donde ella pudiese estar y no la encontraba joder. Ni una pista de ella en ningún lugar.

Había hasta preguntado a personas si no la habían visto pero desgraciadamente nadie supo decirle. Todos eran unos putos inútiles.

Mientras brincaba por los tejados de las casas se dio cuenta de que ya habían ninjas buscándola al igual que el. Eso ya lo ponía más tranquilo. Seguro sólo estaba llorando en algún rincón. Tal vez estaba espiando a Naruto…

 _–"¡Te amo Sasuke!" –_

Recordó esas palabras que sonaron tan bien. ¿Serían verdad? ¿Enserio ella lo amaba?

Quiso auto convencerse de que así era pero la lógica y el razonó le decían que no debía de ser tan estúpido. Que ella no lo quería como el a ella.

Frunció el ceño y siguió buscando hasta que miro algo brillante en una de las calles más oscuras.

Por curiosidad más que nada bajo a ver de que se trataba. Fue bueno haber echo esto ya que encontró algo muy importante.

En el suelo estaba la bandana ninja de Hinata, la cual siempre traía atada en su cinturón al igual que encontró su porta shurikens con estos dentro de el.

Eso no le olía nada bien. ¿Qué hacían sus cosas ahí? Ella no pudo haberlas dejado ahí nada más ni tampoco se le cayeron ya que estas estaban muy bien aseguradas. No quería pensar lo peor pero lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba seguro de que alguien la había secuestrado.

Tomó la bandana y la apretó fuertemente mientras la miraba. Juraba por su madre que la buscaría por cielo mar y tierra sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevará.

–Ya pueden salir, Ino y Tenten –aviso dando a conocer que el ya sabía que las chicas lo habían seguido todo ese tiempo.

Ambas chicas salieron temerosas de las sombras.

–Tu no fuiste – afirmó la castaña sintiendo una leve pena.

Sasuke la miro de reojo antes de devolver su vista a la banda ninja. –La secuestraron.

Ino apretó las manos y bajo la mirada. –¿Quién tiene algo en contra de Hinata como para hacerle esto?

–Quieren sus ojos. –

–¿Qué? –

–En la última misión trataron de robar sus ojos dos veces. En definitiva fue la misma persona de ambas ocasiones. El fue –

–¿¡Pero quien?! –exclamo Tenten aún más alterada de lo que ha estaba hace unos momentos.

–No tengo ni idea de quien sea ese tipo pero lo voy a encontrar –estaba decidido a encontrarlo y matarlo lentamente por haber osado tocarle un pelo a Hinata.

Al ver las intenciones del Uchiha, Ino habló.

–¡Espera Sasuke! Nosotras queremos ir contigo.

–Sólo me estorbaran. Puedo solo –

–¡No empieces con tu orgullo! Esto no es un juego. Sólo piensa en que tu no sabes nada de medicina mientras yo se absolutamente todo. Hinata podría estar herida y yo soy la única que puede salvarla.

Pensó un momento en lo que decía Ino. La verdad es que tenía mucho sentido y al analizar bien todo, si la necesitaba. El no sabía absolutamente nada de medicina.

–De acuerdo. Irán conmigo pero seguirán mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

Ambas asintieron de acuerdo a la condición de el Uchiha.

Estaban apunto de irse pero una voz los detuvo a los tres.

–¡Alto ahí! –de arriba de uno de los tejados, Kiba junto con Akamaru y Shino saltaron a donde estaban los chicos. – Nosotros vamos con ustedes.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera negarse Shino habló.

–Somos el mejor equipo de rastreo. Nos necesitas –

Sasuke quedo en silencio uníos segundos antes de suspirar y asentir. –Vámonos ya. Tenemos que apurarnos y cuidar que Kakashi no se de cuenta. –

Si el peliplateado se enteraba de sus planes el querría impedir que salieran.

Todos asintieron al chico para después correr hacia las afueras de Konoha.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que no me maten… ¡por favoooooor!_

 _Enserio lo siento T.T tuve algunos problemitas y eso hizo que me bloqueará mentalmente además de que no tenía ganas de escribir. En fin, aquí estuvo este capítulo y les prometo que trataré de actualizar lo antes posible!_

 _Los quiero lectores!_

Agradecimientos a : **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata,** Sasuhina, **Camile** Nathair, **,** simazame, **maria-chan-luna,** Tsuki-shin, **mileidy** , Srta. Perseidas, **arashi** , Nana, **hyuga meiko chan,** Macka-chan, **BeRivera** , Evildoll, **holis** , patohf, **karol** , kyoko, **hinatacris** , Valeria Rojas, **Guest** , suki, _Flower Bloom_


	16. Recuerdos parte 1

**ACLARACIONES** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Lenguaje soez y violencia.

 _ **/Recuerdos parte #1/**_

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? La verdad ya no lo sabía con certeza, y es que ni siquiera sabía en ese momento si era de día o de noche. Ella sólo se guiaba con las visitas que le hacía su secuestrador. Una la hacia de mañana y otra de noche. Estaba tan exhausta mentalmente que había perdido la cuenta.

Lo único que si sabía y muy bien es que cada parte de su ser estaba tan maltratado y adolorido. Aún que no podía verse muy bien, pues el lugar era bastante oscuro, sabía que tenía moratones, cortadas, rasguños y mordiscos de ese infeliz.

Aún que debía agradecerle el que hubiera decidido aún no violarla hasta el día que iba a matarla según sus propias palabras. Le había contado con mucho detalle todo lo que le haría unas horas antes de asesinarla, con tanto que le daban arcadas al recordarlo.

Sabía que era horrible el hecho de que iba a violarla pero prefería que fuera hasta ese día a todos los días en su estancia en ese lugar.

Lo único que quería es que los días pasarán rápido y que por fin llegará la hora de su muerte para poder parar de sufrir ese infierno.

Su vacía y estoica mirada estaba firmemente clavaba de el techo de la pared. Las lágrimas por fin habían acabado y ya no se sentía mal por estar ahí. De hecho ¡Ya no sentía nada! No sentía dolor, tristeza u odio. Estaba tan vacía como una muñeca vieja de porcelana.

En toda su estancia ahí, le había encontrado sentido a todo. Todo tenía una respuesta.

¿Si Hanabi sufriría tras su muerte? Probablemente si, pero al menos ella tomaría sin complicaciones su lugar como sucesora y líder del clan.

¿Su padre? La verdad no se preocupaba por el, sabía que le daría alegría una vez se enterara de que su hija mayor había sido eliminada.

¿Su abuelo? Una carga menos para el.

¿Sus mejores amigos? Encontraran a una nueva mejor amiga.

¿Su maestra? Libre de decepciones?

¿Sasuke?

Su mente quedo en blanco por un momento sin saber que pensar de el.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de evitar que una molesta lágrima saliera.

¿No se supone que ya habían acabado? ¿Por qué regresaban con tan solo nombrar a Sasuke?

"Pregunta obvia, estúpida." hablo la voz de su cabeza, esa que no la había dejado desde que llegó a ese lugar.

"Lo sigues amando con la misma intensidad aún que sabes que el no a ti."

Frunció el entrecejo al igual que los labios.

Era verdad.

Lo seguía amando y no con la misma intensidad, si no que ahora lo amaba más que antes.

Cerró los ojos con desgano sintiendo que se le iba el alma. Estaba tan cansada y adolorida. Ansiaba un baño y mucha pero mucha agua. Su garganta estaba seca y ahí hacia un valor horrible. Apenas recibía un vaso de agua al día, moriría de deshidratación en cualquier momento si no le daban más agua, aún que eso no sonaba tan mal. Sería genial si pudiera morir antes de que ese hijo de puta le pusiera las manos encima.

Y hablando de hijos de puta.

–¡Oh princesaaa! –exclamó con voz cantarina y burlesca. El sonido de la pesada puesta de hierro siendo cerrada retumbo los oídos de la Hyuga. –¿Cómo has dormido eh? –camino con una sonrisa burlesca hasta quedar a un lado de la cama donde la había puesto desde el principio. Junto a el, dejo una pesada cubeta. A Hinata no le intereso saber que es lo que había ahí. – apuesto a que bien, ¿No es así?

Hinata no dejó de mirar al techo sin siquiera parpadear.

Con enojo apretó las mejillas de Hinata con una sola mano e hizo que voltear a la fuerza a con el. –¿No es así? –pregunto de nuevo. Hinata ahora lo miro a él, pero aún con los ojos vacíos y sin una chispa de brillo, como si estuviera muerta.

El hombre chequeo la lengua y soltó bruscamente el rostro de Hinata. –Hace rato pensé que como te has portado tan bien mereces un refrescante baño. Además estas hecha un asco, llena de tierra, sangre seca, saliva y semen mío. – soltó una carcajada. –Hueles mal cariño y no quiero que huelas así el día que te coja – apunto la cubeta con la mirada. –Esa es tu ducha.

Tomó la cubeta con amabas manos y de un solo movimiento hecho el agua sobre el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Por una parte Hinata agradecía eso ya que era verdad que olía horrible y además hacia un calor infernal ahí. Lo único malo es que en las noches se ponía muy frío y con eso estaba segura de que enfermería.

–Voy a tallar tu cuerpo para que no halla rastro de suciedad – tarareando saco un trapo y una barra de jabón de el bolsillo de su pantalón negro. Froto entre sí ambas cosas para después empezar a tallar cada parte del cuerpo de la Hyuga, quitando como había prometido la mugre y los restos de el mismo, pero también manoseándola en el proceso.

Ella sólo se mantenía inerte, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de vomitar el pan que le había dado de comer ayer.

Quería que su sufrimiento acabará ya, de una vez.

Respingo al sentir la sucia boca de su agresor en su cuello. No hizo más que cerrar los ojos asqueada y sin poder hacer nada para que se detuviera. Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus maltratadas mejillas.

–Mátame ya–pidió en un susurro que no fue escuchado.

* * *

Llevaban buscándola más de dos meses y no tenían ni una puta pista.

Habían buscado en pueblos, en aldeas, cerca de mares, cerca de Konoha, casi habían recorrido todo el país. Pero no, no se daría por vencido, la encontraría y no le importaba si tenía que buscarla toda su miserable vida.

Los demás no podían estar más desanimados y desesperanzados. Las energías de Ino y de Kiba eran nulas, Tenten sólo se la pasaba pensativa al igual que Shino, y el sólo estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo.

–Sigamos –ordenó.

–Sasuke no tenemos ni veinte minutos que acabamos de parar para descansar. Créeme que si pudiéramos no pararíamos hasta encontrarla pero somos humanos y estamos muy agotados. –habló Tenten por todos quienes estaban de acuerdo. La buscaban día y noche, y no se quejaban por ello, pero como decía Tenten, eran humanos y los humanos necesitan descanso.

–Y así quieren encontrarla. –reclamó Sasuke mirándolos con enojo.

–Yo creo que lo mejor será volver a Konoha para aceptar la ayuda que nos ofrece el Hokage. –habló Shino.

Desde que salieron de Konoha habían estado siguiéndolos Anbus y algunos ninjas a escondidas, pero Sasuke había sido más ágil encontrándolos y dejándolos inconscientes sin dejar un rastro de ellos.

–Si hacemos eso entonces Kakashi no dejará que volvamos a buscarla nosotros mismos. Nos obligará a quedarnos en Konoha.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor –habló Ino cabizbaja, mirando el suelo sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban. – no somos útiles en este caso. Si seguimos así nunca encontraremos a…

–Cierra la boca Yamanaka no estoy para tus dramas. – la interrumpió Sasuke. –Si gustan irse y darse por vencido adelante, mejor para mi –les dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. –En vez de ayudarme me han dado mas problemas.

Kiba fruncio el ceño y se levantó de sopetón de la roca en la que estaba sentado. –¿Sabes que Uchiha? No me iré. No me importa que digas o en que condiciones estemos no me iré hasta encontrar a Hinata sana y salva ¿entiendes?

–Kiba –llamó Shino quien estaba recargado de espaldas sobre un árbol. –Tranquilízate.

–Calla Shino – sin dejar de ver la espalda de el Uchiha siguió hablando. – desde que llegaste sólo has empeorado más la vida de Hinata, la alejaste de nosotros y ahora esto – apretó los puños. –Eres un maldito infeliz ¡Que tu vida sea miserable no significa que tengas que arruinar la de los demás!

La paciencia de Sasuke se estaba agotando, aún que no pareciera las palabras de Kiba lo molestaban de sobremanera.

–Cuando encuentre a Hinata no dejaré que vuelvas a acercarte a ella ¿Esta claro?

–Tu no puedes prohibirme acercarme a ella Inuzuka –volteó a verlo amenazadoramente. –No te corresponde decidir eso.

–Oh eso lo se, pero después de todo lo que le has hecho estoy seguro de que ella no querrá verte ni en pintura. No será necesario que yo lo prohíba.

–¡Ya basta! –grito Tenten llamando la atención de todos. –Cállense y dejen de pelear por cosas absurdas, en este momento lo que mas importa es encontrar a Hinata.

–Exactamente –una pequeña vocecilla se escucho entre los jóvenes. Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía el sonido y se enteraron de quien se trataba.

–¡Hanabi! –exclamó sorprendida Ino. –¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La niña tenía sus ropas sucias, llenas de sangre y mugre. Su respiración se notaba agitada, tenía un par de golpes en la mejilla y unas cortadas en los brazos y piernas.

–Estoy buscando a oneesan –limpio el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. –El Hokage le dijo a mi padre y al Consejo que ella estaba en una misión muy importante pero yo no le creí desde el primer momento –los ojos de la castaña empezaron a abnegarse de lágrimas. –Ella siempre se despide de mi, no importa si la misión sólo dura unas cuántas horas ella siempre se despide – empezó a sollozar mientras todos la miraban con tristeza. – además el abuelo se ve muy mal, se ve muy pensativo y ha-hasta triste. Cuando le pregunto sobre Hinata evade el tema. –

–Hanabi, entiendo tu desespero pero también entiende que tu no debes de estar aquí, arriesgando a que te pase algo. Hinata se pondrá muy triste si sabe que te paso algo por venir a buscarla. – Shino trató de hacer entrar en razón a la pequeña que no dejaba de sollozar.

–¡Por favor déjenme quedarme! ¡Déjenme ayudar! –dijo mientras posicionaba sus manos en forma de súplica –Seré muy útil, recuerden que tengo el Byakugan, todo será más fácil así.

Todos se miraron entre sí al escuchar que lo que Hanabi dijo era cierto. Con el Byakugan podrían ver hasta el más mínimo detalle. Todos voltearon a ver a quien ahora era su líder.

Sasuke sólo observaba a la pequeña mientras pensaba muy bien las cosas.

–¿Por qué tienes golpes en el rostro? –pregunto Sasuke sin más, impresionado a todos por la pregunta.

–Más atrás había unos ninjas que intentaron quitarme el Byakugan. Luché con ellos un rato y uno de ellos casi me da con una flecha justo en el pecho – relato tratando de recordar todo con exactitud.

Sasuke se puso más serio, poniendo a todos con los nervios de punta. –¿De que color era la flecha?

–¿La punta? – el azabache asintió. –verde, creo.

Hiso memoria, recordó el día en que Hinata y el fueron de misión y recordó el dardo que le había extraído del brazo a la Hyuga. La punta era verdusca, como si el veneno fuera de ese mismo color.

Ese maldito hijo de puta. Sabía que había sido el.

–La niña viene con nosotros, creo saber donde tienen a Hinata –volteó hacia Ino. –Cura a la Hyuga.

Ino asintió y rápidamente se posicionó a un lado de Hanabi para curarla con su jutsu sanativo.

–¿Dónde la tienen según tu? –pregunto Kiba.

–Hanabi –ignoró la pregunta del chico perruno. –Nos guiaras hacia donde te atacaron.

Hanabi sólo asintió sin saber que más decir y se dejo curar por la rubia.

En cuanto tuviese sus manos sobre ese bastardo… oh, sabría lo que era el mismo infierno.

* * *

Masajeo sus cienes en un intento fallido por calmar esa fea migraña que había empezado hace unas horas. Estaba exhausto, tanto que su visión se tornaba borrosa de vez en cuando. Sabía que podía tomar un descanso, pero también sabía que si sólo tomaba un descanso de una hora, este se convertiría en un descanso de un día entero y eso no lo podía permitir. No hasta que encontrará a Hinata y a los chicos que habían salido en su búsqueda.

–Malditos mocosos –mal dijo mientras leía unos pergaminos sin prestarles la verdadera atención que necesitaban. En su mente sólo estaba el día en que Hinata y los demás desaparecieron –Ese Sasuke es un dolor de culo cuando se lo propone.

Desde entonces se recriminaba llamándose idiota por no pensar en que era muy obvio que Sasuke y los amigos de Hinata no moverían un dedo ante la desaparición de la misma. Tuvo que estar más alerta ese día. También se dijo estúpido al pensar que unos cuantos Anbu y unos ninjas iban a poder hacer parar a Sasuke. ¡Estaba hablando de Sasuke, por Kami! El era incapaz de obedecer órdenes cuando algo realmente le importaba. A el le importaba de sobremanera la Hyuga, si no fuese así ni se hubiera molestado en salir de la aldea a buscarla con un excelente equipo de lucha y rastreo.

Tenía que encontrarlos.

Paro de pensar cuando escucho unos golpes tras su puerta.

–Adelante –dijo enseguida para después ver como la puerta era abierta, dejando a la vista al mayor de los Hyuga.

–Hiroshi-sama –negó con la cabeza –No eh tenido noticias de Hinata, lo siento.

–Esta vez no estoy aquí solo para hablar de Hinata si no que también de Hanabi.

Kakashi lo observó sin entender –¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Lleva dos semanas fuera de la aldea según por una supuesta misión – achico los ojos acentuando más sus arrugas –¿es cierto que se fue de misión?

El peli plateado pestañeo incrédulo. –Claro que no, yo no la mande a ninguna misión… ¿Por qué me comenta de esto hasta ahora?

–No pensé que Hanabi fuera capaz de mentirme y mucho menos de enterarse de que Hinata esta secuestrada –

–¿Cómo sabe que ella ya está enterada de esto?

–¿Por qué otra razón se iría de la aldea? Ella ya se enteró y estoy seguro que esta buscándola –se froto los ojos con la palma de la mano y se recargo en la pared sobre su hombro. –Ahora mis dos nietas están perdidas.

Kakashi soltó un gran quejido sin saber que más decir. –No me queda más de otra que mandar a más ninjas a buscarles a todos –hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. –¿Pero a quien más? Ya mande a casi todos los mejores ninjas que hay aquí y que pueden enterarse del caso –

–Escuche Hokage, ya no me importa si el consejo se entera, quiero encontrar a mis nietas ya.

–Entiendo su desespero pero tampoco hay que ser precipitados. –Trató de calmar al mayor puesto a lo que dijo era mala idea – si se enteran que la líder del clan Hyuga fue secuestrada no harán más que querer sellarla en cuanto la encontremos. En cuanto a Hanabi, se enojaran tanto por la falta cometida que no dudo ni un poco que también quieran sellarla. No apresuremos las cosas ¿si?

–Entonces exijo que mande a más ninjas, ahora. –

–Eso haré Hiroshi-sama, sólo deme tiempo para encontrar a los ninjas adecuados para la misión y… –

–¡Kakashi-sensei! –como era de costumbre, Naruto abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar mientras gritaba estresantemente.

–¡Shannarooo! –la cabeza de Naruto sufrió un fuerte golpe haciendo que un chichón se levantará –eres un mono sin modales ¡Baka!

–Ouu – se levantó del suelo mientras se sobaba su adolorida maseta. –¿Por qué me pegas Sakura-chan?

–¡Por entrar así como así al despacho del Hokage!

Kakashi sólo suspiro al ver como ambos empezaban una pequeña disputa. Hiroshi sólo miraba con una ceja alzada a los jóvenes.

–Basta –los calló con una voz demasiado sería, haciendo que ambos cerrarán la boca al instante y que se pusieran rectos. –Naruto –el nombrado respingo. –No vuelvas a entrar así a mi despacho, es una falta de respeto además que por si no lo puedes ver, estaba atendiendo asuntos con el señor Hiroshi-sama –

Naruto sólo bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

–Sakura, deja de golpear a Naruto. Vas a dejarlo más estúpido de lo que ya es –

–¡Oiga! –exclamó Naruto con el ceño fruncido –¡Escuché eso viejo!

–Lo se – sonrió tras su máscara. –¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–Primero que nada –se adelantó la peli rosa en hablar. –discúlpenos por nuestro comportamiento – hiso una reverencia – y segundo…

–¡Queremos saber que a sido de Sasuke, dettebayo!

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada al ver que su amigo no podía cerrar la boca ni un segundo.

–Lo que pasa es que no lo hemos visto en dos meses y pues primero pensamos que eso se debía por que ambos hemos salido a misiones y tenemos mucho trabajo pero enserio no lo hemos visto ni siquiera por ahí – dijo con preocupación la Haruno.

–Miren chicos, Sasuke esta en una misión desde hace exactamente dos meses –explicó Kakashi sin querer dar más detalles a sus alumnos.

–¿Misión? ¡Oh sensei! Nos hubiese avisado para ir con el, hace tantísimo tiempo que no hacemos una misión juntos ¿No es así Sakura?

Sakura sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

–Lo siento chicos pero ya tenía compañeros para el –

–Entonces eso explica por que no hemos visto a Kiba, a Akamaru, a Shino, a Tenten, a Ino ni a Hinata ¿No?

Ese Naruto era bastante observativo.

–Eh si, exacto.

–¿Qué tipo de misión es? –Pregunto esta vez Sakura.

Kakashi optó por querer callarlos de una vez para después correrlos del despacho pues aún tenía asuntos que hablar con Hiroshi, pero alguien más de adelanto.

–Es uno de rastreo –habló Hiroshi sorprendiendo a Kakashi –Y si quieren ustedes pueden participar en la misión.

–¿De veras? ¡Yo quiero! Ya hacia falta una misión de estas. – exclamó el Uzumaki rascándose la cabeza –ya me cansé de ir a recibir asesorías para ser Hokage –

Hiroshi asintió y volteó a ver a la oji verde –¿Usted que dice Haruno-san?

Con tal de estar cerca de Sasuke, aceptaba de todo –Me encantaría señor –

–Hiroshi-sama… –

–Este es el equipo que quiero Hokage –interrumpió el viejo. –Nada mejor que el héroe de el mundo y una de las kunoishis más fuertes de Konoha – ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron un poco por el cumplido indirecto que les había e hecho el anciano. –También quiero a Shikamaru Nara, a Rock Lee y a Sai.

–¿Esta seguro? Puedo conseguir más Anbus o ninjas de otras aldeas –

–Confío en estos jóvenes. –volteó hacia los dos chicos que estaban delante el – mi nieta Hinata fue secuestrada hace dos meses –ambos pelearon los ojos impresionados por la noticia. –desde entonces Sasuke y los demás chicos han estado buscando a mi nieta sin parar. Ellos se escaparon para buscarle así que ahora mismo no sabemos su ubicación.

–Sasuke… ¿se escapó para buscar a Hinata? –pregunto casi en un susurro la Haruno.

Kakashi miro con lástima a su estudiante, sabiendo que le dolía el interés de Sasuke hacia la Hyuga.

–Si. De hecho el mismo los ínsito a seguirlo. El es el líder –explicó Hiroshi. – mi nieta más pequeña se escapó hace dos semanas de Konoha para buscar a su hermana. También temo por el bienestar de ella. Les ruego que me ayuden a encontrarlas. –ladeo la cabeza sintiéndose débil – ellas son lo único que le queda a este pobre viejo.

Naruto frunció los labios sintiéndose enojado y triste a la vez. –Cuente conmigo señor, le juro que no descansare hasta encontrarlas a ambas. ¡Es una promesa dettebayo!

Hiroshi sólo sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Gracias Uzumaki-san.

Naruto sonrió mostrando sus blanca dentadura y achinando los ojos. –¿Tu que dices Sakura-chan?

Sakura sólo asintió aún con ese dolor en el pecho al saber que Sauke fue por voluntad propia a buscar a Hinata. –Cuente conmigo también señor.

Hiroshi asintió agradecido con los muchachos. Volteó su rostro hacia el Hokage y se dispuso a hablar. –Los quiero mañana a primera hora en busca de mis nietas Hokage –

Kakashi sólo pudo asentir sin quedarle de otra, no estando tan conforme con la decisión del viejo. Saco un pergamino de su escritorio y se dispuso a escribir los detalles de la misión. –Avisen a los demás sobre esto, Shikamaru será el líder y su hora de salida es a las cinco de la mañana. Tienen que enviarme informes de la misión hasta que encuentren a Hinata y a su hermana –extendió el pergamino siendo Sakura quien reaccionó primero para tomarlo. – No regresen hasta que sepan de ella o encuentren a sus captores. Si los encuentran a ellos primero no se les ocurra matarlos. Los traerán hasta aquí para ver si podemos sacarles información ¿entendido!?

–¡Hai! –contestaron al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose excitados por la nueva misión. Sakura por poder pasar tiempo con Sasuke y Naruto por una nueva aventura.

–¿Qué esperan? Vayan a prepararse.

Ambos asintieron e hicieron una rápida y escueta inclinación de cabeza como despedida.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron por completo de la habitación, Kakashi miro con la ceja alzada a el viejo. –¿Esta seguro de querer mandarlos a ellos?

–Completamente. –respondió con rapidez. –Deje de desconfiar tanto en sus alumnos Hokage. Ellos fueron capaces de detener una guerra, así que también son capaces de encontrar a mis nietas.

Kakashi asintió avergonzado. –Tiene razón.

* * *

–¡Maldita niñata! –grito el hombre seguido de un fuerte golpe.

Hinata sólo ladeo la cabeza al recibir el impacto del puñetazo dado por ese hombre que iba de ves en cuando a darle de comer. Según había oído, el hombre se llamaba Sora y era un subordinado de Fūko. Cuando Fūko no podía ir a hacerle la vida miserable, Sora era quien hacia que su infierno no tuviera fin.

La manoseaba, le jalaba en cabello, apretaba sus senos y hasta le lamia la mejillas. Era jun completo enfermo, igual que su jefe. Lo único que no había hecho (hasta se día) era besarla en la boca. ¿Por qué? Pues fácil. La primera vez que Fūko la beso, lo mordió tan fuerte que Cadi le arranca el labio, así que como advertencia, Fūko les dijo a sus subordinados que no pusieran sus labios sobre los de ella o lo pagarían caro.

Sora desobedeció así que a ella no le quedo de otra que cumplir la advertencia.

Lo mordió tan fuerte que pudo sentir como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron su barbilla. Obviamente, Sora no iba a irse sin castigarla por haber hecho eso.

–Eres una pequeña zorra –se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano. –Mereces un castigo ejemplar – sin decir otra palabra, le dio un puñetazo directo al estómago, haciendo que la pobre chica soltara un quejido de dolor.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres otro? – se rio a carcajadas. – ¡Pues ten! – ahora fue en el rostro, haciendo que su labio se rompiera. –Yo digo que quieres más ¡Toma! –el siguiente fue en la cien. Después de eso el hombre no volvió a hablar, sólo se concentró en golpear cada parte de su cuerpo. En el rostro, en la cabeza, en los brazos, en el abdomen… todo fue tan doloroso que sólo sollozaba de dolor. La sangre empezó a escurrir por su nariz y boca, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su boca igual.

Dejó de sentir los golpes sin aviso, dándole gracias a Kami-sama por que su suplicio hubiese terminado.

Pero bueno, agradeció demasiado pronto.

Sora apretó contra su mano los cachetes de la Hyuga, haciendo que esta volteara hacia el por la fuerza ejercida. –Espero que esto te haya servido de lección… –le susurró al oído antes de darle otro fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Ella sólo pudo soltar un quejido y voltear la cabeza por la fuerza del puñetazo.

Sin poder hacer nada más que seguir respirando, se quedo en esa posición, observando como su segundo verdugo salía de la habitación y la dejaba completamente sola.

Su respiración era casi nula, su vista se estaba nublado y todo su cuerpo se había entumido. Ya podía sentir un pie en el otro mundo.

Con una sonrisa sabiendo que su final pronto llegaría, sólo se dedicó a sacar las últimas lágrimas que quedaban, para por fin sumirse al sueño eterno.

* * *

–… veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve y ¡Treinta! – despegó su carita del árbol y con una sonrisa grito –¡Lista o no haya voy! –anunció para después empezar a correr por el parque, buscando a alguien en específico.

–¡Te encontré! –grito asomando su cabeza tras la resbaladilla amarilla que había en el parque. Rápidamente su expresión de alegría cambio a una de decepción. –Oh no – ladeo sus labios y bajo los hombros.

Se rasco la barbilla, pensando en que lugar podría estar esa pequeña peli azulada. Chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa al pensar en un nuevo lugar para buscar. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia dicho lugar.

Al llegar a el se hinco a un lado de la caja de arena y empezó a escarbar dentro de ella. –Debes de estar por aquí… –después de cinco minutos supo que su amiga no estaba enterrada en una caja de arena.

Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

¿En donde mas podría esconderse una pequeña y tímida niña?

Aún pensando en donde podría estar la pequeña, se dijo que sería buena idea que podía estar bajo el gran árbol mientras pensaba pues ese día hacia bastante calor y no quería quemarse con el sol que hacia.

A veces le daba miedo con salir a la calle con ese calor ¿Qué tal sí se derretía?

Se estremeció de tan sólo pensarlo.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces tratando de disipar ese pensamiento. Tenía una misión y aún no la completaba.

–Humm –siguió rascando su barbilla, pensando que eso le sería útil ya que cada vez que su padre trataba de resolver algún problema el hacia eso mismo. Además se miraba muy guay.

Se sentó en el césped y recargo su espalda contra el gran tronco del árbol.

Siguió pensando, tratando de descifrar en donde podía esconderse una niña pequeñita y de ojos peculiares.

– ¡Achu! –se escucho arriba en lo frondoso de el árbol.

El pequeño azabache, quien estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, sólo se limitó a decir un: –Salud señor árbol. – ahora, volviendo a sus pensamientos, siguió tratando de encontrar explicación a su duda. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaría esa pequeña y tierna niña?

–¡Achu! –

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido nuevamente. –Salud señor árbol… – trató de seguir pensando en algún lugar escondido, algo que lo llevará a… un momento, ¿desde cuando los árboles estornudaban?

Se paró rápidamente y se giró asustado para ver al árbol.

¿Era un árbol mágico? ¿Apoco los árboles se resfriaban?

–¡Achu! –volvió a escucharse.

Entrecerró sus grandes ojos. Algo raro estaba pasando, ¿Por qué el señor árbol tenía voz de niña?

¡Un momento!

¿Voz de niña? ¿En la copa del árbol?

Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Con una gran sonrisa triunfante grito –¡Un, dos, tres por ti Hinata-chan!

Después de unos segundos las hojas de la copa del árbol comenzaron a moverse inquietas. De su interior salió una pequeña niña de no mas de cinco años, con el cabello hasta los hombros color azulado, unos grandes ojos perla y una fina naricita que tenía la punta roja.

Con cuidado de no caer y lastimarse, bajo del árbol de rama en rama para después saltar al suelo.

–Me encontraste Sasuke-kun. – la pequeña le sonrió al niño que tenía enfrente.

El pelinegro sólo sonrió ampliamente. –Sabía que no era normal que un árbol estornudara. –

La pequeña sólo río sutilmente para después soltar de nuevo un estornudo.

–Salud Hinata-chan – el pequeño Sasuke miro con extrañeza la nariz de Hinata. –¿Por qué tienes roja la nariz? Te pareces a Rodolfo el reno– soltó una carcajada al recordar el cuento que le contaba su madre cada vez que era Navidad. Pero, era raro que Hinata tuviese la nariz así ya que era primavera y no hacia frío como para que ella se resfriara.

Hinata hizo un puchero y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. –Mamá dice que estornudo por que me dan alergia un tipo de flores que salen en primavera. No soy Rodolfo.

–Oh. – respondió el niño entendiéndolo todo. –¿A que tipo de flores soy alérgico yo Hinata-chan?

–Mmm – se palpo la barbilla pensativa. –No se Sasuke-kun ¿y si le preguntamos a tu mamá?

–¡Hai ¡Que buena idea! –exclamó Sasuke contento. –¡Vamos a mi casa!

–¿Unas carreras? –propuso emocionada la pequeña.

–¡El último que llegue es huevo podrido! –grito para seguidamente salir corriendo.

–O-oye ¡Tramposo! – rio fuertemente para después salir corriendo atrás del Uchiha.

Más atrás, escondida entre los árboles había una figura femenina observando toda la escena. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba mirando.

Era ella misma de pequeña y el niño era Sasuke de pequeño.

Se tapó la boca con asombro.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué estaba mirando todo aquello?

Queriendo respuestas, salió de su escondite para correr tras los niños. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero parecía que esto fuese inútil. Las siluetas de los dos pequeños se veían más y más lejanas, por mucho que ella corriese tras ellos.

Llegó un punto en que ya no los vio más delante de ella.

Se detuvo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de visualizarlos. Antes de que pudiera seguir corriendo, todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella se fue desmaterializando.

–¡¿Pero que?! –

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo ocurrido ella ya se encontraba frente a un paisaje bastante familiar.

Observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que el suelo estaba tapizado de un manto blanco y suave. Alzó su brazo a la altura de su pecho y extendió la palma de su mano, sintiendo pequeños copos de nieve caer en esta y derretirse al instante.

Estaba nevando.

¿Cómo pudo pasar así de la primavera al invierno?

Soltó un suspiro y observó el vaho que salió de su boca.

Tenía que encontrar respuestas, no podía quedarse ahí parada sin más. Aún que le daba un poco de miedo caminar de nuevo y que cambiará de plano completamente otra vez.

–Oh, miren al pequeño monstruo feo… –después de esa voz se escucharon carcajadas de dos voces diferentes.

–Tus ojos son raros… –

Volteó inmediatamente a ver la escena y pudo visualizar a tres niños alrededor de una pequeña niña que tenía la cabeza gacha y no paraba de temblar. No. Sabía si por el frío o si por el miedo que le provocaban esos brabucones.

–¡Hay que jugar un rato con el pequeño monstruo! –exclamó quien parecía ser el líder se la pequeña pandilla de críos. Tenía el cabello marrón y sus ojos eran negros. Era mucho más alto de la niña y era más alto también que sus amigos.

–¡Será divertido! –exclamó otro de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

El otro niño sólo asintió y carcajeo un par de veces.

–¡Papa caliente! –

Tomaron a la niña de los hombros y la fueron empujando entre ellos. Como si de un balón se tratara.

Hinata frunció el ceño al ver la maldad de los niños. Olvidando por un momento que estaba en un lugar desconocido, corrió hacia ellos para detener la injusticia.

–¡Oigan! Déjenla en paz – les exigió esperando a que se asustaran al ver aún mayor. Contrario a lo que esperaba, los chicos sólo siguieron molestando a la niña mientras esta ya sollozaba.

Sintiéndose sumamente enojada habló de nuevo. –¡Oigan! – trató de tomar el hombro del niño pelinegro para alejarlo de la niña y que le pusieran atención a ella, pero eso no pudo ser. Su mano atravesó el hombro del niño.

Asustada e impactada dio unos pasos rápidos hacia atrás, mirando rápidamente su mano y después el hombro del niño.

Alzó más la mirada y ahí entendió todo.

–¡Oigan! ¡Déjenla en paz dettebayo! –

Un pequeño niño rubio se acercó corriendo ante los malhechores.

Todos al verlo dejaron de molestar a la niña, empujándola hacia el suelo para que no escapará.

Después de eso, todo se repitió justo como lo recordaba. Los patéticos clones de Naruto, después la golpiza que le propinaron al rubio, su bufanda rota, y el tirado en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Los chicos se fueron riendo a ultrasonido mientras que la pequeña niña se levantaba a ayudar al rubio.

Hinata observó impresionada a su pequeña réplica correr a un lado de Naruto quien apenas se estaba sentando.

–¿E-estas bien? –

–¡Claro que si! ¡Dettebayo! –exclamó el rubio levantándose por completo del suelo. –No me hicieron nada –río zorrunamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La pequeña Hinata no pudo hacer más que imitar su risa. Era contagiosa.

Quiso darle las gracias pero sus ojos captaron algo rojo en el suelo.

En un momento pensó que era sangre pero después de acercarse un poco más ante la vista curiosa de Naruto, visualizo que era la bufanda que no hace mucho el rubio tenía colgada en su cuello. La tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que esta ya estaba toda deshecha.

–Tu bufanda… –susurro con culpa.

–¡No te preocupes! Tengo otra verde ¡Dettebayo! –exclamó sin preocuparse mucho por la prenda, aún que esta era su favorita, también era cierto que la pérdida había valido la pena. –Oye, tengo que irme ¡Se me hace tarde para ver al viejo! –exclamó refiriéndose a quien era el actual Hokage. –¡Nos vemos! –se despidió agitando la mano para después correr por la dirección donde lo vio aparecer.

–¡Pe-pero…! – fue demasiado tarde, el niño había desaparecido de su vista. –Gracias… –susurro apretando contra su pecho la bufanda maltrecha. Ni siquiera había podido preguntarle su nombre.

Suspiró y seco las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus blancas mejillas. Se levantó del suelo dispuesta a regresar a casa, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y seguro que su papá y su mamá deberían de estar preocupados por ella.

Miro al frente, a los dos lados y hacia atrás…

¿Por donde quedaba su casa?

–Hay no… –estaba perdida en medio del bosque. Sabía que no era buena idea seguir a ese conejito negro que había visto saltando hacia el bosque.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Le dieron ganas de llorar.

¿Y si nunca encontraba de nuevo su hogar?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos. ¡Claro que hallaría su hogar! No debía de ser débil en eso momentos.

Con ese pensamiento se fue por el camino que el rubio había tomado.

Camino y camino por mucho tiempo, pero ella sólo podía ver árboles y más árboles. Más más que eso y unas cuántas piedras grandes.

¿Y que tal sí se estaba perdiendo más?

Sin querer que eso pasará pensó que tal vez cuando sus padre se diesen cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en casa, ellos saldrían a buscarla enseguida.

Convencida de aquello, se sentó bajo un gran árbol. Dobló sus rodillas y las llevo a su pecho, recargando su barbilla en ellas.

Empezó a titiritar, hacia un frío inmenso y ella no estaba muy bien cubierta.

Miro la bufanda del niño misterioso que la había ayudado y no quedándole de otra se la ato al cuello.

Paso un rato, que pareció una eternidad para ella, y empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose más y más a ella.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre si misma, esperando que lo peor pasará.

–Oye – le picaron la cabeza después de escuchar esa vocecilla. –¡Oye!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con otro par de color negro, observándola con curiosidad.

–¿Qué haces en medio del bosque? –pregunto el niño observando como la niña sólo temblaba.

Al ser un extraño, no sabía si contestarle o no, pues su madre le había dicho que nunca hablará con extraños, así que para que el niño no pudiera hacer nada contra ella ya que estaba indefensa y pérdida, pregunto lo mismo a el.

–¿Qué ha-haces tu en medio del bo-bosque? –

–Yo pregunte primero – hiso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. –Pero te contestaré. –alzó los hombros. –Estoy jugando –

Hinata miro tras el. –¿Sólo? –

El niño asintió incómodo. –No tengo amigos… –

Hinata lo observó con impresión antes de agachar la cabeza. –Yo tampoco… –

Ambos quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que el niño hablará de nuevo.

–Bien, yo ya te respondí ahora tu. –

Hinata agachó la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. –Me perdí –

–¿Te perdiste? – se rasco la cabeza impresionado. –¿No sabes como volver a casa?

Hinata sólo negó con la vista gacha.

–¡Yo conozco todo el bosque! –exclamo con altanería el niño. –Yo te ayudaré a regresar a tu casa.

–¿Enserio? –pregunto levantándose del suelo y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Claro!... pero… –

Hinata lo miro desesperada. –¿Pe-pero que?

El niño miro hacia sus pies y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Con una condición. – levantó la mirada tratando de ver la expresión del rostro se la niña. Este sólo se mostraba desesperado.

Hinata asintió. –Lo que sea.

El pelinegro sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. –El trato es que juegues sólo media hora conmigo.

La pequeña sólo parpadeo confundida por la condición del niño ¿sólo eso? La verdad era que la condición no le parecía mala idea. Le encantaría jugar con alguien que no fuera Kô o su mamá.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Enserio? –pregunto impresionado.

Hinata asintió sonriente.

–¡Genial! –exclamó contento el niño. –¡Juguemos a los ninjas!

–¡Hai! –aceptó feliz la pequeña peli azulada.

Se posicionó al lado del pequeño y empezaron a caminar hacia el frente.

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Hinata, ¿y tu?

–Sasuke –respondió apuntándose así mismo con el pulgar. –Oye, tus ojos son raros…

Al escuchar eso, Hinata agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

–Ya lo… –

–Me gustan, son bonitos. – dijo el niño sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que empezó a encender la cara de la pequeña.

La Hinata mayor, quien había escuchado y observado absolutamente todo, quedó hecha piedra, procesando todo lo que había visto.

Seguro sólo era un sueño. Un precioso sueño…

Pensó mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

* * *

–Maldita sea, no puede ser que no recuerdes en donde fue que te atacaron – dijo molesto el Uchiha quien caminaba a un lado de la Hyuga menor.

–¡Si lo recuerdo! Sólo que aún no se donde estamos. No es mi culpa Uchiha. –

–Ya te dije que estamos cerca de una aldea de puros civiles, ¿Qué más quieres para poder ubicarte mocosa?

–¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! No creas que te tengo miedo sólo por ser el gran Sasuke Uchiha. – dijo su nombre con un tono de voz burlesco y sarcástico.

Con la paciencia apuntó de explotar, quiso cerrarle la boca para que dejará de soltar tantas idioteces… pero no pudo.

Sintió como la vista se nublo por completo mientras su cuerpo fatigado por no tener descanso en días, caía al suelo sin más.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver, fue como su equipo corría a auxiliarlo, después de eso todo fue negro.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_ …

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que muuuy bien *u*_

 _Creo que esta vez no me tarde mucho en actualizar, espero que no y si es así, no me maten :c_

 _Ojalá que les haya encantado este capítulo, pues la verdad a mi me entretuvo mucho escribirlo, si es así por fa dejen su Review *u* ya saben que pueden hacerme cualquier tipo de pregunta o de petición para la historia y yo con gusto responderé y tomaré en cuenta_.

Agradecimientos a: **bluanit, InvaderArinny, Dulce, hikari, Hanna 16, Danxd1507, karol, EvilDoll, Guest, Valeria Rojas, hinatacris, Lara Nikkita Croft, Makaa-chan, Imjustjv, Tsuki-shin, abbi, Patohf, ceciliaHP, simazame.**


	17. Siendo valiente

**_ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

 ** _/Siendo valiente/_**

* * *

 _ **Suspiró ampliamente al ver que su hermano no tenía tiempo para el, como siempre.**_

 _ **–Lo siento hermano no puedo hoy –fingió una voz chillona, haciendo una imitación burlesca de la de itachi. –Será en otra ocasión lo prometo – pateo fuertemente una pequeña piedra mandándola a volar. –prometo que entrenaremos pronto – frunció su ceño y siguió caminando. –¡Tengo asuntos más importantes que tu! – grito lo que el creía que su hermano pensaba de el, y pateo una piedra bastante grande con fuerza por el enojo que sentía. Quedó paralizado al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pie izquierdo.**_

 _ **–¡Haaaay! – se sostuvo el pie para brincotear después de un lado a otro –¡Auuch! –se quejó por varios minutos más haciendo muecas y soltando palabras que su mamá le tenía prohibidas hasta que una pequeña vocecita hizo que detuviera su baile de dolor.**_

 _ **–¿Sasuke-kun? –**_

 _ **Inmediatamente se puso recto en su lugar tratando de no soltar un quejido de dolor. –¡Hinata-chan! Hola. –saludo mordiendo su labio.**_

 _ **Hinata ladeo su cabeza extrañada. –hum, hola Sasuke-kun… ¿te pasa algo?**_

 _ **–¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada jaja…. –carcajeo nerviosamente mientras con disimulo se sentaba en una roca que estaba cerca.**_

 _ **–No te creo –**_

 _ **Mentirle a Hinata siempre había sido difícil en esos dos años de amistad.**_

 _ **Saco un suspiro de su interior y bajo la mirada. –Itachi otra vez.**_

 _ **Hinata miro con las cejas caídas a su amigo. –De nuevo no tuvo tiempo. –afirmó.**_

 _ **Sasuke bajo la cabeza y asintió. –Hai.**_

 _ **Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado. –Tienes que comprenderlo Sasuke-kun. El es un ninja muy importante y tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Seguro el tiene muchas ganas de entrenar contigo y jugar pero las misiones no lo dejan. –dijo ladeando la cabeza. –Oh bueno eso era lo que mamá me decía antes de fallecer cuando Neji ya jugaba conmigo. Seguro es eso ¿no crees?**_

 _ **Sasuke medito un poco lo que su amiga le había dicho su amiga.**_

 _ **–Supongo que tienes razón. No lo había pensado Hinata-chan.**_

 _ **Hinata sonrió a su amigo con las mejillas con un tenue rosado, muy bonito a la vista de Sasuke.**_

 _ **Se aclaró la garganta e inmediatamente volteó su cabeza para mirar el suelo cuando comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calientes. Esa sensación era extraña y nada familiar para el, la empezó a sentir hace apenas dos meses. Primero pensó que tal vez se encontraba enfermo pero lo descartó cuando se dio cuenta de que eso sólo le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Hinata.**_

 _ **Era bastante raro y el sentimiento no le desagradaba del todo.**_

 _ **–Este… ¿Entrenamos?**_

 _ **Al ver a su amigo con un poco más de actitud no pudo negarse a esa petición.**_

 _ **–Claro.**_

 _ **Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico mucho mayor que ellos, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.**_

 _ **Sasuke se pregunto si aquello era un genjustu o tal vez un sueño que no acababa de comprender.**_

 _ **Ese niño era el mismo cuando tenía siete años y esa niña…**_

 _ **–Hinata. –susurro mirando como esos dos niños se disponían a entrenar juntos.**_

 _ **Al parecer ellos no lo veían a él. Lo pasaban por alto, como si no estuviese.**_

 _ **Aún que aquello era demasiado raro trato de mantener la compostura pues no quería flaquear al ser posible que algún ninja lo hubiese encerrado en esa ilusión.**_

 _ **–Que mierda… –se mantuvo sobre su lugar cuando sin previo aviso el lugar en el que estaba se desmaterializo junto con su yo del pasado y con Hinata. En un parpadeo apareció un nuevo paisaje frente a el, esta vez completamente diferente.**_

 _ **Ahora no estaba en el bosque, ni siquiera estaba afuera. Ahora se encontraba dentro de una casa, más específicamente en un despacho por lo que se podía apreciar.**_

 _ **Frente a el se encontraba un escritorio de madera muy elegante y a los lados habían varias repisas tapizadas de libros.**_

 _ **–Pa-padre ¿Por qué hace esto? – alarmado al escuchar esa vocecilla que se le hacia tan familiar, dio una vuelta sobre sus pies y pudo observar que era lo que estaba pasando.**_

 _ **–No hay de otra Hinata. –frente a el se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga, quien le daba la espalda a quienes estaban ahí y mantenía los ojos cerrados con su rostro inexpresivo. –Te dije que no quería que volvieras a frecuentar a este Uchiha y me has desobedeció.**_

 _ **La pequeña Hinata de no más de siete años sollozo. A su lado estaba también el pequeño Sasuke que miraba desafiante al mayor.**_

 _ **Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en unas sillas de metal, amarrados en ellas con unas sogas que al parecer estaban protegidas con chackra.**_

 _ **–¡¿Pero por que?! –la pequeña se armó de valor y le gritó a su padre, importándole un bledo si le había faltado al respeto.**_

 _ **Hiashi se mantuvo igual. –Los Hyuga y los Uchiha no podemos estar juntos. Así que prohíbo cualquier tipo de relación. No pueden ni siquiera ser amigos.**_

 _ **–Cuando mis padres sepan esto… – quiso amenazar el pequeño pero fue cruelmente interrumpido.**_

 _ **–Tu padre esta de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Tanto los ojos del pequeño como los ojos del Sasuke actual se abrieron a la par.**_

 _ **–Pongámosle fin a esto. –su mirada fue a parar en un hombre con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. –Inori, ya sabes que hacer.**_

 _ **Sasuke sabía que ese tal Inori era un miembro de la familia Yamanaka.**_

 _ **Inori se acercó a ambos niños que se revolvían desesperados sobre las sillas, tratando de desatar los nudos que habían ejercido sobre las sillas y sus cuerpos.**_

 _ **Al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles y que no podían frenar nada de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, quedaron quietos y se miraron por última vez con sus recuerdos intactos.**_

 _ **–Te quiero. –soltó con voz quebradiza la pequeña con lágrimas desbordando de sus grandes ojos.**_

 _ **Sasuke le regaló una risa torcida tratando de que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no se deshiciera. –Te quiero.**_

 _ **El sujeto hizo unos cuantos sellos frente a ambos niños y puso las palmas de sus manos en ambas frentes. –¡Jutsu Dorafutu Omoide!**_

 _ **Después de un destello verde todo fue blanco de nuevo para Sasuke.**_

* * *

–¿Sasuke? – escucho la voz lejana.

–Esta despertando, traigan a Sakura y a Ino.

Esa voz…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, captando de inmediato un techo color café. Su vista fue más haya y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hostal.

–Dobe –farfullo débilmente.

Naruto sonrió como acostumbraba. –Hombre, me alegra que estas bien. Ya nos tenías preocupados sabes…

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? –interrumpió al rubio que ni se inmutó por la grosería.

–Pues Ino me dijo que ayer te desmayaste así que…

Al escuchar eso, luchó por tratar de levantarse pues habían perdido mucho tiempo y de seguro ya estaba obscuro afuera.

–¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra. Estas muy débil.

–¿Desde cuando eres doctor? – habló con sarcasmo. –Hazte aún lado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y lo empujó a la cama, el al estar tan débil no pudo mantenerse sentado. –Ino dijo que tienes días sin comer adecuadamente y que no duermes por quedarte a hacer guardia… –le lanzó una mirada confundida. –¿Por qué haces todo esto Sasuke?

–No se de que hablas. –contestó irritado.

–Teme – enchino los ojos. –Tu sabes muy bien de lo que habló. ¿Qué te pasa con Hinata-chan?

–La secuestraron.

–No me refiero a eso –habló usando una voz más seria. –¿Qué te pasa a ti, con Hinata? No eres de esos que al ver a un amigo en peligro eres el primero que se dispone a ayudar. –habló con una cruel sinceridad. –Tu… estas enamorado de Hinata ¿verdad?

Podía ser que Naruto tenía cara de estúpido y también que era un estúpido… pero no del todo. Ya no era el Naruto de antes.

Quiso cerrarle el pico pues no estaba dispuesto a hablar de esas cosas con el, pero antes de que pudiera callarlo alguien más le hizo el favor.

–Hazte a un lado por favor Naruto. – pido Ino acercándose a la cama donde tenían al azabache.

Naruto obedeció y se levantó de la silla que tenía aún lado de la cama.

Tras Ino, venía Sakura con expresión alegre y aliviada.

–Sasuke-kun… me alegra verte despierto.

Sasuke sólo se molestó a verla de lado y asentir con la cabeza como agradecimiento por haberlo atendido.

Sakura sólo sintió una especie de hormigueo en el estomago por la pequeña acción de Sasuke.

–Bien Sasuke te haré una especie de revisión médica ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto la rubia.

–Esta no es una visita mensual al médico Yamanaka. Necesito salir de aquí en cuanto antes.

–Entiendo tu apuro Sasuke, pero entiende que te has descuidado mucho y…

–¿No has entendido que me importa un carajo? –pregunto ya molestó.

Ino abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión, y Sakura no se quedo atrás.

El morocho suspiro y ladeo sus ojos hacia la pared. –Haz lo que tengas que hacer Yamanaka. Tenemos que seguir lo antes posible.

Al salir de la impresión, Ino parpadeo un par de veces y asintió torpemente con la cabeza. –Si Sasuke.

Mientras Ino le hacia unas cuántas preguntas y revisaba sus reflejos, Sakura se había quedado echa piedra en el mismo lugar.

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que a Sasuke le importará tanto Hinata. Vale, que habían sido compañeros de la Academia pero nunca habían sido amigos. También sabía que actualmente Hinata era una especie de guardiana y vigilante de Sasuke pero eso llevaba tan poco tiempo. Ella era su compañera de años y aún así nunca le miro tanto interés hacia ella como el que le daba a la Hyuga.

A su lado, estaba Naruto que miraba con preocupación a su compañera. El ya intuía lo mismo que ella. Sabía que el interés repentino de Sasuke hacia Hinata era muy raro y que eso no olía para nada a una simple amistad o compañerismo. Había algo más.

* * *

Nunca había sentido tantísimo dolor en toda su vida.

Era un dolor espantoso y era en rodó su cuerpo, en cada parte de el. Y era sin estar exagerando.

Sus piernas, sus brazos, si abdomen, si rostro… todo era un gran martirio. Lastima que no había muerto.

Abrió lentamente y con dificultad sus levemente hinchados ojos. El tipo había tenido cuidado de no dañar mucho esa zona. El sabía que si Fuko se enteraba que el precioso Byakugan se dañaba, le iría muy mal.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna izquierda y por instinto bajo sus ojos para echarle un vistazo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que…

–Oh. – abrió con impresión los ojos. Las cadenas ya no estaban.

Miro sus brazos e igualmente no había cadenas.

Tal vez el motivo de la falta e sus opresoras es que ellos pensarán que ya estaba muerta.

A duras penas fue levantándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentada.

Su condición no era tan mala. Sólo eran una decena de moratones y una más de heridas que ya no sangraban mucho.

Podía salir de ahí. Si que podía.

Alzó su mano e hizo que apareciera un manto luminoso de color azul en su palma. Tenía chakra, curaría sus órganos internos y unas cuántas heridas y saldría a luchar con sus secuestradores. Saldría de ahí y después… después… ¿Qué haría después?

Lentamente el manto de chakra fue desapareciendo.

Aún que se sanara, aún que vendiera a todos, aún que pudiera regresar a Konoha… los ancianos eran mas inteligentes y lograrían matarla. ¿Quién le creería el cuento de que los honorables viejos del Consejo quisieron matar de forma sucia a la heredera?

Nadie.

Nadie lo creería.

–Tal vez nadie me crea pero… –cerro el puño fuertemente, haciendo que sangraran un poco por las heridas que abrió aún más. –No dejaré que se salgan con la suya. – con esfuerzo y dolor, se levantó como pudo y se puso de pie después de dos meses de un largo infierno. – les demostrare que no soy la niñita débil que ellos creen.

Después de años y años de mantener la cabeza gacha y de sentirse inservible, ese día se había dado cuenta de que no. Ella no era débil, ella no era inservible y no era un estorbo. Era fuerte. Había sobrevivido a una guerra, a una tortura, a peleas con ninjas más fuertes y ella había dado lo mejor de si para mantenerse con vida.

Hoy más que nunca quería vivir.

* * *

–Eres un estúpido Sora. – insulto un hombre regordete de no más de treinta años. –¿Sabes lo que te hará Fuko cuando se entere de que mataste a la chica?

–¡Lo se maldita sea, lo se! –se jaló el cabello con desesperación. –¿Qué rayos haré Hanshi?

–No tengo ni idea. – se sentó desinteresado en una silla de madera común y corriente que yacía a un lado de una mesa de madera que usaban para sus tardes y noches de juegos de shôgi.

–Va a matarme. Necesito que me ayudes Hanshi. Nadie más sabe además de ti quien fue la persona que la mató.

–El sabía que la guardia te tocaba a ti. No nos creerá.

El chico apretó los labios con nerviosismo. –Me voy. – dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando sus armas ninja.

El hombre regordete lo miro de reojo mientras se ponía un cigarrillo en la boca. –Vete si quieres, pero antes dame los fósforos.

Sora suspiro y tomó de su bolsillo trasero el empaque para después lanzárselo al aire.

Hanshi los tomó ágilmente y encendió su mayor vicio. –Anda, corre antes de que Fuko llegue de la rutina de vigilancia. Tal vez no te encuentre si no usas chakra en el viaje.

Sora sólo asintió ante lo dicho por el hombre y sin más tomó del inicio de la puerta para escapar lo más rápido posible, pues sabía que si Fuko se enteraba que el había matado a la princesa Hyuga su muerte estaba asegurada.

Una vez que abrió completamente la puerta, una imagen frente a el lo dejó petrificado.

–¡Jūho Sōshiken! – se escucho el grito de la fémina para después oír el potente sonido de el cuerpo de Sora chocando con la pared de tierra.

Hanshi brinco sobre sus asiento y se levantó rápidamente con impresión.

Sin importarle el cuerpo de su compañero el sólo rodeó la mesa para averiguar de quien se trataba. –Así que, estas viva. –dijo al ver quien era la causante de todo el alboroto.

Frente a él se encontraba la ojiperla, con sus brazos rodeados de un chakra color azul tomando forma de dos cabezas de león. De no ser por que estaba un poco asustado, hubiese alagado esa preciosura de técnica. Podía sentir el gran chakra de la imponente técnica.

–Supongo que no tendrás piedad de mi.

Hinata sólo lo miraba con una expresión de calma que rayaba a lo incómodo.

–Entonces, yo no tampoco la tendré contigo. – dijo haciendo unos rápidos sellos. –¡Raiton: Hirasin!

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica se estampó contra el cuerpo de Hinata, quien salió volando por el pasillo pero pudo derrapar con sus piernas y quedar en cuclillas.

Frunció el seño y observó una espada que yacía en el suelo. Recordó sus tardes de entrenamiento con Sasuke. Sabía que era capaz de utilizar una de esas, tal vez le sería de ayuda.

–¿Es todo lo que tienes? –provocó al hombre que sólo sonrió burlesco.

–Que valiente –se fue acercando poco a poco a la Hyuga que aún se mantenía en su posición. –Veamos si sigues igual después de esto. –amenazó dispuesto a hacer unos sellos para acabar con la vida de la chica. Pero, antes de que pudiera llevar acabo su plan, Hinata sonrió de medio lado, fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero el hombre pudo verla. Dicha sonrisa al igual que Hinata, desaparecieron de su rango de visión.

–¿Eh? –antes de que pudiera buscar a la chica, sintió una ráfaga de aire colarse por su espalda. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

–Veamos si tu sigues igual después de esto. – escucho el susurro de la chica antes de sentir como sus entrañas y órganos eran atravesados por una filosa espada.

Algo que también había aprendido con Sasuke, era ser más inteligente y ágil que sus rivales.

Hanshi tocio bastante sangre antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

La Hyuga quitó la espada de el cuerpo del hombre y lo empujó completamente al suelo con su pie.

Observó el cuerpo de Hanshi y tras suyo el cuerpo de Sora. Jamás pensó hacer algo así de despiadado en su vida. Cuando iba a misiones y les tocaba pelear con malos y hasta aveces incluso matarlos, habían ocasiones en las que se sentía mal por ellos. Pero en esta ocasión era todo lo contrario.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la ronca risa de Hanshi. –No saldrás viva d-de esta. Hay más de no-nosotros y te matarán. ¡Te matarán! –después de eso río como si se tratara de un loco.

Al no querer escuchar más, Hinata alzó la espada y terminó por matarlo.

–Saldré viva de esta. –susurro segura de sus palabras.

* * *

Hiashi miro el atardecer hacerse presente y se dedicó a admirar el bello ocaso que le regalaba la naturaleza. Sonaría raro que el lo dijera pero observar el amanecer y el atardecer hacían que una paz inmensa se instalara en su interior. Tal vez era el hecho de que con esos espectáculos de la naturaleza, se acordaba de su difunta esposa y de sus dos hijas.

Sus dos hijas.

¿En donde estarían en ese momento? ¿Estarían bien?

Ambas estaban en misiones y hace meses que no miraba a Hinata.

La verdad era que le preocupaba más Hinata. No es que quisiera menos a su hija pequeña, nada de eso, si no que sabía que Hanabi era muy capaz de cuidarse además de que ella sólo había partido hace una semana mientras Hinata llevaba dos meses fuera.

Estaba bastante preocupado. Como líder de el clan, se decía que no debía de preocuparse por esas cosas y que debía preocuparse por otras que estuvieran relacionadas a su Imperio. Pero… su lado paternal sentía un mal presentimiento.

Desde que Hinata fue sentenciada a él selló del pájaro enjaulado no había podido dejar de sentirse la peor escoria del mundo. Sabía muy bien que su hija podría morir ante dicha barbaridad que planeaba el consejo pero se hacía el de la vista gorda pues sabía también que si el se interponía en los planes de los ancianos, entonces las cosas si se pondrían feas.

Lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que era el peor padre del mundo por no hacer nada por su hija, pero también era claro que en sus manos no estaba el poder necesario como para cambiar lo que el consejo había decidido.

–Hiashi –despegó su visita del cielo dirigió su mirada a la persona que lo estaba llamando.

–Padre, ¿ocurre algo? –pregunto impresionado al verlo con el Byakugan activado.

–Todo esta despejado. –dijo en voz baja una vez que desactivó el Byakuguan. –Necesitamos hablar hijo.

–¿Sobre que?

–Sobre Hinata.

Hiashi pestañeo un par de veces antes de esquivar su mirada. –¿Qué pasa con ella?

El mayor suspiro y negó con la cabeza. –Aún no puedo creer que sea tan poco el interés que tienes en tus hijas.

–Lo que yo haga o no haga con ellas no es de tu incumbencia.

–Claro que lo es. Son mis nietas y a diferencia de ti, yo si me preocupo por ellas.

–Eso debiste sentir por mi y por mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños. – dijo en un susurro pero sin dejar de ser en un tono de reproche.

Hiroshi miro con impresión a su hijo. Rápidamente su rostro fue cambiando a un semblante de culpa. –De verdad siento mucho no haber sido el padre que tu y que Hizashi se merecían. Pero no cometas los mismos errores que yo hijo. No te conviertas en lo que un día yo fui.

Hiashi mantenía su mirada en el suelo con los puños cerrados.

–Esta plática quedará pendiente hijo, hay algo más importante ahora de lo que tengo su hablarte. No puedo callar más, pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada sobre esto al Consejo.

Hiashi miro inmediatamente a su padre con la ceja alzada. –Dime.

Hiroshi suspiro fuertemente y cerro los ojos preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

–Hinata no se fue a una misión Hiashi. Ella esta secuestrada desde que la supuesta misión empezó.

La expresión de curiosidad fue cambiada a una por un semblante de impresión y susto.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oiste.

–¡¿Y cuando pensabas decirlo?! –grito Hiashi perdiendo la compostura. –¡No tenías el derecho de guardar esto! ¡tenías que decirlo!

–No había manera. El consejo nunca te deja sólo y yo siempre estoy ocupado tratando de salvar a mi nieta.

–Habla. Di todo lo que me has ocultado.

Hiroshi puso ambas manos tras su espalda y las entrelazo mirando hacia el cielo que daba unos tonos anaranjados.

–Hace unos meses Hinata y Sasuke Uchiha fueron a una misión juntos como escoltas. En dicha misión atacaron en dos ocasiones a Hinata, primero un grupo de cinco personas y después un ninja sólo que al parecer quería sus ojos. Ambas veces fue rescatada por Sasuke. –tomó aire sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su hijo puesta sobre el. –Al parecer esas personas estaban aliadas y muy dispuestas a robar el ojo blanco de Hinata así que se las ingeniaron para burlar la seguridad de konoha para adentrarse a la aldea y raptar a Hinata.

–¿Quién más lo sabe?

–El Hokage y unos ninjas que fueron inmediatamente en su búsqueda. Entre ellos Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Ino y como la cabecilla del grupo también fue Sasuke. Ellos salieron de la aldea en cuanto se enteraron de que Hinata había sido secuestrada y estos dos meses han estado buscándola sin parar. Intentamos mandar ninjas y anbus por ellos pero fue inútil, Sasuke siempre se las ingeniaba para deshacerse de ellos. Al no quedar otra salida, ayer forme un nuevo grupo de ninjas para que se les unieran al equipo de Sasuke.

–¿Quiénes?

–Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee y Sai.

Hiashi se sonó el puente de la nariz tratando de asimilar y procesar toda esa información. Después, cayó en cuenta sobre algo.

–¿Dónde esta Hanabi, padre?

–Hace dos semanas fingió que la llamaban para una misión de tiempo indefinido y fue en busca de Hinata.

–Carajo. –se tallo con desesperación el rostro. – Mis dos hijas están en peligro y ¿A ti se te ocurre decírmelo hasta ahora?

Hiroshi no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, se quedo con la vista en el suelo.

–Temía que si lo decía tu fueras a decírselo a el consejo.

–¡¿Y que tendría que hacer entonces?!

–Calma Hiashi, así no lograrás nada.

–¿Cómo pides que me calme si mis dos hijas están desaparecidas? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó ya al borde de la locura.

–Si quieres que todo salga bien y si quieres volver a verlas más vale que mantengas el pico cerrado. Si les dices al Consejo que Hinata esta secuestrada y que Hanabi cometió esa falta al clan entonces ahora si no dudaran en sellar a ambas.

Su padre tenía razón. Si cometía esa imprudencia entonces ahora si no quedaría esperanza para sus hijas.

–¿Qué se supone que haga mientras tanto?

–Tu sólo tranquilízate. Le di un límite de una semana al Hokage, si los chicos no encuentran a mis nietas entonces yo mismo iré a buscarlas.

–Iremos. –corrigió Hiashi.

–Si es lo que quieres así será.

* * *

–Tráeme a la Hyuga. –ordenó Sasue una vez más repuesto, sentado sobre la cama mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura quien fue la primera en reaccionar, asintió rápidamente dejando al Uchiha sólo con el Uzumaki.

–Bien Sasuke –habló Naruto sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Sasuke. –dejamos una conversación pendiente sabes.

–No me molestes Naruto.

–No seas así hombre, sólo quiero saber que te traes con Hinata. –Lo miro interrogante y examinante. –¿Acaso te gusta?

Al escuchar esa pregunta el Uchiha no pudo mas que quedarse callado. No quiero contestar esa pregunta pues no quería responder que si pero tampoco que no por que estaría mintiendo.

–Oh – pronunció Naruto al ver que Sasuke se quedaba en total silencio después de esa pregunta. –Te gusta Hinata. –No pregunto, afirmó lo que dijo.

–Hump –

–¡Oh kami! ¡Ella te gusta! –exclamó como si se tratara de una chica que acababa de averiguar quien era quien le gustaba a su mejor amiga.

 _Pero ella te ama a ti_ … quiso decir pero mejor se quedo en silencio sin ganas de pronunciar esas palabras.

–Nunca llegue a imaginar que podría gustarte alguien, y vamos ¿Hinata? ¡Es una locura!

Suspiró fastidiado. –Cierra la boca.

–¡Lo siento! Es mucha mi emoción.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir parloteando sobre lo que acababa de descubrir, Sakura había entrado a la habitación junto a Hanabi.

Sasuke despegó sus ojos de aquel estúpido rubio y centro su atención en la pequeña hermana de Hinata que por cierto no se parecía nada a ella salvo a el color de sus ojos.

–Necesito que me digas exactamente bien en donde es que te encontraste a esos ninjas que te atacaron.

–No se como explicarlo es enserio. Trató de acordarme bien pero es inútil. Necesito salir y volver sobre mis pasos.

–Esta bien. Tengo un plan y tu serás la carnada.

La Hyuga alzó una ceja. –¿Carnada?

–Si los tipos quieren el Byakugan y tienen ese tipo de flechas consigo es muy probable que ellos tengan a Hinata. Les haremos creer que estas sola e indefensa bajo su merced pero después los emboscaremos e Ino les leerá la mente para saber en donde tienen a Hinata.

Naruto, Hanabi y Sakura pensaban que era una idea bastante buena.

–De acuerdo Uchiha-san.

Sasuke asintió conforme. –Avisen de esto a los demás. Nos vamos en diez minutos.

Sakura asintió y salió junto a Hanabi de la habitación, no sin antes de que Sakura ojeara bien a Sasuke para confirmar que todo estuviese bien con el.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Naruto volteó hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa burlesca.

–Entonces… ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Sasuke fulmino con su negra mirada Naruto.

–No habrá boda.

Naruto bajo las cejas. –¿Por queeee?

Sasuke sólo volvió a quedar en silencio, observando el piso de madera reluciente.

–Es que acaso… ¿no siente lo mismo?

–¿Desde cuando eres inteligente dobe?

Naruto carcajeo levemente rascándose la nariz. –Eh aprendido a leerte teme. No es por que soy más inteligente ni nada de eso.

–Eres bueno entonces leyendo personas.

–Gracias. –sonrió zorrunamente. – y bueno… ¿cuál es el plan?

–¿Aparte de idiota eres sordo? Lo acabo de decir Naruto.

–Es que yo no habló de ese plan, sino, al de conquistar a Hinata.

Sasuke lo miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

–¿No entiendes que ella no me quiere?

–Eso ya lo dijiste teme, pero al parecer tu no escuchaste lo que dije.

Alzó una ceja sin entender a donde iban hablando de eso.

–Dije C-O-N-Q-U-I-S-T-A-R– enfatizó la palabra. –Si te gusta tienes que conquistarla.

–Ese no es mi estilo.

–Entonces jamás tendrás a alguien que realmente quieras sabes. Si enserio la quieres y quieres estar con ella entonces ¿Por qué no luchar por algo que sabes que te hará feliz?

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por Sakura y por Hanabi.

–Estamos listos para partir Sasuke-kun. – dijo Sakura.

Sasuke asintió y se ordenó olvidar su platica con Naruto. Ahora en su mente sólo se hallaba traer a Hinata sana y salva a Konoha.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _Hola mis queridos lectores (: las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor ¿no?_

 _Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y que si les gustó me dejen un hermoso Reviewe igual si no les gustó (; aceptó cualquier critica constructiva y cualquier petición para el próximo capítulo._

 ** _Agradecimientos a :_**

 ** _Alexandra Cooper96, Guest, Patohf, abbi, IsAnitilis, Shiro5580, Hinatacris, bluanit, Nana, Tsuki-shin, une jeune ecrivaine, gajeeldragon, Makaa-chan, Nora, Lara Nikkita Croft_**


	18. Recuerdos parte 2

**_ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Advertencias: Posible violencia y vocabulario soez._**

 ** _/Recuerdos parte #2/_**

 ** _/Siempre valiente/_**

* * *

Tomó firme el mango de la espada y sin vacilar atravesó el abdomen un hombre tira otro. Sabía que probablemente muchos de ellos habían quedado vivos, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era salir pronto de ese infierno.

 _ **"–¡Mira Sasuke-kun! – apunto con su pulgar hacia el pequeño lago que tenían delante de ellos. –Es un pez de color rojo, ¡Tu color preferido!**_

 _ **–¡Es cierto! –exclamó mirando el pequeño pez saltar hacia afuera del agua para nuevamente caer dentro de esta. "**_

Se restregó rápidamente los ojos al ver perderse en esos pensamiento que no hacían más que confundirla. Ella jamás había sido amiga de Sasuke.

–¡Jūho Soshiken! –dos leones formados de chakra aparecieron en ambos brazos y sin piedad golpeó a todo aquel que se atreviera a atacarle.

 ** _"–Oie deja de llorar. – pidió el pequeño niño de siete años. – sólo es un pequeño rasguño._**

 ** _Hinata ignoró el comentario de su amigo y siguió sumida en sus lágrimas mirando los pequeños raspones de su rodilla._**

 ** _Desesperado al no poder que su amiga dejará de llorar, tomó una piedra y se la enseñó a Hinata. –Mira Hinata-chan. – tomó valentía y con la parte afilada de la piedra, se hizo un rasguño en la rodilla. Se quejó un poco en el proceso pues si era algo doloroso. –Tienes que ser valiente, siempre sin importar que. –sonrió mostrando todos los diente y se apuntó con el pulgar. –¡Como yo! "_**

Siempre valiente Hinata, sin importar que.

Paro su carrera al ver que un hombre se paraba frente a ella y hacia unos sellos.

–¡ _ **Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu!**_ – una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Hinata, pero ella pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, saltando sobre ella y quemando su pierna un poco al ser que la bola era demasiado grande para un espacio tan reducido.

Cayó en cuclillas y evitó soltar un quejido de dolor al caer sobre su pierna quemada.

 _ **"Tienes que ser valiente, siempre sin importar que."**_

–Sasuke… –susurro recordando esas palabras que había escuchado de esa imaginación suya.

Sin importar el dolor, se levantó ágilmente y se puso en posición para después correr hacia donde se encontraba el hombre.

–¡ _ **Jūken**_! –golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor para después caer inerte al suelo.

 _ **"–¿Sabes que día es hoy?**_

 _ **–Es catorce de febrero Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **–¿No te has fijado que en todos los catorce de febrero, siempre pasa lo mismo?**_

 _ **–¿Lo mismo?**_

 _ **–Si. Chicos mayores de la mano con otras chicas, chocolates, flores, peluches y mucho color rojo por todos lados… –se puso pensativo. –También hay ocasiones en las que los mayores demuestran mucho su amor – hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar como los adultos juntaban sus bocas ¿Por qué hacían eso?**_

 _ **–Si, es raro. –dijo Hinata pensando en lo dicho por su amigo.**_

 _ **–Quisiera saber por que los adultos se besan. – dijo sin dejar de caminar al lado de su amiga. Ambos iban directo a sus respectivas casas y claro, como siempre el la dejaba justo en la puerta se la residencia Hyuga.**_

 _ **–Yo también quisiera saberlo. – a decir verdad si le causaba curiosidad eso.**_

 _ **–Oye.**_

 _ **–¿Hum?**_

 _ **–Y si… ¿Y si nos besamos?**_

 _ **Hinata dejo de caminar abruptamente y abrió los ojos con impresión. Su cara se fue encendiendo de ese color rojo que la caracterizaba.**_

 _ **A su lado, Sasuke estaba con las manos metidas a los bolsillos de su pantalón y con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando al suelo. –Ya sabes. Para saber que es lo que se siente y para descubrir por que los adultos lo hacen.**_

 _ **Hinata pestañeo y miro a su amigo.**_

 _ **–Hay que hacerlo.**_

 _ **Sasuke la miro con impresión. No pensó llegar tan lejos.**_

 _ **–¿Deberás?**_

 _ **–Hai. –respondió tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.**_

 _ **–De acuerdo –dijo Sasuke nervioso. Se revolvió la cabellera y miro de un lado a otro. –Me acercaré.**_

 _ **Hinata asintió ante el aviso y se puso frente a frente con Sasuke. Cerró los ojos fuertemente por la vergüenza e inclino hacia el frente la cabeza.**_

 _ **Sasuke trago saliva e hizo lo mismo que ella. Fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella mientras cerraba los ojos.**_

 _ **Una vez sintió la agitada respiración de la pequeña, supo que estaba por llegar a su destino.**_

 _ **Lentamente unió sus labios con los de Hinata y pudo sentir la calidez de los labios de esta. Eran muy suaves. Como los bombones que okaasan le daba cada vez que se terminaba su porción de verduras.**_

 _ **El beso no duro más de diez segundos. Después de eso ambos se separaron rápidamente, colorados por lo acontecido.**_

 _ **–Y-yo… ¿Qué sentiste Hinata-chan?**_

 _ **La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa así que dio un pequeño saltito sin tener el valor de verlo. –Fu-fue extraño. Sentí un cosquilleo –puso su mano sobre su estómago – aquí.**_

 _ **–¿Enserio? Yo sentí lo mismo. –dijo Sasuke impresionado.**_

 _ **–¿Deberás?**_

 _ **–¡Si! Y… se sintió lindo. "**_

Un sonrojo pequeño apareció en sus mejillas al ver ese flashazo mientras caminaba firme por los pasillos de aquella cueva.

Que tonterías estaba imaginando. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué eran todos esos supuestos recuerdos? ¿Y ese sueño que tuvo con Sasuke?

–Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas. – se reprocho. No podía dejar que su mente hiciera esas sucias jugadas. Tenía que salir ya de ahí. –Falta poco… –dijo mirando con su línea sucesoria activa, el final de la cueva. Esta apuntó se llegar, faltaba tan poco pero…

–Princesa.

Paro en seco sintiendo que lo un momento su corazón paraba de latir al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella.

–Te has portado muy mal. Mereces un castigo…–

–Esta vez… –de manera envidiablemente rápida, apareció detrás de Fuko y posicionó la filosa cuchilla sobre su cuello. –Tu mereces el castigo.

Al escuchar la última oración se la Hyuga, Fuko no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas pero estremecedoras carcajadas. –La pequeña gatita sacó las garras. Aún que… ¿Si sabes quien es el depredador?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar o si quiera emitir algún sonido, Fuko aprisiono la mano de Hinata que sostenía la espada, quitándole el arma en el proceso y tirándola lejos de ellos. Dio una vuelta sobre sus pies dándole la cara a la Hyuga y sin esperar más, le dio una patada en el abdomen, mandándola a volar hacia la pared más cercana.

–Si quieres pelear entonces será limpiamente princesa – sonrió ladinamente observando con la chica se levantaba del suelo.

Hinata observó a Fuko con el ceño fruncido. Nada le impediría salir de ahí. Nada.

Sabía que Fuko era fuerte, tenía un chakra muy poderoso y eso lo pudo comprobar al activar su byakugan para revisar su flujo. Sabia que era fuerte, pero también sabia que podía contra el.

–¿Qué tal sí primero utilizamos taijutsu? Para hacer esto más interesante.

Hinata fruncio el ceño y tan pronto como pudo se abalanzó contra el, iniciando una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

No se rendirá. Tenia cosas que hacer antes de morir.

* * *

Camino hacia el frente, sosteniendo su brazo en un signo obvio de dolor y eso se comprobaba al ver su rostro el cual decía mucho al hacer muecas cada vez que caminaba.

Se veía sola y herida. Tan vulnerable.

–Necesito salir de aquí. –mascullo la niña que parecía tener no más de catorce años. –Necesito proteger mis ojos.

Seguía caminando a paso firme y hacia el frente dispuesta a seguir caminando sin descanso hasta llegar a su hogar.

No paso ni medio minuto cuando se escucharon pasos veloces de varias personas sobre los árboles y crujidos de ramas.

–Oh, creo que cometiste un gran error al tratar de regresar por el mismo camino niña. – Se escucho la voz de un hombre, el cual salió de entre la oscuridad para dar la cara. Efectivamente era uno de los que la atacaron el día anterior.

Hanabi frunció el ceño mirándolo retadoramente mientras a su alrededor aparecían más ninjas.

–No podrán hacer nada contra mi.

–Admito que eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Además –la miro de arriba para abajo, para Seguidamente sonreír. –estas mal herida. Eso aventaja mucho ¿no lo crees?

Hanabi dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa apenas visible para los ojos de esos ninjas.

–Sería una lástima si tuviera a ninjas muy poderosos como amigos ¿no?

–No pienses que eso nos asustara niña. – dijo severamente el hombre.

Hanabi levantó la mirada y se alzó de hombros. –Okey. –Seguidamente de eso activó su línea sucesoria y se puso en la posición de ataque característica a su clan. –¡Ahora!

–¿Qué? – antes de que los ninjas pudieran reaccionar, ya se encontraban sujetos a las sombras de Shimakaru.

–No sabia que fueras buena actora, eh Hanabi. – dijo en forma de alargó el uzumaki una vez que camino al lado de ella y le revolvió los cabellos.

Fastidiada por el acto del chico sólo quitó su mano de un manotazo.

Los demás salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a la escena.

Sasuke salió tras ellos y miro al sujeto fijamente. –De ustedes me encargaré después personalmente. – advirtió para después mirar a Ino. –Hazlo.

Ino asintió y se acercó a él hombre quien parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño grupo de bandidos. Hizo un par de sellos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – **_¡Saiko Denshin!_**

Lo primero que la rubia miro fue una cueva escondida entre los árboles, después un pasillo lúgubre y solitario acompañado de unas cuántas antorchas para seguidamente ir a una habitación al fondo de la cueva, así encontrando a una peli negra atada de pies y manos a un tipo de cama de tortura.

Una vez que pensó que fue suficiente con esa información, volvió a su mente para voltear rápidamente hacia Sasuke.

–Ya se donde esta.

Sasuke asintió y voltio su mirada a Tenten. –Encargaré de ellos.

La castaña asintió ante el mandato de Sasuke. –Si. –hizo unos sellos con las manos y un pergamino apareció de una pequeña explosión de humo. Lo tomó rápidamente y lo abrió. –¡Háganse a un lado. –pidió antes de aventar el pergamino hacia los tipos y que este los tragara llevandoselos dentro de una dimensión que era complicada de entender.

Naruto chillo. –¡¿Qué les has hecho?!

–Tranquilo baka. Estarán bien. – dijo riendo un poco para después tomar el pergamino y enrollarlo. –Los traeré devuelta una vez que estemos en konoha.

–Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder. –anunció Sasuke rápidamente a lo que todos asintieron y saltaron hacia los árboles.

* * *

–Así que… ese era su plan desde un principio.

El mayor asintió. –Al ver que tu no hacías nada por salvar a mi nieta tome cartas en el asunto inmediatamente.

Hiashi apretó la mandíbula. –¿Pero por que…?

–¿Por qué el? –completo la respuesta. Río por lo bajo mirando con decepción a su hijo. –Tu y yo sabemos la respuesta a eso Hiashi.

–Yo… yo lo hice por su bien.

–No seas mentiroso Hiashi. Lo hiciste por el clan, no por Hinata.

–A ella no le hacia bien estar con un Uchiha.

–No le hacia bien por que el clan no quería que interactuara con la familia de Sasuke. –Hiroshi negó tomando su taza de te y dándole un sorbo. –Aún no entiendo que es lo que tenías en la cabeza al hacer semejante acción. Privarle la felicidad a tu hija por el bien de el clan.

Hiashi quedó en silencio sin saber que decir ni como defenderse.

–Tienes que arreglar eso. Decirle la verdad a ambos.

–No lo haré. – dijo mirando severamente a su padre. –Ya está hecho no hay marcha atrás.

–¿No lo ves Hiashi? Hinata y Sasuke deben de estar juntos y si tu no haces nada entonces…

–¿Entonces que?

Hiroshi quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de levantarse del suelo y darle la espalda a Hiashi quien lo miraba expectante. –Entonces no hablará salvación para Hinata.

Una vez dicho lo último, salió de la habitación en donde estaban, dejando sólo al patriarca del clan quien sólo miraba el suelo con las cejas caídas. –¿Que debo hacer… Hikari?

* * *

Levantó la mirada de los papeles que se encontraba firmando para mandar su mirada a la puerta. –Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para después ver como unos ojos rrojizos y una larga melena color negro se asomaba.

–Buenas tardes Hokage-sama.

–Kurenai –exclamó algo sorprendido por ver a su compañera de Academia –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto curioso pues Kurenai había pedido un tiempo de inactividad en su estatus de ninja debido a que quería pasar más tiempo con su pequeña hija.

–Yo vine a… – se acerco conforme iba hablando. –Quería saber… yo… –apretó los puños y sus ojos. –¿Qué paso con la misión en la que se fueron mis chicos?

Kakashi pestañeo para después ponerse nervioso. –Ellos siguen en la misión Kurenai.

La azabache negó fuertemente y puso sus manos echas puño sobre su pecho. –Desde que se fueron tengo un mal presentimiento… dime la verdad Kakashi. Como amigos –a ese punto sus lágrimas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas. – Tu sabes lo especial que se puede volver una relación de Alumno y maestro…

Claro que lo sabía. Kakashi amaba como a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke como si fuesen su familia.

–Por ese amor que le tenemos a nuestros alumnos, por favor dime que paso con Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

Kakashi suspiro al sentir que Kurenai hacia tocado hondo al hablar de ese tema. Sintiendo empatía hacia su amiga, asintió con la cabeza.

–Hinata… ella fue secuestrada hace dos meses y los chicos junto con Tenten, Ino y Sasuke fueron a buscarla.

Kurenai miro impresionada a Kakashi. –¿Qué? –susurro dando rienda suelta nuevamente a su llanto.

–De hecho ayer mandamos a Sakura, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru y a Sai para que ayudarán.

–Pero ¿no han sabido nada de ella?

–No lo se. –contestó Kakashi levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia la ventana. – Los chicos se fueron de la aldea sin mi consentimiento. Así que no hay contacto entre ellos y yo. –recargo las palmas de su mano en el marco de la ventana y bajo la cabeza. –Tengo la esperanza de que Naruto y los den a ya hayan encontrado a él equipo de Sasuke.

–Sasuke también fue… –se dijo impresionada Kurenai. –¿por su propia voluntad?

Kakashi sonrió lentamente para después sol ya una pequeña carcajada. –Si Kurenai. Sasuke ya eligió con quien estar.

A pesar de que las lágrimas a un salían de los rojizos ojos de Kurenai, ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Que pareja tan rara ¿no lo crees?

–Lo dice la chica que fue novia de Asuma. – bromeó el Hatake volteando a verla con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Kurenai abrió ampliamente los ojos antes de bajar la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas se coloreaban. –Supongo que tienes razón… –dijo recuperando su cálida sonrisa, aún con la vista en el suelo recordando sus momentos con Asuma.

Kakashi sonrió y volvió su mirada al limpio cielo azul. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver un ave volar directo a su ventana. Rápidamente abrió y extendió un pergamino en el suelo dejando que el ave de tinta se estrellara contra el pergamino que ahora contenía un mensaje.

–Era un ave de Sai. – dijo al ver la confusión de la mujer. Tomó el pergamino del suelo y lo puso sobre el escritorio mientras Kurenai se acercaba rápidamente hacia el.

 _"Estamos con el equipo de Sasuke y también con Hanabi-san. Al parecer ya sabemos donde se encuentra Hinata Hyuga al ser que Ino entró en la mente de un hombre que parece ser un subordinado de la persona que tiene a Hinata._

 _Estamos en camino allá."_

–Estas si que son buenas noticias. – dijo Kakashi al leer el contenido del mensaje.

Kurenai asintió sintiendo que la esperanza volvía a ella. –Lo son. – dijo sonriendo levemente.

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Kya! –gritó Hinata al recibir otro golpe de Fuko el cual la mandó hacia una pared.

–Ya ríndete princesa. – pidió burlescamente el hombre. Tenía unos raspones en la cara y un hilo de sangre que recorrió la conmistura de sus labios hasta el final de su barbilla. Lucia agitado y un poco cansado. –Sabes que con nada de lo que hagas podrás ganar esta jugada.

Hinata se levantó lentamente del suelo quedando a gatas mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. –No…no me rendiré.

–¡Oh ya basta! Me aburres… –dijo tomando del suelo la katana que no había traído en manos la Hyuga. –Tendré que desobedecer las órdenes de mis jefes por tu culpa. –dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la Hyuga.

–Tengo que ser valiente… sin importar que.

Fuko la miro confundido y con un deje de gracia. –¿Qué dices princesa? No escucho. –dijo poniendo su mano alrededor de su oreja sin dejar de caminar lentamente hacia ella.

 _ **"–Tienes que ser valiente, siempre sin importar que."**_

–Tienes que ser valiente, siempre sin importar que. –repitió esas palabras que su, al parecer, "subconsciente" le había dicho.

–Me estas empezando a dar lastima. – levantó la Katana cada vez acercándose más.

No se podía rendir, no ahora. Tenía que hacer cosas antes de morir. Tenía que despedirse de todos los que se habían portado bien con ella. Tenía que regresar muchos favores.

Aún que… ¿de que servía?

Ante ese pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

 ** _–¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate baka!_**

Al escuchar esa voz levantó de inmediato la mirada para observar incrédula a quien se encontraba frente a ella.

–Sasuke-kun… –susurro mirando al Sasuke de siete años quien la miraba reprobatoriamente con los brazos cruzados.

 _ **–¡Tienes que ser valiente, siempre…! –exclamó con una sonrisa.**_

–Sin importa que… –completo lentamente la Hyuga sin dejar de verlo.

 _ **–¡Así como yo! –río el pequeño niño para después darle un golpecito con su dedo índice en la frente. Luego de eso el desapareció de sus ojos.**_

–¿Lista o no? ¡haya voy! –gritó Fuko seguido de una risa llamando la atención de Hinata. Para cuando volteó el hombre ya estaba corriendo hacia ella con la Katana alzada.

Después de eso todo fue en cámara lenta.

Fruncio el ceño y se levantó del suelo mientras sus manos eran rodeados de su chakra moldeándose a la forma de dos cabezas de leones.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Fuko así que estaba gratamente sorprendido, trató de parar su carrera pero ya era tarde.

–¡ _ **Jūho Soshiken!** _ – su puño impacto el estómago de el hombre, mandándola a volar rápidamente mientras este salpicaba sangre por la boca.

Una vez que estuvo inerte en el suelo, tomó la Katana que nuevamente yacía en el suelo y corrió hacia el lado de Fuko, alzó la Katana y la enterró en su pecho.

Después de eso respiro pesadamente mientras observaba el cuerpo de su agresor. El se encontraba con un pie fuera de este mundo y con el otro ahí mismo pero…

Su risa ronca retumbo sus oídos. –Sigues viva Hinata pero ¿pa-para que? ¡Si no sirves para nada! – carcajeo dolorosamente mientras Hinata fruncía el ceño con lagrimas en los ojos para después encajar más en su cuerpo la espada para así ser lo que lo llevara a la muerte definitiva.

Por fin. Su tortura había acabado.

Cansada, se arrodilló a un con sus manos en el mango de la Katana, sin importar que sus piernas se estuvieran manchando de sangre.

–Hinata. –escucho una voz femenina pronunciando su nombre.

Lentamente giró la cabeza recibiendo la imagen de gran parte de los novatos y junto a ellos… Sasuke.

–Yo… –trató de decir algo pero fue imposible. Había sido demasiado para ella.

–¡Hinata! –gritaron Ino y Tenten al ver que su amiga se desplomaba en el suelo cayendo inconsciente. Rápidamente todos se acercaron apresurados a ella tratando de auxiliarla.

–¡Háganse a un lado! –gritó Sakura arrodillándose junto a la Hyuga y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de la Hyuga. Mientras hacia esto, observó que Sasuke se acercaba al cuerpo de la Hyuga y se arrodillaba a un lado de ella mientras contemplaba con el ceño fruncido el rostro apacible de ella.

–" _Sasuke_ …"–pronunció en su mente, ahora comprendiendo que era lo que pasaba ahí. Agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

–¡Oneesan! –exclamó Hanabi mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su hermana. Se arrodilló rápidamente a un lado de Sakura y la miro preocupada. –¿Cómo esta ella Sakura-san.

–Hum… –emitió recuperando conciencia después de haber estado pensando en el asunto de Hinata y Sasuke. – No… no voy a mentir. Esta pésimo.

Hanabi apretó los labios y volteó a ver el rostro de su hermana. Pareciese que se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo. Tenía miedo de que quedase dormida para siempre.

Decidida tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó ligeramente. –Estarás bien oneesan. –prometió mientras una luz azul rodeaba las manos de ambas. Rápidamente todos captaron ahí lo que Hanabi estaba haciendo. Ella estaba dándole de su chakra a su hermana.

Sasuke al escuchar lo que Sakura había dicho y al ver que Hanabi estaba ayudando a su hermana, también tomó la otra mano de Hinata y empezó a hacer lo mismo que Hanabi.

La pequeña agradeció con la mirada al Uchiha quien sólo la miro de reojo.

Todos al ver los actos de los tres muchachos que trataban desesperadamente de traer de vuelta a su amiga, se acercaron más y también pusieron sus manos sobre Hinata mientras empezaban a pasar un chakra de cada uno.

–Si seguimos así ella se recuperará pronto. – dijo Sakura haciendo que todos se sintieran mejor al escuchar eso.

* * *

Se sobre salto al escuchar un picoteo en su ventana. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza de el escritorio y se quitó un papel que había quedado pegado a su mejilla.

Era de noche, se había quedado dormido en su despacho.

Suspiró y se levantó de la silla para rápidamente ir hacia la ventana para abrirla. El ave paso volando y se paró en el escritorio del Hokage mientras este extendía un pergamino en el suelo.

El ave tomó vuelo y se estrelló en el pergamino para dejar ver un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Hinata Hyuga fue hallada finalmente._

 _Enemigos : la mitad muertos. Los demás han sido arrestados._

 _Estado de la secuestrada :Estable._

 _Estado de la misión : Cumplida. "_

 _Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara._

–Debo avisarle a Hiroshi-sama. –cerró el pergamino y camino hacia la salida dispuesto de ir a los recintos Hyuga para darle la noticia a el abuelo de Hinata.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Me tarde mucho? Yo creo que no (: espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y si fue así ya saben que con sus comentarios me hacen feliz como lombriz *u* (aún que de lombriz no tengo nada T.T)_**

 _Jhossietaisho: Ou para que me sonrojo *u* me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo e igual espero que disfrutes este! Saludos!_

 _: pues espero que este te haya gustado igual que el anterior, gracias por tus halagos. Saludos!_

 _Durantroch: se que es corto y este tampoco es muy largo pero los próximos serán más largos que esto debido a que no falta mucho para que la historia concluya. Y pues como vez, Hinata se salvó sola *u* lo que le pasará al Consejo es algo que aún no se dice :3 Saludos!_

 _Gilda: A mi también me gusta ver a este tipo de Hinata, me da mucho gusto que el capítulo y haya gustado; Saludos!_

 _Shiro5580: Se ha roto el estereotipo de princesa *u* espero que este capítulo te haya gustado; Saludos!_

 _Nora: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado; Saludos!_

 _Serenity Nara : No la dejaré inconclusa eso es seguro. Me da gusto que te guste :3 espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado; Saludos!_

 _Alexandra Cooper96: ¡No te los arranques! T.T ya la encontraron así que tranquila, lo mejor esta por venir *u* espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado; Saludos!_

 _Guest: aquí tienes tu capítulo y espero que este también te haya gustado; Saludos!_

 _Clau: que bueno que te haya gustado espero que este también *u* Saludos!_

 _Uchiha Hyuga Hinata : me da gusto que te haya gustado *u* espero que este también sea de tu agrado; Saludos!_

 _Patohf: Gracias por tu comentario *u* espero que este capítulo también te guste al igual que el otro, Saludos!_

 _Nana: habrá interacción entre ambos hasta el próximo capítulo así que no te lo pierdas *u* Saludos!_

 _Tsuki-shin : a sí es, Hiashi bloqueó los recuerdos de los muchachos para que ellos no puedieran recordar que se aman :'c Naruto es un buen amigo *u* espero que este cap también te haya encantado, Saludos!_

 _Makaa-chan : Hinata no corrió pero su se desmayó jaja :'c en el próximo capítulo estos dos hablarán un poco y veras que sucede con ambos c; Saludos!_

 _Izza: Muchas gracias por pensar eso y no te preocupes, el de una historia diferente no quedará inconclusa, de hecho ya estoy avanzando el siguiente capítulo de esa historia c: tu sólo espera pero por fa no te vayas :c Saludos!_

 _Zyan Rose: Se que tengo mucho que mejorar en esa área y soy muy consiente de ello, incluso a veces se que HISO no existe y que es Hizo pero la verdad nunca me tomó el tiempo para corregir errores y soy muy descuidada al escribir. Igual voy a tratar de mejorar lo antes posible c: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario constructivo! Espero verte por los comentarios de nuevo, Saludos!_

 _Gracias a todos por leer!_


	19. Buena perdedora

**ACLARACIONES** _: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : _Posible violencia y vocabulario soez._

 ** _/Buena perdedora./_**

* * *

Fue algo extraño y sorprendente ver a Hinata Hyuga, la persona más tranquila y amable de la aldea, siendo violenta. Fue impactante para los jóvenes de Konoha, pero para algunos fue enorgullecedor ver que su amiga por fin había sacado las garras para defenderse así misma, y es que cuando se trataba de ella, nunca ponía esfuerzo en salvarse. En cambio, si un amigo estaba en peligro, hacia hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo y salvarlo de cualquier peligro.

Lo hacía como… si realmente no le importará que le pasará a ella.

Eso fue lo que Kiba pensó al ver el tranquilo rostro de Hinata dormitar. Después de haberla estabilizado entre todos, se habían ido directo a un hostal que quedaba cerca del lugar para que pudiese descansar en una cama decente.

Apretó los puños cuando Sakura comenzó a hablar.

–Su cuerpo está muy dañado. Es como si hubiese recibido una golpiza hace poco. Tiene moretes en todas partes, recibió varios golpes en la cabeza y su pierna tiene quemaduras de segundo grado. – decía Sakura mientras todos la miraban atentamente. –Me apena decir esto pero… también quisieron abusar de ella repetidas veces.

Al fondo, Sasuke se retorcía del coraje, agarrándose fuertemente del filo de la mesa.

–Pero ella estará bien ¿cierto? –pregunto Ino con los ojos llorosos.

Sakura asintió. –Por el momento su recuperación va bastante rápido gracias al chakra de Naruto y Sasuke-kun.

–Sería más rápido si me dejarás darle gran parte de mi chakra ¿no crees Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto confundido.

–Su cuerpo no aguantaría tanto chakra de un solo golpe Naruto. Ella no esta acostumbrada a un chakra tan grande como el tuyo o el de Sasuke-kun.

Naruto asintió comprendiendo.

–¿Y que haremos ahora Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Sai mirando que el azabache estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación.

Sasuke levantó la mirada. –Mañana nos vamos –volteó a ver a Sakura. –¿Crees que ella resista el viaje?

Sakura asintió rápidamente. –Con un poco más de descanso y chakra para mañana estará mejor.

Sasuke asintió a sus palabras y volteó a ver a Lee, a Kiba y a Sai. –Regresen a la cueva y encuentren pistas que nos puedan servir.

Lee asintió con entusiasmo. –¡Haremos hasta lo imposible por hallar pistas Sasuke-kun! – exclamo Lee volteando hacia sus compañeros. –¡Vamos!

Ambos asintieron y siguieron al cejas pobladas hacia afuera de la habitación.

–Tu trae de vuelta a alguno de los subordinados de Fuko. – dijo dirigiéndose a Tenten quien asintió rápidamente sacando su pergamino y abriéndolo en el suelo. –Nara, tu los de tienes con tus sombras. Yo trataré de sacarles información.

Shikamaru asintió acercándose hacia el pergamino que abrió un agujero en el centro de el. Rápidamente salió uno de los subordinados, era el que parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño grupo. Hizo unos sellos y atrapó el cuerpo del tipo que al parecer estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente y activo su sharingan mientras el hombre sólo temblaba de miedo. –Te conviene hablar por tu propio pie.

–No lo haré –respondió tomando valor.

–Entonces no me quedará de otra más que sacarte lo que sepas a la fuerza.

El hombre empezó a carcajear débilmente confundiendo a los presentes en la habitación.

–¡¿De que te ríes dattebayo?! –grito Naruto alzando el puño mientras se acercaba al hombre.

–Pues me rio se ustedes, ¿de que otra cosa sería?

–Esto no es un juego. – advirtió Ino mirándolo con furia.

–Lo se preciosa, se que de esta no saldré y no les daré el gusto de matarme sabiendo toda la información así que… –quedó callado para después susurrar unas palabras inentendibles.

Naruto pestañeo confundido al no poder escuchar. –¿Qué dijis…? –su pregunta no pudo ser completada al escuchar un estruendo y luego sentir sangre por su rostro y ropa.

El labio inferior de Ino empezó a temblar y se cubrió la boca tratando de que los jadeos impresionados no salieran de su boca mientras Tenten trataba de no mirar la escena.

Hanabi observaba todo desde un rincón, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras temblaba ligeramente ante la impresión.

El hombre que antes había estado completo y vivo, había explotado literalmente ante los ojos de los chicos que se hallaba ahí, salpicándolos de sangre a todos.

Shikamaru deshizo su técnica de sombras con impresión mientras trataba de quitar la sangre que había salpicado su rostro. Sakura sintió unas arcadas horribles así que rápidamente salió de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Shino se acercó hacia Sasuke quien sólo miraba hacia lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo del hombre. –¿Qué fue…?

–Es una técnica suicida. – respondió Sasuke limpiando la sangre con su brazo. –Jisatsu naibu. Sólo tienes que aprender a controlar muy bien tu chakra y llevarlo a un solo punto para que explote junto contigo.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –exclamó Tenten tratando de tranquilizar a Ino mientras esta escondía el rostro en su cuello.

Nunca habían visto algo parecido en sus cortas vidas y sabían que ese sería un fuerte trauma para todos. Ver como alguien explotaba y ver las entrañas volando no era algo de todos los días.

Naruto prefirió voltear su cuerpo para no tener que contemplar la escena. Se impresionó al encontrar a Hinata despierta, sentada sobre la cama, contemplando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y con expresión de horror e incluso también con manchas de sangre sobre su rostro.

–¡Hinata! –exclamó Naruto haciendo que todos volteara inmediatamente.

–¡Hinata-chan! –exclamaron Tenten e Ino corriendo al lado de la cama para ponerse frente a ella y taparle la vista a la asquerosa escena. –¿Cómo te sientes eh? –pregunto ansiosa Ino haciendo que la vacía la mirada se dirigiera al rostro de la rubia.

–Tu rostro… esta lleno de sangre. –musito la Hyuga con ojos llorosos y pupilas temblorosas, haciendo que Ino se apartara y empezará a limpiar la sangre con una toalla que había sobre un mueble.

Tenten, quien era la que menos sangre tenía en el rostro, se acercó a Hinata y limpio la sangre del rostro se Hinata mientras ella ya se hallaba llorando. Un trauma más se unía a los que ya tenía.

–Tranquila Hinata-chan. Todo esta bien ya estás bien. Nadie más te hará daño. –susurro la castaña haciendo que el llanto de Hinata incrementará mientras se cubría el rostro tratando de no ver la escena.

Hinata estaba tan sumida en su llanto y dolor, que no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke se había acercado a la cama donde se encontraba. Reaccionó cuando la tomó en brazos y camino con ella hasta la puerta de la habitación.

–Ella no puede seguir mirando esto. –dijo cuando capto las miradas de confusión de los demás. Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras Hinata enterraba su rostro en su pecho y enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

Una vez que nuevamente la puerta estuvo cerrada, Naruto habló. –¿Creen que esto pase igual con los otros ninjas? –pregunto refiriéndose a los demás subordinados.

–Puede ser posible. –Se limitó a contestar Shino quien estaba de espaldas limpiando la sangre que había salpicado sus lentes.

Naruto lo miro interrogante.

–Es posible debido a que lo hizo para no revelar información. Tal vez los demás también hagan lo mismo con tal de no decir nada y con tal de no recibir una tortura mayor. Su muerte es más rápida y menos dolorosa. – dijo Shikamaru aclarando las dudas de Naruto.

–En ese caso hay que esperar a llegar a Konoha para que profesionales puedan interrogar a los demás. – opinó Tenten.

Ino sólo asintió mientras aún se limpiaba la sangre de su suave rostro y brazos. –Ahora que lo pienso, la técnica de Sasuke debe ser muy dolorosa como para que este tipo haya decidido matarse de esta manera.

Shikamaru asintió. –En efecto.

* * *

Hinata no sabía lo que acaba de ver. Pro metro había pensado que su mente estaba jugando sucio de nuevo con ella, pero al sentir la tibia sangre sobre su rostro, y ver la clara piel de Ino con manchas carmesí, supo que no era otro sueño.

Sangre y más sangre. Era todo lo que veía desde hace dos meses.

–¿Quieres parar de temblar? –

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que su cuerpo era presionado contra los cálidos brazos de Sasuke. Por más que quisiera parar de temblar y de llorar, no podía, así que sólo ignoró su petición no estando lista aún para decir algo.

Sasuke suspiro y se sentó en una roca que estaba un poco lejos del hostal.

Bajo la mirada y miro los ojos de Hinata, no pudo más que sentir un dolor en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón.

Sus pupilas estaban temblorosas y no paraba de soltar lágrimas. Sus ojos ser miraban tan… vacíos y sin vida.

Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado. –Debes tranquilizarte.

Hinata no contesto, sólo siguió en lo suyo, mientras Sasuke sentía una leve opresión en su pecho.

–Podría hacerte sentarte mal estar alterada.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata soltó una apagada risa.

–No me importa.

Sasuke la miro impresionado para luego fruncir el ceño.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste. –dicho eso, deshizo el agarre de Sasuke y salió de sus brazos para ponerse dificultosamente de pie.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente para sostenerla pero Hinata no dejó que la tocará.

–Déjame. –ordenó haciéndose a un lado. –Estoy bien.

–¿A ti que te pasa?

–No te incumbe. – respondió tajante, dispuesta a volver a él hostal sin importar que la horrorosa escena a un se encontrara en la habitación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomó bruscamente su muñeca, haciendo que volteara por la fuerza ejercida.

Hinata lo miro sin interés.

–Claro que me incumbe, así que di que mierda te pasa.

–No sabía que te incumbiera lo que hiciera tu "jueguito".

Sasuke supo a lo que se refería con eso y cayó en cuenta en algo. A el ya no le interesaba lo que hiciera o no Hinata Hyuga. Tenía que dejarle muy claro a su mente eso pues el sabía que no podía estar engañándose a sí mismo, pensando estúpidamente que algún día Hinata también tendría sentimientos hacia el.

Trago duro y volteó hacia otra parte.

–Tienes razón. No me importa lo que hagas Hyuga. – dijo para después soltar suavemente la muñeca de la Hyuga.

Hinata lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Se volteó lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia el hostal.

Mientras caminaba cada vez era más difícil no llorar, así que lloro, sacó todo mientras caminaba lentamente ante la vista de Sasuke.

Lo quería, lo amaba con todo su ser. Quería darle absolutamente todo a el. Todo lo que antes estuvo dispuesta a darle a Naruto, ahora quería entregárselo a el.

Pero… el no quería nada que fuera suyo y debía aceptarlo. Debía ser dura, debía controlarse antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para gritarle que lo amaba con locura. Tuvo que tranquilizarse al estar esos malditos minutos en sus brazos. Retuvo sus ganas de besarlo apasionadamente, y si podía hacer todo aquello… entonces aguantaría no lanzarse a sus brazos hasta que el esperado día de su muerte llegará por fin.

Más atrás había quedado Sasuke mirando por donde se había marchado la oji luna.

Que estúpido era. Por poco caía nuevamente a sus pies. Casi se quebrantaba frente a ella, la persona por la que no era correspondido.

Ella amaba a Naruto Uzumaki y aún que Naruto había demostrado no tener interés en ella, eso no podía borrar todo el amor y admiración que Hinata sentí por su estúpido amigo.

Sabía que Naruto era el hombre más estúpido de la tierra pero el que nunca hubiese tomado en cuenta a Hinata hacia que su estupidez pasará los límites habidos y por haber.

–Que tonto eres Naruto… –susurro Sasuke sentándose nuevamente en la piedra. –Tal vez más adelante puedas ver lo que Hinata tiene para ofrecer, así como yo lo mire. – apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y miro al suelo. –Te amo Hinata. – susurro cerrando los ojos, sin ser consciente de que cierta peli rosa había observado y escuchado rodó lo acontecido ahí.

* * *

–¡Eh! ¡Hinata-chan! Necesitas reposo –exclamó Naruto con preocupación cuando observó que Hinata había entrado a la habitación sola, con una expresión que no pudo identificar. –¿Dónde esta el teme?

Hinata alzó la mirada, encontrándose la habitación ya limpia mientras que Tenten e Ino estaban limpiando aún las manchas de sus caras. –El… no lo se Naruto. – suspiro sin saber que más decir, para después pasar a un lado de el con dificultad para después sentarse en una silla. –No recuerdo muy bien lo que pa-paso, podrían…

Ino asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. –No se como lograste escapar de la habitación en donde te tenían y pues… sólo hayamos los cuerpos de los ninjas tirados así que…

–De los veinte ninjas que habían en la cueva sólo dejaste cinco vivos. –terminó de explicar Shikamaru mientras Hinata lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Fu-fuko… –

–También lo asesinaste. –dijo Tenten con delicadeza, haciendo que Hinata pudiese recuperar los recuerdos. Desde la golpiza que le propinaron y los raros sueños que tuvo con Sasuke, hasta donde había clavado una espada en el cuerpo de Fuko mientras este le decía que no servía de nada que ella estuviese viva.

La oji perla trago duro. –¿Dónde esta Hanabi-chan? –pregunto de repente al recordar también que la había visto entre sus amigos antes de caer desmayada.

–Tranquila ella esta bien, fue al baño a lavarse el rostro. –respondió Shino a su amiga mientras ella asentía. –Me da mucho gusto verte con bien Hinata. – se sincero Shino acercándose a ella, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Hinata sólo pudo sonreírle apagadamente. –Gracias Shino-kun. –susurro.

–¡A nosotras también nos da gusto que estés bien Hinata-chan! –exclamó Ino corriendo a su lado para despues abrazarla con cuidado mientras ella correspondía el abrazo.

–Gracias Ino-chan y Tenten-chan. –dijo alzando la vista para ver a Tenten quien también se acercaba a la escena.

–Estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti Hinata –dijo Tenten mirándola con alivio. –Seguro que tienes hambre, traire comida para todos en una aldea cercana. –aviso cambiando de tema.

–Iré contigo. – se apuntó Shikamaru a lo que Tenten asintió.

–No tardaremos. – aviso la castaña a los presentes ahí antes de desaparecer tras la puerta junto al chico de la coleta; quedando en la habitación sólo Shino, Ino, Hinata y Naruto.

–¿Cómo te sientes Hinata? –pregunto de repente Naruto, acercándose a la chica que estaba aún siendo abrazada por la rubia que al parecer estaba lagrimeando.

Hinata acarició la cabellera rubia de Ino para después ver al Uzumaki. –Me siento bien Naruto-kun, gracias por preguntar.

El rubio le sonrió zorrunamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

A un lado, Shino sólo observaba a Hinata con impresión. Hubiese jurado que la peli negra ya hubiese estado colorada por la interacción con el, también hubiese jurado que al ver que este sonreía era muy probable que ella cayese desmayada pero, no. Ella había reaccionado tan natural mente, como si el rubio ya no le importará de forma romántica. ¿Sería que..?

-¡Hinata-neesan! –exclamó una mini copia de Hinata para después correr hacia ella para abrazarla después de que Ino se había movido para que la menor pudiese disfrutar del calor que proporcionaba el cuerpo de su hermana mayor. –¡Me alegra tanto verte despierta! –sollozo la menor abrazando fuertemente a su hermana.

Hinata quiso soltar un gemido de dolor pero se mordió el labio para no hacerlo y corresponder el abrazo de su hermana, quien sólo sollozaba débilmente sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza.

––Hanabi-chan, deja de llorar estoy bien. – pidió dulcemente acariciando los cabellos de su hermana.

Hanabi por su parte se hallaba tan contenta a pesar de estar llorando. Cuando supo que Hinata estaba secuestrada, un gran dolor se implantó en su pecho mientras una angustia inmensa la invadía. Desde que se enteró que su hermana estaba en peligro no pudo evitar no pensar en ella, si estaría bien, si no le harían daño ese día, si le estaban alimentando bien… todos esos días no pudo parar de pensar en ella.

Pero por fin la tenía en sus brazos, sabiendo que ella estaba sana y salva ahora y que nada ni nadie podría separarme de nuevo de ella.

Eso era lo que ella pensaba, sin saber que el destino se empeñaba en querer separarla de su hermana.

La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas apresuradamente antes de levantarse del suelo para después mirar a su hermana con una poco común sonrisa en su rostro. –¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti oneesan! –exclamó Hanabi a lo que Hinata alzó una ceja. –¡Sabía que eras muy fuerte! Ahora por fin el Consejo te aceptará de una vez por todas. –– exclamó con felicidad, sin captar el rostro que había puesto Hinata.

Si su hermana supiera que todo eso lo había planeado el Consejo….

Por el momento no diría nada sobre esto, aceptaría que ellos la matasen pero también dejaría una carta a el Hokage para que una vez que ella estuviese muerta, arrestara a todo el Consejo, sin incluir a su abuelo claro estaba.

Hinata sonrió tenuemente. –Si, Hanabi-chan… –

* * *

Apresuró el paso, sintiendo que sólo se volvía una carga para sus amigos en ese estado en el que se encontraba. Aún que bueno, sea como sea era una carga.

Al día siguiente de su rescate salieron a primera hora del hostal para dirigirse directamente hasta Konoha. Llevaban más de medio camino completo así que tal vez tardarían unas dos horas más en llegar a la aldea.

Hinata sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento si Kiba no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre el secuestro. Sabía que estaba preocupado, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decir todo a detalle pero era muy pronto para aquello. No estaba preparada para contarlo. De hecho, estuvo pensando en llevarlo con ella hasta la tumba.

Si, era la mejor opción.

–¿Segura que estas bien? –pregunto por tercera vez el castaño a lo que Hinata sólo suspiro largamente.

–Estoy bien Kiba-kun. –contestó amablemente mientras se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

Kiba asintió no muy convencido debido a que la estaba viendo renguear desde que empezaron con el viaje. Observó al frente y pudo observar que todos iban unos pasos más adelantados que ellos.

–Hinata. – llamó Kiba a lo que oji blanco lo miro interrogante. –¿Qué paso con lo del consejo? –pregunto en voz baja, aprovechando que los demás estaban al frente.

Hinata bajo la mirada mientras se cuestionaba si sería buena idea contarle todo a Kiba. Rápidamente se contestó que era una pésima idea. Kiba era capaz de armar la cuarta guerra ninja si se lo proponía.

–Todo estará bien. –contestó simplemente, escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo.

Kiba la miro insatisfecho por la respuesta. –Hinata, debes…

–Todo estará bien, Kiba-kun. –repitió para ahora verlo a los ojos con seriedad.

Kiba la miro con aturdimiento antes de fruncir el ceño y regresar su vista al frente. –No dejaré que te hagan nada Hinata. Les pateare el culo a todos. –aviso groseramente antes de apresurar el paso, dejando atrás a Hinata junto con Akamaru.

Hinata miro a su amigo con angustia. No dejar o que el se arriesgada por ella, no valía la pena arriesgar una vida valiosa por una que prácticamente desaparecería en unos días.

El gran can sólo soltó un chillido lastimero al ver la cara afligida que llevaba Hinata.

La Hyuga sólo le sonrió sutilmente y acarició su suave cabellera. –Todo estará bien Akamaru. Podrán salir de esto juntos, los tres son muy fuertes.

* * *

Kakashi soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y casi se arrodilla en el suelo al ver a la persona que tenía en frente. Le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento a todos los presentes para después poner su mirada en la peli negra que tenía al frente.

Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio sólo para darle un fuerte abrazo a Hinata, quien sólo abrió los ojos impresionada por la acción de su Hokage.

–Me da mucho gusto que estés bien Hinata-chan. –le dijo el Hatake a la Hyuga quien sólo soltó un par de lágrimas mientras también le devolvía el abrazo.

Para Kakashi, Hinata no sólo era una ninja más, así como tampoco lo eran los doce novatos. Para el, esos chicos eran su familia. Cada uno tenía calidades que los hacían únicos al resto. Hinata tenía la cualidad de ser única. Todo ello era único y difícil de encontrar. Por esa razón, se en cariño grandemente con su ninja. Esa la cual solía limpiar su despacho cada vez que lo encontraba medio muerto del cansancio. Esa que le llevaba deliciosos guisos. Esa que se había ganado el corazón de todo Konoha.

Después de unos segundos, el peli plata se separó do abrazo para mirar a la Hyuga con una gran sonrisa.

–Bienvenida.

Hinata le regresó la sonrisa y asintió agradecida por la preocupación de su Hokage.

–Bien, Sakura –llamó a la peli rosa quien de inmediato puso atención. –Supongo que ya revisaste a Hinata pero aún así llévala al hospital. Quiero que este perfectamente bien.

Sakura asintió ante la orden de su maestro. –Si. Vamos Hinata.

Hinata asintió. Hizo una leve reverencia, pues es lo único que podía hacer debido a sus heridas, y salió junto a Sakura del despacho.

En la habitación quedaron todos los demás, excepto una persona la cual no había visto desde que llegaron.

–¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

–En cuanto llegamos se fue por su lado sin decir nada Hokage-sama. –informó Shino con seriedad.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y suspiro. Tuvo que suponerlo. –Bien. Quiero el reporte detallado de el equipo de Sasuke, después del de Shikamaru.

Todos se voltearon a ver un momento hasta que Shino habló.

–Al ser que Uchiha-san no esta presente entonces me corresponde hablar a mi al ser el más apto para esto. –dijo haciendo que Kiba, Tenten e Ino lo mirarán de mala forma. –Estuvimos dos meses buscando a Hinata. En ese tiempo no hubo ninguna dificultad salvo a los Anbu que usted mandaba a detenernos.

Kakashi asintió.

–Después de los dos meses, nos encontramos a Hanabi-san, quien nos estuvo siguiendo por unos días al ser que ella se enteró de que su hermana estaba secuestrada…–y así continuo relatando cada detalle que recordaba para que el Hokage pudiese explicar que era lo que había pasado.

Una vez que Shino y Shikamaru dieron sus reportes, Kakashi se quedo en una infinita seriedad.

Carraspeo un poco y apoyo su mentón en el puño de su mano. –Ustedes, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Kiba y Hanabi… lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal. Salir sin mi autorización fue una total falta a la aldea, merecen un castigo.

Kiba apretó los puños al escuchar todo eso. Cualquiera diría que al escuchar lo que su Hokage estaba diciendo, el replicaría y le diría que no era justo, pero, fue todo lo contrario.

–Yo acepto con gusto el castigo que usted nos imponga. –dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Kakashi lo miro con una ceja alzada, sin creerlo todavía. –¿Por qué lo aceptas así sin más?

–Por que… –comenzó haciendo una ligera pausa. –Hinata me importa y no me arrepiento de haberte desobedecido. – contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

–Si –dijo Ino llamando la atención de todos. –Kiba tiene razón. A mi tampoco me importa lo que usted piense. Valió la pena todo.

Tenten y Shino asintieron estando completamente de acuerdo.

–Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga. – declaró Hanabi cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi suspiro derrotado. –No los castigare.

Todos miraron al Hokage con impresión al escuchar su respuesta.

–Pienso que hicieron bien su trabajo. A pesar de que incumplieron las reglas de la aldea, lo hicieron bien. – alzó la mirada y sonrió cerrando los ojos. –Felicidades chicos.

Todos se miraron con confusión un momento antes de regresarle una sonrisa nerviosa a su Hokage.

–Bien –sacó unos pergaminos de su escritorio. –Necesito hablar con Sasuke. Así que, quien lo vea por favor háganselo saber.

Todos asintieron a su Hokage y después de una rápida reverencia salieron de la habitación, claro, a excepción de Naruto.

El Hokage alzó una ceja. –¿Qué quieres?

–¿Qué pasa con Hinata y Sasuke? –pregunto curioso, situándose frente a el Hokage.

Kakashi suspiro hastiado del asunto. –No puedo decirte nada Naruto.

–Ósea, ¿Qué si pasa algo?

–Naruto… –pronunció cansado.

–¡Por favor Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke es mi amigo y Hinata-chan también lo es, quiero saber que pasa. Juro y perjuro que no diré nada dattebayo. – pidió desesperadamente meintras Kakashi trataba de controlar su jaqueca.

–Lo siento. Es información clasificada.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula. –Al menos puede decirme…¿ si ellos dos son algo?

El Hatake alzó su vista para verlo y nuevamente suspiro. –No lo creo.

* * *

La tensión era palpable en aquella habitación.

La chica peli rosa había estado tan callada en el camino hacia el hospital que ya hasta le extrañaba que no hubiese dicho nada. Ella no era tan callada.

Hinata, acostada sobre la camilla, observó como Sakura apuntaba en una libreta algunas cosas con porte serio, mientras revisaba de vez en cuando el monitor cardíaco que estaba conectado con ella.

Trago saliva y miro el techo nerviosa.

No le agradaba verla así, le preocupaba. Podía ser que no eran íntimas amigas pero, le preocupaba.

–Sakura-san ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto finalmente.

Sakura se sobresalto sobre su lugar. –Este, si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Te noto sería desde el camino ¿no ha pasado nada?

Sakura sonrió temblorosamente. –No. –respondió con simpleza antes de volver su vista a la libreta.

Hinata suspiro sin creerle. Puso su cabeza nuevamente en la cómoda almohada sin dejar de ver el techo. La paz que sentía fue interrumpida por un azote de puerta y una voz que conocía bastante bien.

–¡Hinata! –exclamó Hiroshi caminando con rapidez hasta la camilla.

–Abuelo. – Se incorporó en la cama para recibir el inesperado abrazo de su abuelo.

Lentamente se fue destensando para corresponder el cálido abrazo de Hiroshi. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. –susurro aliviado. Hiso que el abrazo durará unos cuantos segundos más antes de separarse para mirar a Sakura.

–¿Cómo esta?

–Uh – Sakura salió de su trance para ver al anciano. –Esta bastante mejor y fuera de peligro. Sólo tiene algunos rasguños y moratones que se le quitaran conforme pase el tiempo. Tuvo una quemadura de segundo grado pero, ya ha sido tratada y ya no es único que me preocupa es un golpe que tuvo en la cabeza… supongo que tendré que revisar eso con unas…

–No. –Interrumpió Hinata, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes.

–Hinata. – pronunció sorprendido el hombre. –¿No, que?

Hinata trago saliva y desvío la mirada.

–Estoy bien Sakura-san. No necesito ningún otro estudio. –sonrió sutilmente a ambos mientras Hiroshi entendía lo que su nieta trataba de hacer.

–Haruno-san ¿podría dejarme a solas con mi nieta?

Sakura pestañeo y rápidamente cabeceó aceptando la petición del mayor. Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, Hiroshi habló otra vez.

–Por cierto, muchas gracias por traer a mi nieta con bien. Les debo una grande.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. –No nos debe nada Hiroshi-sama. –dijo con sinceridad antes de salir de la habitación.

Hiroshi soltó aire y se alejó de la camilla para caminar en círculos.

–Supe que Sasuke ya no quiere que seas su guardiana… ¿Qué haremos ahora Hinata?

Hinata se mantuvo mirando el suelo, con una increíble tranquilidad en sus ojos. –¿Haremos?

–Si. –contestó firme. –Haremos, Hinata.

Hinata sonrió de lado. –Esto ya acabó abuelo. –susurro bajando más a un la cabeza. –No hay más que hacer.

Hiroshi la miro con impacto. –¿Qué dices? ¿Estas aceptando esto así como así?

–Yo... si. – Se sobo el brazo derecho. –Sasuke no querrá que yo sea de nuevo su protectora y tampoco yo lo deseo.

Hiroshi apretó la mandíbula. –No es posible que te des por vencido… aún quedan esperanzas. Yo hablaré con el Consejo, los obligare a…

–Abu-abuelo. –llamó entrecortadamente, signo de que el llanto había comenzado. –Esta es mi decisión. – dijo con valentía, mientras dentro de ella una voz pedía ayuda a gritos. –Yo estoy lista para irme.

El viejo sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente. Su nieta… su nieta aceptaba morir a manos de su familia. A manos del consejo. A manos de el mismo.

Apretó los puños al igual que sus ojos. –¿Qué le dirás a Hanabi? ¿Qué le dirás a tus amigos?

–Hanabi-chan es muy fuerte, ella lo lograr y será una estupenda líder. Los chicos se enfadaran conmigo –río sutilmente mientras aún caían las lágrimas. –Pero se recuperarán y vivirán la vida que yo no pude vivir.

Hiroshi la miro con el ceño fruncido. –¿Y que le dirás a Sasuke?

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente. –A el no le importará ni le afectará. Hará si vida normalmente y se deshará de un estorbo más. –dijo tal y como ella lo pensaba.

El hombre negó lentamente con la cabeza. –Pensé que lucharías…

–Luché abuelo, y perdí. Soy una buena perdedora. –sonrió tristemente.

–Tu… tu siempre te rindes cuando ves que las cosas van empeorando. – habló. –Te rindes cuando ves las cosas difíciles, cuando ya no te crees capaz de controlarlas. –apretó los puños. –¿Por qué luchaste tanto por salir viva de aquel secuestro si te ibas a suicidar prácticamente?

–Por que… aún tengo que despedirme. Merecen una despedida.

Estando totalmente cegado por la tristeza y la ira, salió rápidamente de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más, sin darse cuenta que al lado de la puerta se hallaba cierta peli rosa apoyada contra la pared con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hinata sólo sollozo fuertemente al pensar que estaba sin compañía.

Las cosas eran así y no podía cambiarlas. Tampoco era como si quisiera.

No podía decir que el mundo mejoraría con su ausencia, pues no era tan importante para dicho puesto pero, si podía decir que les ahorraría muchas angustias y tristezas a sus personas importantes.

Alzó la mirada al techo y se imagino el limpio y bello cielo.

–Pronto nos veremos Okaasan, Neji-nii. –cerró los ojos mientras aún las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sonrió con paz, por primera vez.

* * *

 ** _"–Me encontraste Sasuke-kun."_**

 ** _"–¡El último que llegue es un huevo podrido!"_**

 ** _"–No tengo amigos.– –Yo tampoco. –"_**

 ** _"–Oye, tus ojos son raros.– –Me gustan, son bonitos. –"_**

 ** _"–¡Sasuke-kun!–"_**

 ** _"–¡Te encontré!"_**

 ** _"–¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!_**

 ** _"–¡Te encontré! –"_**

 ** _"–Pongámosle fin a esto."_**

 ** _"–Te quiero. –soltó con voz quebradiza la pequeña con lágrimas desbordando de sus grandes ojos._**

 ** _Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa torcida tratando de que el nudo en la garganta que se había formado en su garganta no se deshiciera. –Te quiero. "_**

 ** _"Un destello blanco."_**

 ** _"–Te encontré, Hinata-chan."_**

Despertó de golpe y tomó aire con rapidez. Se urgió en su cama y se tallo con rapidez el rostro mientras sentía que las sábanas se pegaban a su mojado cuerpo.

–Maldita sea. – maldijo respirando temblorosamente mientas halaba sus azabache cabellos.

Parecía un loco, lo sabía pero… no sólo parecía. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Ahora sus pesadillas no serían con Itachi masacrando a su familia, si no que, ahora sus pesadillas tomaron forma con sus sueños frustrados. Cosas que, le hubiese gustado vivir. Ahora sus pesadillas se trataban de nada mas y nada menos que ella. La que hacia su vida un infierno cada día que pasaba.

El día que había hablado con ella fuera de el hostal, había tomado una decisión. No seguiría peleando por ella. Se resignaría a que el corazón de la Hyuga estaba ahora con Shiro o seguía estando con Naruto. Ahora si eran las cosas y su estúpida y tercamente tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Estúpido.

Mientras el le ordenaba a su mente olvidar a Hinata, se le había olvidado que a quien tenía que pedir que la olvidará, era a su corazón.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¿Me he tardado? Yo creo que si T.T Siento si tarde, ahora Di no tengo excusa pero bueno. Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? (Tomatazos del publico)_

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que no me maten por la poca interacción que hay entre Hinata y Sasuke (Calmantes montes, el acercamiento ya viene)_

 _Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas *u*_

 _Ya saben que los ailoviu y que nos leemos pronto._

 _Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, he abierto una votación en mi perfil así que porfavor T.T corran hacia mi perfil y voten! Plox, plox T.T_

 _Bueno, ahora si, adiooos._

 ** _Agradecimientos a: xiomey uchiha hyuga, , Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, debraa351, Clau, Tsuki-shin, Gilda Tsuki-shin (De new), Patohf, Nana, jhossietaisho, Guest, Guest, hinatacris, Makaa-chan, shiro5580, Hanever89, Guest, Sylveon457._**

 _Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico._


	20. Chapter

**ACLARACIONES** : _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : _Posible violencia, vocabulario soez y escenas sexuales._

* * *

Kumo apreto los puños, sintiendo una potente colera correr por sus venas.—¿Como es posible que ella pudiese haber hecho todo esto?— se cuestiono a si mismo mientras miraba el lugar con detenimiento.

La cueva estaba llena de cuerpos sin vida. Las pardes estaban salpicadas de sangre y algunas ya nisiquiera podian llamarse paredes debido a que estaban totalmente destrozadas.

—No lo se.— respondio un anciano quien se mantenia tras el.—Deberiamos de irnos Kumo-san, pronto vendran los ninjas de la hoja a recojer todo este desastre y si nos encuentran aqui nos podria afectar.

Dspues de unos momentos de silencio, Kumo parecio reaccionar.—Vamonos.— dijo una vez que recupero la compostura.

Aun no podia creer que ella hubiese podido ser capaz de eso. Con mas razon debian matarla, pues asi ya era una gran amenaza para ellos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana despues de haber encontrado con bien a Hinata. Todos los aldeanos pensaban que la ausencia de la Hyuga se debia a una mision muy importante enmendada por el Hokage, asi que no habia quien no la mirara con admiracion.

Nadie sabia lo que la peli negra habia vivido esos ultimos dos meses.

En esa semana Hinata se encargo de hacer unas cuantas cosas que eran sumamente importantes si es que queria despedirse bien de sus seres queridos. Hizo una carta para cada uno de ellos y se propuso pasar un poco de tiempo con cada uno. Y asi fue.

Paso la tarde con Shino hablando sobre el Clan Aburame y sobre como se miraba el en un futuro. Paso una mañana con Ino y Tenten, desayunando en la cafeteria favorita de las tres. Paso tiempo con Kiba, entrenando y hablando de tonterias. Paso tiempo con Kurenai y con Mirai. Y por supuesto que paso tiempo con su hermana Hanabi.

Esa semana era sin mentir la mejor de su vida.

Sonrio recordando las bromas de Kiba y las palabras raras de Shino. Los abrazos maternales de Kurenai y los dibujos de Mirai para ella. Las bromas subidas de tono de Ino y los regaños de Tenten. El rostro emocionado de Hanabi al decirle que pasarian una tarde juntas.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salio de su ojo derecho. Con rapidez seco las lagrimas fugitivas con su brazo y siguio escribiendo.

–Ya casi termino...– susurro dándose ánimos a si misma. Tenia que entregar las cartas esa misma noche pues faltaban solo un día para que todo acabara. Sonrio amargamente recordando el día que llego a su hogar.

 _Flash Back_

 ** _Con cuidado y lentitud se sentó en su acolchonada cama mientras sostenía su abdomen y hacia una mueca de dolor. Le dolía como el mismísimo infierno todo el cuerpo, era un dolor que nunca en toda su vida había sentido. Y ¿Cómo no? Si había recibido la paliza de su vida, además de haber sido torturada y casi violada._**

 ** _Hinata sabia lo que venia ahora. Sabia que en unos momentos arribarían a la puerta de su habitación para llevarla directo a la habitación de juntas, para ahí poder sentenciarla. Ese día le pondrían fecha y hora a su muerte._**

 ** _Recordó con amargura cuando Neji hablo sobre el destino y en ese momento no pudo estar mas que de acuerdo con el. Mordió su labio inferior y pensó en todo lo que pudo haber vivido. Pudo ser una buena líder, entrenar mas y ser mejor ninja, pasar tiempo con Hanabi, limar esperezas con su padre, ver crecer a Mirai, ver crecer a sus amigos y... crecer al lado de Sasuke._**

 ** _Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Exhalo temblorosamente, sabiendo que el momento había llegado y que debía ser fuerte y firme. Que miraran que seria fuerte hasta el final y que no se quebrantaría ni tendría miedo.—Adelante.— respondió en un musito, haciendo que la persona de tras la puerta se dejara ver._**

 ** _Era Ko, quien tenia semblante pálido y decaído.—Hinata-sama..._**

 ** _Hinata le hizo un ademan con la mano, pidiendo silencio.—Lo se Ko.— se levanto de su cama con un poco de dificultad y alzo su mirada para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a su protector.—Llego la hora._**

 ** _Ko tenso la mandíbula y apretó los puños mientras volteaba su mirada a otra parte.—Usted debería..._**

 ** _—No Ko — interrumpió.— ya no hay nada que hacer y creo que así esta bien.— termino de decir para caminar hacia la salida._**

 ** _Ko solo miro como Hinata se alejaba por el pasillo mientras se preguntaba que seria de sus vidas después de la muerte de aquella bondadosa persona. Seguro los de la rama secundaria no estarían nada contentos y habría una gran disputa entre los ancianos y la segunda rama._**

* * *

 ** _El anciano llamado Kumo solo tamboreaba sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera al mismo tiempo que mantenía su mirada sobre los ojos de Hinata, los cuales no vacilaron ni un segundo en mantenerse firmes y retantes._**

 ** _Kumo suspiro con fingido cansancio y se puso recto sobre su silla.—Nos hemos enterado de que tu misión con Uchiha Sasuke fue un total fracaso._**

 ** _Hinata ni se inmuto._**

 ** _Mas delante de ella estaban su padre y su abuelo, quienes solo miraban con preocupación y coraje a Hinata._**

 ** _Hiashi solo podía pensar en una cosa: tenia que decirle a Hinata sobre Sasuke y sus recuerdos borrados. Debía decirle todo lo que el había hecho, tenia que disculparse con ella antes de que cualquier cosa pasara. Tenia que pedir perdón, a pesar de que sabia que de nada serviría una simple disculpa._**

 ** _Hiroshi por su parte solo pensaba en que aun habían posibilidades para salvar a su nieta. Debía haber otra solucion. Algo que la salvara de una vez por todas. Algo que desterrara completamente a el consejo de el clan. ¿Qué podía hacer si ya lo había intentado de todo?_**

 ** _—¿Sabes lo que significa?— pregunto mirando con una ceja alzada a Hinata._**

 ** _Hinata trago saliva, mas se mantuvo firme y sin titubear._**

 ** _Debía de demostrar que no tenia miedo. Debía quitarles el gusto de verla con temor._**

 ** _—Se lo que significa.— afirmo, a lo que los demás ancianos asintieron._**

 ** _—Hanabi se quedara con tu puesto y tu serás sellada en una semana. — anuncio mientras los demas viejos asentían en acuerdo.—Supongo que también eres consiente de que puedes perder la vida Hinata._**

 ** _—Si, lo estoy._**

 ** _—Pues bien. Nos veremos a las seis de la tarde en el patio principal.— aviso a todos con una leve sonrisa de malicia.— Suerte._**

 ** _Hinata apretó los puños."_**

Sollozo con fuerza al rememorar aquel mal momento que había pasado. Ese momento que sello su destino sin compasión, pero al menos le habían dado una semana mas de vida.

Coloco su mano sobre sus labios, temiendo que nuevos y potentes sollozos pudiesen despertar a su pequeña hermana Hanabi, la cual saldría en la madrugada a una misión y no quería perturbar sus sueños. De la carta de ella ya se había encargado, la había dejado en la mochila que usaba para sus misiones.

Eran las doce de la noche, debería estar durmiendo en ese instante pero simplemente no podía. No podía parar de pensar en que faltaba tan poco para su muerte. Hubiese querido hacer mas que solo unas cartas y pequeños momentos con sus seres amados.

Quería mas tiempo con todos y cada unos de ellos, quería vivir mas.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. La decisión estaba tomada y ella ya no podía hacer nada para librarse de su destino. Debía ser valiente y debía de tomar el lado positivo de las cosas. Su hermana podría liderar el clan y sabia que lo haría excelentemente.

Ya no seria una carga para su abuelo quien siempre trataba de librarla de cada problema en el que se metía. Sus amigos ya no se preocuparían por ella por todo. Ya no tratarían de protegerla ante cada pequeña amenaza.

Ya no seria un estorbo para Sasuke...

Apretó con brío sus puños mientras tensaba su mandíbula.

Debía ser firme y no quebrantarse ahora que ya estaba tan cercana su hora. Ella moriría con valentía y hasta con dignidad

Después de unos minutos mas escribiendo las cartas por fin había terminado cada una de ellas.

Ahora solo tocaba ir a entregarlas en ese mismo instante. Debía ser rápida y ágil para que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de que invadiría sus casa para dejar su carta de despedida.

Exhalo fuertemente y tomo las cartas para guardar cada una de ellas en una pequeña mochila que las preservaría del potente aguacero que hacia esa noche. Parecia que el clima se había puesto acorde con sus sentimientos y con su situación.

Sonrió débilmente ante la coexistencia.

Camino hacia su ventanal y abrió el cristal para después saltar desde ahí hasta el suelo, cayendo grácilmente y sin dificultad.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo atrapo las frías gotas de lluvia que caían con fiereza desde el cielo. Alzo el rostro y cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como estas se escurrían por toda su piel. Después de unos momentos de relajación, volvió a su plan de ir directamente al recinto Inuzuka a dejar la primera carta.

Corrió e uso su chakra para moverse sobre los tejados de las casas, llegando con mas velocidad a su destino.

Una vez estuvo frente a las puertas de la ya muy conocida casa de Kiba, escondió su chakra y con pura fuerza humana subió un árbol hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Kiba.

Con lentitud y sumo cuidado abrió la ventana y se introdujo dentro de el seco y cálido lugar que era la habitación de su amigo. Sonrió de medio lado cuando contemplo con su mirada a su amigo quien dormía profundamente con la boca media abierta mientras a su lado estaba el gran can dormitando tranquilamente.

Se acerco silenciosamente hacia la cama y acaricio la cabellera blanca de Akamaru. El can suspiro entre sueños haciendo que Hinata sonriera mas ampliamente.

Tomo su mochila y la abrió para introducir su mano y sacar la carta para dejarla lentamente sobre la mesa de noche del Inuzuka. Una vez la carta sobre la mesa la miro por unos segundos para después otear a su amigo.

Su mejor amigo, su compañero de chistes vergonzosos, el único chico energético que podía soportar sin desmayarse por alguna estupidez mal sana que salía de su boca.

Sin poder evitarlo se atrevió a acercarse a el para acariciar suavemente su cabellera.

El castaño sonrió entre sueños y se removió acomodándose mejor en su cama. Hinata sonrió temblorosamente cuando lo escucho murmurar un par de cosas inentendibles.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho Kiba-kun.—murmuro temblorosamente. Lo oteo una vez mas antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

Sonrió de medio lado cuando observo a sus dos mejores amigas dormir juntas en la cama de Ino.

Al parecer se habían quedado dormidas mientras leían unos pergaminos, los cuales estaban regados en el suelo. Negó con la cabeza al ver lo desordenadas que ambas eran. Varias veces las había regañado por ser así a lo que ellas siempre le contestaban que no pasaría nada y que dejara de molestarse tanto por ese tipo de cosas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Tenten tiritar de frio mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Al ver eso inmediatamente corrió hacia el armario de Ino para tomar un par de cobijas y extenderlas sobre ellas.

—Dulces sueños...— deseo dando un beso en la frente a cada una. Extrajo de su mochila las dos cartas destinadas para cada una y las dejo sobre la cama en la que dormitaban.

Las amaba tanto, eran las mejores amigas que pudo tener. En la academia jamás pensó que podían ser tan grandes amigas y tampoco se imagino que su amistad fuese a nacer después de la guerra, cuando comenzaron a consolarse la una a la otra por sus perdidas.

* * *

Fue demasiado cuidadosa, de hecho, nunca había sido tan exigentemente cuidadosa para meterse en alguna parte. La residencia de Shino estaba repleta de insectos que vigilaban en las noches el lugar, asi que fue complicado entrar a la habitación de Shino, el cual se hallaba profundamente dormido.

Se impresiono levemente cuando miro que su amigo no traía las gafas.

Jamás lo había visto sin gafas hasta esa noche, aun que tampoco contaba mucho aquello ya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Siempre se imagino que los ojos de su amigo serian color miel y que estarían un poco pequeños.

Ahora no podría saberlo jamás.

Tomo la carta de su mochila y la dejo con delicadeza en la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama de Shino.

Se dedico a observar un poco el rostro tranquilo de Shino. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Shino ocultaba muy bien lo guapo que era cuando eran mas pequeños. Ahora estaba hecho un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. No le extrañaba que tuviera tantas chicas tras el.

Hinata suspiro y toco con suma delicadeza el rostro del Aburame. También era la primera vez que tocaba su piel.

—Es suave...—era lo contrario a lo que una vez pensó.

Extrañaría tanto a ese chico sabiondo y sensato. Solo esperaba que pudiera cuidar bien de Kiba y que mantuviera sus ganas de matar al chico.

* * *

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fiereza, y uno era por el frio de la lluvia, si no que al ver lo que tenia al frente la revolvía el estomago.

Frente a ella estaba la residencia Uchiha, la cual se miraba un poco aterradora con los relámpagos iluminado desde atrás de las casas.

Trago saliva y trato de tranquilizarse. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que entregar esa carta para que Sasuke se enterara de todo lo que ella sentía por el. Para que se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran reales y que lo serian hasta el día de su muerte, ósea, esa misma tarde.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo un profundo deseo de dar un paso atrás para después correr como una gallina.

Suspiro con fuerza.—Vamos Hinata, tienes que hacerlo.—se dio ánimos a si misma mientras retomaba el camino hacia la casa que habitaba el ultimo Uchiha.

Corrió un gran tramo hasta llegar frente a la dichosa casa y se detuvo en seco, dudando un poco que hacer en ese momento.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de subir entrar por alguna ventana de la mansión, la puerta principal se abrió con rudeza dejando ver a un pelinegro con el torso desnudo. Sus ojos negros se posaron directamente en ella, quien en ese momento ya se hallaba sonrojada.

—Sasuke-kun...— susurro cuando capto con su fosas nasales el olor a alcohol. Se impresiono levemente ante eso.

Sasuke oteo descaradamente a Hinata, relamiendo sus labios al ver su ropa húmeda pegarse contra su suave y deseable piel. Aceptaba que estaba un poco tomado, algo que era muy raro pues a el no le gustaba el sake pero, al ser que había oído rumores sobre que el alcohol hacia olvidar tus penas un rato así que había decidido llevar eso a cabo, tratando de averiguar si era cierto aquello.

Había funcionado por un rato pero ahora, frente a el estaba ella. Sonrojada y tan preciosa como siempre.

Quería olvidarla, pero el destino se empeñaba en que no pudiese olvidarla por mas que lo intentara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con dureza y desagrado fingido. A quien mentía, estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviese ahí en esos momentos.

—Y-yo...— susurro sonrojada y nerviosa.

Sasuke comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras Hinata balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Estaba apunto de hacer una locura, aun no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no estar consiente de aquello. Sabia que no debía de hacerlo pero simplemente no podía contenerse. Se estaba excitando al ver el sostén de Hinata a través de la tela transparente y mojada. No podía contenerse y tampoco quería hacerlo. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, acorto con rapidez la distancia entre el y la Hyuga para estampar sus labios contra los de ella.

Por otro lado, Hinata quedo unos segundos en shock, tratando de procesar lo que Sasuke se había atrevido a hacer. Vagamente recordó que el primer beso que el Uchiha le dio no fue correspondido por ella así que decidió que esta vez si lo haría y correspondería bien el beso, sin importarle que realmente ella solo había sido un juego para Sasuke.

Además, moriría en unas horas así que disfrutaría al máximo.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando sintió que Hinata movia suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Suspiro entre el beso, sintiendo un gran placer al tener los labios de Hinata contra los de el y que ella le correspondiera.

No sabia que rayos estaba haciendo ahí, pero ahora poco le importaba.

Sin querer esperar mas, tomo de las nalgas a la Hyuga, ocasionando que un pequeño chillido de impresión saliera de ella.

Hinata lo miro con impresión mientras el le sonrió levemente. Al ver esa sonrisa no pudo resistirse así que enrollo sus piernas en las caderas del azabache, sujetándose con sus brazos alrededor de su varonil cuello.

Sasuke estampo nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella pero esta vez no los mantuvo cerrados. Metió su lengua y exploro la cavidad húmeda de la chica mientras ella soltaba suspiros por la nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo.

Sin querer esperar mas, camino con Hinata en sus brazos hasta quedar dentro de su casa. Cerro de una patada la puerta, sin querer dejar de sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica, a pesar de lo mojado que estaba.

Comenzó un sendero de besos por su cuello haciendo que la fémina sintiera corrientes eléctricas bajar por su espalda.

Sasuke gruño cuando sintió que Hinata encajaba sus uñas en la desnuda piel de su espalda. No le desagrado el acto, en lo absoluto. Le había encantado de hecho.

—Sasuke-kun...—gimoteo Hinata cuando sintió como las grandes manos de Sasuke apretaban su trasero.

A Sasuke se le erizo la piel al sentir el cálido aliento de Hinata sobre la piel de su oreja.

Quería hacerla suya en ese mismo instante pero no ahí, no en el recibidor de su casa.

Dispuesto a llevarla a donde llevarían acabo el acto sexual, dio un rápido beso para después subir con rapidez las escaleras de la casa. Una vez arriba, esta vez abrió con una patada la puerta de su habitación.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo ante lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Aun así, no quería dar vuelta atrás. Estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Sasuke dejo a Hinata con delicadeza sobre la cama que estaba situada en medio de la habitación.

Hinata se sentó en la acolchonada cama mientras miraba con el rostro sonrojado el como Sauke bajaba sus pantalones para quedar solamente en bóxer negro. Trago saliva cuando miro el bulto erigido de el azabache.

El Uchiha sonrió con el ego hinchado cuando Hinata se comenzó a sonrojar mas y mas al verlo semi desnudo. Sin poder aguantar mas, tumbo sobre la cama a la chica y se situó encima de ella. Atrapo nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez descontroladamente. Mordisqueo un poco su labio inferior, sacándole un par de gemidos.

Hinata trato de seguir el ritmo del beso, aun que para ella era algo difícil ya que la tomo desapercibida, pero hiso lo mejor que pudo y al parecer al chico el estaba gustando. Un poco dudosa, llevo sus manos a la espalda del moreno para apegarlo mas hacia ella.

Se sonrojo mas cuando el chico suspiro debido al rose de sus pechos contra los pectorales de este.

Sasuke rompió el beso para molestia de Hinata, la cual fue sustituida a placer cuando sus labios bajaron hacia su suave y mojado cuello.

Su espalda se arqueo cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco en su oreja.

El moreno llevo su mano hacia el pecho de Hinata, el cual apretó hasta que Hinata gimió de la impresión. Inmediatamente se sonrojo al sentir como jugaba con su pezón ya erecto por el frio que le ocasiono estar toda mojada.

Al sentir toda la excitación a un nivel muy alto, busco con desesperación los labios masculinos hasta atraparlos en un demandante y profundo beso que impresiono levemente al azabache.

Sasuke correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras seguía apretando y jugando con los dos montículos.

—Sasuke...— gimió suavemente cuando sintió el erecto miembro del muchacho rosar su parte intima la cual clamaba pronta atención.

Jamás había experimentado dichas sensaciones y la verdad es que eran muy placenteras.

El azabache casi rugió al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Hinata. Había sonado tan excitante que ya no sabia si quería controlarse. Con desesperación saco la blusa del torso de la Hyuga y la lanzo hacia el suelo. Sus ojos se iluminaron excitados y emocionados de cierta manera al ver que los pechos de Hinata solo estaban siendo tapados por una diminuta prenda transparente.

Paso con lentitud su mojada y húmeda lengua por la areola, provocando que la espalda de la chica se arqueara de placer.

Hinata boqueo un segundo y cerro los ojos cuando sintió que la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba lentamente hasta su palpitante intimidad. Casi da un grito cuando lo sintió colarse hasta su ropa interior para meter con rudeza uno de sus dedos.

Llevo de inmediato ambas manos hacia su boca para taparla y evitar cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de esta.

Mientras tanto Sasuke miraba con detenimiento cada una de sus reacciones y gestos. Sonrió con malicia cuando comenzó a bombear su dedo dentro de ella, sintiendo el apretado y mojado interior de esta.

Era virgen eso lo sabia desde que la conoció, así que estaba mas que satisfecho al saber que el seria su primera vez y con un poco de suerte el podría ser dueño de todos esos momentos.

Hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos de Sasuke, los cuales se volvían mas rápidos y certeros. Quería mas, quería sentir mucho mas que eso. Quería sentirlo a el dentro de ella. Trago saliva mientras jadeaba con dificultad.— Po-por favor...—suplico con los ojos entre cerrados.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado con malicia mientras Hinata solo pensaba que Sasuke no hacia mas que torturarla.

—Por favor ¿Qué? — enterró mas su dedo, sacando un potente gemido de la boca de Hinata.— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Hinata abrió la boca, mas no emitió ningún sonido cuando sintió un segundo dedo dentro de ella.—Por favor...— suplico nuevamente, sabiendo que esa simple palabra no iba a convencer el deseo de Sasuke. Con mucha pena, abrió la boca nuevamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos.—Te quiero dentro...— balbuceo para el placer de Sasuke.

El Uchiha suspiro fuertemente y con rapidez se deshizo de sus calzoncillos dejando al aire su erecto miembro.

Hinata solo trago saliva y desvió su mirada hacia la pared.

Sasuke sonrió sintiendo como su ego se elevaba hasta las nubes. Retiro el sujetador de los pechos de Hinata, ocasionando que dieran un leve rebote al quitar la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos. Sintió como la boca se le empezó a hacer agua, así que sin esperar demasiado llevo su rostro hasta los dos pechos y con su mano tomo uno para pellizcar y sobar con lentitud el pezón. Con su boca tomo el otro para saborear y mordisquear la areola.

Hinata llevo sus manos hacia la cabellera de Sasuke y presiono su cabeza contra ambos pechos, pidiendo a gritos mudos que no se separara de ella.

Ella misma bajo sus manos hacia el borde de su short y se los quito junto con sus bragas las cuales estaban mojadas pero no debido por la lluvia.

Sasuke suspiro cuando sintió la calidez de la intimidad de Hinata pagarse contra la suya. Se sentía jodidamente bien. Libero el pecho de Hinata y llevo su mano hacia su pene para rosarlo con delicadeza sobre los labios de la azabache.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunto con excitación a lo que ella solo se limito a asentir con torpeza. Sonrió levemente y llevo sus labios contra los de ella, besándolos suavemente y con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo un poco a la Hyuga.

Hinata se dejo llevar por el suave beso, sin saber que realmente eso solo había sido una muy buena distracción.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al sentir de golpe el miembro de Sasuke dentro de ella. Era doloroso e incomodo, tanto que un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Sasuke dejo sus labios para llevar los suyos hasta las dos gotas de agua para limpiarlas con delicadeza.

Comenzó un sendero de besos hasta su cuello. Lamio y mordisqueo su piel, dejando unos pequeños moratones rojizos los cuales eran un aviso claro de que ella ya tenia dueño.

Lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de no lastimar de mas a la Hyuga. Tomo sus delgadas y suaves piernas para subirlas a sus hombros y así tener mas comodidad para ella.

Hinata trago saliva cuando Sasuke la cambio de posición. Ahora la cosa era totalmente diferente, del dolor y la incomodidad paso a darse a conocer el placer y una excitación profunda y hasta poco sana. encajo sus uñas en los fornidos hombros de Sasuke cuando las estocadas se hicieron mas rápidas y profundas.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y miro hacia el frente, quedando embobada por la imagen. Los ojos entrecerrados de Sasuke la miraban con profundo deseo y sed de pasión, su rostro tenia una fina capa de sudor y sus cabellos azabaches se pegaban contra su ojo derecho. Su bien definido cuerpo brillaba debido a también una ligera capa de sudor y por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Era tan guapo.

Sasuke movió con mas rapidez sus caderas y gruño cuando observo el rebote de los senos de Hinata. Estaba tan excitado y deseoso de mas y mas. Quería poseerla toda la noche que quedaba.

Después de unos minutos de jadeos y gemidos incontrolables por parte de ambos, Hinata fue la primera en ser golpeada por un arrasador orgasmo.

—¡Sasuke!—grito con fuerza sintiendo un fuete cosquilleo en su zona intima. Abrió la boca y arqueo su espalda, dando una espectacular visión de su cuerpo a Sasuke, la cual hizo que el Uchiha acabara por correrse dentro de ella.

Después de un gruñido y unas cuantas estocadas mas, acabo cayendo al lado de Hinata, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cerro los ojos y entre abrió la boca llevando su brazo hasta su frente. Dio un brinco al sentir como Hinata se acercaba y descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, escuchando su agitado y alocado corazón. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió torcidamente y la envolvió con uno de sus brazos, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa temblorosa y de los ojos llorosos de la chica.

* * *

Sus ojos jade observaban con melancolía y tristeza la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre la aldea de Konoha.

Era tarde, eran mas de las dos de la madrugada pero ella seguía sin tener sueño. No había podido dormir con tranquilidad desde que habían regresado de la misión de rescate de Hinata.

Lo que le había quitado el sueño todos esos días era primeramente la conversación de Sasuke y Hinata, la cual escucho por accidente aun que no lo pareciera. Después de toda esa conversación empezó a encajar todo. El repentino interés de Sasuke hacia la chica, la terquedad de el al querer salvarla a pesar de estar en pésimas condiciones y ese brillo en los ojos que jamás en toda su vida le había visto, ese que solo se presentaba cuando la miraba.

 ** _"—Te amo Hinata."_**

Eso fue lo que escucho aquella tarde. Ese sentimiento que siempre había querido que fuese para ella. Esa palabra que ella anhelo siempre.

¿Cómo pudo ser posible que ella no pudo ganársela por tantos años y Hinata si pudo en tan poco tiempo?

¿Qué tenia Hinata que no tuviera ella?

Bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños.

Oírlo decir aquellas palabras fue lo mas doloroso que sintió en años, pero también sintió una extraña felicidad. En un momento se creyó masoquista, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz por Sasuke, feliz de que este por fin reconocía que tenia sentimientos.

Pero ahora estaba otra cosa que la había dejado sin poder dormir, la cual era la conversación que Hinata tuvo con su abuelo.

 _ **"—¿Por qué luchaste tanto por salir viva de aquel secuestro si te ibas a suicidar prácticamente?"**_

 _ **"—Por que... aun tengo que despedirme. Merecen una despedida."**_

Según lo que ella había entendido, Hinata moriría pronto a deseo de alguien y antes su única salida había sido ser la guardiana de Sasuke por el tiempo que Kakashi había pedido.

Sasuke ya no la quiso con el, y ahora ella seria asesinada.

Pero, ¿Por qué y por quien?

Eso era lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

Al parecer Sasuke no sabia nada sobre aquello, por eso la actitud tosca y desagradable por parte de Hinata, la cual se debía a que ella no quería que Sasuke se enterara sobre nada de eso. Podía ser por el hecho de no querer lastimarlo o podía ser por que realmente el Uchiha la había utilizado.

"—No sabia que te incumbiera lo que hace tu "jueguito"

¿Sasuke la había utilizado y se había enamorado accidentalmente de ella?

Dios, enserio que todo aquel caso era un laberinto.

Por otra parte también había una gran duda que no la dejaba vivir con tranquilidad, la cual era si decirle de eso a Sasuke o no decirle nada.

Su parte egoísta le decía que no debía decirle, que dejara que Hinata muriera para ella poder seguir intentando ganarse el corazón de Sasuke. Pero... ella misma se decía que tenia que decírselo a Sasuke, avisarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que el daño fuera irreversible.

Sentada sobre su cama, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas.

—¿Qué hago?— susurro al viento, con la esperanza de que alguien le ayudara a resolver sus dudas.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** _Holi, ¿Me tarde? Yo creo que si ;-; en fin, creo que compensa un poco el hecho de que por fin Sasuki y Hinatita estuvieron juntitos. Bueno, solo quería preguntar si quisieran ver el contenido de alguna de las cartas que deja Hinata, excluyendo la de Sasuke por que es mas que obvio que la voy a poner._

 _Agradecimientos a: Lolishta50, anav.26032603, GilCa, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Patohf, Zyan Rose, xiomey uchiha hyuga, Loveyu, Abbi, , Tatty, shiro5580, Tsukis-shin, AhrenLove(3), Maka-chan, hinatacris, eknxh, Mikashimota Z, Nana, Chibileny, sandimelo98, Hanaa 16, Clarity-chan, Serenity Nara._

 _Recuerden que pueden pasar a mi perfil a contestar una encuesta la cual termina a fin de mes. Sin mas, les deseo un buen día ¡saludos!_

 _Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía._


	21. Cartas

**ACLARACIONES** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Posible lenguaje soez.

 **Capitulo 21: Cartas.**

* * *

 ** _La pequeña niña observo con adoración a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo, ambas situadas sobre una pequeña banca de concreto que estaba en el centro del grande y frondoso jardín de la mansión Hyuga._**

 ** _El cabello de la mujer se ondeaba suavemente ante la leve brisa que soplaba esa preciosa tarde._**

 ** _El cabello de la mujer fue lo que llamo poderosamente la atención de la pequeña que estaba aun lado. La pequeña miro con admiración el largo y grueso cabello que su madre portaba. Era tan hermoso, en el clan no había ninguna cabellera tan preciosa como la de su madre y eso lo podía jurar._**

 ** _De repente una incógnita paso por la mente de la pequeña niña._**

 ** _Ladeo la cabeza y miro a su madre con una ceja alzada._**

 ** _La mujer al ver ese gesto, sonrió hacia la pequeña y la miro interrogante. — ¿Pasa algo cariño? — pregunto con su suave y cantarina voz._**

 ** _— ¿Por qué nuestro cabello es diferente al de los demás Hyuga? — pregunto con curiosidad al ser que tanto el cabello de su madre como el suyo, eran de un color azulado, mientras el cabello de su demás familia era castaño._**

 ** _—Oh, bueno — su madre ladeo la cabeza y miro el frondoso árbol que tenían en frente, ese era el árbol mas viejo y grande de todo el recinto Hyuga — eso es por que nadie nace siendo igual a otra persona, Hinata._**

 ** _—Pe-pero, tu y yo nos parecemos mucho okaa-chan — dijo sin entender lo que su madre estaba diciendo. Según ella y muchas mas personas, su madre y ella eran idénticas._**

 ** _Hikari sonrió comprensiva. — El hecho de que nos parezcamos físicamente no significa que seamos idénticas Hinata-chan._**

 ** _—No comprendo lo que tratas de decir._**

 ** _—Lo que trato de decir es que jamás vas a ser idéntica a alguien. Eres única al igual que yo o cualquier otra persona. Tu tienes algo que te diferencia a los demás al igual que yo tengo algo que me diferencia._**

 ** _La pequeña pestañeo repetidas veces mientras que su mente procesaba lo que su madre estaba explicándole. Sonrió ampliamente una vez que entendió lo que su madre quiso decirle._**

 ** _—Entonces, ¿soy única?_**

 ** _—Por supuesto que lo eres._**

 ** _—Y ¿Qué es lo que me hace diferente a los demás? — pregunto curiosa y emocionada, mirando a su madre con los ojos brillosos y con expectación._**

 ** _Hikari ladeo la cabeza y observo atentamente a Hinata, le sonrió maternalmente y después acaricio su mejilla con suavidad. — Todo lo que hay en ti te hace diferente al resto, Hina-chan._**

 ** _._**

Soltó un pequeño quejido al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba por completo. Su respiración se había tornado muy agitada, su piel se sentía húmeda y sus ojos estaban picando. Llevo sus temblorosas manos hacia su frente, secando la delgada capa de sudor que se había formado en ella.

Se sobre salto cuando sintió un fuerte brazo sujetarla de la cintura con firmeza. De inmediato llevo su perlada mirada hacia su costado, econtrandose con el hombre de su vida completamente dormido. Trago saliva cuando recordó lo que había pasado con el.

Habían tenido sex...sexo.

Sintió como sus orejas se calentaban y ese calor recorría hasta sus mejillas y cuello.

Tan solo recordar como la había tocado, como la había besado y como le había susurrado palabras excitantes... eso solo hacia que quisiera repetir todo lo que habian hecho esa noche. Eso solo hacia que quisiera repetirlo mil veces mas hasta que su cuerpo le gritara que ya era suficiente.

Se tapo los ojos al descubrirse así misma pensando en eso. — Soy u-una pervertida...— musito avergonzada.

Justo cuando iba a seguir llamándose pervertida así misma, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. En ese momento deparo en algo, estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda y Sasuke se hallaba igual.

Ahora si podía llamarse un gran tomate andante con el color que se había pintado su rostro.

Intento no chillar ante su descubrimiento, llevo sus brazos con rapidez hacia sus senos y cruzo sus piernas.

Empezó a sentir un gran bochorno recorrer su cuerpo y se pregunto, ¿Cómo es que había echo todo eso con Sasuke sin desmayarse en el intento? No lo sabia, solo sabia que el poder de la excitación y un hombre tan apuesto como Sasuke podían lograrlo.

Trago saliva cuando inconscientemente sus ojos fueron en dirección a Sasuke, quien se encontraba boca abajo, durmiendo profundamente.

Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron su bien definida espalda, hasta llegar a un lugar que no había visto cuando lo miro desnudarse delante de ella.

Podía jurar que ese hombre tenia mas nalgas que ella misma.

Tuvo que llevar sus manos hacia su nariz, tratando de que la sangre no comenzara a salir a chorros de esta.

Una vez que miro todo muy bien mientras se repetía en su mente lo pervertida que era, decidió que ya era suficiente y que tenia que recuperar la seriedad de el asunto.

Al ser consiente de ello, solo suspiro largamente mientras sus ojos se abnegaban de lagrimas. No quería irse y dejarlo así. Quería quedarse, quería quedarse para siempre con el. Quería que el la amara de verdad, que el en realidad nunca hubiera jugado con ella. Quería olvidar a su estúpido clan y al estúpido sellado. Por primera vez en su vida deseo ser alguien como los Hyuga, por primera vez deseo ser como Hanabi o como su padre.

Bajo la cabeza y apretó con sus puños las sabanas blancas que estaban situadas bajo ella.

Se sentía tan débil e inservible. ¿Cómo era posible que no luchara por lo que quería? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Por que se rendía?

Por que... estaba harta de tantos problemas. Simplemente había decidido la salida mas fácil para todo el mundo, ya que estaba cansada de luchar contra lo que era inevitable. En ese momento estaba aceptando que si había un destino, y que el suyo era morir ese mismo día.

Sin querer alargar mas ese momento, quito con delicadeza el brazo que la rodeaba y lo puso con sutileza sobre la acolchonada cama. Recogió del suelo sus ropas y puso cada una en su lugar, quedando completamente vestida.

La ropa aun se encontraba húmeda pero poco le importo, ya no debía preocuparse sobre pescar algún resfriado.

Viro sus ojos hacia un lado y encontró su mochila, supo que era hora de entregarle a Sasuke lo que ella había escrito solo para el.

Tomo su mochila y la abrió para meter su mano en ella y sacar la carta. La miro unos segundos, aun estando doblada, después la dejo sobre donde ella hacia unos segundos había estado acostada.

Sonrió tristemente, se acerco con lentitud hacia el rostro de Sasuke y beso suavemente su mejilla. Puso por un momento su frente contra la suya, aprovechando el momento para susurrar una palabra. —Te amo Sasuke.

Una pequeña lagrima escurrió por su mejilla. La limpio con rapidez, después llevo su otra mano hacia el rostro de Sasuke y lo acaricio suavemente antes de desaparecer de la habitación, dejando atrás una pequeña nube de humo.

* * *

—¡Ahhh! — estiro sus brazos hacia el cielo aun oscuro y dio un pequeño bostezo —, aun tengo mucho sueño.

—Yo igual — dijo un adormilado Konohamaru, rascando la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ellos ya estaban fuera de la aldea, apunto de cumplir una misión de rastreo y rescate. Obviamente los jóvenes lo que mas querían en ese momento era dormir y dormir en una suave cama, pero el deber como ninja estaba primero que cualquier cosa, así que ahí se encontraban, parados y medios dormidos bajo las estrellas.

Hanabi llevo sus brazos hacia su nuca y miro el estrellado cielo, estando parada en medio de el gran bosque.

—Oie, ¿no deberíamos seguir en vez de armar una fogata? —pregunto Moegi, quien estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol.

Hanabi negó sin dejar de mirar el cielo. —Necesitamos repasar el pergamino e idear un buen plan para no fallar en la misión — recordó, caminando hacia ella para sentarse a su lado mientras tomaba su mochila y la situaba en sus piernas —. Ademas Udon ya fue por leña.

Moegi solo alzo los hombros y miro a Konohamaru, quien solo asintió con un bostezo.

— Oye Hanabi —llamo el chico mientras se estiraba gatunamente —, ¿puedo tomar una siesta mientras Udon vuelve con la leña? Es que enserio no he dormido muy bien últimamente por culpa de Naruto-nii...— no termino de decir lo que estaba contando pues cuando volteo pudo ver algo que lo dejo confundido.

Hanabi tenia sus ojos completamente abiertos, mientras sus manos temblorosas sostenían una carta que al parecer había sacado de su mochila.

Moegi miro con preocupación a Hanabi. Estiro su brazo y tomo con delicadeza el hombro de Hanabi, sintiendo al instante como este temblaba.

— Hanabi-chan, ¿Qué pasa? —

La castaña no respondió, ella solo estaba con su mirada fija en la carta, releyendo y releyendo cada línea que estaba escrita en ella, sin aun creer lo que estaba captando en ella.

"Hanabi, lamento informarte que no soy la hermana que crees que soy. No soy fuerte y mucho menos valiente. En cambio, tu si lo eres y mucho. Eso es lo que te hace sobre salir ante cualquier cosa, tu valentía es gigantesca así que hazle un favor a tu hermana y se valiente. Jamás dejes que nadie te dañe, se fuerte. Quiero que seas consiente de que ahora ya no estaré contigo, ya no podre protegerte. Seré sellada por mi carácter débil y mi falta de fuerza. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que tu serás una mejor líder, una mucho mejor que yo, hermana. Gracias por ser mi hermana pequeña Hanabi, gracias por tu admiración aun que esta nunca la hubiese merecido, gracias por ser paciente, gracias por tu cariño y gracias por ser lo que yo siempre quise ser. Me diste fuerzas un tiempo Hanabi-chan, pero ahora que veo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarte tu sola, es hora de que yo acepte mi destino. Recuerda, se fuerte y no dejes que el consejo te haga daño. Se fuerte por las dos.

Te amo Hanabi, adiós."

Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los perlados ojos de Hanabi, su corazón comenzó a tamborear alocado, sintiendo un temor profundo y terrible al saber que su hermana se iría para siempre de su vida.

Tapo con fuerza su boca, tratando que los sollozos no se escucharan mas de lo que ya se escuchaban aun con su mano sobre sus labios. Cerro con fuerza los ojos, deseando que eso solo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

—¡Hanabi-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por que lloras?! —exclamo Konohamaru, mirando con preocupación a su compañera.

Desgraciadamente, eso no era un sueño.

Moegi, llevo su mano hacia el suelo para tomar la carta que al parecer era la causante del estado de Hanabi. Sin importarle mucho que Hanabi se llegara a molestar por haberla tomado, la desdoblo nuevamente y leyó con detenimiento el contenido de esta.

Una vez acabada la carta, la expresión de Moegi fue de preocupación y tristeza.

— Hinata-san...— susurro apretando su puño. Dejo la carta en el suelo y miro a Hanabi con determinación — ¡Deja de llorar! — ordeno en un grito, impresionando a Konohamaru y a Hanabi, quien dejo de llorar para verla con los ojos llorosos —. Deja de llorar...— susurro esta vez, mirando a Hanabi con el ceño fruncido —, deja de llorar y vamos a salvar a Hinata-san.

—¿Salvar a Hinata-san? — se escucho la voz de Udon, quien iba hacia ellos con los pedazos de madera sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Hinata-san esta en peligro? — pregunto esta vez Konohamaru, quien miraba con impresión a Moegi.

Moegi se mantenía en silencio, solo observando a Hanabi, sin importarle que sus amigos estuvieran como locos mientras preguntaban sobre Hinata.

Hanabi miraba sus manos con los ojos bien abiertos, aun tratando de procesar la información. Después de unos segundos de estar pensando, trago saliva y miro a la peli naranja con una mirada decidida.

—Vamos a salvar a mi hermana.

Moegi sonrió y asintió, parándose del suelo mientras era imitada por Hanabi.

—Yo aun no entiendo nada — lloriqueo Konohamaru con una gota tras su cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —le secundo Udon, quien rascaba su nuca mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

* * *

 _ **El pequeño observo con curiosidad la pulsera que portaba la muñeca de su madre. Dicha pulsera tenia un colgante con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, mientras que la manilla era de color dorado.**_

 _ **Lo que llamaba poderosamente su atención era que todas las mujeres de su clan, las cuales estaban casadas o comprometidas, tenia dicha pulsera. El no entendía muy bien aquello, así que como todo niño curioso, miro a su madre quien se mantenía haciendo la cena y la llamo para hacerle la pregunta que tanto rondaba por su mente.**_

 _ **—Okaa-chan —la madre del pequeño dejo de partir las verduras para mirarlo atentamente. El estaba sentado en el comedor —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

 _ **Mikoto soltó una risilla —Ya la hiciste cariño —volteo para darle la cara a Sasuke y limpio sus manos sobre el delantal rosa —. Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**_

 _ **Sasuke miro fijamente la pulsera y después miro a su madre, quien esperaba pacientemente la pregunta que estaba apunto de hacerle su pequeño hijo.**_

 _ **—Esa pulsera...¿Que significa y por que nunca te la quitas?**_

 _ **Mikoto pestañeo impresionada por la pregunta, nunca pensó que su hijo preguntaría eso. Sabia que era muy curioso, pero nunca imagino que fuera a fijarse en ese detalle. Aun así sonrió maternalmente y llevo su muñeca hacia el frente.**_

 _ **— En el clan Uchiha es una tradición que cuando te comprometes tienes que darle a la mujer una pulsera como signo de tu amor y compromiso con esa persona. A las mujeres se les da una linda pulsera, hay de muchos tipos, mientras que a los hombres se les da una cadena con el dije que el emblema Uchiha — explico siempre con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke la miraba aun con una ceja alzada — . De hecho, tu padre ya tiene una pulsera para el momento en el que te quieras comprometer con una chica — Mikoto le guiño el ojo a su hijo.**_

 _ **Al escuchar eso, Sasuke saco la lengua e hizo un sonido de repulsión. —¡Jamás me casare okaa-chan!**_

 _ **—Ou, es lo mismo que yo decía cuando tenia tu edad Sasu-chan —miro a su hijo con ternura mientras el aun sacaba la lengua y negaba con la cabeza —. Un día conocerás a la chica indicada y te enamoraras tanto que recordaras que una vez tu madre te dijo esto —sentencio, segura de sus palabras.**_

 _ **—Las chicas son escandalosas, locas y nunca me dejan en paz. Obviamente jamas me casare —contesto renuente, convencido de que jamas en toda su vida el daría esa pulsera a alguien.**_

 _ **—Eso dices ahora cariño —canturreo la mujer, para después seguir cortando los vegetales mientras tarareaba una canción.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _—Mira, ella es la chica mas rara de todo el salón._**

 ** _—Que cosas dices, ella es la mas rara de toda la aldea._**

 ** _Carcajadas se escucharon después de que esos niños dijeran eso mientras veían de reojo a la pequeña pelinegra que estaba sentada al fondo del salón._**

 ** _Sasuke alzo una ceja con curiosidad y llevo su mirada sobre su hombro para ver hacia donde todos los chicos veían aun sin dejar de reír y de decir cosas desagradables._**

 ** _En dicho lugar se hallaba una niña de no mas de ocho años de edad, quien se encontraba con la vista gacha mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, signo de que estaba tratando de no llorar ante los comentarios de sus compañeros de clases._**

 ** _Sintió pena por ella, pues de todas las chicas de había en el aula, ella siempre era la mas calmada y silenciosa de todas. Para el eso no era mas que una gran virtud, ya que ahí todas las niñas eran lo contrario a lo que era ella. En lo personal, prefería mil veces que las chicas se comportaran así como ella a que siguieran siendo escandalosas e insoportables._**

 ** _De repente observo como la chica levantaba la mirada y la ponía justo en el pizarron. Sus ojos estaban irritados e hinchados. Cuando miro sus ojos, de nuevo sintió esa sensación rara en su pecho como cada vez que los miraba por accidente. Era tan raro verlos y que estos le producieran un cosquilleo en el vientre y que provocaran que su corazón latiera un poco mas rápido de lo normal._**

 ** _Desvió su atención de ella para mirar a los chicos que habían hablado nuevamente, haciendo que esta vez frunciera el ceño estando harto de los comentarios y los insultos que soltaban._**

 ** _—Y sus ojos, son tan raros — dijo uno, mirándolos como si le dieran repelús —. Dan miedo ¿neh?_**

 ** _—Vaya que si._**

 ** _Escucho un pequeño sollozo, proviniendo de los labios de la peli azul._**

 ** _Fue tan pequeño e inaudible, que estaba seguro de que el fue el único que lo había escuchado._**

 ** _Sintiéndose raramente molesto por escuchar la tristeza de la chica, estuvo apunto de levantarse para callar a esos niños con un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, alguien mas ya lo había hecho._**

 ** _Apretó los puños, sintiendo sin saber por que, aun mas coraje al ver de quien se trataba._**

 ** _—¡Oigan! ¡Déjenla en paz, dattebayo!_**

 ** _._**

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sintiendo como los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, dándole de lleno en sus azabaches ojos.

Pestañeo un par de veces y se estiro un poco aun recostado sobre la cama, dio un pequeño bostezo y cerro los ojos tratando que la morriña desapareciera de el.

De repente, todos los recuerdos sobre la madrugada hicieron que una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa se implantara en su rostro. Llevo su brazo hacia su costado y palpo la cama con delicadeza. Grande fue su decepción al sentir que ese lugar estaba vació y solitario. Seguro ella ya se había ido pues no sentía ningún chakra en la casa.

Suspiro y dejo caer su brazo sobre el lugar en donde anteriormente había estado la Hyuga.

De repente su mano se topo con la carta que Hinata había dejado sobre su cama.

Al sentir eso, abrió los ojos lentamente y tomo la carta para verla con extrañeza.

El sobre no decía absolutamente nada, así que rápidamente abrió dicho sobre para saber de una ves por todas sobre que se trataba el contenido.

Extendió la hoja de papel y empezó a leer el contenido con los ojos entrecerrados, los cuales se hacían cada vez mas y mas grandes conforme iba pasando de renglón a renglón.

 ** _"Jamas pensé que Sasuke Uchiha llegara a mi vida de esta forma, así como jamas pensé que terminaría enamorándome de una persona que solo jugo conmigo por un largo tiempo. Estúpidamente y por un momento pensé que tu si sentías algo por mi, pensé que al fin era correspondida y hasta agradecí a dios que Naruto jamas me hubiera correspondido, por que de no ser así entonces yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti. Si, estoy consiente de que tu no me amas pero la verdad es que no me importa, no importa si tu no me amas pues yo si lo hago y nada va a cambiar esto que siento por ti, Sasuke. No me arrepiento de nada, ni de ser tu guardiana ni de decirte que lamentablemente tu y yo jamas podremos estar juntos, pues tu así no lo quieres y sinceramente yo tampoco. Lamento tanto que esto se termine así pero no hay opción. De verdad hubiese querido que tu me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti, de verdad me hubiera gustado poder quedarme mas tiempo pero no puedo. Debo irme Sasuke y jamás podremos vernos de nuevo. Es algo complicado de explicar así que tu solo dame por muerta, yo ya no existo para ti y ti tampoco para mi. Duele como los mil demonios pero, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por nosotros. Se que no me amas y yo estoy bien con eso, aprendí a vivir con ese sentimiento de rechazo y dolor por mucho tiempo con Naruto. Lo único diferente a esa situación contigo es que tu rechazo duele mucho mas que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes en toda mi vida. Enserio te amo de verdad, puedo jurarlo por lo que mas quiero. Gracias por todas las experiencias que me regalaste Sasuke, de verdad que este tiempo contigo fue el mejor de toda mi vida, a pesar de tu mal humor y de tus comentarios hirientes. Gracias a ti llegue a ver la vida de otra forma, y esa forma me gusto mas que nada._**

 ** _Adiós, Sasuke."_**

 _Adiós, Sasuke._

 _Adiós, Sasuke._

 _Adiós Sasuke._

Apretó la carta que tenia entre manos y miro el suelo.

Estaba completamente jodido.

* * *

Entro casi de puntillas por los largos y aun tranquilos pasillos de la mansión Hyuga. Eran las cinco de la mañana y su padre, y los demás Hyuga seguro debían de estar alistándose para un nuevo día de quehaceres en la mansión. Hubiese sido un día normal y corriente, de no haber sido por el hecho de que ese mismo día se llevaría acabo su sellamiento.

Toda la rama secundaria estaba indignada y muy triste por la noticia. Para ellos, Hinata era la única persona que podía hacer un cambio, la única que podría traer a sus vidas un balance y justicia sobre su familia. Además, ella era tan buena con ellos, sin importar que perteneciera a la rama primaria y que ademas ella habia sido la próxima líder del clan. Aun no podían creer que esa barbaridad estuviese apunto de ocurrir, no podían creer que Hiashi Hyuga fuese tan cruel como para dejar que el consejo matara a su primogénita.

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Hinata eran totalmente distintos a los de su familia. Ella estaba completamente resignada y se decía así misma que no había otra salida, que eso era lo mejor para todo el mundo; que ella ya no respirara mas.

Hanabi seria una gran líder, de eso estaba completamente segura. Su hermana tenia la fuerza, el carácter, la valentía y el liderazgo que a ella le faltaba. Sabia que ella jamas dejaría que el consejo hiciera algo contra ella, sabia que tarde o temprano, quien le pondría un alto a esos viejos no seria nadie mas que ella, pues ella era valiente.

Solo esperaba que su padre no la traicionara como lo había hecho con ella. Deseaba con toda su alma que un día, Hiashi Hyuga cambiara de parecer, que su corazón cambiara y que un día estuviera dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a salvo a Hanabi. Esperaba con todo su corazón que un día, su padre reaccionara y que despertara de una maldita vez.

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose una estúpida. Era mas que obvio que Hiashi no cambiaría nunca. Que a Hanabi le tocaría defenderse sin la ayuda de su padre, y que hasta probablemente, un día ella tendría que protegerse de Hiashi.

Con mirada decaida, siguió caminando por los pasillos, hasta que para su desgracia, se encontró con Kumo, quien detuvo su andar a pesar de que por un momento lo paso de largo y con la mirada en alto.

— Hinata — llamo el hombre, haciendo que los pasos de Hinata se detuvieran. El viejo sonrió de medio lado al ver que Hinata le daba la espalda —siento interrumpir cualquier cosa sin importancia que estés haciendo, es que necesito informarte sobre algo.

Hinata se mantuvo en la misma posición, esperando la gilipollez que Kumo tuviera que decir.

—Veras, el consejo y yo estuvimos hablando sobre tu caso y... concordamos en que tenemos que matarte lo antes posible, ya sabes, para que dejes de estorbar —Kumo soltó una pequeña carcajada —. Será a las doce del día.

Las manos de Hinata se hicieron puños, sus puños comenzaron a temblar mientras sentía como un dolor en el estomago se implantaba. Sentía miedo, pero no dejaría que el lo viera. Eso jamas, asi que dispuesta a demostrarle que ella ya no les temía, tomo valor y contesto.

— Acaso, ¿Kumo-sama me tiene miedo?

La sonrisa de Kumo se borro lentamente al escuchar esas palabras, y su ceño se fruncio.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunto con sorna —¿Miedo? ¿A ti? — tiro una risa nasal, asquerosa al oído de la Hyuga —. Esa es la cosa mas estúpida que alguna vez pudo soltar tu sucia boca.

—He estado pensando en algo estos días ¿sabes? —comento, ignorando las palabras despectivas del viejo — ¿Por qué mandaron a hombres a matarme, si ustedes se creen los hombres todo poderosos y fuertes de todo el clan?

Kumo solo observo con ojos redondos la espalda de la Hyuga. Sus ojos se ampliaron mas al escuchar como soltaba una risilla, la cual era todo menos tierna como las que comúnmente soltaba.

—Me tienen miedo y por eso quieren matarme — miro sobre su hombro, observando el rostro incrédulo del viejo — ¿Cómo te quedaste al ver los cuerpos de tus subordinados, Kumo? ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunto con voz inocente y pura, todo evidentemente fingido.

Queriendo divertirse un poco ante las expresiones de asombro e incredulidad de Kumo, se dio la media vuelta y le soltó de repente un gran "Bu".

Se mordió la mejilla para no carcajear cuando miro que Kumo se sobresalto sobre su lugar, aun mirándola.

—Lo sabía — se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda nuevamente —. Puede que me vayan a matar, puede que lo hagan antes de la hora acordada y puede que ustedes estén felices por al fin poder deshacerse de mi, pero escucha bien Kumo. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, tal vez en unos años más, pero tarde o temprano van a recibir todo lo que se merecen e Irán do rectamente al infierno — sentenció para retomar sus pasos hasta dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos, dejando al incrédulo viejo con la mirada fija por donde ella había desaparecido.

 **.**

Tomo fuertemente aire mientras trataba de calmar su alocado corazón. Llevo su temblorosa mano hasta la altura de su pecho, sintiendo los potentes latidos. Sonrió de medio lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió orgullosa de si misma. Por primera vez, ella no había acabado humillada, sino, que ella había humillado.

Sabia que ese sentimiento de placer que recorría su cuerpo estaba mal, pero poco le importaba. Además, pocas horas le quedaban de vida así que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, ahora si topándose con algunos Hyuga de la rama secundaria, los cuales le daban una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras decían "Buen día Hinata-sama". Todo eso sin ignorar el hecho de que sus miradas la observaban con pena, tristeza e impotencia.

Ella sólo respondía con una suave reverencia y una sincera y dulce sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a la que era la habitación de su padre, paro en seco y recordó que para el también había escrito una carta.

Suspiró, tomó su mochila y hurgo en ella para sacar la dichosa carta. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, se quedo observándola por unos segundos mientras se preguntaba si realmente Hiashi se merecía dicha carta.

No, no la merecía. Pero, era su padre y ella lo amaba a pesar de todo. No podía odiarlo, por más que quisiera no podía.

Sin querer pensar más sobre el tema, se puso en cuclillas y cuidadosamente deslizó la hoja de papel por debajo de la puerta.

Una vez cumplido su cometido, reanudó sus pasos hasta ir a su habitación. Se daría un baño rápido y después saldría a visitar la tumba de Neji, a dejarle el último ramo de girasoles.

* * *

Frunció el ceño cuando los rayos de sol golpearon sus expuestos ojos castaños. Con torpeza, dirigió su brazo hasta la mesa de noche y tomó de ella sus lentes oscuros. Los puso rápidamente sobre sus ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama, dejando ver su torso sin camisa.

Suspiró y se estiró para tratar de despejar la morriña.

Movió su brazo nuevamente para abrir uno de sus cajones y para tomar una camisa color blanca.

Viro sus ojos castaños hasta su reloj digital, el cual se hallaba en la mesa, dándose cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana. Alzó una ceja cuando sus ojos se toparon con un sobre blanco, el cual no traía escrito nada por afuera.

Con sigilo y cuidado, tomó dicho sobre de papel, y una vez que comprobó que no era traía consigo ninguna amenaza, pudo abrirlo tranquilamente.

 ** _"Shino-kun, sólo quería darte las gracias por tu amistad. En un principio, cuando apenas se había armado el equipo ocho, pensé por un momento que jamás nos considerarías a Kiba y a mi como tus amigos. Eras tan reservado y callado, además de no mostrar interés sobre tener una amistad con nosotros. Me sentí desanimada por un tiempo, pero después pude ver que tu sólo tenías miedo. Miedo a fracasar al intentar ser nuestro amigo._**

 ** _Shino-kun, eres un miedoso. Recuerda que no eres perfecto, nadie lo es y por más que intentes serlo jamás lo vas a lograr. Deja de ser tan rígido y se feliz, has lo que quieras hacer y no te detengas por el que dirán de mi. Todos sabemos que eres el chico más sensato de toda la aldea, pero, a veces esto no suele ser una virtud._**

 ** _Bueno, sólo quería recordarte lo que ya sabías y decirte que esto es una carta de despedida. Hoy me sellaran y se que es imposible que salga viva de esta._**

 ** _Gracias por tu amistad Shino-kun, te quiero. "_**

Los ojos de Shino estaban completamente abiertos mientras que aún sostenía la carta pero con las manos temblorosas.

Soltó la carta y reaccionó de inmediato.

Saltó se la cama, tomó sus sandalias ninja y las se las calzo con rapidez sorprendente.

Tenía que avisarle a Kiba, tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

Tenían que salvar la vida de Hinata.

* * *

—Sai —murmuró entre sueños la rubia, abrazando con fuerza a quien creía en ese momento que se trataba de Sai —, me gustas mucho Sai-kun —balbuceo un par de cosas inentendibles y después soltó una risilla —. Cásate conmigo, tengamos muchos hijos y seamos felices por siempre — Restregó su mejilla por lo que debería de ser el rostro pálido y suave de Sai. Lentamente, sus orbes azules se abrieron somnolientos. Boqueo un par de veces y llevo su mano hacia la comisura de sus labios para secar la saliva que había salido.

—Ino —

La Yamanaka río cantarinamente.

—Si, ¿Sai?

—¡Suelta mi pie y deja de llamarlo Sai!

Ino dio un grito, agitó sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo e inevitablemente cayó de lleno al duro y frío suelo.

—Auch —se sobo la rubia cabellera, sintiendo como a poco un bulto empezaba a crecer sobre su cabeza —, dolió mucho. —se quejó lloriqueando comicamente.

Tenten, quien aún se encontraba feliz mente sobre la cama, sólo la miro con gracia. —Llamabas Sai a mi pie. Pensé que Sai no te gustaba.

El rostro de Ino se sonrojo hasta el punto de parecer un tomate. Balbuceo un rato antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, totalmente avergonzada.

—¡Sa-sa-sai no me gusta! —grito cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso dicelo a mi pie babeado.

Ino rodó los ojos y a duras penas se levantó del suelo, estiró sus brazos al cielo y miro a Tenten con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Nos quedamos dormidas revisando los pergaminos —apuntó con la mirada los rollos extendidos sobre el suelo —. Dejamos un desastre, ni siquiera recuerdo la hora en la que nos rendimos.

—Tampoco lo recuerdo — rasco su cabeza —. Oye, ¿tu nos echaste las mantas?

—No —respondido al instante sin recordar haber hecho eso —. Tal vez mamá fue.

Tenten asintió y lentamente se incorporó sobre la cama. Cuando recargo su mano sobre la cama, sintió y escucho algo raro que al parecer había aplastado con esa mano. Parpadeo confundida y viro su castaña mirada hacia abajo. —Uh — era un sobre blanco, en el cual no venía nada escrito por fuera —. Mira.

—Acá también hay otra —contestó Ino, inclinándose y tomando el sobre que estaba en el suelo.

Se miraron de reojo, y ambas con lo mismo en mente abrieron los sobres y sacaron el contenido.

 ** _"Ino-chan, muchas gracias por todo._**

 ** _Aún no puedo creer que nuestra amistad hubiera iniciado tan tristemente, cuando tu padre y Neji-niisan murieron y tuvimos que apoyarnos la una a la otra. Compartiendo el dolor de perder a un ser amado. Gracias por tus consejos raros, por tus chistes subidos de tono, por preocuparte por mi. Gracias por ser mi amiga. Trata de no darle problemas a Tenten y deberías de decirle a Sai-san lo que sientes antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase._**

 ** _Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga Ino._**

 ** _Si digo todo esto es por que hoy me sellan y lo mas probable es que no sobreviva a esto._**

 ** _Adiós Ino-chan."_**

—No —susurro con voz temblorosa, mientras sus manos sostenían el papel con fuerza, arrugándolo en el proceso.

 ** _"Tenten trago saliva, tratando de que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera. Fue inútil._**

 ** _Tenten-chan, lamentó la muerte de Neji-niisan. Se que tu lo amabas y que te dolió tanto como a mi su pérdida. Lamentó haber sido la causante de tu dolor, si yo no hubiese sido tan débil entonces el jamás hubiese muerto y aún estuviera aquí, con ustedes. Las cosas ya están hechas, así que sigue adelante. Ve más halla de lo que tienes a un lado y date cuenta de quien te está buscando con desesperación. Si, me refiero a Lee-san. Te quiere y deberías de darle una oportunidad. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz."_**

 ** _Gracias por ser mi amiga, a pesar de que yo fui quien te arrebató la felicidad que tanto anhelabas._**

 ** _Gracias por todo Tenten-chan._**

 ** _Adiós. "_**

—No entiendo —musito Tenten con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas —, ¿Por qué me dice adiós? No estoy entendiendo… — miro a Ino con desesperación, a lo que la rubia bajo la mirada y apretó la carta.

—Hoy la sellan — dijo extranguladamente —, le pondrán el sello del pájaro enjaulado y ella asegura que no saldrá viva de esto.

—¿Qué? —pregunto en voz baja, mientras sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir lo una milésima de segundo.

Ino soltó un sollozo y se inclinó hacia el frente tapando sus labios con ambas manos.

Tenten sólo se quedo ahí, con la mirada perdida y un sinfín de sentimientos arremolinando su interior. Finalmente dio rienda suelta al llanto, sabiendo que era casi imposible poder salvar a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Esa noche no había pegado el ojo en ningún momento, aún que bueno, no era como si lo hubiera hecho en esa semana. Su mente y las pesadillas no lo dejaban consolidar el sueño, ocasionando que unas evidentes ojeras se implantaran bajo sus ojos. Lo tenía muy merecido, así que tampoco era como si se quejará mucho de su situación.

Sabia que era un maldito bastardo y que merecía más. Merecía un castigo peor que noches de insomnio y pesadillas que parecían ser la realidad. Merecía todo eso y mucho más.

No podía parar de pensar en ella, en Hinata.

¿Qué estaría pensando de el? ¿Que sentiría? ¿Lo odiaría?

Seguro estaría pensando lo peor de el. Que era el por ir padre de toda la faz de la tierra, que era un insensible, un monstruo vil y sin sentimientos. Seguro estaba sintiendo asco y abandono, seguro estaba sintiendo que el no la quería.

Seguro lo odiaba y ese odio lo tenía bien merecido.

Con los ojos rojos y cansados, dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo que tenía frente a su cama y se oteo lentamente.

Se veía tan viejo, tan cansado, tan despreciable, tan hijo de puta.

Llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas.

Ese era el día en que mataban a su propia hija y el sólo se quedaba con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. De verdad que era un maldito bastardo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salvarla, tenía que decirle que realmente si la amaba y que su comportamiento sólo era por cómo el consejo le había dicho que tenía que ser…

Pero no. No podía dejar en mal al Consejo delante de la rama secundaria.

—Lo lamento tanto hija —musito con voz temblorosa, apretando sus largos cabellos. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a sollozar en la soledad de su habitación, su mirada inconscientemente se fue hacia el suelo, cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Al ver lo que había ahí, de inmediato se levantó y se agachó para levantar lo que parecía ser una carta.

Sin esperar demasiado la abrió, quedando más destrozado aún cuando leyó as crudas palabras que tenía escritas.

 ** _"Ya no se si llamarte Hiashi o si seguir llamándose padre. Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia supongo. Tu ya decidiste lo que quieres hacer y esta bien, no puedo obligarte a que ayudes a tu hija. No puedo obligar a que la ayudes para que no la asesinen. Para ti, el clan siempre estará primero y esta bien, te criaron para ello. Lo único que me da mucho miedo es dejarte a Hanabi. Eso es lo que me aterra. Espero que a ella no le des la espalda con a mi, padre. Más te vale cuidarla y alejarla del Consejo. Aún que, no dudo que ella los hará pagar a todos por las injusticias que están cometiendo. Ojalá y un día recapacites._**

 ** _Gracias por tu falta de afecto, gracias por tus palabras hoscas, gracias por tu desprecio. Gracias a todo eso, pude estar de pie hasta el final._**

 ** _Adiós Hiashi. "_**

Hiashi apretó la hoja y tenso la mandíbula. No sabía que sentir, no sabia que pensar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sólo quiso gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Quizo correr muy lejos y huir.

No.

Ya no huiría.

A la mierda.

—A la mierda el consejo y el clan —dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la metió en el bolsillo de su Yukata —. Voy a hacer lo correcto, Hikari. Voy a salvar a nuestras hijas.

* * *

Estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo y dio un gran bostezo. Rasco la parte trasera de su oreja, casi ronroneando ante lo delicioso que se sentía.

Con flojera llevo su mirada perezosa hacia la taza de café que tenía a un lado, llevo su mano hacia ella y la llevo hacia sus labios. Dio un pequeño sorbo, tratando de no quemar su lengua y después dio un suspiro.

—Nada como una taza de café en una mañana de lunes… veintisiete —susurro lo último al recordar de sopetón lo que se avecinaba ese día de lunes por la tarde.

Ese día sellaban a Hyuga Hinata.

Bajo la mirada y no pudo sentir más que impotencia. De verdad que ti ayudarla, quería que fuese fácil y que no hubiera ningún problema de por medio. Deseaba no ser Hokage para que las reglas sólo significaran una mierda para el. Desgraciadamente nada de eso era así.

Su atención fue desviada hacia la puerta de su oficina, la cual se abrió dejando ver a Shizune con un pergamino en la mano.

—Hokage-sama, buenos días —Shizune sonrió amablemente, dando una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y pasando de largo la voz cansada de Kakashi la cual le decía que dejará de llamarlo Hokage-sama. Extendió el pergamino hacia el peli plateado —Hinata ha venido hace rato y me dejo este pergamino para que se lo diera —se rasco la cabeza —, me dijo que se lo diera después de las seis de la tarde. Quise decirle que yo no estaría en esas horas y que se me haría imposible dárselo a las seis, así que decidí dárselo de una vez.

Kakashi tomó con rapidez el pergamino, estando dispuesto a abrirlo de una vez pero la mano de Shizune le dio un manotazo, haciendo que el pergamino callera sobre su escritorio.

—Auch —sus ojos azabache miraron con duda a Shizune —¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?

—Hinata me dijo que se lo diera a las seis de la tarde, ella seguro tuvo sus motivos para pedirme que se lo diera a esas horas. Ábralo a esa hora Hokage-sama — suspiro y se enderezo sobre el lugar —. Yo me retiró. Tengo que ir al país del te a hacer los encargos que me hizo —aviso antes de hacer una escueta reverencia para después salir por la puerta del despacho.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y su visita se plantó en el rollo que estaba encima de su escritorio. ¿Por qué Hinata quería que lo abriera a las seis de la tarde? ¿Qué contendría el rollo? Y lo más importante, ¿haría caso a la petición de la Hyuga?

No, obviamente no. Y menos cuando esta estaba apunto de morir.

Decidió mandar todo al carajo, sin importarle que si Shizune se enteraba esta le haría firmar más de doscientos pergaminos en un mismo días, tomó el pergamino y lo abrió completamente para leer el contenido.

 **"Reporte verdadero de la misión de rescate.**

 **Escrito por Hinata Hyuga.**

 **Los encargados de mi secuestro fue el consejo Hyuga. Reclutaron a ninjas renegados y les prometieron una fuerte cantidad de dinero si lograban torturarme por varios meses hasta hacer que poco a poco perdiera la noción de mi propia existencia. Pude sacarle toda la información a un ninja débil de mente antes de matarlo.**

 **Hokage-sama, ruego que se encargue de ellos una vez que me hayan asesinado. Saque la información a uno de los subordinados que el equipo pudo capturar. Tenga cuidado, tienen un sello que les impide revelar lo que saben. Estoy segura de que se las idearan para sacarle la información.**

 **Por cierto, gracias por tratar de salvarme, por tratar de ayudar a mi abuelo.**

 **Gracias por todo, Kakashi-sensei."**

—Estas loca, Hinata — negó con la cabeza, tiró el pergamino al suelo y se levantó de su asiento para correr con rapidez hacia el edificio de inteligencia.

* * *

Sakura miro con nerviosismo la puerta, dudo unos segundos antes de tocar un par de veces con su puño cerrado. Al esperar unos segundos sin residir respuesta, tocó de nuevo pero esa vez con más fuerza, tratando de que se escuchará más el ruido de su puño chocando con la madera.

Bufo cuando aún ni así atendían a su llamado.

¿A quien trataba de engañar? Era obvio que Uchiha Sasuke no le abriría la puerta. Seguro el ya sabía quien era la que se encontraba llamando, así que era obvio que no abriría.

Dispuesta a no irse sin decirle nada, abrió de una patada la puerta, sin importar que después el Uchiha le reclamará por su falta de respeto a las cosas que eran ajenas a ella.

La puerta cayó de lleno al suelo, haciendo que una ligera capa de polvo volará a su alrededor. Paso sobre la puerta, miro con determinación las escaleras que llevaban directamente a la planta alta y después se dispuso a subirlas con rapidez, sin cuidado alguno.

Llegó al pasillo y con los nervios de punta abrió la puerta que llevaba dentro a la habitación del último Uchiha.

Se imagino verlo de cualquier otra manera, de todas menos de esa.

Se encontraba recostado sobe la cama, boca arriba, con el torso desnudo y de la cintura para abajo sólo cubierto con una delgada sabana blanca. Su rostro se veía inexpresivo mientras sus ojos se mantenían plantados en el techo de la habitación.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo en casi plena desnudez. Bloqueo un poco al olvidar por un momento a que había ido hasta la casa del Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieres? — la voz monótona y carente de emoción de Sasuke fue la que la sacó de su ensoñación.

Trago saliva, tomó valor y se paró firmemente.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo.

—No estoy para tus estupideces Sakura.

—¡Esta vez no es una estupidez! —exclamó enfadada —. Esto es enserio.

—Tanto que te molestaste en patear la puerta de mi casa.

Sakura se mostró impresionada un momento, preguntándose el como había sabido de eso. Después recordó que Sasuke tenía el Sharingan y era capaz de ver todo. Bueno, no todo, pues al parecer aún no veía el aprieto en el que estaba metida Hinata.

—Si, tanto que partí tu puerta en dos. — contestó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que tus sentimientos hayan valido más que mi puerta.

Ese fue un golpe muy bajo para Sakura, tanto que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Tenso la mandíbula y no se permitió bajar la mirada. Apretó sus puños y miro a Sasuke ahora con enojo.

Se le quitaron todas las ganas de ser buena lo Sasuke, de ser buena y decirle que Hinata moriría pronto… pero no se le habían quitado las ganas de ser buena con Hinata. Ella nunca le había hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera la podía odiar por haberle quitado el amor de Sasuke. Bueno, eso era por que ella nunca lo había tenido.

—Eres un idiota… —escupió con furia —. Debería de largarme y no decirte nada pero… —las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus redondas mejillas —Hinata no se merece esto.

Inmediatamente la mirada de Sasuke fue hacia el rostro de Sakura, quien se hallaba hipando mienta apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

—Habla de una vez entonces — ordenó sintiendo como su corazón latía de manera acelerada.

Sakura sorbió su nariz, llevo ambas manos hacia su pecho y miro a Sasuke con el rostro congestionado. —Escuche su charla el día que la sacamos de la cueva.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —pregunto enojado. Se incorporó en la cama, sin importarle si desnudez y miro a Sakura con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué escuchaste?

—¡Lo suficiente para saber que la amas! —exclamó con dolor implantado en su grito. Soltó un sollozo — pero eso no es todo, yo escuche una conversación entre ella y su abuelo…

—Se te está haciendo la fea costumbre de meterte en pláticas ajenas.

—Las dos ocasiones fueron accidente —mascullo con las manos hechas puños, sintiendo irritación —. Para no hacer el cuento largo, Hinata le estaba diciendo a su abuelo que aceptaba morir y que sólo había resistido al secuestro para despedirse.

Sasuke miro con incredulidad a la pelirosa, negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa. —No te creo.

—Por favor Sasuke, debes de creerme —suplico con la mirada —. Es verdad, lo juro.

—Seguro es otra de tus jugarretas para tratar de tener algo conmigo — negó con la cabeza y río nuevamente — lárgate Sakura. Lárgate y recuerda que jamás seremos algo.

Los labios de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, miro a Sasuke con súplica, le rogaba con la mirada que le creyera. Este sólo la miro con desdén y furia.

—¡Lárgate! —grito enfurecido, sorprendiendo grandemente a la pelirosa.

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio para no soltar un sollozo. Finalmente soltó un quejido, se dio la media vuelta y corrió fuera de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo que retumbo la habitación del Uchiha.

Había sido demasiado para ella. No podía soportar toda la crueldad que el Uchiha soltaba. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que así eran las cosa. El y ella jamás serían algo.

Sasuke soltó una blasfemia y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Tan grande era la obsesión de Sakura con el como para hacer ese tipo de mala broma?

No se había levantado desde que leyó la carta, sin importarle que ya eran las nueve de la mañana. No quería levantarse. Sólo quería dormir, dormir y dormir. No quería seguir recordándole lo estúpido que era, lo estúpido que era por enamorarse y por pensar que ella le haría caso. Por pensar que ella iba a estar a su lado por siempre.

Maldita sea la hora en que conoció a Hinata Hyuga y maldita sea la hora en la que se enamoró estúpidamente de ella.

Desgraciadamente para el, por más que trataba de odiarla no podía. Simplemente no podía odiar a la mujer que hacia que su vida hubiese tomado un color más bonito que el gris.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas del autor:** Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me perdonen por demorar en actualizar la historia. Les aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente será el final de esta historia._

 **Agradecimientos:** _Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Tatty, GilCa, nelli kinomot, patohf, Viviana Miu, Nana, Maaka-chan, , Mikashimota Z, Dcedma, Guest, momoko1516, Tsuki-shin, Jakie M. V, shikina, Hinata Uchiha. H, Shiro5580, Nora, Suishoka 69, miey-chan, BC, Hatake-Seikatsu, wolf-enzeru_

 _Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico._


	22. El verdadero sentido de la vida

**ACLARACIONES** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Posible lenguaje soez.

 **Capitulo 22: El verdadero sentido de la vida.**

* * *

— Hiashi.

El nombrado paro sus pasos y vio de reojo sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la mirada altiva de su padre. Esa mirada, esa mirada que parecía reflejar todos sus pecados.

—¿Pasa algo, padre?— pregunto con voz monótona, tratando de aparentar que su presencia no lo perturbaba un poco.

—Se puede saber, ¿A dónde vas? — saco sus manos de las mangas de la yukata blanca que portaba —. Recuerda que tu hija será sellada hoy mismo, a las doce del medio día — le lanzo una mirada acusadora, a lo que Hiashi bajo la mirada.

— Lo se...— dijo con vagamente, mas en otro lugar que ahí mismo. Rápidamente su cerebro le dio una fuerte bofetada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Así no lograría que su hija se mantuviera fuera de peligro. Dio la media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con su padre —. Ayúdeme — dijo después de balbucear un par de veces.

Los ojos de Hiroshi se permitieron abrirse mas de lo normal, viendo con impresión a su hijo. ¿A que se refería? ¿Por qué le pedía ayuda? Y mas importante, ¿desde cuando Hiashi Hyuga se "rebajaba" a pedir ayuda?

—¿En que? — pregunto temeroso de lo que su hijo pudiese decir.

Hiashi apretó la mandíbula, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y empuño sus manos. Por fin, después de años y años, se dignaría a hacer algo que no era para el mismo. Por fin iba a hacer una acción que no era egoísta. Por fin iba a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ese dia iba a cumplir el ultimo deseo que Hikari le había jurado realizar.

Proteger a sus hijas.

Alzo la mirada, mostrándose decidido.

—Ayúdame a salvar a mi hija.

Después de recuperarse de la impresión, las comisuras de los labios de Hiroshi se alzaron suavemente.

Hiashi al fin había despertado. Había roto las cadenas que lo ataban a las absurdas peticiones del consejo Hyuga.

Al fin despertaba para ser padre.

* * *

Un fuerte ronquido retumbo dentro de la habitación mientras que otro le secundo a los pocos segundos.

Shino rodó los ojos, era obvio que no iba a encontrar a Kiba despierto a las diez de la mañana. Era tan improbable como si un día a Kiba le dejaran de desagradar los gatos. Su amigo era tan flojo e irresponsable que le extrañaba que fuera tan buen ninja a pesar de todo.

 _"Quizá es solo su fuerza bruta"_ pensó al razonar un poco.

Pues bueno, necesitaba esa fuerza bruta y la necesitaba en ese instante.

Se acerco hacia el chico, y sin un ápice de delicadeza comenzó a zarandear los hombros de el Inuzuka, mientras esta aun dormía plácidamente y sin dejar de roncar. Después de una larga sesión de zarandeos hacia Kiba, el resultado fue haciendo efecto poco a poco.

Los parpados de Kiba se abrieron con pereza. Boqueo un par de veces, tratando de que la saliva que tenia en su boca se fuera directamente hacia atrás.

Shino dejo de zarandearlo, y espero pacientemente a que el chico terminara de despertar. Una vez fue así, los ojos castaños del chico perruno fueron directamente hacia la cara inmutable del Aburame.

Kiba frunció el ceño y llevo su puño cerrado hacia su ojo para frotarlo, tratando de que la morriña desapareciera.

—Shino, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —pregunto con voz ronca, llevando su otra mano hacia la comisura de sus labios para secar un pequeño hilo de saliva que había salido de su boca. Inconscientemente llevo sus ojos hacia su reloj, dándose cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana. Frunció el ceño —. Y para acabarla vienes a las diez de la madrugada, lo siento Shino pero hay gente que necesita dormir.

—Cállate y escucha — ordeno Shino, haciendo que los ojos de Kiba se abrieran ampliamente. ¿desde cuando Shino lo mandaba a callar tan directamente? El era mas delicado a la hora de hacer ese tipo de cosas y cuando no era así era por que la cosa realmente iba enserio.

— Nee, Shino ¿todo bien? —pregunto realmente preocupado.

— No — el castaño tomo una carta que estaba encima de su mesa de noche y la aventó hacia el Inuzuka quien la atrapo confundido.

¿Qué hacia una carta en su mesa de noche? ¿Alguna fan secreta? Por un momento sintió emoción. Miro por ambos lados el sobre, no encontrando nada escrito en ella. Miro a Shino sin entender, pidiendo con los ojos que este le diese una explicación por que no entendía absolutamente nada.

— Abre la carta, léela y entenderás.

Kiba suspiro. No le gustaba todo aquello, ni el tono de voz de Shino ni el temblar de los hombros de este. Obedeció y lentamente saco la carta. Cuando sus ojos leyeron cada palabra escrita, entonces pudo entender a que se refería su amigo.

 ** _" Kiba-kun, quiero decirte que fuiste y serás siempre un gran compañero y sobre todo un gran amigo. Tu, junto a Shino, me han dado tantas lecciones y tantos consejos que podría decirse que fueron un par de maestros mas para mi. Gracias por ser mi familia, mis pilares y mi felicidad. Ustedes hacían que los días no fueran tan grises para mi. Kiba-kun, gracias por ser como eres, jamás cambies. Solo te ruego que trates de no hacer enojar a Shino ni a Kurenai-sensei. Cuida bien de Akamaru y dile que lo quise demasiado._**

 ** _Adiós, Kiba-kun."_**

Cuando termino la carta no supo como sentirse pues todo su interior era un mar de sentimientos. Aun no entendía muy bien lo que quería transmitir esa carta. ¿Por qué escribirla? ¿Por qué hablaba de ella en tiempo pasado? Como si ella ya no existiera... ¿Por qué le dijo adiós y no hasta luego?

Bien, si lo sabia. Sabia el significado, sabia lo que trataba de decir, sabia el por que le había dicho "adiós". Lo sabia todo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Lentamente volteo hacia Shino y lo miro con miedo, temeroso a preguntar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

— Shino...— solo atino a decir.

— La sellan hoy.

Sintió como el mundo se le venia encima. Quedo en shock unos segundos, pensando en tantas cosas, sintiendo tantas cosas nada sanas... hasta que escucho un aullido lastimero de Akamaru.

— Tenemos que hacer algo — continuo Shino mientras observaba a Kiba mientras este veía a Akamaru con impresión impregnada en su rostro —, debemos salvarla.

—Por supuesto que si — contesto Kiba. Su ceño se frunció y de un salto se levanto de la cama —. Salvaremos a Hinata y acabaremos con su consejo.

Esta vez, por muy raro que pareciera, Shino no se opuso a lo ultimo.

* * *

Dejo en el florero unos frescos y hermosos girasoles. Los observo unos segundos y después simplemente sonrió. Para ella, el significado de un girasol era perseverancia, fuerza, valentía y conocimiento.

Para ella, el significado de un girasol era la descripción de Neji Hyuga.

El fue fuerte, inteligente, valiente, persistente, entregado y sabio.

Fue todo lo que algún vez ella quiso ser. El era su modelo a seguir, siempre lo fue. Desde pequeña anhelaba ser como su primo, tan querido y alabado por toda su familia, quienes renegaban a que el de verdad fuera de la rama secundaria.

Hubiese querido ser como el en ese momento. Hubiese querido ser tan inteligente como para sacarse de ese embrollo. Hubiese querido ser valiente para enfrentarse a su consejo. Hubiese querido ser fuerte, para que nada de eso hubiese pasado.

— Lo siento Neji-niisan, de nuevo te falle — susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, rosando delicadamente con los las yemas de sus dedos la lapida que tenia incrustada el nombre de su fallecido primo — . Si tan solo no te hubieses interpuesto... si tan solo hubiese muerto yo — su voz comenzó a quebrarse —, tu deberías de estar vivo.

* * *

— Hokage-sama — Ibiki paro su caminar al ver como Kakashi abría la puerta de el edificio.

— Ibiki — nombro con cierta agitación en su voz — Dios mío, gracias al cielo que volviste de tu misión.

— Acabo de llegar — comento con una ceja alzada — ¿Qué hace aquí Hokage-sama? ¿Ocurre algo?

— Si — contesto Kakashi, acercándose a el y tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo dentro de las instalaciones.

Ibiki se dejo guiar, sintiéndose impactado por las acciones de el peli plata.

Caminaron un gran tramo del edificio, esquivando los saludos hacia su Hokage y hacia el recién llegado jefe de el centro de inteligencia, hasta que llegaron hacia las celdas que mantenían encerrados a varios criminales y ninjas que fueron capturados para extraer información importante.

Kakashi se detuvo al ver a Shikamaru caminar hacia ellos, luciendo tan aburrido y desinteresado como siempre.

— Hey, Hokage-sama Ibiki-taichou — saludo flojamente con su mano izquierda, mientras la otra se mantenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón — ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Hokage-sama?

— Muéstrame a el hombre que capturaron en la cueva donde tenían a Hinata — ordeno el Hatake, haciendo que Shikamaru levantara una ceja.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Si, Hinata esta en peligro y necesito sacarle información a ese tipo.

— Es imposible — respondió con sorpresa al escuchar que Hinata estaba en peligro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Recuerde que ese tipo es una bomba. Lo tenemos sedado y dormido para que no pueda suicidarse hasta que encontremos un modo de sacarle la información. De hecho hoy estaba apunto de empezar a investigar sobre el asunto y veo que la cosa se me hará mas fácil ya que Ibiki-taichou esta de vuelta.

— Dices ¿Qué es una bomba? — hablo por primera vez Ibiki, mostrándose interesado.

— Son tan leales a su ex jefe, que están dispuestos a matarse para que no podamos sacarles información. El es tan apegado a su dignidad que no piensa revelar nada, prefiere morir a que nosotros divaguemos por su mente para ver la verdad.

— He oído de eso antes. Los jefes de este tipo de subordinados se las ingenian bastante bien para lavarles el cerebro...—Ibiki se puso a pensar por unos segundos hasta que su rostro se ilumino — Claro, ya trate con esto antes.

— Te ordeno a sacarle lo que puedas a ese hombre Ibiki.

Ibiki parpadeo impresionado al escuchar a Kakashi ordenar algo. El nunca hacia ese tipo de comentarios, por muy Hokage que fuera. Sin entender muy bien, solo asintió. — Por supuesto, solo necesito a alguien que me ayude.

— ¿A quien necesita? Yo puedo reclutar a la persona que usted requiera — hablo Shikamaru ofreciéndose para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

— Necesito a Ino, ella es la mas capacitada para ayudarme. No cualquier Yamanaka tiene la habilidad que posee Ino.

— Shikamaru — el nombrado volteo a ver a Kakashi, quien lo miraba con seriedad, con una que jamás fue vista en los ojos del siempre despreocupado y flojo Hokage —, trae de inmediato a Ino y mas vale que sea pronto.

Shikamaru asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.— La traeré enseguida — musito antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

Una vez que la nube de humo se disipo del lugar, Ibiki miro a Kakashi con una ceja alzada. — ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Lo sabrás cuando descubras todo lo que hay en la mente de ese tipo — apunto con su brazo estirado hacia la habitación que contenía al hombre — Mas te vale sacarle todo lo que puedas a ese idiota.

* * *

— ¡Tu! — grito, sintiendo una ira incontrolable recorrer sus venas — ¡Maldito hijo de...! — su grito fue interrumpido por un mano que se posiciono sobre su boca. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro pero fue inútil deshacerse de esa mano. Con el ceño fruncido viro su rostro hacia un lado, encontrándose con las miradas serias de Kiba y Shino, el ultimo era quien mantenía su mano sobre sus labios.

Observo como el viejo a quien le había gritado solo veía de un lado a otro, despreocupado, para después continuar con su camino.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — pregunto en voz baja el Inuzuka, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Tras ellos se encontraban Udon, Moegi y Konohamaru, quienes miraban con culpa a Hanabi.

— Lo sentimos Hanabi-chan, se atravesaron en nuestro camino venida hacia acá y les dijimos lo que planeábamos hacer — Udon se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

— Ellos dicen que es peligroso, pero yo pienso que es perfecto — alego Konohamaru, mirando con enfado a los mayores.

— ¿Le llamas perfecto a atacar a unos Hyuga sin tener un plan? — pregunto Shino calmadamente —. Tu eres un Hyuga, Hanabi ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

— Deben entenderla, esta muy enojada por lo que el consejo quiere hacerle a su hermana — defendiendo Moegi, quitando la mano de Shino de la boca de Hanabi y jalándola hacia ella.

— Nosotros también estamos muy enojados y por eso mismo queremos que todo salga bien — contesto Kiba —. Haremos lo que sea para que nuestro plan para salvar a Hinata se lleve acabo, tanto que si no obedecen los sacaremos de la jugada. Y no Hanabi, no me importa que tu seas su hermana.

Hanabi frunció el ceño mirando retante al castaño, aun sabiendo que lo que el decía era cierto. No podía arriesgarse de esa manera, habían Hyugas por todos lados de la mansión, estando vigilándola como siempre. Por muy fuerte que se consideraba, ellos cuatro no podrían hacer nada en contra de ellos. Agradecía internamente que Shino y Kiba hubiesen llegado antes de que hubiese cometido un error.

Shino por su lado solo pudo sentirse sorprendido. Jamás había visto tan serio y maduro a Kiba, jamás lo había visto tan entregado a algo. Ahí supo que Hinata le importaba mas de lo que aparentaba. Hinata para ellos era mas que una compañera de equipo, camarada o vieja amiga. Para ellos, Hinata Hyuga era una hermana.

— Haremos lo siguiente — hablo Shino — , Hanabi mirara por los alrededores y veras cuantos guardias hay en la mansión. Después ocultaremos completamente nuestros chakras y...—

— ¡Espera un segundo! Nosotros aun no podemos ocultar nuestros chakras como lo hace usted y Kiba-san ¡Aun no nos enseñan eso! — exclamo Moegi.

— Entonces ustedes atacaran el punto ciego de un Hyuga — dijo Hanabi, uniéndose al plan de los chicos. Ella también quería que todo saliera bien.

Kiba asintió y sonrió sutilmente.— Bien, este será el plan...

* * *

Tumbado sobre su cama, ya vestido y con su mano derecha tomando la carta que la Hyuga había escrito, se había dedicado a pensar sobre el contenido de esta y sobre la inesperada visita de Sakura.

Si, parecía masoquista mientras trataba de averiguar arduamente como es que Hinata había decidido dejarlo después de haber tenido sexo con el.

 _Después de haber hecho el amor, **idiota.**_

Habia releído la carta unas cinco veces, había tratado de buscarle un significado diferente y doble hasta a la palabra mas común.

De acuerdo, aceptaba que había sido un tremendo idiota al decirle que ella solo había sido un juego para el. Era mas que obvio que no era así, que el enserio sentía algo de verdad, aun que pareciese que el no sentía nada. Lo aceptaba, pero también presentía que eso no era lo único por lo que Hinata se había marchado.

Después estaba algo que había hecho que su corazón diera un gran brinco y que nuevamente esa sensación de cosquilleo lo molestara en su vientre bajo, el cual decía que ella lo amaba a el, no a Naruto, no a Takeshi, a el.

Lamentablemente eso no explicaba el por que ella se había marchado.

Luego había leído algo que lo dejo peor que al principio y algo que causo que un gran malestar se implantara en su pecho.

 _"...debo irme Sasuke y jamás podremos vernos de nuevo..." "… es complicado de explicar, así que tu solo dame por muerta..."_

¿Qué la diera por muerta? Jamás.

Preferiría nunca estar con ella y saber que estaba viva a darla por muerta. No quería un mundo sin Hinata.

Por muy romántico y agridulce que fuera, así eran las cosas.

¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿se había ido de la aldea? ¿Por qué ya no sentía su chakra?

Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente, hasta que recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho y el no había entendido en su momento por reciente tristeza y coraje que invadía su ser.

 _"...Hinata le estaba diciendo a su abuelo que aceptaba morir, y que solo había resistido al secuestro para despedirse..."_

Reacciono como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan lento y estúpido?

No, no podía ser posible lo que había deducido.

Si era posible, solo que no quería creerlo.

Sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas y el miedo latente, se levanto con rapidez de la cama y a grandes zancadas bajo a la planta baja para después correr hasta la salida de la mansión. Cuando abrió la puerta de esta, jamás se imagino que iba a toparse con esas dos personas.

Agrio el ceño y los miro con desdén.— ¿Que quieren? — pregunto con voz hosca. Se dio un golpe interno, ¿Qué no veía mas halla de su propia nariz o que demonios? Juntarse con Naruto de verdad que le afectaba. Respiro hondo y se paro firmemente, sin vacilar ni un segundo — ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

Hiashi se sobresalto ante la pregunta, sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

Hiroshi cerro los ojos y soltó aire para después mirar fijamente al Uchiha.— De ella hemos venido a hablar.

— Pues empiecen por decirme donde esta ella — dijo en tono de amenaza, sin importarle estar hablando con dos miembros sumamente importantes de la familia Hyuga. En ese momento a ellos tampoco les importaba la posición que tenían.

— No lo se, supongo que en el cementerio — respondió Hiashi esta vez, creyendo conocer lo suficiente a su hija como para saber que en ese momento ella estaría en el cementerio.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el Uchiha dio pie a darles la media vuelta y seguir con su camino. Pero, la voz de Hiroshi lo detuvo antes de que pudiera tan siquiera avanzar cinco pasos.

— Sasuke, necesitamos hablar contigo.

— Yo no — por supuesto que no, el ya sabia lo que quería saber. Lo demás no le importaba.

— Hinata esta en peligro y tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos.

Al escuchar esto sus pasos frenaron casi automáticamente. Se quedo dándoles la espalda por unos segundos, hasta que sus penetrantes ojos negros miraron sobre su hombro a aquellos hombres que mantenían una mirada llena de desespero y angustia.

— ¿Por qué Hinata esta en peligro?

— El consejo la sellara hoy y ella no va a sobrevivir — aviso Hiroshi, observando como Sasuke contenía la respiración por unos segundos.

— Hiashi es el líder de ese maldito clan — dio media vuelta sobre sus pies para darles la cara, mostrándose con el ceño fruncido y evidente enojo —. Has algo para detenerlo, ya.

— No puedo — Hiashi cerro sus puños — . Tienen control sobre mi, no pararan nada aun si yo se los ordeno. No les importa lo que yo diga, es imposible que yo pueda detenerlos.

— ¿Y que tengo que hacer yo? — el sabia que podía hacer. Podía llegar, descuartizar unos cuantos cuerpos, y después llevarse de ahí a Hinata.

— Antes de cualquier cosa — interrumpió Hiroshi mientras se situaba en medio de los dos hombres — , creo que Hiashi te debe algo, Sasuke.

Sasuke levanto la ceja con confusión. ¿A que se con eso? Miro a Hiashi, quien levanto la mirada mostrándose decidido.

— Sasuke, debo confesarte algo que hice. Algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso y ahora me arrepiento.

— Habla — demando intrigado.

Hiashi trago saliva y respiro con fuerza. — Tu y Hinata fueron amigos de niños.

Sasuke se mostró incrédulo, mirando a Hiashi con extrañeza. Estaba seguro de que si eso hubiese pasado entonces el obviamente lo recordaría.

— Eso es mentira.

— No lo es — negó Hiashi —. Yo borre sus memorias... para que no recordaran que alguna vez fueron amigos.

Al escuchar eso, imágenes de los raros "sueños" que había estado teniendo esos últimos días se agolparon en su mente, de uno por uno. Entonces, ¿había sido mas que sueños?

Una gran furia invadió todo su ser y sin siquiera ser consiente de lo que hacia, camino hasta Hiashi y lo tomo de las solapas hasta elevarlo hacia arriba.— ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

— En ese entonces el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga no solían llevarse muy bien...— comenzó Hiashi extranguladamente, sintiendo como le faltaba aire — lo único que mantenía a los clanes unidos era la relación de amistad que Hikari tenia con tu madre hasta que un día mi esposa falleció...— apretó los labios al recordar ese fatídico día —. Después de su muerte tu estuviste siempre apoyando a Hinata y pensé que seria una carga menos para mi. Deje que pasaran dos años mas de amistad hasta que pude ver que te enamoraste de ella.

Sasuke se mostró impresionado al escuchar eso y casi sonrió, casi. Bajo de sopetón al Hyuga, quien al verse liberado de la presión ejercida en su cuello, comenzó a toser, buscando aire con desespero.

— Sigue — ordeno el Uchiha, observando impaciente al hombre.

Hiashi respiro hondamente y después se enderezo en su lugar para ver a Sasuke. — Cuando note eso me alarme y me dije a mi mismo que no dejaría que mi hija se relacionara de esa manera con un Uchiha. Lo hable con tu padre, el accedió y dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera ya que era mi hija. Selle sus memorias y ustedes actuaron como si jamás hubiesen sido amigos...

No pudo continuar pues el puño de Sasuke le dio de lleno en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que diera paso al suelo, cayendo de nalgas mientras se sostenía la mejilla.

— Quiero mis memorias de vuelta y quiero que Hinata también recupere las suyas — ordeno observándolo con furia, dispuesto a darle otro buen golpe, pero fue detenido por Hiroshi.

— Yo te devolveré tus memorias Sasuke — prometió el viejo, tratando de calmarlo para que no le asestara otro golpe a su hijo, quien no estaba en posición para responder el golpe. Sabia que lo tenia merecido —. Juro que voy a devolvértelas.

— También a Hinata.

— No — interrumpió Hiashi, escupiendo sangre. Se levanto dificultosamente del suelo para encarar al Uchiha —. Eso se lo debo yo, yo lo haré.

— Me da igual quien lo haga — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— Este no es momento para eso Sasuke, necesitamos salvar a mi nieta.

— Es obvio que si vinieron hacia mi para pedirme ayuda, saben que no voy a ir hacia haya para convencerlos con palabras ¿cierto?

— Lo sabemos — dijo Hiroshi estando consiente de la agresividad de el Uchiha —. Pero preferimos que lo hagas a nuestra manera.

— ¿Y cual es esa? — el no quería otra manera. El quería llegar ahí, patear el trasero de cualquier Hyuga que osara con hacerle daño a Hinata y después tena planeado llevársela de ahí.

Hiashi y Hiroshi se miraron de reojo, ambos estando enterados del plan que tenían en mente. Uno que esperaban que funcionara bien.

Suspiraron a la par.

* * *

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — pregunto Tente agitada mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Ino.

La rubia la miro de reojo.— No tengo ningún plan...

— ¡Debemos tener uno! — exclamo la castaña — No podemos solo llegar y tratar de pelear solas contra cientos de Hyuga. Si hacemos eso arriesgaremos no solo la vida de Hinata, si no que también las nuestras.

— No me importa — detuvo bruscamente su paso para encararla con los ojos vidriosos —. No estoy dispuesta a perder a Hinata-chan y tu tampoco. No la dejare sola en esto — negó un par de veces —, ella tampoco lo haría...

— Ino, entiendo lo que dices pero debemos de pensar con la cabeza fría. Necesitamos un plan rápido. No creo que a Hinata le agrade que nosotras seamos asesinadas por querer salvarla... estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo si hace falta pero es muy egoísta.

Ino hizo un gesto de tristeza. — No se que hacer...— confeso mientras su voz se quebraba — Quiero ayudarla pero...— callo al sentir como alguien venia hacia ellas. Volteo su mirada y su rostro se ilumino al sentir esperanza — ¡Shikamaru!

— Ino — camino hacia ella y miro con extrañeza la mirada acuosa de su compañera — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Hinata... ella — comenzó a hipar — ella esta en peligro y... y...

— Oye — puso las manos sobre los hombros de la rubia —, estoy enterado de lo que esta pasando. De hecho, el Hokage te necesita en la torre de inteligencia.

— ¿Para que? — pregunto de inmediato — No puedo ir — comenzó a negar con la cabeza — ¡Debemos salvar a Hinata-chan!

— Lo se Ino, para eso te necesita — sacudió ligeramente los hombros de la rubia, quien se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo que para eso la necesita? — pregunto Tenten acercándose a ellos.

— Quieren probar una técnica en uno de los subordinados de el hombre que secuestro a Hinata. No se para que, o con que fin, pero deduzco que es para descubrir algo importante ya que Hokage-sama estaba agitado y me exigió que te llevara hacia haya lo mas rápido posible.

— Entonces, si es por Hinata iré — dijo con decisión para después mirar a la castaña —. Iré a con Shikamaru, tu busca a el equipo de Hinata y si puedes busca a Kurenai-sensei.

Tenten asintió. — Cuenta con ello.

Ino sonrió temblorosamente y asintió. Volteo su mirada hacia el azabache — Vamos.

Shikamaru asintió y junto a Ino desaparecieron en una ráfaga de hojas.

— Solo espero que esto pueda ayudar a Hinata — susurro con las cejas caídas y con el corazón a punto de estallar.

De verdad quería que eso fuera un sueño y que nada de eso estuviese pasando en realidad.

* * *

— Pronto estaremos juntas... madre.

Dejo las flores encima de la lapida y acaricio con delicadeza las letras gravadas sobre la piedra.

Si, ponto vería de nuevo a su primo, a su madre y a su tío.

Pronto, después de mucho tiempo podría verlos. Podría pedirle perdón a su tío, podría decirle a su madre el cuanto la amaba y podría decirle a su primo que lo había extrañado tanto. Ese era el lado bueno de las cosas para ella.

Se encontraba tranquila con su destino. Se encontraba...bien.

Se sentía destrozada por dentro, se sentía desesperada y engañada... pero tranquila por un lado.

No, no era bipolaridad. Solo estaba aceptando el lado bueno de las cosas.

Gracias a ella descubrirían quien realmente era el consejo de su clan. Gracias a su muerte Hanabi podría ser una digna heredera. Gracias a ella habría una carga menos en los hombros de sus amigos.

Si, el lado bueno de las cosas.

Sentía un poco de miedo, eso no lo iba a negar. Se preguntaba internamente si le dolería mucho o si no le dolería nada. Se preguntaba si realmente ella se merecía ir al paraíso junto a sus seres queridos. Y también, se preguntaba que habría sido de su vida si eso no estuviera pasando.

Tal vez tendría la aceptación de su familia, tal vez fuera una ninja prometedora y capaz, tal vez no hubiera habido tantos problemas... tal vez nunca hubiese conocido realmente a Sasuke Uchiha.

De repente, pensó que si eso hubiera pasado entonces prefería su realidad actual. Prefería ser asesinada a nunca haber sentido esos sentimientos tan diferentes y únicos al lado de Sasuke. Si, de Sasuke. No de Naruto ni de nadie mas, solo el.

Solo con el quería sentir todas esas sensaciones, solo el y nadie mas que el.

Lastimosamente, no volvería sentir nada de lo que sintió esa noche. Esa fue la primera y la ultima vez en la que se iba a sentir tan amada, tan querida. Dormir con el, en el sentido mas puro de la palabra, fue lo mejor que le había pasado. Estar reposando en sus cálidos brazos y sentir su tibia respiración sobre su cuello.

Se había sentido tan relajada, como si no la fueran a matar en unas horas.

No se arrepentía, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en esos meses, Estaba conforme... feliz de haber conocido a su verdadero amor.

Por que si, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Y el, el fue su primer amor. No fue Naruto, pues solo fue admiración y agradecimiento lo que sintió hacia el por tantos años. Con Sasuke todo era diferente, había conocido nuevas cosas a su lado, nuevos sentimientos, había sido ella misma estando con el.

Con el, se sentía tan cómoda, tan libre, sentía que podía expresarse sin penas ni miedos.

Sasuke la hacia sentir segura.

Sonrió entre lagrimas y llevo la mano hasta la altura de su pecho.— Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Kakashi halo sus cabellos y miro de reojo a Shikamaru, quien recargaba su espalda sobre la pared. Shikamaru capto la mirada del Hokage y lo miro con interrogación.— ¿Por qué tan desesperado?

— ¿Cómo que por que? La vida de Hinata corre peligro.

— Tranquilícese, Ino lo hará bien. Es una gran ninja y no olvide que Hinata es su mejor amiga... dará lo mejor de si misma — dijo seguro de sus palabra pues conocía muy bien a su compañera de equipo. Cuando algo realmente le importaba a Ino, esta jamás se rendirá, no había un limite para la Yamanaka así que estaba seguro de que lograrían su objetivo.

Kakashi bajo su mirada, aun sintiéndose inseguro. De verdad quería salvar a Hinata, y mas ahora que ella significaba algo para su alumno. Quería verlo feliz por primera vez en su vida, a el y a Hinata.

Habían pasado ya unos veinte minutos y estaba mas que desesperado. Necesitaba pruebas, pruebas que pudieran hundir al consejo del clan Hyuga. Solo esperaba que lo que decía Hinata era verdad y que no fuera una confusión.

Se sobresalto sobre su lugar al escuchar la puerta siendo abierta. Llevo su rostro hacia Ino Ibiki para verlos con interrogación. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?

La mirada de Ino no mostraba su típico brillo de jovialidad, si no que, mostraba una furia y enojo enormes. La rubia cerro los puños y miro a Kakashi — Pudimos sacarle todo lo que sabia — sus ojos se abnegaron de lagrimas —. Pobre Hinata... tuvo que pasar por tantas cosas y todo causado por su propia familia.

— Asi que si es eso... — Kakashi frunció las cejas —. Ino, necesito que me cuentes todo a detalle y necesito que me acompañes a la mansión Hyuga..

Ino asintió con rapidez.

Haria de lo que sea para salvar a su amiga.

* * *

Kurenai parpadeo sorprendida al escuchar como tocaban su puerta frenéticamente. Dejo su trapo de cocina y camino hacia la puerta de la entrada con lentitud.

— ¡Voy! — exclamo para que dejaran de tocar de esa manera. Si seguían así, despertarían a Mirai.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo menos que se esperaba encontrar era ver a Tenten respirado agitadamente con los ojos húmedos. Ella la miro con desesperación y angustia. En ese momento supo que debía de preocuparse.

— Tenten...

— Kurenai-sensei... Hinata... — no pudo mas. Comenzó a tirar lagrimas sin poder completar lo que estaba diciendo.

Kurenai abrió ampliamente sus ojos color carmín y pensó lo peor. Llevo sus manos al pecho y cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza.

— ¡Kurenai-sensei! — exclamo Tenten asustada cuando vio a la mayor caer de rodillas mientras sollozaba. Tenten se inclino con ella y trato de levantarla, pero sus intentos fueron un fracaso pues Kurenai tomo con fuerza sus hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

— ¿Esta muerta ¿Mataron a Hinata?— pregunto entre hipidos.

Tenten supo que estaba pasando, había entendido mal. Bueno, no tan mal.

Nego repetidas veces con la cabeza — No, aun no.

— ¿Cómo que... aun no?

— Hoy la sellaran. Por eso vine a buscarla, necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible para salvarla del sello.

Kurenai lo entendió, pero aun así las ganas de llorar no cesaron. — Cuenta conmigo.

Tenten asintió agradecida. Solo esperaba que Ino pudiera hacer algo y que los demás ya estuvieran enterados de lo que estaba pasando con Hinata.

* * *

 ** _— Sasuke-kun — rio suevamente mientras tapaba sus labios con la mano —, no tenias que probarlos si no te gustan._**

 ** _A su lado, Sasuke limpiaba con vigor su lengua, la cual hace poco había saboreado un rol de canela. A Hinata le gustaban, así que el quería que también le gustaran._**

 ** _— Puaj, no se como te gusta eso Hinata-chan._**

 ** _Hinata llevo su índice a los labios mientras hacia un gesto pensativo. — Me gusta mucho el dulce Sasuke-kun — dijo segundos después mientras alzaba ambos hombros._**

 ** _Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y miro a Hinata detenidamente sin que ella se diese cuenta, pues se hallaba muy entretenida saboreando los roles de canela como para hacerle caso._**

 ** _Su amiga... su amiga era tierna, linda y dulce. Era dulce y a Sasuke no le gustaba el dulce... si no le gustaba el dulce, entonces ¿Por qué su amiga Hinata le gustaba tanto?_**

 ** _Su mente de siete años se preguntaba eso sin tener una respuesta._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hinata dio un paso para atrás mientras miraba temblorosamente el suelo. Entrelazo ambas manos sobre su espalda y trago saliva — N-n-no creo que sea buena idea Sa-sasuke-kun..._**

 ** _Sasuke alzo una ceja y después la miro con los brazos cruzados.— ¿Por qué no?_**

 ** _Nuevamente miro el suelo y comenzó a mover su pie de un lado a otro, jugando con la tierra suelta del suelo.— No soy buena para esas cosas..._**

 ** _— Bah — el pequeño negó —,tonterías. ¿Quién dice que no eres buena? — saco un kunai de su bolsillo y lo estiro hacia ella para que lo tomara._**

 ** _Hinata negó repetidas veces._**

 ** _— Vamos... — lo acerco mas a ella — Tómalo...—_**

 ** _— Otou-san... el-el dice que no sirvo para nada y... que no sirvo ni para aventar correctamente un kunai o shuriken — a medida decía las palabras, su voz se hacia cada vez mas baja hasta llegar a ser un susurro. Uno que Sasuke pudo escuchar con enojo._**

 ** _— ¡Eso es mentira! — exclamo con el ceño fruncido, tomando la mano de Hinata._**

 ** _La pequeña se sonrojo levemente al sentir el tacto._**

 ** _— Si no sabes, entonces aprenderás conmigo — abrió la mano de la niña y puso la agarradera del Kunai sobre ella — Tu no eres una buena para nada. Tu, eres genial Hinata-chan — sonrió ampliamente, sin darse cuenta de los ojos cristalinos de Hinata._**

 ** _Hinata sonrió y asintió entusiasmada._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No quería, enserio no quería llorar. No frente a ella, pero... le fue imposible._**

 ** _Sus ojos azabaches se llenaron de lagrimas y estas no pudieron ser retenidas. Comenzaron a caer de una a otra hasta que todas comenzaron a caer a la par. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y la punta de su nariz comenzó a irritarse._**

 ** _Al ver todo eso, Hinata se acerco a el y sin pena quito las lagrimas con sus manos._**

 ** _Al sentir la calidez del tacto, Sasuke se sorprendió y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con las tranquilizantes orbes plateadas de Hinata._**

 ** _— Tranquilo Sasuke-kun — la pequeña se sentó al lado de Sasuke y sin poder evitarlo, lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo —. Todo esta bien...—_**

 ** _El pequeño quedo inmóvil unos segundos, impactado por el atrevimiento de la niña que se sonrojaba solo por un simple roce de manos. Después de unos segundos, sus músculos fueron destensándose y el fue relajándose ante el cálido abrazo de Hinata._**

 ** _Había llorado por que a su padre pareció indiferente ante su técnica tan guay de fuego. De verdad, a veces no entendía por que su padre prefería mas a Itachi que a el..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba con cierta molestia como su amiga hablaba amenamente con un chico de ojos castaños y raras marcas rojas en ambas mejillas._**

 ** _¿de que rayos estaban hablando? ¿Por qué Hinata-chan estaba hablando con el? Y lo mas importante, ¿Por qué ella le estaba sonriendo a ese niño?_**

 ** _Hizo un visible puchero, a lo que Mikoto puso su atención en el._**

 ** _La mujer alzo una ceja.— Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué te pasa?_**

 ** _Al verlo en ese estado de enfado, pensó que tal vez se hallaría irritado por estar en el parque pues había mucho ruido ahí y sabia que a su pequeño hijo solo le gustaba ir cuando era acompañado de Hinata. Tal vez ese era su enfado._**

 ** _—Okaa-san, ¿esta bien que Hinata-chan le sonría a otros niños? — pregunto el pequeño azabache, sorprendiendo gratamente a la mayor._**

 ** _La sorpresa de Mikoto fue remplazada después por diversión y alegría. Comprendía que estaba pasando ahí y para ella esa escena iba a ser una de las mas tiernas que contemplaría._**

 ** _— Pues yo no creo que este mal que Hinata-chan le sonría a otros niños, Sasuke-kun._**

 ** _— Pero...— replico el niño — ella solo me sonríe a mi._**

 ** _Mikoto levanto la mirada y observo hacia la dirección donde estaba viendo su hijo. Al parecer Hinata había hecho un nuevo amigo y a Sasuke no le agradaba la idea de compartir a su mejor amiga con alguien mas._**

 ** _—Ella le sonríe a todo el mundo Sasuke-kun._**

 ** _Al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su madre, el solo pudo sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Le sonreía a todo el mundo?_**

 ** _Sin poder evitarlo, bajo la mirada._**

 ** _— Pero — continuo la mayor — las sonrisas que te da a ti son las mas bonitas que tiene._**

 ** _Sasuke levanto de golpe la mirada, para ver a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos._**

 ** _—Ella te regala sus mejores sonrisas Sasuke-kun — volteo de un lado a otro para después indicarle con la mano que se acercara hacia ella. El niño obedeció y puso su oído cerca de la boca de su madre —. Yo creo que esas sonrisas son solo tuyas, así que no te debe de importar si ella le sonríe a otra persona — se alejo de el y alzo sus hombros — al cabo que solo tu tienes las mejores._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—¿Sabes que día es hoy?_**

 ** _— Es catorce de febrero Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué? — contesto ella mirándolo con curiosidad._**

 ** _—¿No te has fijado que todos los catorce de febrero pasa lo mismo?_**

 ** _—¿Lo mismo?_**

 ** _—Si. Chicos mayores de la mano con otras chicas, chocolates, flores, peluches y mucho color rojo por todos lados...— se puso pensativo — También, hay ocasiones en las que los mayores demuestran mucho su amor — hiso una mueca de desagrado al recordar como los mayores juntaban sus bocas ¿Por qué hacían eso?_**

 ** _—Si, es raro — dijo Hinata._**

 ** _—Quisiera saber por que los adultos se besan — dijo sin dejar de caminar. Ambos iban directo a sus respectivas casas y claro, como siempre el la dejaba justo en la puerta de la residencia Hyuga._**

 ** _—Yo también quisiera saberlo._**

 ** _Mientras caminaban en silencio, a el se le vino una idea a la mente. Una que le daba un poco de pena revelar ante ella._**

 ** _Carraspeo levemente.—Oye._**

 ** _—¿Hum?_**

 ** _—¿Y si...?—titubeo un poco y con un leve sonrojo logro articular la pregunta completa —¿Y si nos besamos?_**

 ** _Hinata dejo de caminar abruptamente y abrió los ojos con impresión. Su cara se fue encendiendo de ese color rojo que la caracterizaba._**

 ** _Sasuke metió las manos a sus bolsillos y miro el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas. —Ya sabes... solo para saber como se siente y para descubrir por que los adultos lo hacen._**

 ** _Hinata parpadeo un par de veces y después miro a su amigo._**

 ** _—Hay que hacerlo._**

 ** _Sasuke la miro con impresión. No pensó llegar tan lejos._**

 ** _—¿Deberás?_**

 ** _—Hai.— respondió tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos._**

 ** _—De acuerdo — revivió su cabellera con nerviosismo y miro de un lado a otro —Me acercare — aviso._**

 ** _Hinata asintió ante el aviso y se puso frente a frente de Sasuke. Cerro los ojos fuertemente por la vergüenza e inclino su cabeza hacia el frente._**

 ** _Sasuke trago saliva e hizo lo mismo que ella mientras cerraba los ojos._**

 ** _Una vez sintió la agitada respiración de la pequeña, supo que estaba por llegar a su destino._**

 ** _Lentamente unió sus labios con los de Hinata y pensó que ese pequeño rose había sido el mas cálido y lindo de su vida, ya que no pudo evitar miles de cosquillas recorrer su estomago._**

 ** _Unos metros adelante, alguien los observaba con impacto desde las sombras._**

 ** _El Sasuke mayor observo silenciosamente como ambos niños se separaban con rapidez y avergonzados._**

 ** _Entonces, su primer beso siempre fue Hinata._**

 ** _Una involuntaria y pequeña sonrisa broto de sus labios._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Hiashi dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás al ver como los ojos de Sasuke se abrían abruptamente.

Hiroshi se acerco al ver como el Uchiha reaccionaba después de que Hiashi le regresaba todas sus memorias borradas. Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que Sasuke diera todo de el mismo para salvar a su nieta.

Sasuke había visto miles y miles de recuerdos en tan solo un minuto, así que estaba un poco desconcertado y necesitaba asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Y bien? — pregunto Hiroshi mientras veía como los ojos de Sasuke veían hacia otra dirección —¿Aceptaras la propuesta que te hicimos?

Pasaron solo un par de segundos para que Sasuke reaccionara y le lanzara una de las miradas mas decididas que había dado alguna vez. — Lo iba a hacer aun que ustedes estuvieran en total contra de todos modos.

Hiroshi asintió satisfecho mientras Hiashi solo sentía cierto enojo por lo que el Uchiha había dicho.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — pregunto Hiashi poniéndose recto.

Sasuke lo miro con desdén. El hecho de que fuera padre de Hinata no quitaba que pensara que era un reverendo hijo de puta.—Vayan al recinto Hyuga.

—Pero... — replico Hiroshi.

—Estaré ahí cuanto antes —dijo con irritación —. Si voy a llevar esto acabo entonces lo hare bien de una vez.

Ambos Hyuga levantaron una ceja sin entender lo que Sasuke había tratado de decir.

—De acuerdo, solo... cumple con tu palabra.— Pidió Hiroshi, a lo que Sasuke solo le mando una mirada ladina antes de entrar nuevamente a la mansión.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la agria voz de uno de los ancianos del consejo.

—Llegas tarde Hinata — el anciano se cruzo de brazos y la miro con desdén mientras ella aun se mantenía de espaldas —.El consejo te espera en el jardín.

Apretó los puños y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia comenzó a caminar tras el viejo que ya había apresurado el paso. Había caminado a su habitación por inercia, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había recordado que ese mismo día era su "fusilacion".

Cuando llego al jardín pudo darse cuenta que casi todos los que vivían en la mansión y en el bouke estaban ahí. Desde el consejo hasta los miembros de la rama secundaria.

Alzo la cabeza y trago saliva en un intento de que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera.

— Por fin llegas Hinata — Kumo se acerco lentamente hacia Hinata, mientras esta se mantenía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —. Sabes que aun que lo retrases es inevitable...— le musito con malicia.

— Lo se — respondió simplemente pues sabia que era verdad. Por mas que se hubiera tardado en el cementerio y por mas que hubiera tratado de retrasar las cosas el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Ese era su destino y nada iba a poder hacer que este cambiara.

Ladeo la mirada al ver entre las personas a su padre y abuelo, quienes tenían una mirada que no podía descifrar. No sabia si era preocupación o...¿Alivio?

Bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Bien, ha llegado la hora del sellamiento — exclamo Kumo con una leve sonrisa —. Acércate Hinata, necesito que estés cerca...

Pudo ver como Ko tenia una mirada de furia y de impotencia, lo comprendió. Su trabajo siempre había sido el de cuidarla de todo y todos. Ahora, no podía hacer nada contra las personas que le dieron ese cargo.

Obedeció, y con las miradas puestas sobre ella avanzo con la cabeza bien en alto. Moriría con orgullo, pues lucho e hizo todo lo que pudo para ser una digna heredera. Si, fue débil pero ahora era fuerte.

Kumo se acerco a ella y con rudeza sujeto la frente de Hinata.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor ante sus brusquedad.

— No te quejes querida, te aseguro que esto te parecerá una caricia a comparación con lo que viene — le susurro con una sonrisa socarrona, a lo que Hinata solo pudo fruncir mas el ceño.

— Hoy Hinata Hyuga será sellada por su falta de fuerza, de carácter y de valor. No fue lo que esperábamos para una heredera, se le dio la oportunidad y ella no la aprovecho. Merece este sello y merece ser una mas de la rama secundaria...— exclamo a todos los presentes. Ellos solo miraban a Hinata con suma tristeza, mientras los demás miembros del consejo miraban la escena con satisfacción.

Hiashi estuvo dispuesto a mandar todo a la mierda e ir hacia halla para patearle el trasero a Kumo, estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

—Padre...

—Confía en el Hiashi — dijo solamente para después dar un leve apretón, aun mirando hacia el frente.

Hiashi hizo una mueca de preocupación y lentamente recupero la compostura. Su padre tenia razón, debía confiar en Sasuke, el se miraba muy enamorado de su hija. Y lo sabia por que Sasuke y el eran muy similares. Ambos fríos y orgullosos. Ambos con la misma mirada de amor cuando observaban a la mujer de su vida. El tuvo esa mirada, la misma que le mandaba a Hikari cuando tenia vida.

— Comencemos de una vez...— repentinamente comenzó a hacer múltiples sellos con una sola mano mientras todos observaban horrorizados la escena.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula y cerro los ojos.

 _¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida? ¿Para que luchar? ¿Por qué la vida es una eterna pelea?_

 _Para ella, ya no existía un sentido. Ya no había razón para luchar. Ya no había una eternidad para seguir peleando._

 **Se había acabo.**

Su destino ya había sido sellado.

Sonrió temblorosamente y sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus perlados ojos.

A pesar de todo, estaba completamente agradecida con la vida. La vida le presento a tantas personas que en ese momento amaba con locura, la vida le dio buenos momentos, la vida le dio enseñanzas y la vida le dio a Sasuke.

Totalmente preparada para lo que seguía, alzo la mirada y miro retadoramente a Kumo.

Este sonrió con malicia. Estuvo apunto de decir unas cuantas palabras para terminar el sello, estuvo apunto de matar a la persona que se interponía en sus planes, estuvo apunto... pero una explosión y unos gritos hicieron que saltara impresionado.

Hinata alzo la mirada con rapidez. Lo primero que diviso fue a Konohamaru luchando contra un guardia de la mansión. Cuando lo vio supo enseguida el por que se encontraba ahí. Deslizo su mirada de un lado a otro y se encontró a Moegi peleando con otro Hyuga mientras Udon corría a ayudar a Konohamaru.

Mas atrás, pudo ver a Akamaru persiguiendo a unos Hyuga con los colmillos bien afuera.

Shino y Kiba estaban a pocos metros de ella, peleando hombro a hombro.

Sonrio con conmoción.

Al ver todo el caos que había, Kumo se enfureció y tomo a Hinata de el cabello.

Hinata soltó un grito de dolor al ser arrojada al suelo. Callo de rodillas y Kumo aprovecho para atarle ambas manos tras la espalda con una cadena de chakra.

Halo de su cabello y se acerco a su oído — Nada impedirá que te mate ¡Nada! — halo con rudeza a lo que Hinata lanzo otro quejido mientras trataba de soltarse.

Al oír ese grito, Hiashi reacciono y se dijo asi mismo que no podía esperar mas ahí parado mientras su hija era lastimada. Volteo a ver a su padre con desesperación, a lo que Hiroshi asintió.

— Vamos.

Hashi asintió y trato de correr hacia su hija, mas su acción no pudo ser ejecutada debido a que los demás miembros del consejo se interpusieron en el camino, haciendo que el y su padre quedaran a medio camino.

—Lo sentimos Hashi-sama, sabe que no puede interferir en el sellado de Hinata...

—¡No me importa! —trato de empujar a uno de los ancianos pero este le dio un empujón. Hiashi los miro con sorpresa y enojo.

—Tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros antes de que usted pueda acercársele a Kumo-san.

—Así será entonces — dijo Hiroshi poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Al ver esto, Hiashi imito a su padre, sintiéndose confuso y consternado.

Su consejo lo estaba traicionando y estaban dispuestos a pelear contra el.

Mientras tanto Konohamaru escucho uno de los quejidos de Hinata. Dio un par de golpes mas a el Hyuga, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Udon, Moegi! — ambos nombrados voltearon —¡Hinata-oneesan!

Ambos asintieron y corrieron hacia Hinata para auxiliarla. No pudieron llegar ya que mas hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

— ¡Mas les vale que nadie se acerque! — grito Kumo a los hombres Hyuga.

Hinata seguía tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kumo pero enserio le era imposible. Esa cadena le estaba quitando chakra.

—¡Hinata! —

Movió sus ojos hasta el lugar de donde provino ese grito y pudo ver como Tenten y su maestra Kurenai saltaban del tejado de la mansión. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso mas hasta ella, mas hombres llegaron, bloqueándoles el paso.

—¡Nadie me detendrá! —grito Kumo. Se puso delante de Hinata y nuevamente puso su mano sobre su frente, comenzó a hacer los sellos de nuevo y un leve brillo comenzó a aparecer en la frente de Hinata.

Hinata cerro los ojos.

Kumo sonrió.

Estaba tan cerca...

—¡Hinata-neesan!

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que capto fue a Hanabi pateando la espalda de Kumo, quien salió rápidamente disparado hasta una pared.

—¡Hanabi! — exclamo Hinata mirando a su hermana con los ojos brillosos.

Hanabi sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

—Hinata— la se hinco y la abrazo fuertemente —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? — se separo del abrazo y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros — Tu... tu si eres fuerte y valiente —comenzó a llorar — tu si eres la hermana que creo que eres.

Hinata quiso replicar pero Hanabi no la dejo. —Tu no puedes decidir que pienso de ti. Yo pienso que eres genial y que eres la mejor hermana... no me dejes ¿Por qué querías dejarme?

—Hanabi-chan...—musito Hinata con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Quiso decir algo mas, quiso decir cuanto la amaba, quiso decirle que no la dejaría, pero no pudo.

—Que conmovedor.

Kumo se situó tras Hanabi y la tomo del cuello, elevándola.

—¡No! — grito Hinata al ver como Hanabi pataleaba y sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Kumo —¡Suéltala! —grito con mas fuerza a lo que Kumo solo rio con sorna.

Hanabi solo seguía pataleando al sentir que el aire se le estaba yendo.

Hinata trataba levantarse pero era inútil, sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, como si sus piernas estuviesen clavadas en la tierra. Comenzó a desesperarse.

—¡Mátame a mi! —suplico con los ojos llorosos —¡Déjala a ella! ¡Mátame a mi!

—¿Estas loca? ¡Este es la mejor oportunidad! Ahora puedo matarlas a las dos, no hay necesidad de esperar mas... — alzo los dedos de su otra mano y apunto el corazón de la castaña —. Dile adiós a tu querida nee-san...

—¡No!

Antes de cualquier otra cosa pasara, una ráfaga de viento azoto el rostro de Hinata. Rápidamente alzo la mirada y se encontró con quien menos pensó ver de nuevo.

Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza vertiginosa. Por un instante casi quiso sonreír..

—Sa-sasuke...— tartamudeo su nombre con impresión, teniendo ambos ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke la miro y soltó un suspiro de alivio, había llegado a tiempo. Estiro su brazo hasta el cuello de Kumo, ocasionando que este soltara el de Hanabi, dejando que cayera de lleno al suelo.

Al ver la acción del Uchiha, todos dejaron de moverse para presenciar la escena.

Hanabi callo y comenzó a toser en busca de aire.

—¡Hanabi-chan!

La joven reacciono y aun agitada, se arrastro hasta su hermana para quitar las cadenas que estaban en sus muñecas.

Una vez estando libre de las cadenas, se paro como pudo y corrió hasta Sasuke para tomar su brazo. — Sasuke ¡Detente!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miro a los ojos.— Quiso matarte Hinata, ¿Cómo carajo puedes pedir eso?

Hinata bajo la mirada mas no dejo de aprisionar el brazo de Sasuke, en vez de eso lo sostuvo con mas fuerza.

— No es por el... es por ti.

Sasuke abrió los ojos mas de lo normal.

— No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa — negó con la cabeza y después alzo la mirada para verlo con ojos brillosos.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento. —Eres una idiota.

Kumo cayo al suelo, con el rostro azul y cara de espanto. Comenzó a toser fuertemente, llevo su mano hasta su pecho mientras sentía como su corazón quería salir de este.

— Maldito Uchiha... ¡¿Sabes acaso con quien te metes?!

— Con un estúpido.

—¡Uchiha-san! ¡No puede entrometerse entre los asuntos del clan Hyuga! ¡Nadie de ustedes puede entrometerse! — grito uno de los miembros del consejo.

Sasuke miro a los miembros con frialdad.— Claro que puedo, estoy en todo mi derecho.

— ¿Se te fundió el cerebro Uchiha? ¡Claro que no puedes!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sorprendiendo a los presentes.— Puedo entrometerme cuando yo quiera en los asuntos de mi prometida.

Todos miraron al Uchiha con incredulidad y asombro. Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó con lentitud su brazo.—¿Qué? — pregunto con incredulidad.

Sasuke se permitió sonreírle levemente. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco de esta una pulsera roja con el emblema Uchiha colgando. Tomo la mano de Hinata y deslizo lentamente la pulsera hasta su muñeca. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata?

El no era bueno para esas cosas, no era romántico y no sabia que mas decir. Obviamente no se arrodillaría, no era su estilo. Pero igualmente, si ella se lo pedía, entonces lo haría. Solo esperaba que aceptara. Al ver el rostro de asombro que ponía y después sus ojos mojados, no supo que era lo que le respondería así que el miedo lo invadió por unos segundos.

Dicho miedo se esfumo cuando una hermosa sonrisa se implanto en sus labios. —¿Es enserio?

— Es mas que serio Hinata.

Hinata solo pudo reír con nerviosismo, en medio de sus lagrimas. No pudo aguantarlo mas, no quiso seguir preguntándose como era que había pasado eso. Ella solo se lanzo a sus brazos, siendo correspondida por Sasuke quien la apretó con fuerza.

—Si —le susurro al oído mientras mojaba su hombro con sus lagrimas.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

la felicidad del momento fue rota al escuchar el potente grito del viejo.

—¡No pudes casarte con ella! ¡No lo apruebo!

— Pero yo si.

Hinata volteo hacia donde provenía la voz. No pudo estar mas que impactada al ver quien era el dueño de dicha voz.

—Outou-san.

Hiashi camino con porte orgulloso hasta donde estaban los chicos y el viejo, quien no dejaba de respirar agitadamente debido a el enojo que sentía.

—Tu... no puedes hacer eso.

— Yo soy el líder y además...— dirigió sus ojos hasta Hinata y le dio una mirada de cariño. Ella solo lo miro boquiabierta — soy su padre.

—¡A mi no me importa que...!

— Y a mi no me importa que seas parte de mi consejo. Estoy harto de tus reglas estúpidas, estoy cansado de las estúpidas leyes de este clan, y estoy cansado de la división...— exhalo — Hinata merece estar con Sasuke y merece ser líder de este clan...

—¡Es una mujer! ¡Es una desgracia, es débil y carente de valentía!

— Ella demostró lo contrario en la guerra. De hecho siempre lo demostró, pero ustedes siempre me segaron con sus malos comentarios...— negó desaprobatoriamente para el mismo — . Me deje influenciar por ustedes.

—¡Sabes que no es digna al puesto! — insistió Kumo, sintiendo la rabia recorrer sus venas.

—No discutiré mas contigo de esto, Kumo —sentencio Hiashi para después sonreír a hacia su hija — Tienen mi bendición.

— Padre...— musito la Hyuga con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de conmoción. Jamás había esperado que su padre la defendiera de esa forma, y mucho menos del consejo. Todo parecía un sueño.

— Lamento no haber sido el padre que tu y Hanabi merecen — después de decir eso hizo una gran reverencia, tan grande que su frente casi toca el suelo — .Lamento todo el sufrimiento que les hice pasar y lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente hombre como para ponerle un alto al consejo. Nunca debí influenciarme de esa manera.

Se sobre salto al sentir la cálida mano de su hija sobre su hombro, halando de el para tratar de que se irguiera.

— Padre, por favor...— musito con voz pastosa.

Hiashi se irguió lentamente y miro a Hinata. Esta tenia una bella y sutil sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sus ojos sin embargo estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Al ver esto no supo como sentirse.

— Yo... no te odio padre.

Hiashi pestañeo con incredulidad.— ¿Por qué no?

Hinata solo le sonrió sutilmente antes de que nuevamente el viejo hablara.

— ¡Ya basta de platicas entre hija y padre! Sabes que no tienes la autoridad de aceptar un compromiso sin antes consultárnoslo y ya sabes cual es nuestra respuesta. Además, aun tenemos un sellamiento que hacer y...

— Y dicho sellamiento será cancelado.

Al escuchar esa voz, todos voltearon hacia la destruida entrada de la mansión. Todos observaron con impresión como el Hokage caminaba junto a Ino, Shikamaru e Ibiki en dirección hacia Kumo.

Kumo frunció el ceño.— Sabe que no puede meterse en temas que no le conciernen Hokage. Este clan esta fuera de sus manos.

— Exacto Kumo, estoy consiente de ello...— extendió la mano hacia Shikamaru, quien reacciono de inmediato y le dio un pergamino.

— Hinata-chan...— Ino no aguanto la emoción y corrió hacia la peli azul para lanzarse a sus brazos, ocasionando que la Hyuga casi cayera de bruces al suelo, mas pudo mantener el equilibro y corresponder el abrazo de su rubia amiga. Acaricio su cabellera mientras la sentía llorar en su cuello.

Kakashi carraspeo y abrió el pergamino para posteriormente comenzar a leer su contenido.

— Reporte verdadero de la misión de rescate. Escrito por Hinata Hyuga. Los encargados de mi secuestro fue el consejo Hyuga. Reclutaron a ninjas renegados y les prometieron una fuerte cantidad de dinero si lograban torturarme por varios meses hasta hacer que poco a poco perdiera la noción de mi propia existencia. Pude sacarle toda la información a un ninja débil de mente antes de matarlo. Hokage-sama, ruego que se encargue de ellos una vez que me hayan asesinado. Saque la información a uno de los subordinados que el equipo pudo capturar. Tenga cuidado, tienen un sello que les impide revelar lo que saben. Estoy segura de que se las idearan para sacarle la información — termino de leer para después observar el rostro de estupefacción que habían puesto Kumo y el consejo entero.

—¡Eso es...enteramente falso! Como puede creerle a esta cría, ella solo le dijo eso por que no soporta el hecho de tener que ser sellada.

Kakashi hizo un sonido pensativo mientras rascaba su barbilla.—Tal vez...—después chasqueo los de dedos, como si hubiese recordado algo —. Pero si eso fuera mentira, entonces por que el celebre subordinado dijo todo lo contrario a lo que tu estas diciendo.

— No tengo idea de que habla — las gotas de sudor ya recorrían sus cienes.

— Deja de mentir Kumo — suspiro y negó con la cabeza —. Vamos Shikamaru, trae al chico.

Obedientemente el chico de coleta y hizo un par de sellos para que previamente se mostrara frente a ellos una nube de humo, la cual escondía la silueta de un chico. Lentamente el humo se fue dispersando y dejando completamente a la vista a el chico.

El se veía temeroso, mirando desubicado por todos lados.

Kumo trago saliva notablemente.

Sasuke no aguanto la furia que removía sus entrañas, así que rápidamente se acerco al chico y lo alzo de las solapas, activando el Sharingan en el proceso. Había jurado que mataría a quien había hecho tanto daño a Hinata pero debía controlarse. Solo un par de golpes y nada mas por que si no era así entonces lo molería a golpes.

—Mas te vale que hables por las buenas y que digas toda la verdad a no ser de que quieras que yo te saque todo por las malas — le musito tenebrosamente, a lo que el castaño comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—¡Esta bien, diré todo! — grito horrorizado mientras pataleaba.

Sasuke le mando una ultima mirada de furia antes de lanzarlo con dureza al suelo.

Este cayo de nalgas mientras aun respiraba con velocidad.

— Ku-kumo y el consejo nos contrataron hace unos meses para capturar a la heredera. Nosotros nos dedicamos a eso específicamente, a secuestros y torturas tanto psicológicas como físicas — trago saliva para continuar —. Kumo nos prometió todo un botín si hacíamos que la heredera pasara un infierno así que nuestro jefe acepto el trabajo — comenzó a boquear tembloroso —¡Juro que yo no la toque!

— Mas te vale seguir — advirtió Sasuke estando aun frente a el, mientras Hinata se encontraba detrás de el. Ella conservo su mirada gacha mientras lo escuchaba hablar, siendo consolada por Ino.

— Fuko fue el encargado de la tortura, fueron contadas las veces en las que el dejaba que alguno de los demás hicieran algo en contra de la heredera. Pero un día Fuko salió a encontrarse con un próximo cliente así que no se como fue que la heredera se pudo escapar y...— observaron como sus ojos se miraron desorbitados y temblorosos por un momento — sobreviví de milagro. Ahí fue cuando llegaron unos ninjas y me trajeron hasta aquí.

— Oh vaya, que interesante. ¿No se suponía que no sabias nada de esto, Kumo? —pregunto con falsa impresión el Hokage, mirando al anciano con la ceja alzada.

Kumo miro de un lado a otro, sintiendo como el corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Sin encontrar algún otro pretexto o algo que pudiese salvarlo, decidió poner en marcha el plan mas fácil, e inútil que a cualquiera se le ocurría como ultimo recurso.

Corrió.

—¡Que no se escape! — grito Hiashi a los miembros de la rama secundaria, quienes comenzaron a tapar cualquier salida.

Kumo corrió un tramo del jardín, siendo inútil este acto ya que en menos de cinco segundos Sasuke ya había aparecido frente a el, tapando cualquier escapatoria.

—¿A donde vas? — le pregunto sarcásticamente antes de meterle un limpio puñetazo de lleno en le rostro. Debido a la fuerza de el impacto, Kumo acabo de bruces en el suelo, sosteniendo su nariz rota.

— Bien hecho Sasuke — Kakashi dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Sasuke — Ibiki.

El nombrado asintió y camino hasta Kumo para esposarle ambas manos.

—Quedas detenido por secuestro e intento de asesinato, Kumo Hyuga — dictamino el Hokage mientras el vetusto era esposado.

Kumo arrugo el entre cejo, mirando con furia al Uchiha que se encontraba quieto frente a el.

— Maldito Uchiha... maldita Hinata ¡Ella es una inútil! Ya verán que habrán querido sellarla ¡Se arrepentirán...! — no pudo continuar diciendo sandeces pues Kiba se acerco velozmente hasta el y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago.

— Tal vez no puedo matarlos pero puedo darles un apaleamiento ¿Nee, Hokage-sama? — pregunto Kiba hacia Kakashi, quien solo negó con la ceja alzada.

Kiba hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

En menos de unos segundos mas ninjas llegaron y arrestaron a todos los miembros del consejo, exceptuando obviamente a Hiroshi.

Todos los chicos corrieron hacia Hinata y se situaron al rededor de ella, hablando y regañándola sin cesar mientras ella mantenía su mirada gacha y ambas manos tras su espalda.

—¿Que rayos te pasaba por la cabeza Hinata? — Tenten se acerco y la zarandeo fuertemente.

—¡Ba-basta! ¡Me estoy mareando! — imploro en un chillido, siendo obedecida al instante. Sin embargo, los ojos llorosos y la mueca de enfado de Tenten permanecieron en su rostro.

— Pensamos que ya habías resuelto este asunto de tu clan Hinata — Shino se unió y la miro con una ceja alzada.

—¡Nos mentiste! — exclamo Kiba con indignación.

Akamaru a su lado solo aulló lastimeramente.

Hinata se sobrecogió en sus hombros.

—¡Ósea que les dijiste sobre esto a ellos y a nosotras no!—reclamo Ino sintiéndose ofendida. ¿No eran ellas también sus mejores amigas?

— Chi-chicos...—bisbiseo mientras jugaba con sus manos — Lo lamento mucho...

Todos suspiraron, incapaces de poder mostrarse enojados con ella. No les gustaba ver su rostro impregnado de tristeza ni su voz rota. Les afectaba verla así, así que ya no se mostrarian enojados con ella pero es si, si estaban enojados.

Kiba sonrió sutilmente y alboroto los cabellos azabaches de la Hyuga

— Eres una tonta.

Hinata elevo la vista con incredulidad.

¿Por qué le decía tonta?

— Cierto Hinata-chan —Tenten la miro con enfado —. La carta que me escribiste... ¿Por que piensas eso?

— ¡SI! ¿Por que piensas todo eso? —pregunto Ino con una ceja alzada.

—Chicos... —volteo de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer en esa situación.

Gracias al cielo Hanabi llego para rescatarla.

—¡La atosigan! —tomo el brazo de su hermana y lo halo al lado contrario —Dejen a la futura señora Uchiha pasar tiempo de calidad con su futuro marido.

O pensándolo bien, se encontraba mejor siendo atosigada por sus amigos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso a su hermana?

Agacho la mirada con vergüenza mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke, quien la esperaba pacientemente unos metros adelante.

Al llegar frente a el se quedo parada a una distancia prudente de el, pero Hanabi no se quedo satisfecha, así que se puso tras de ella y le dio un empujón para que pudiera caer a los brazos de Sasuke. Este la atrapo ágilmente mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente de sus antebrazos, aun con la mirada gacha y el rostro completamente sonrojado.

—Sa-sasuke-kun... ¿Cómo?

— Tu padre y tu abuelo fueron a buscarme para decirme lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por que mentiste?

Hinata apretó sus puños y alzo la mirada para verlo con la vista nublosa.— Yo solo era tu diversión ¿no lo recuerdas? — en un intento por verse como si no le importara, sonrió entre lagrimas.

El Uchiha negó un par de veces y la miro con total seriedad.— Fue mentira Hinata. En cambio, lo que te dije en la aldea de la arena era real. Yo si siento algo por ti.

— Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste que...?

— Me dolió el orgullo cuando te bese y reaccionaste de esa manera. Pensé que no sentias nada por mi y que en cambio estabas enamorada de el dobe o de tu amigo hijo del feudal. Quise engañarme a mi mismo y fingir que en realidad yo jamás sentí nada por ti.

Los ojos perlados de la chica se inundaron de nuevas lagrimas. — Te amo Sasuke-kun —fue un pequeño susurro, solo lo suficiente fuerte para que Sasuke lo pudiera escuchar.

Sasuke sonrió sutilmente.— Ya lo se — le susurro para acto seguido besar su frente. Hubiese querido devorar sus labios pero ese no era el momento ya que habían muchos espectadores a su alrededor.

—¡Onee-chan se casa! — exclamo en un lloriqueo la Hyuga menor, juntando ambas manos frente a sus labios.

Ino la secundo con un grito de emoción.—¡Tenten y yo seremos las madrinas!

Tenten solo soltó una tenue carcajada mientras asentía ante la idea de la rubia. Si antes pensaba que el Uchiha era mala influencia para su amiga, ahora era todo lo contrario. Tanto ella como todos estarían eternamente agradecidos con el. Pero eso si, si trataba de dañar a Hinata entonces desearía nunca haber nacido.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon. No lo podía creer, iba a casarse. Y no, no era con Naruto, ni seria un matrimonio arreglado... se iba a casar con Sasuke Uchiha ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—Felicidades hija —Hiroshi se acerco hasta Hinata y tomo sus manos —. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Abuelo — se lanzo sorpresivamente hasta sus brazos. Hiroshi correspondió lentamente el abrazo —. Gracias.

El viejo sonrió, acentuando mas sus pequeñas arrugas.— Jamás me des las gracias por esto Hinata.

— Hinata —Hiashi se acerco y miro a su hija —. Ven conmigo un momento, necesitamos hablar de algo.

Hinata miro con confusión a su padre antes de asentir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Entre sollozos y lagrimas pudo sentir como su mano era tomada por otra cálida e igual de pequeña que la suya. Lentamente levanto su acuosa mirada y pudo ver a Sasuke frente a ella, mirándola con las cejas caídas y una tenue sonrisa, esas sonrisas que siempre le hacían sentir mejor en momentos difíciles. Desgraciadamente, ese día era la excepción.**_

 _ **—Okaa-san...—comenzó a llorar nuevamente, soltando hipidos.**_

 _ **Sasuke contrajo el rostro. Odiaba ver a su mejor amiga de esa manera. Quería hacer algo, quería poder ver su radiante sonrisa de nuevo pero su pequeña mente de cinco años sabia que no seria posible.**_

 _ **— Yo...yo creo saber donde esta Hikari-san.**_

 _ **Al escuchar eso, Hinata alzo la mirada con rapidez.—¿Dónde? —pregunto atropelladamente.**_

 _ **Sasuke suspiro y trato de recordar la explicación que su madre le dio el día que asistieron al funeral de la esposa del Hokage.**_

 _ **—Okaa-chan dice que cuando una persona deja de respirar, su alma sale de su cuerpo y va hacia haya...— alzo la vista a la par de su brazo y apunto con ambas el cielo —. Ella dijo que al dejar de respirar su cuerpo deja de funcionar y que tienen que irse a vivir al cielo. Que cuando dejan de respirar no significa que jamás los volverás a ver y que ellos están aquí...—puso la mano sobre su corazón —, dijo que ellos se encargan de cuidarnos desde arriba y que nos esperaran hasta que nosotros también tengamos que dejar nuestro cuerpo.**_

 _ **—Entonces...Okaa-san ¿esta arriba? —pregunto ahora con mirada de esperanza.**_

 _ **Sasuke asintió repetidas veces.—Okaa-chan dijo que no hay que ponernos tristes cuando una persona deja de respirar por que tarde o temprano volveremos a verlas. Así que ¡Ya no llores Hina-chan! Haces sufrir a Hikari-san — se cruzo de brazos y la miro con el ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **Hinata abrio desorbitadamente los ojos y segundos después limpio rápidamente sus lagrimas con su antebrazo.—¡No hare sufrir a Okaa-san!**_

 _ **Sasuke sonrió feliz.—¡Entonces vamos a dejarle flores! ¿Te parece?**_

 _ **La pequeña asintió energéticamente.—Sus flores favoritas son las orquídeas.**_

 _ **—Entonces vamos por orquideas —tomo su mano y la jalo de vuelta a la aldea.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, fueron tantos que tardo en procesarlos así que al salir del jutsu solo se dedico a llorar sin expresión en su cara. Todos esos recuerdos habían sido sellados en su memoria, esos recuerdos que podría decirse que eran los mejores de su niñez.

Ahora entendía esos sueños, que en realidad eran recuerdos.

Después de unos minutos de tirar lagrimas, final mente sonrió ante la mirada sorprendía de su padre.

—Gracias por haber sido sincero.

Hiashi parpadeo con sorpresa. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a reclamarle ni insultarle por el mal padre que era? ¿Solo iba a decir...gracias?

—Hinata...

—Ahora eres diferente padre —sonrió entre lagrimas —, ya no eres el mismo Hiashi de hace años. Ahora eres mejor que eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se incrusto en el rostro del mayor.— Gracias Hinata.

Hinata soltó una leve risilla antes de levantarse y dar un par de zancadas para abrazar sorpresivamente a su padre.

Hiashi correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Hacia años que no recibía un abrazo de ninguna de sus dos hijas. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo seria la vida de un buen padre?

Ahora podría averiguarlo.

Sonrió inconscientemente.

* * *

 **Un mes después...**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la palabra "boda" cruzo por su mente el se imagino algo totalmente distinto a eso. Pensó en casarse con Hinata en una ceremonia tranquila y nada extravagante, en la que solo asintieran sus amigos y algunos familiares de Hinata.

Por suerte ella estuvo de acuerdo con su plan, pero quien no estuvo de acuerdo fueron su padre y sus locas amigas.

si no hubiese sido por ellos entonces estaba seguro de que en ese momento se encontraría en su noche de bodas. Pero no, ahora mismo se encontraba en una ajetreada e innecesaria fiesta. Una muy grande por cierto, una en la que había asistido casi media aldea.

Cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos estando sentado en una de las tantas sillas del lugar, mientras su recién esposa conversaba amablemente con varios invitados de la fiesta. Conocía tan bien las facciones de Hinata que sabia perfectamente que ella estaba igual de cansada que el. Por mucho que supiera mostrarse amable y paciente, el podía reconocer cada uno de sus gestos así que sabia que ese pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda era por el desespero que le causaba estar escuchando parlotear a la madre de Ino.

Admiraba a Hinata por eso. El quisiera tener la misma paciencia que ella, era algo inhumano. Si el tuviera dicha paciencia, entonces el dobe no le causaría tantos dolores de cabeza y todo su mundo seria tan fácil.

Suspiro para después sonreír tenuemente.

— Teme — sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro.

— Quita esa mano dobe, sabes que jamás serás correspondido. Además, ya estoy casado...

—¡Q-q-que rayos dices idiota! —quito de inmediato su mano e hizo un gesto de espanto mientras la frente se le ponía azul —¡Serias demasiado suertudo si yo me fijara en ti!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.— Dobe, sueñas.

Naruto hizo un puchero y con resignación se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de Sasuke. Sus orbes azulinas fueron a para en la figura de Hinata, la cual se encontraba un poco mas adelante de ellos. Ella conversaba amenamente con Kiba y Shino.— Hinata-chan se ve preciosa.

Sasuke lo miro de reojo.— Mas te vale mantener tus ojos fuera de ella o te juro que los arrancare con mis propias manos.

Naruto se quedo hecho piedra al oír eso. Con nerviosismo y miedo latente volteo con desespero de un lado a otro a hasta mantener su vista fija en un jarrón de flores que estaban colocadas encima de la gran mesa.—¡Vale pero no es para que te pongas así! ¡Solo fue un cumplido!

Sasuke hiso caso omiso a su comentario.

Naruto rasco su oreja.— ¿Supiste que Sakura-chan dejo un regalo de bodas?

—¿Hum?

—El día en el que nos entregaron las invitaciones de la boda ella se veía... feliz.

Al escuchar eso su atención fue prestada hacia su amigo. Con la mirada pidió que continuara lo que estaba diciendo, a lo que Naruto asintió.

— Al principio, cuando ambos anunciaron su noviazgo, ella estaba un poco deprimida. Pero, era diferente. Ahora ya no lloraba ni decía que lucharía por ti. Esta vez solo sonreía tristemente mientras me decía "me alegro por Sasuke-kun y Hinata, se lo merecen". Pensé que se encontraba enferma por decir eso pero parece que lo esta tomando bastante bien. Dijo que se iría un tiempo de la aldea para ir a ayudar aldeas pequeñas. Es una gran ninja medico y estoy seguro de que agradecerán su ayuda.

Sasuke analizo las palabras de su amigo, aun sin poder creer que eso estuviese pasando. Al parecer después de todo, Sakura no era tan idiota como pensó. Sonrió inconscientemente.— ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella, Naruto?

Naruto parpadeo rápidamente y llevo su mano hacia su nica para rascar su cabeza mientras negaba con su otra palma.— No, creo que yo también lo supere después de todo.

—Ya era hora que los dos se dejaran de estupideces.

— Sasuke-kun.

Sus ojos captaron de inmediato a Hinata frente a el. Descaradamente se dedico a hojearla de arriba hacia abajo, creyéndose un maldito afortunado que se había ganado el mayor tesoro del mundo. Hinata era la mujer mas preciosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Al percibir esa mirada, Hinata se sonrojo tenuemente mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia otro lado.

—Otou-san dijo que podíamos irnos, ya son las doce y los invitados ya están un poco ebrios así que no se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

—¿Quien lo diría? Hiashi Hyuga ayudando a su hija a escaparse con un hombre —sonrió socarronamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Hinata rio suavemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Vámonos entonces — extendió su mano hacia ella para lentamente ser sujetado por la cálida y pequeña de ella. Le sonrió como solo a ella le sonreía —. Adiós dobe.— se despidió para después jalar a Hinata hacia el otro lado.

—¡A-adiós Naruto-kun! —alcanzo a decir Hinata antes de ser arrastrada hacia afuera del gran y elegante salón.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras agitaba la mano. Cuando ya no los miro, bajo lentamente sus comisuras y alzo una ceja. — ¿Cómo hubiese sido mi vida si hubiera correspondido los sentimientos de Hinata-chan?

Jamás lo sabría. Ahora ella estaba al lado de su mejor amigo y eso lo alegraba enormemente. Sonrió de lado y llevo ambos brazos tras su nuca sin dejar de ver por donde esos dos se habían marchado.

— Felicidades Sasuke, Hinata.

* * *

 ** _"La vida es curiosa y vueltera. Nunca sabes con que te vas a topar cada vez que pasan los años, los días, las horas o los minutos. La vida esta llena de giros extraños, curiosos, absurdos y a veces hasta inexplicables."_**

Suspiro cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Sasuke recorrer su cuello con delicadeza. Su piel se erizo al sentir su respiración cerca de su oído.

 _ **Si, todo era a veces muy extraño y curioso**_.

 ** _¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? De estar apunto de morir a haber conocido al amor de su vida gracias a ello. Y el amor de su vida era quien menos había imaginado_**.

Rasguño con ansias su fornida espalda, ganándose como respuesta unos gruñidos de satisfacción.

 _ **La vida tiene esas cualidades tan sospechosas, tanto que nos hace pensar que todo lo que ocurre tiene un por que, un sentido.**_

Suspiro y arqueo la espalda cuando sintió como el moreno bajaba de su cuello hasta sus erguidos pezones para lamerlos y chuparlos con ansias. Gimió tan fuerte que temió por un momento que alguien la hubiese escuchado.

 ** _La vida cambia todo el tiempo, no nos deja acostumbrarnos a un golpe por que enseguida viene otro y después otro. Uno se sorprende tanto y así sigue preguntándose cual es el sentido de todo, preguntándose el sentido de estar presente en el momento o lugar equivocados, por el sentido de ser bueno o malo ¿habrán premios o castigos para unos y otros?_**

Abrió grande la boca mientras sentía como Sasuke se introducía con lentitud en su interior. Grito de nuevo, provocando que una sonrisa arrogante se implantara en el perfecto rostro del Uchiha y ocasionando que las estocadas se hicieran mas fuertes y certeras.

 _ **Uno pasa por la vida haciéndose esas preguntas y muchas otras mas, pero en el fondo, todas se resumen en una sola: ¿cual es el sentido de la vida?**_

Beso con vigor sus húmedos labios y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas para que el no pudiera separarse hasta después de un rato, aun que parecía que el no planeaba hacerlo. Sonrió entre sus labios, sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban.

 ** _Que irónico, recién ahora comienzo a entender: El sentido de la vida._**

— Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke separo lentamente su frente de el hombro de Hinata y dirigió sus ojos azabaches hasta ella, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que hacia hasta que sus ojos sonrieran.

Sonrió de medio lado y acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica.— También te amo, Hinata.

Al escuchar esto, Hinata no evito sonrojarse. Sintiéndose infantil comenzó a sonreír y reír delicadamente. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus pómulos, esas eran lagrimas de felicidad.

 _ **Y es así, uno pasa preguntándose por el sentido de la vida, esperando que ese algo que falta y que nos hará felices. Tal vez la respuesta sea que la vida no tiene sentido, que la vida simplemente se vive, y simplemente viviendo podamos decir al final que nuestra vida valió la pena.**_

Sonrió radiantemente y se abrazo mas a Sasuke quien devolvió de inmediato el apretón.

— Sasuke-kun...— susurro sobre su pecho a lo que el le contesto con un monosílabo — ¿Crees que...valió la pena? — pregunto nuevamente en un susurro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de Sasuke estaba clavada en el techo.

El azabache sonrió y acarician lentamente la cabellera color media noche.— _Si, todo valió la pena._

* * *

 ** _...¿Fin?_**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _¿Qué tal queridos lectores? Si ya se que me tarde mucho pero miren nada mas lo largo del capitulo :v bueno yo creo que es largo. De verdad espero que les haya gustado este final, pero estoy tan segura de que están diciendo "¿Este es el final? ¿Dónde esta mi preciado Sasuhina? ¿Solo hay eso de la pareja? ¡Hija de...!" Y cosas por el estilo, así que para calmar su enojo haré un epilogo, si mis chiquitines, un precioso epilogo que se centrara en la vida de casados de Hina y Sasu. Obvio también veremos que fue de los demás, como Kumo por ejemplo. En fin, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con este final, me gusto mucho escribir esta bella historia, se que no fue la mejor del mundo pero a mi me agrado mucho escribir esto. Espero que les haya gustado y sin mas, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y sus bellos Reviews. ¡Gracias lectores míos!_

 **Agradecimientos a:** _Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Jakie M. V, Erimibe34, Mao, Abbi, Viviana Miu, Hinata Uchiha.H, Hatake-Seikatsu, Fito, Maaka-chan, ceciliaHP, wolf-enzeru, GilCa, xiomey uchiha hyuga, Astoria Grey, Nana, Bluanit, Suishoka 69, Mikashimota Z, Tsuki-shin, SHANTI, , Nora, Guest, eknxh, hinatacris, shikina, Luki, Clarity-chan._

 _ **Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico.**_


	23. Epilogo

**ACLARACIONES** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Posible lenguaje soez.

* * *

 ** _Casados._**

* * *

 **Se** suponía que ese día seria lindo, sin problemas y todo seria tal y como lo había planeado. No tenia previsto que el mal comportamiento de cierta persona arruinaría todo su trabajo. Jamas pensó que se pondría de esa manera.

Estaba mas que enojada, ya le costaba respirar con regularidad. Sus manos estaban empuñadas, casi tirando gotas de sangre.

Estaba muy molesta, y _"el"_ lo sabia bastante bien.

— Ustedes...— susurro con enojo. Oh si, estaba bastante enojada. Bueno, en realidad era un gran remolino de emociones. Un remolino que se desataria con fuerza a menos de recibir una gran disculpa.

¿Por que le pasaba esas cosas a ella?

 ** _Horas antes..._**

 **Por** fin, ese era el día que mas había estado esperando en dos largos meses. Estaba tan contenta, tan emocionada, que estaba segura de que podría saltar como niña pequeña tras recibir un delicioso caramelo.

Si, ese día Sasuke regresaba a casa tras una larga y pesada misión de dos meses fuera de Konoha. Lo extrañaba tanto que estaba segura de que lloraría de felicidad al verlo de vuelta. Extrañaba su voz, su aroma, sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo...

Al pensar en eso, su rostro tomo color tomate y comenzó a hiperventilar.

¿Era ella o realmente hacia calor?

Bueno, no es como si fuera un pecado excitarse al recordar todas las noches de pasión que había recibido por casi dos años al haberse casado con el. Estaba necesitada, no era suficiente para ella tocarse sola para satisfacer sus necesidades como mujer, ademas de que le era bochornoso a pesar de que sabia que no era nada malo o fuera de lo común.

Bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

Definitivamente era una pervertida, y todo por culpa de Sasuke. De verdad que no sabia de donde sacaba tanto libido y lujuria para hacerla sentir en otra dimensión. Sasuke era tan fantástico en muchísimas formas. El era simplemente fantástico.

Ahora sonrió con un lindo sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas.

Ella era inconsciente de que la gente miraba con extrañeza sus diferentes reacciones mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea.

Había salido a comprar unas cosas para la comida favorita de Sasuke, ya que quería consentirlo lo mas que pudiera. Quería hacerlo sentir lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que había anhelado su regreso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de una mujer llamarle.

Miro sobre su hombro e inmediatamente sonrió y volteo hacia ella.

—Shizune-san —hizo una reverencia —, buenos días.

— Buenos días Hinata-chan — hizo un inclinamiento de cabeza igualmente —. Fui a buscarte al el recinto Hyuga y de ahí al recinto Uchiha... pensé que estarías trabajando en el resinto Hyuga — comento rascando su barbilla.

—¡Ah! Lo siento Shizune-san, no quería hacerle pasar por esa molestia. Hoy tome el día libre, al fin y al cabo últimamente no a habido mucho papeleo.

— Que va — movió su mano, restandole importancia —, me hacia falta caminar. En fin, estaba buscándote para informarte que ya tengo los resultados de tu análisis.

Hinata parpadeo y en cuestión de segundos lo recordó para después hacer un pequeño sonido de impresión. —¡Cielos! Se me ha olvidado por completo...— tapo su mano mientras susurraba lo ultimo. Hacia unos dias que se sentia debil, mareada y hasta incluso asqueada. Se había preocupado tanto que fue directamente a con Shizune para que le hiciera unos estudios. Últimamente se sentía mejor y hasta con mucha hambre, una que era mucho mas de lo normal.

—No hay de que preocuparse, ¿por que no me acompañas a el hospital para darte tus resultados?

Miro la bolsa de víveres y luego a Shizune. Bueno, no le parecía mala idea ir ya mismo, ademas, ya había terminado de comprar todo lo necesario para la comida de Sasuke.

Asintió hacia la morena con una sonrisa.—Vamos entonces.

* * *

— **¿Estas** lista? — pregunto Shizune, entregándole un sobre.

—¿No va a leerlo usted? —pregunto confundida la Hyuga.

—No. Léelo tu.— ordeno para después darle la mejor sonrisa que tenia —. Ábrelo.

Hinata trago saliva, sintiéndose algo nerviosa. No sabia con que se iba a encontrar y ademas estaban hablando de su salud así que si, estaba algo temerosa por lo que pudiese tener. Aun que, la sonrisa de Shizune la calmaba un poco, así que sin tardar demasiado, comenzó a abrir el sobre hasta sacar el contenido.

Desdoblo apresuradamente la hoja y se dispuso a leerla con suma atención. Mientras mas leía, su corazón mas latía de manera desembocada hasta que...

 ** _Resultado: Positivo._**

Cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Después de asimilarlo unos segundos, comenzaron a escucharse unos sollozos.

—Hinata...— pronuncio alarmada la mujer, al verla con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha mientras su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Penso que la noticia no le había gustado, pensó que en realidad ella no estaba lista para ser madre... todos esos pensamientos fueron removidos de su mente al ver como lentamente, la cabeza de Hinata se levantaba.

En su rostro había una sonrisa tan resplandeciente, acompañada de lagrimas de felicidad y una mirada tan brillante que podría opacar al mismo sol.

—Voy a ser mamá...—susurro con emoción —Si ¡Voy a ser madre! — exclamó levantándose de su asiento. En ese mismo momento quis gritar, brincar, reír, llorar, cantar. Quiso hacer todo lo posible para mostrar lo feliz que se sentía. Quería hacer ver que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo entero. Por fin conocería lo que se trataba ser madre. Por fin podría sentir el amor incondicional que una madre le puede tener a un hijo. Por fin podía sentir lo que su madre sintió al tenerla en sus brazos...

Shizune igualmente se levantó de su asiento y rodeo su escritorio para tomar sus manos. —¡Felicidades Hinata-chan!

—Gracias — la abrazo sorpresivamente con fuerza, sin embargo el abrazo fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

—Bien Hinata, te daré una lista para que puedas cuidarte bien a ti y a ese pequeño ser y quiero que la cumplas bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto — afirmo.

Shizune sonrió tiernamente.

* * *

 **Mientras** caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital, se mantenía tratando de averiguar en como reaccionaria su esposo ante la noticia. Ya hacía tiempo que habían hablado sobre tener hijos, pero la verdad es que ese bebé no había sido planeado. Todo fue tan repentino y ella jamás imagino que todos sus síntomas se debían a un embarazo. Siempre usaban protección, pero tal vez esta se había roto.

Pero bueno, eso no le importaba. Lo que realmente era importante era que sería madre y estaba tan impaciente por que el bebé naciera ya. También se encontraba impaciente por ver el rostro de Sasuke cuando le diera la noticia. Oh, y tambien queria saber como se pondría su padre y su hermana al saber que tendría un hijo al fin.

Ahora, también estaba una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde que Sasuke y ella hablaron sobre tener hijos. ¿Tendría que dejar su puesto como heredera y dejar de ser una ninja para convertirse en ama de casa? Sinceramente, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero estaba más que dispuesta a llevarla a cabo si se trataba de su hijo.

Suspiro y pensó que lo mejor iba a ser hablarlo con Sasuke.

Camino un poco más por uno de los largos pasillos, dio la vuelta por la izquierda y repentinamente se topó con una persona que jamás pensó en toparse ahí.

— Sakura-san — pronuncio con expresión sorprendida. Según lo que ella sabía, era que la Haruno había decidido irse un tiempo de la aldea para ayudar en otras partes con sus grandes conocimientos de ninja-medic. Pero, jamás pensó en encontrarse tan de repente.

— Hinata — nombro igual de asombrada. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, observándose la una a la otra. La tensión se rompió cuando la azabache le sonrió amablemente a la pelirosa.

— Vaya, hace muchisimo que no te veía.

—Ah, sí — contestó torpemente la oji jade mientras rascaba su mejilla con nerviosismo. — Yo solo estoy de paso en la aldea, estaba cerca así que quise venir a ver como estaban todos.

Hinata asintió comprendiendo.— ¿Y tu como estas?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero igualmente contestó. — Bastante bien.

—Me da gusto — respondió la Hyuga con completa sinceridad.

Sakura asintió con una leve sonrisa. Mirar a la esposa de la persona de la que aun se podía decir que estaba enamorada, era duro para ella. Lo peor de todo es que no podía odiarla ni un poco.

—Y tu...¿como estas? ¿Qué haces en el hospital? ¿ocurre algo?

— ¡Ah, no! — negó con ambas manos y con la cabeza repetidas veces. Después de unos segundos, su rostro enrojeció — Vine a hacerme unos examenes porque me sentia un poco mal estos ultimos dias...—

—Oh, ¿pero estas bien?

— Si, si — respondio rapidamente. Sonrio y despues se llevó la mano hasta el vientre —. Claro que lo estoy.

Sakura pudo comprenderlo todo y en ese momento... no sabía cómo sentirse. De lo único que sí estaba segura era de que se alegraba de que Sasuke hubiese decidido tener una familia.

Sonrió levemente y llevo sus brillantes ojos hasta el estómago aun plano de la Hyuga.— Felicidades Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida pero después sonrió.— Gracias, Sakura.

Después de mirarse sonrientes por unos segundos, Sakura exhalo y miró hacia el frente.— Fue un gusto encontrarte de nuevo Hinata, espero que tu embarazo vaya de lo mejor. Ahora debo de seguir ya que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de partir hasta mi proximo destino.

—Para mi tambien fue un gusto Sakura-san, espero que te vaya muy bien en tus viajes y...— paro un momento, aun siendo atentamente observada —… y que decida volver pronto.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero igualmente sonrió tiernamente. Era típico de la tierna y dulce Hinata.— Yo también espero poder estar lista para volver pronto — dijo sinceramente antes de hacer una leve reverencia —. Hasta luego Hinata-chan.

—Hasta luego Sakura-san — igual hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sakura pasó por su lado, caminando en dirección por el mismo pasillo. Ella se quedo parada ahí, aun escuchando el taconeo de las sandalias ninja de Sakura.

Apretó sus puños, y llenándose de valor giró su cuerpo antes de que la peli rosa diera vuelta por otro pasillo.—¡Sakura-san! — grito hacia la pelirosa, quien volteo rápidamente y con expresión sorprendida ante el repentino grito de la azabache.

Al observar que Sakura giró a verle, trago saliva. — ¡Lamento haberle quitado su felicidad! — exclamó bajando la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar.

Sakura no pudo abrir más los ojos porque era imposible. Sintió como su corazon comenzo a latir de manera desenbocada mientras sus cejas caían lentamente.—Hinata...— pronunció, siendo interrumpida por la Hyuga.

—Sé del cariño que le profesabas a Sasuke, y admito que jamás me detuve a pensar en ti cuando me empeze a enamorar de él...— las lágrimas ya escurrian por sus pómulos —. Soy una egoísta, de verdad lo siento — los sollozos hacían eco en solitario pasillo. De un momento a otro, sintió como una cálida mano se implantaba en su hombro. Alzó su mirada llorosa y sorprendida, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de Sakura.

— Mi felicidad no estaba con Sasuke si mis sentimientos jamás iban a ser correspondidos, en cambio, tu felicidad siempre va a ser Sasuke ya que el te ama igual que tu a el. Yo hubiese sido la egoísta si no los hubiese dejado estar juntos. ¿No lo comprendes Hinata? La que te debe una disculpa soy yo.

—¿Tu? ¿Por qué? — pregunto confundida la oji blanca.

— Porque mientras tu eras el centro de atención de Sasuke, yo solo pensaba en cosas malas sobre ti. Sinceramente fueron pocas, pero hubo pensamientos malos —bajo la mirada y sintió como sus ojos se empañaron —. Agradezco tanto que Sasuke te haya encontrado. Estoy segura que sin ti el nunca hubiese aprendido a amar. Estoy tan feliz por los dos y estoy tan agradecida contigo por haberle dado a Sasuke un hogar y mucho amor. Estoy segura de que tu lo estas haciendo mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiese podido hacer... yo soy la mala aquí — las lágrimas ya caían de los ojos jade, haciendo que Hinata le mirase con tristeza.

Ella negó repetidas veces, ganándose la atención de la Haruno.—¡No eres mala! ¡Eres buena! — exclamó convencida — Sasuke-kun me contó sobre lo que hiciste por mi... —llevó su mano hasta la mano que Sakura tenía en su hombro y la tomo —Gracias por haber tratado de salvarme — dijo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura — A pesar de que sabías que el estaba enamorado de mi y que yo era un estorbo entre los dos, tu decidiste pasar por tu felicidad para salvarme a mí y para que Sasuke fuera quien me rescatara.

Sakura no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad Sasuke le había contado sobre eso a Hinata? ¿Enserio lo había tomado en cuenta? Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió sutilmente.— Gracias por decirme todo esto Hinata, me haces sentir bien.

Hinata sonrió entre lágrimas, y sin decir ni una palabra mas, se abalanzo hacia Sakura para darle un abrazo. La Haruno actuo rapido ante el repentino abrazo y lo correspondió con ternura.

Hinata Hyuga era una persona a la que no se le podía odiar.

* * *

 **Naruto** firmó una decena de papeles más para pasar a otra interminable montaña de estos. De no ser por sus clones en serio que no sabía cómo se las apañaria para tanto papeleo que tenía que hacer todo el dia.

Ese día hubiese sido malo de no ser por la inesperada visita de su amiga Sakura. Se había puesto muy contento al verla sana y salva, además de que se veía bastante animada y con ganas de seguir viviendo a lo máximo. Estaba feliz por ella y esperaba que pronto pudiese verla de nuevo pero esta vez con Sasuke para que el equipo siete estuviese reunido después de tanto tiempo.

— Sera pronto —se dijo dandose animos a si mismo.

— Deja de hablar solo y ponle velocidad a esa mano — reclamó uno de sus clones, quien se hallaba en una esquina boca abajo mientras firmaba papeles.

El Naruto original hizo un puchero. El tambien queria estar asi de comodo como su clon. Nego con la cabeza y centró su atención en los papeles. Firmo y leyó unos cuantos más hasta que se encontró con uno que llamó su atención.

 ** _"Prisión de Konoha._**

 ** _Autorización_** ** _para trasladar a los presos del Clan Hyuga a la prision de maxima seguridad. Cada uno será encarcelado en celdas lejanas para eluir contrariedad."_**

Firmó sin pensarlo dos veces, claro que quería hacer lo necesario para que esos viejos pagaran justamente los crímenes que habían cometido. Esperaba que esos cincuenta años de prisión fueran lo suficiente para que murieran encarcelados. Aunque bueno, era obvio que no duraría ni cinco años ahí.

Ellos casi arruinan la felicidad de Hinata y su amigo, claro que merecían lo peor por casi haber matado a Hinata.

Les tenía un gran coraje, pero obviamente no tanto como el de su amigo Sasuke. Las primeras semanas del encarcelamiento de los vejestorios, Sasuke se encargaba de ir solo para humillarlos y hasta a veces encerrarlos en un genjustsu. Cuando fue descubierto por Kakashi tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

Rio para sus adentros. Llevo la hoja hasta el puño de documentos firmados y siguió en lo suyo.

Después de unos minutos sin parar de firmar papeles, escucho como su puerta era tocada. Rápidamente alzo la cabeza.— Adelante.

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a una persona que hace mucho que no veía. Se sorprendió levemente, pero después sonrió como acostumbraba.—¡Que gusto verte aqui! Seguro que vienes a visitar a Hinata-chan...

La persona sonrió.

* * *

— ¡Ya quiero llegar a casa! — exclamó un chico castaño mientras llevaba ambas manos tras su cabeza con una expresión en su rostro a la cual solo se le podía llamar cansancio.

— Falta poco para llegar Yurito — dijo Shikamaru, mostrandose fresco como una lechuga.

Un poco más adelante de los dos hombres, se encontraba Sasuke caminando pausadamente, con la mirada fija y fría como siempre.

—¿Tu no quieres llegar pronto Uchiha-kun? Seguro que estás muy ansioso por ver a tu esposa — alzó sugestivamente ambas cejas, sin importarle la mirada de fastidio que mandó Shikamaru.

Sasuke no contestó y siguió caminando por aquel camino tierroso. Estaba cansado, muy agotado y hambriento. Lo unico que queria hacer al llegar de su misión era abrazar a Hinata, comer alguna de sus delicias y después comérsela a ella para eventualmente quedar dormido entre sus brazos. Era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. Ah, también quería darle un fuerte golpe en la boca a Yurito. no hacia mas que cansarlo con su repetitiva palabra de "todito". ¿Porque no se callaba de una vez? Enserio que Shikamaru era un idiota por considerar llevárselo de su actual puesto, el cual estaba en la entrada de la aldea.

Miró sobre su hombro sin dejar de caminar, observando la risa idiota de Yurito mientras Shikamaru le decía que se callara de una buena vez. Ese chico le recordaba tanto a Naruto, tal vez por eso no lo soportaba.

Tras unos minutos de estar caminando en recto, por fin llegaron a su destino. Al ver la entrada de Konoha se permitió expulsar lentamente el aire que había estado reteniendo.

— Yo no ire a dar el reporte —aviso Sasuke, dispuesto a seguir con su camino hacia su casa. Estaba anhelante por llegar.

— Naruto pidio que fueramos los tres, Sasuke — recordó Shikamaru, haciendo parar los pasos de Sasuke.

— No me necesitan para dar un informe.

— Claro que si, tu fuiste quien más se involucró en el secuestro de la hija del gordo ricachón — dijo Yurito —. Será mejor que vayas y aclares con el mismo Hokage sobre, ya sabes, tus "acercamientos" con la chica — movió ambas cejas sugestivamente, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Uchiha —se que la chica era la encimosa y todo eso pero, imagínalo. Hinata-san celosa e indignada el mismo dia en el que vuelves de tu misión...

— Jodete.

* * *

 **Corto** con agilidad y rapidez las verduras que estaban sobre la tabla de madera. A su lado la estufa estaba con la llama media alta, mientras en esta se cocinaba arroz blanco.

Queria terminar rapido pues aun quería prepararle un baño para antes de comer.

Mientras cocinaba y tarareaba una canción, su mente no paraba en pensar sobre las posibles reacciones que Sasuke podría tener al saber que ella estaba embarazada. Sabia de antemano que su esposo era inexpresivo, pero enserio esperaba una tierna reacción por parte de él.

Sonrió con tan solo imaginarlo sonriendo ante la noticia. Estaba totalmente emocionada.

El timbre eléctrico sonó, anunciando la llegada de una persona. Dejó de cortar las verduras y sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa. Con rapidez, secó sus manos con el delantal que traía puesto mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta la entrada de la casa.

Sentía su corazón con fervor, sintiendo una alegría inmensa recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Añorando que cada segundo pasara lo más rápido para poder sentir entre sus brazos a Sasuke.

Por que era Sasuke, ¿Quien mas podria ser?

Abrió la puerta deprisa, encontrándose con el rostro que menos imaginó encontrarse.

—¡Hinata-chan! — exclamó un chico castaño frente a ella. —Mirate, ¡Mas hermosa que nunca!

Parpadeo repetidas veces al verse envuelta en los fornidos y cálidos brazos del hombre.—¡Shi-shiro-kun! — pronunció con sorpresa, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—El mismo —sonrió sutilmente, ocasionando que sus ojos se cerraran —. Lamento tanto haber venido sin avisar —se rasco la cabeza apenado.

Hinata quien aun no salía de su estupor, solo parpadeo un par de veces mas antes de sonreír como acostumbraba.— ¡Ah! Shiro-kun, no te preocupes por eso.

—Siempre tan linda — acaricio su cabeza. De un momento a otro dejo de acariciarla para olfatear al aire y después hacer una mueca de placer —. Huele delicioso, ¿Que preparas?

—Oniguiri — respondió automáticamente. Después de unos segundos pareció reaccionar y sacudió la cabeza — Que grosera soy. Por favor, pasa Shiro-kun —pidió haciéndose a un lado.

—Gracias —dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Shiro se quito los zapatos y los dejo en el recibidor junto a los de Hinata, fueron en dirección a la cocina de donde provenía el delicioso olor, haciendo que el estomago de Shiro rugiera potentemente.

Shiro rió con nerviosismo, ya estando sentado en la mesa mientras Hinata se ocupaba terminando la comida.

Hinata le sonrió.—Tranquilo, Shiro-kun. La comida esta casi lista.

—Lo siento Hinata-chan, es que muero de hambre, no e comido desde la mañana.

Hinata asintió comprendiendo la situación del castaño. Después de unos segundos recordó algo que tuvo que preguntarle a Shiro.—¿Como esta Hitomi? — Hitomi era la esposa de Shiro, la princesa con la que en un principio no quería casarse. Afortunadamente Shiro pudo amarla y ella a el, casándose por voluntad propia. Shiro le había pedido que ella fuese su madrina de boda, en un principio Hinata pensaba que no podría ser la madrina ya que ella morirá en el sellamiento de su clan. Gracias al cielo eso no paso, asi que pudo asistir a la boda como madrina de esta. Hasta el equipo ocho, Naruto y Sasuke asintieron a la boda.

Conocio a Hitomi y le pareció una buena mujer para Shiro. Era amable y muy seria, pero buena persona.

—No funciono.

Hinata lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.—Pero... se veían tan bien juntos. Incluso, en unas de tus cartas me comentaste que planeaban tener un hijo.

—Si pero... —su mirada se apago — ella es tan fría, tan... —soltó un quejido — No se como explicarlo. Cuando me case con ella pense que tendria todo el amor que deseo pero fue un error, no eramos tal para cual. Ella era tan diferente a mi...

Hinata bajo ambas cejas. Odiaba ver a su amigo en ese estado y mas si su sufrimiento era por amor. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke y ella no eran para nada iguales, tienen mas diferencias que semejanzas. Pero, aun así se amaban y su relación era genial, no perfecta, pero hermosa y llena de amor.

—Lo lamento mucho Shiro-kun.

Shiro sonrió lentamente.— No te preocupes Hinata-chan, era necesario. No podíamos encadenar nuestras vidas y menos si nuestra felicidad no estaba con el otro.

—Comprendo Shiro-kun, tomaron una buena elección. Veras que encontraras a alguien adecuada para ti —dijo segura de sus palabras.

—Gracias por animarme Hinata, ¿Sabes? Me gustaria encontrar a una mujer como tu...

* * *

 **Podía** oler el delicioso aroma de los oniguiris desde que dio vuelta por la calle en la que vivían. Sabia que ese olor solo podía pertenecer a la deliciosa comida de su esposa. Ansiaba poder meter a su boca esos oniguiris pues enserio moria de hambre.

Una vez que llego a su hogar, abrió la puerta sin pensarselo dos veces. Se saco las sandalias ninja, y cuando estuvo apunto de dejarlas en su respectivo lugar, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

Habian unas sandalias ninja de otro hombre junto a las sandalias de Hinata, justo en donde iban las suyas, AL LADO DE LAS DE HINATA.

Sin poder evitarlo arrugo el ceño y miro hacia el frente con enojo. ¿un hombre en su casa mientras el no estaba? Acaso Hinata...

El tan solo pensarlo hizo que su corazón se quisiera caer en moronas, que la sangre le hirviera y que le costara hasta tomar aire.

No, no podía ser cierto. Hinata era incapaz de esa bajes.

Camino a zancadas por el pasillo, yendo directamente hasta la cocina de la casa. Paro de golpe cuando escucho una voz... una que conocia muy bien. Una, que no le agradaba del todo y menos en esos momentos.

—… eres cariñosa, buena amiga, valiente, bondadosa, noble y por supuesto muy hermosa. Definitivamente me casaría contigo si...

—¿Si, que? — pregunto Sasuke, apareciendo de tras de el marco de la entrada.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamo Hinata con sorpresa.

Sasuke ni se volteo a verla, solo miraba a Shiro con rabia.

Este solo sonrió como acostumbraba y agito la mano hacia el, aun estando sentado cómodamente en la silla de madera.—¡Hola, Sasuke-san!

Sasuke ignoro el saludo y solo frunció mas el ceño al ver la indiferencia de Shiro. Se suponia que debia de estar asustado por su presencia, y mas por que lo escucho hablando así de SU mujer.

Hinata se alarmo enseguida. Conocía esa mirada de Sasuke, sabia que era una mala señal y que si no hacia algo rápido entonces su esposo se abalanzaria hacia Shiro para matarlo de un golpe.

—Este... ¡La comida esta lista! —exclamo sorpresivamente, situándose en medio de ambos — Hola, Sasuke-kun. Compórtate, ¿si? —le susurro entre dientes. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para después empujarlo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa —. Denme un momento — pidió atropelladamente antes de correr hasta la estufa para servir los alimentos.

Mientras tanto Hinata se dedico a servir todo en la mesa, estando de un lado para otro sin quitar la expresión de miedo de su rostro.

—¡Vaya! Pense que solo eran oniguiris...—dijo con impresion el castaño, al observar la mesa repleta de las mas deliciosas comidas.

—Es que eso ya lo había preparado hace un rato — contesto Hinata mientras servia el te a cada uno, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sasuke.

—¡Siempre me sorprendes Hinata-chan! — exclamo Shiro con la boca llena, mientras de sus ojos salían cascadas de lagrimas y a su alrededor solo había corazones.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Shiro era tan ridiculo que daba pena.

Viro sus ojos hasta Hinata, quien reía tiernamente mientras veía a Shiro atascarse de comida.

Eso lo hizo sentir mas celoso aun. Solo a el podía mirarlo de esa manera, solo a el le podia sonreir así... y esa, esa era su cena. Llevo los palillos hasta su boca y saboreo el delicioso bocado de comida. Al menos eso lo hace sentir un poco mejor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Shiro? —pregunto descortés, aun comiendo sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

En cambio Shiro dejo de comer para verle.— Estaba cerca de aquí, haciendo unas visitas con mi padre y se me ocurrió una buena idea visitar a Hinata-chan. Hace mucho que no la veía.

Hinata le sonrió nerviosamente.— Es bueno tenerte por aquí después de mucho...¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?— pregunto con desasosiego, mirando al azabache con suplica.

Sasuke le mando una mirada ladina a la mujer.— Cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber que era lo que le decías a Hinata antes de que yo llegara. Lo que alcance a escuchar me pareció interesante...

—No...— susurro con resignación la Hyuga.

—Oh, eso —Shiro sonrió ampliamente, sin ser consiente de la mirada de odio de Sasuke — Le estaba diciendo que es una mujer formidable en todos los aspectos. Cualquiera quisiera casarse con ella, es como la chica ideal.

—Ya basta...—Hinata se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, mas por miedo que por vergüenza.

Sasuke pensó lo contrario ante reacción de Hinata, imagino que se había sonrojado ante el alago de Shiro. Respiro entre cortada mente y apretó los palillos con fuerza, tanto que termino rompiéndolos y haciendo de ellos solo astillas.

—A ti... ¿te gustaría casarte con Hinata?

—Por favor Kami-sama...— rezo Hinata temblorosa.

—¿A quien no le gustaría? — contesto Shiro mientras reía y se rascaba la nuca.

Sorpresivamente, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento.

Hinata lo observo con temor y Shiro lo observo con su ya fastidiosa sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, Sasuke puso suavemente las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y se inclino un poco para ver directamente a Shiro.

—No deberías hablar así de las esposas de otros, Shiro.

—No lo hago con intención de ofender a alguien, solo estoy diciendo la verdad —se defendió Shiro, sin una pizca de miedo.

—Es mi esposa, y tu tienes a la tuya.

—Oh, yo ya no tengo —comento despreocupado mientras rascaba la punta de su nariz.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Sasuke.

—Así que esas son tus intenciones al venir hasta acá...—gruño apretando sus puños.

—Venir a visitar a Hinata, por supuesto.

—Y tratar de robármela, ¿no?

—¿Eh? ¿Robarte que, Sasuke-san?

Y así comenzó una pelea entre ambos, o mas bien una riña proveniente de Sasuke ya que Shiro al parecer ni se enteraba del problema que se había ocasionado. Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba sentada en medio de todo, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros mientras escuchaba la absurda pelea.

Sus manos se retorcían sobre la tela de su falda. No sabia que hacer, no sabia como controlar la situación. Quería que Sasuke cerrara la boca y que Shiro dejara de sonreír así mientras lo escuchaba. Sentía un gran sentimiento... uno que estaba apunto de explotar. No sabia que sentir, no sabia si podría controlarse. Los gritos y la ingenuidad de Shiro la estaban volviendo loca.

Uno, dos, tres... y así hasta llegar al diez.

Quiso contar, respirar y exhalar, mas parecía que eso no funcionaba.

No podía mas, quería paz y tranquilidad, quería que Sasuke dejara de comportarse así y quería una tranquila y amigable cena junto a unas de las dos personas mas importantes que tenia.

Su ceño se frunció y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de sus palmas.

Se levanto de la silla súbitamente y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, haciendo que los dos hombre enmudecieran ante su acto poco común de ella. Trago saliva y luego miro con el entre cejo fruncido a los dos chicos.—Dejen de comportarse de esa manera, por favor...

—El comenzó — apunto Sasuke, aun manteniendo su cara inexpresiva.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué comencé?

Inmediatamente la discusión y las voces hablando al mismo tiempo se hicieron presentes en la habitación.

El ojo de Hinata comenzó a cerrarse y abrirse. Estaba muy enojada. Ahora lo sabia, sentía enojo y era un gran enojo revuelto de tristeza y ganas de echarse a llorar.

Se suponía que ese dia seria lindo, sin problemas y todo seria tal y como lo había planeado. No tenia previsto que el mal comportamiento de cierta persona arruinaria todo su trabajo. Jamás pensó que se pondría de esa manera.

Estaba más que enojada, ya le costaba respirar con regularidad. Sus manos estaban empuñadas, casi tirando gotas de sangre.

Estaba muy molesta, y "el" lo sabia bastante bien.

—Ustedes...— susurro con enojo. Oh si, estaba bastante enojada. Bueno, en realidad era un gran remolino de emociones. Un remolino que se desataria con fuerza a menos de recibir una gran disculpa.

¿Por que le pasaba esas cosas a ella?

—Ustedes arruinaron todo mi esfuerzo...— la voz que en un principio parecía fuerte y enojada, ahora se escuchaba triste y quebrada —¡Tu! —señalo a Sasuke con expresion de enojo —¡Deja de ser tan celoso! —grito con lagrimas en los ojos —¡Y tu! ¡Deja de hacer como si no te enteraras de nada!

—Hinata-chan...

—¡Ahora, arreglen sus diferencias si no quieren que me enoje mas y les haga algo muy feo! — advirtió entre lagrimas, sorprendiendo grandemente a ambos. Jamas habia escuchado a Hinata decir algo parecido ya que ella no era una chica agresiva.

Sasuke odiaba verla llorar, suponía que ese era su punto mas débil. Con dolor en su orgullo, volteo a ver a Shiro.—No lamento haberte dicho todo lo que dije, pero si lamento haberle arruinado la cena a Hinata — dijo simplemente, sin intención de humillarse mas.

Shiro rasco su cabeza y miro a Sasuke con una ceja alzada.—Yo aun no entiendo muy bien, pero también lo lamento, por lo que sea que haya echo para que Sasuke-san se molestara y lamento haberte echo llorar Hinata-chan.

Al escuchar lo que los hombres habían dicho, puedo respirar mas tranquila. Sus ganas de llorar se fueron y una pequeña sonrisa se implanto en su rostro.— Así esta mejor chicos. ¿Quieren mas comida?

— Creo que Shiro tiene que irse ya — Sasuke se levanto de su silla y tomo bruscamente del hombro a Shiro.

Este solo se levanto impresionado.— Ah, supongo que Sasuke-san tiene razón... —dijo con dificultad, sintiendo el doloroso apretón de Sasuke.— No-nos vemos luego Hinata-chan— trato de sonreír mas este intento fue fallido ya que solo pudo hacer una mueca.

Sin decir mas, Sasuke se llevo a rastras a Shiro hacia el recibidor, dejando en la cocina a una preocupada Hinata. Se sobre salto en su lugar al escuchar un fuerte portazo.

Al ver entrar a Sasuke de nuevo a la cocina, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos. —Eres un mal educado, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la miro de reojo y después bufo.—No entiendo que hacia ese idiota metido en la casa. Seguro se entero que estaba de misión y por eso vino a molestarte, aprovechando la situación —alegaba mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar. Que estuviera enojado no significaba que su apetito se hubiera esfumado, y menos si se hablaba de la comida de Hinata.

—¡Que cosas dices Sasuke! Shiro-kun es nuestro amigo y el puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiera.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se llevo un bocado de comida a la boca.

—Pareces niño de cinco años...— mascullo por lo bajo la Hyuga, mientras lo miraba con los ojos achinados y con las manos echas puños.

—Eres tan ingenua, ¿no ves que le gustas?

Hinata pestañeo repetidas veces antes de sonrojarse con tenuidad. El sonrojo había sido mas por el echo de que Sasuke la había llamado ingenua, ella sabia que Shiro no gustaba de ella, era absurdo tan solo pensarlo.

—¡Eso es tonto!

—No lo es —reclamo antes de tomar un sorbo de te —. Si yo pude enamorarme de ti entonces, ¿por que el no?

Hinata estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero al ponerle intención a sus ultimas palabras, no pudo mas que sonrojarse para después suspirar. Sasuke no era muy romántico, de hecho no lo era, pero a veces no se daba cuenta y le decía las cosas mas lindas del mundo.

—Si el estuviera enamorado de mi no me importaría, Sasuke-kun. Te tengo a ti, a ti te amo y no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie — susurro ruborizada mientras mantenía ambas manos entrelazadas frente a ella.

Sasuke ladeo los ojos para verla. Se mantenía junto a el, con los ojos brillos, mirando hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas con un lindo tono carmín y sus labios alzados tenuemente hacia arriba.

—Tengo que cuidar a mi esposa — le contesto sin dejar de verla.

Hinata rió ante la terquedad del Uchiha.

—Pues ahora tendrás doble trabajo, Sasuke-kun —soltó, dejando a un confundido Uchiha.

—¿Doble trabajo?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente. De repente el nerviosismo se había ido y el enojo igual. Toda inseguridad había desaparecido al ver esos ojos azabaches que la miraban con amor y fidelidad. Se sintió protegida y segura con el, tanto que sabia que podría decirle la gran noticia sin problema alguno.

—Ahora...— movió ambas manos hacia su abdomen —, ahora también tienes a alguien mas para cuidar.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron ligeramente. Bajo la mirada con rapidez hacia el estomago de Hinata y miro las blancas manos sobre su abdomen. Pestañeo un par de veces, incrédulo a lo que había escuchado.

—Estas...

—Seremos padres, Sasuke-kun.

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke sonrió tenuemente. Estiro su brazo hacia Hinata, invitándola a que tomara su mano. Ella reacciono con rapidez y tomo con suavidad la gran mano de su marido, quien al sentir esa acción tiro de ella para llevarla hacia el y poder abrazarla con calidez.

Hinata se impresiono unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo con una sonrisa temblorosa. —¿Que piensas? —pregunto al sentir como recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Comenzó a acariciar las hebras negras de su cabello, sintiendo la respiración acompasada del hombre.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke hablo.—Gracias, Hinata.

—Gracias a ti, Sasuke.

Se separaron un poco del otro para asi juntar sus labios en un profundo beso, ese que había anhelado por mas de dos meses. tenían mucho que reponer despues de todo ese tiempo separados. Sasuke sonrio picaramente al momento que deslizo su mano hacia el trasero de Hinata, haciendo que esta respingara y alegara con vergüenza.

Tal vez no supiera como demostrarlo, pero Hinata lo sabia, Naruto lo sabia, Hiashi lo sabia, la aldea lo sabia... todos sabían que Sasuke Uchiha era feliz. Todos sabían que Hinata y Sasuke habían encontrado el sentido de sus vidas.

* * *

—¡Que linda te ves Hinata-san! —exclamo Yurito mirando con ternura la abultada panza de seis meses —Ahora compruebo que es verdad que dicen que el embarazo sienta bien.

Hinata miró con agradecimiento al joven —Gracias Yurito-kun.

Sasuke a su lado bufo. Odiaba que miraran de mas a Hinata y odiaban que quisieran acercarse a tocar su estomago.

Yurito suspiro —Esto me recuerda al día que Shikamaru, Uchiha-kun y yo volvimos de misión. En el camino nos encontramos a una mujer con un bebe en brazos ¡Era tan lindo que me detuve a verlo y hacerle cariños! — exclamo con corazones en los ojos —Ah, y también me recuerda a la chica que coqueteaba con Uchiha-kun, y el bien dejadote.

La sonrisa de Hinata se congelo en su cara al escuchar esto.

Sasuke, quien se mantenía sosteniendo la mano de Hinata, pudo sentir como esta comenzaba a apretarla con mucha fuerza. Apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un quejido de dolor y después miro a Yurito con furia, quien sonreía impávido.

—Sasuke-kun —musito Hinata, con su característica voz dulce y tierna, alarmando mas a Sasuke.

Al ver que la situación se ponía fea, Yurito empezó a despedirse con la mano.—¡Bueno, se hace tarde para... eh... lo que sea que tenia que hacer! ¡Adiosito!

—Maldito bastardo — mascullo Sasuke al ver como Hinata lo miraba con el Byakugan activado.

—Así que... una chica ¿Era bonita, Sasuke?

Si quería vivir, tendría que correr por su vida. Enserio, los cambios de humor en las embarazadas daba mucho miedo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta loca historia. de verdad espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo lectores!**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima historia ;)**


End file.
